No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas
by Ebano -Ebi
Summary: Kamui es un pirata en alta-mar. Guiado por sus deseos de lucha se enfrenta a la flota de un Rey, Okita Sougo, el joven heredero al trono. Mientras un compromiso se esta efectuando en su navío, un sucio pirata y su tripulación se filtran para hacer de ese momento nada agradable, la guerra entre estos dos sádicos acabara cuando uno de ellos muerda el polvo. OkiKagu/KamuSoyo.
1. Chapter 1

**Otra Historia Sobre Piratas y Reinos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Historia basada en la obra de teatros que se lleva a cabo dentro de uno de mis fics: ´´Piratas y Princesas´´.**

 **Será de un carácter más serio, tendrá una variedad de capítulos. Claro que siempre estará implícita la comedia al estilo Gintama, pero en esta ocasión tratare de que sea más suave y ligera. Ya veremos cómo sale este proyecto. Jajajaja. Espero que les guste este nuevo fic, largo y distinto de los típicos que hago.**

 **Aclaración: serán capítulos no muy largos, espero que no excedan el 1k o 2k para poder publicar semanalmente.**

 **Los personajes tienen alrededor de 16 y 24 años (siempre hablando de los protagonistas). No haré una aclaración de cual es efectivamente la edad de cada uno. Al menos no de momento.**

 **Mundo: AU.**

 **Nuevamente agradezco a Franny Fany Tsuky por insistirme tanto en crear este fic.**

 **.**

 **.**

El reloj comenzaba a marcar el momento en que su diversión llegaría. Sentado dentro de la cámara del capitán, el mandatario del navío esperaba pacientemente que las agujas de su reloj de bolsillo le marquen la hora deseada. Si bien había perdido la noción del día en el que estaba, aún estaba seguro de la hora en la que se encontraba.

Pocas veces desembarcaban en tierra, la mayor parte de su trabajo e incluso de su vida era en medio del profundo y silencioso mar. Lenta, pausada, pero confiable manecilla, llego a su destino como él y su tripulación lo habían hecho con el suyo.

Un sonido ´´toc-toc´´ sonó en su habitación, su más fiel compañero había llegado para darle tal grata noticia. Dentro de poco comenzarían con el sabotaje, como los buenos piratas que eran.

―jefe, hemos dado con el objetivo―un hombre de cabellera castaña, enmarañada y larga se infiltro en la habitación oscura y pequeña de su capitán.

Su jefe, un hombre de ojos color claros como el cielo, estaba sentado en una pequeña banca mirando de manera perdida su reloj de bolsillo, una minucia que había obtenido en una antigua travesía. Cerró su preciado reloj y levanto su cabeza dirigiéndole una sonrisa de alegría a su querido ´´compañero de juegos, Abuto´´, al menos así le gustaba llamarlo. Irguiéndose y dejando caer su trenza larga por su espalda se encamino hacia la puerta pasando al lado del castaño.

―te estabas tardando Abuto― Kamui, el jefe de la tripulación, apoyo la mano en el hombro de su compañero dedicándole una de sus típicas sonrisas. El mayor comprendía sus deseos por salir a pelear, era algo que llevaban en la sangre.

Como líder de una embarcación pirata, era lógico ser un sujeto sin escrúpulos, hurtar era lo suyo, las guerras algo que venía de la mano con sus acciones. Claro que, al ser un pirata la mayoría de los navíos esperarían que Kamui sea un asesino silencioso y cobarde, como todo pirata, pero lo que hacía tan especial al joven pelirrojo era exactamente lo contrario. Era temido por ser, no solo bueno en su labor de robar, si no en sus sangrientas y violentas matanzas que ocasionaba en altamar.

―lo sentimos, jefe. Pero estábamos con un problema existencial―dijo preocupado dudando de sus palabras. Kamui lo miro sin comprender a que se referían, puesto que ´´en que momento les gustaba filosofar?´´, pensó.

Abuto saco dos banderas de color negro, una con una calavera y dos huesos entrecruzados, y la otra similar a la anterior, con la diferencia que llevaba dos sables, una herramienta muy de piratas.

―la bandera **Jolly Roger** debería ser de **Calico Jack** o **Edward England**?―Kamui suspiro, su alegría se le había ido. Era cierto que eran piratas asesinos y muy violentos, los perores en altamar, pero a veces se le olvidaba que también eran estúpidos como ellos solos.

El chico ojeo hacia los costados buscando a la iniciadora de tal dramático conflicto. Oculta detrás del **mástil mayor** , estaba una pelirroja con un color de ojos idénticos a los de él. La chica miraba de manera furtiva la escena, tratando de pasar desapercibida, pero eso jamás pasaría con Kamui cerca.

―tú fuiste?―la llamo. Kagura era su hermana menor, se llevaban cuatro años de diferencia y a pesar de que ya era toda una mujer, seguía portándose como una niña caprichosa e infantil.

―es que con huesos se ve más aterrador―hizo uso de sus gestos inocentes golpeando la madera que cubría la **lombarda**.

Si bien para Kamui, aun si tenía 50 años, ella seguiría siendo su mocosa hermana menor. Pero para el resto de la tripulación eso llego a cambiar. Claro que todos, allí presentes, se trataban como si fueran una familia. Desde el inicio, en que esos hermanos llegaron a su equipo se encariñaron tratándolos como sus inocentes hermanitos. Kamui se había vuelto un hombre respetable que llenaba de orgullo a los más veteranos, pero Kagura era una mujer con todas las letras. Y no es que fueran unos babosos que andaban detrás de ella buscando su atención, si no que ellos si veían los peligros a los que se someterían la chica con tremenda figura. Kamui seguía viéndola como si fuera una mocosa, no prestando atención a que la chica había cambiado. Por otro lado el resto de hombres que conformaba el equipo se preocupaban por si algún baboso mirara mal a la chica. Se podía decir que Kagura tenía muchos hermanos mayores que la consentían y protegían. Entre ellos estaba el gran Sakata Gintoki que, a pesar de ser solo un lava platos, en sus tiempos libres era un guardián de lo más grosero que solía incitar a la violencia con cualquiera que mirara a su pequeña mocosa con malos ojos.

A de los conflictos que generaba el haber heredado la figura voluptuosa de su preciada madre, Kagura no ayudaba mucho. Usaba unos shorts cortos ajustados y una blusa suelta y traslucida. En algunos momentos, incluso, unía a su típico conjunto un corsé que acentuaba más su cintura y agrandaba más sus pechos. Era imposible no mirar a tremenda mujer.

―Kagura, ya te lo he dicho. Dentro de nuestro linaje esta **Calico Jack**. La bandera que el usaba es parte de nuestras costumbres―dijo zanjando el tema.

Ignorando la rabieta de la chica, Kamui se acercó a proa para ver el barco al que se estaban aproximando. Un barco lujoso digno de la realeza. Un alto mando cruzaba junto a esa embarcación, sin contar que dentro del mismo se encontraba su majestad Okita Sougo, rey del nuevo imperio de Kabuki-cho y su prometida, Soyo Tokugawa, antigua heredera al trono.

El navío lujoso de guerra, el **HMS Victory** , era uno de los más temerarios. Después de todo que podía hacer un pirata con un navío de tres cubiertas llenas de cañones de entre 32 y 12 libras. El poder era devastador y los piratas solían escapar de esa tremenda bestia flotante. Como ganarían un combate con tremendo armamento? Kamui estaba ansioso por comenzar con esta guerra. No por el botín o porque amara combatir contra guerreros fuertes o por sus instintos de pirata, sino por su odio hacia la realeza. Tal vez Kagura no recordara el pasado, pero el sí recordaba todo y muy bien.

―capitán?―pregunto Abuto acercándose a su jefe en vista de que este no emitía sonido alguno.

―Abuto, la neblina está a nuestro favor―sonrió observando el horizonte. Sus acompañantes, entre ellos Gin, subían con mucho esfuerzo la bandera legendaria de Calico Jack, la bandera se hondeaba en lo alto con gran fuerza y deseos de grandeza. Ni la ventisca disipaba la neblina.

―si―concordó―pero no creo que eso sea suficiente para derrotarlos― Kamui volvió a sonreír más ampliamente.

―oh claro que no―acepto―por eso es que los barcos del kihetai ayudaran a despistarlos―lo miro confiado―lo único que espero que Kagura no sea un obstáculo― Kagura que estaba a unos pasos de él pudo escuchar lo que su malvado hermano mayor decía.

Según la leyenda de los marinos (machistas) una mujer en el barco traía desgracias y mala fortuna a su tripulación. Desde que Kamui había escuchado tremenda historia, no dejaba de recordársela a su querida hermana, claro que todo sea por molestarla.

―Yo no traeré desgracias! Te hare vencedor, idiota―

Kamui la miro aceptando sus palabras, después de todo si llegaban a perder ella sería la total responsable.

―Quiero a todos en sus puestos de ataque. Ni se les ocurra perder―su sonrisa torcida provoco escalofríos en más de uno. Rápidamente comenzaron a moverse. Kagura fue en busca de su armamento, mientras Gin dejaba de fregar los pisos e iba a buscar su sable. Abuto se alejó de él lentamente esperando el momento de ataque. Kamui, abrió nuevamente su reloj de bolsillo viendo su victoria cerca―jamás perderé, señor rey―dijo para sí, caminando hasta llegar a popa para tomar su mando en el timón.

Su preciada diversión comenzaría en unos pocos minutos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola acá está el primer capítulo! Sé que es muy corto, pero prefiero que sea así para poder publicar a cada semana. Espero que les guste. Lo revise varias veces para cerciorarme que este bien redactado, al menos dentro de mis limitados conocimiento jajjajaja.**

 **Algunas Aclaraciones:**

 **Jolly Roger:** **es el nombre que recibe la bandera tradicional de los piratas de Europa y América.**

 **Edward England: fue un pirata de origen irlandés. La bandera más conocida es la de él. Es negra con una calavera cruzada por huesos en blanco.**

 **Calico Jack** : **fue un marino y capitán pirata durante el siglo XVIII. Su bandera es similar a la de Edward England salvo que en lugar de dos huesos cruzados tienen dos sables.**

 **Mástil mayor: palo más alto, situado cerca del centro del barco.**

 **Lombarda: La bombarda o lombarda, considerada actualmente como el arma de fuego portátil más antigua de todas, era una pieza de artillería muy primitiva que acabaría siendo precursora del cañón. Las bombardas se construían de duelas y aros de hierro forjado**

 **HMS Victory: navío ingles construido en 1758.**

 **Como verán tomo varias referencias de Inglaterra para el barco de Sougo, el reino será basándome en Inglaterra, pero solo será una referencia, ya que el reino es ficticio. Aclarare las dudas con respecto a esto en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Desde ya muchas gracias.**

 **Nos veremos el próximo viernes.**

 **En el próximo aparecerán Soyo y Sougo wiii! Jajajjaja veremos cómo va la historia.**

 **Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **Antes de terminar con la lectura, por favor lean las aclaraciones que puse al final para mayor comprensión con respecto a algunos temas.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sumido entre sus propios pensamientos el Rey de **Hinode** , Okita Sougo, consumía su coctel con suma atención a las palabras del **Ministro** , quien por órdenes del **Parlamento** daba su consentimiento a que pueda continuar con su mandato de Rey. Había sido de gran alivio esas palabras, y es que el mismísimo heredero al trono no comprendía esa bajeza a la que era sometido. Las leyes habían cambiado hace más de un siglo y debía estar bajo el escrutinio de varios ancianos decrépitos y una ley antigua para ascender al puesto que se le había otorgado por medio de su linaje. Pero, claro, no podía discutir, no al menos hasta tener todos los consentimientos y estar seguro que su puesto de soberano no desaparecería.

Claro que acto seguido debía continuar con una serie de deberes que no eran de mucha importancia, según él. Uno de ellos era contraer nupcias con alguien digno de su persona. Su tío, el anterior rey Tokugawa I, había sido gran soberano digno de elogios y admiración, rodeado de una familia muy unida y un próspero porvenir. El reinado de aquel hombre fue apagándose, una peste de gran envergadura lo había afectado a tal punto que su vida había sido consumida completamente. Su hijo, Shige Shige, el heredero al trono, era honrado y bien educado. Un sucesor digno, que necesitaba conseguir una esposa para cumplir con las expectativas de su familia y de su pueblo. Pero, no habiendo terminado de sortear una gran calamidad como la muerte de su padre, al príncipe lo abatieron las guerras y termino siendo un difunto antes de siquiera comprometerse. Quien seguía en la sucesión incumplía con una de las leyes machistas, típicas de la época, Tokugawa Soyo, había nacido mujer y esa condición le impedía tomar el poder de su reino. Su primo, Okita Sougo, cumplía con muchos de los requisitos de la realeza y no salía de la línea sanguínea de los antecesores al trono.

El matrimonio entre primos no era nada fuera de lo normal, menos viniendo de la realeza, quien trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para continuar con el linaje. Soyo y Sougo se comprometerían en matrimonio una semana luego. Lo normal y típico era realizar esa celebración entre las paredes de su castillo permitiendo a los vasallos y pueblerinos concurrir a tal honrosa celebración. Pero el joven Rey tenía un problema que solucionar. Un pirata sucio y cobarde amenazaba sus flotas de guerra y mercantiles, hurtando y hundiendo sus barcos, y acribillando a sus guerreros.

―me llamaba, mi señor?―inclinado ante él estaba un oficial de su cuerpo de guerreros, el primer oficial y más sangriento de ellos, **Imai Nobu** , uno de los pocos que podía mantener una pelea con su majestad. Sougo lo saludo cordialmente.

―en unos días la flota principal de nuestro fuerte zarpara a la entrega de artillería para las próximas guerras, los pueblos del sur esperan una entrega rápida y segura, nosotros iremos junto a esa flota. ― explico.

―disculpe mi atrevimiento, mi señor, pero usted no debería de realizar su fiesta de celebración pre-matrimonial?―pregunto con sumo cuidado, tratando de sonar lo más respetuoso para no faltarle el respeto a su rey.

―lo sé, la celebración no puede esperar―se levantó de su asiento caminando unos pasos hasta llegar―pero los atentados no han dejado de suscitarse a lo largo del tiempo, incluso, durante el reinado de mi tío. Soyo partirá a mi lado junto a nuestras familias para hacer el arreglo matrimonial. La celebración con el pueblo será luego. Hay cosas mas importantes que solucionar―se acercó a Nobu apoyando la mano sobre su hombro―tu deber será no solo proteger la flota, si no a Soyo―

Nobu sintió un gran asombro por la preocupación de su rey hacia su prometida. Pero, si bien era real que le preocupaba el bienestar de ella, más no solo era por ser parientes, si no por ser parte de uno de sus deberes como rey. Amor del que las parejas o amantes se profesaban no existía, ni por su lado, ni por el de ella, pero el deber era el deber.

Luego de tener solucionado sus principales responsabilidades, de momento, se encamino por uno de los pasillos largos y solitarios de su castillo. Su futura esposa dormía en una habitación amplia y muy alejada de la suya. Entre el concreto y las miles de piedras con las que estaba hecho el castillo se podían encontrar el lujo, entre cada una de las habitaciones y pasillos, que enaltecían las generaciones pasadas y su propia figura. El mármol era una de las más abundantes piedras que se podían encontrar en cada rincón, al igual que el oro y la piedra caliza. También abundaban las alfombras diseñadas con figuras de batallas y adornos que contemplaban la nación. Obras maestras, como estatuas y pinturas de épocas pasadas que parecían redactar no solo la gloria del reino, si no las tragedias que esta misma había sufrido.

Llegando a su aposento la encontró cepillando su cabello vestida con una bata de seda, lista para dormir. El tiempo había pasado, los asuntos del día habían sido largos y tediosos. Suspiro antes de ingresar.

―no cenaras?―pregunto mirándola a través del espejo. Ella pego un salto en su asiento sorprendiéndose al escucharlo. Por acto de reflejo se giró mirándolo por unos segundos, estaba inclinado sobre el umbral, se veía de lo más casual del mundo, pero ella sabía que no era asi.

―no. No tengo hambre―Sougo iba a objetar cuando ella lo detuvo―no esperes que nos sentemos en el gran comedor cuando buscas pretextos para no pasar nada de tiempo conmigo― el castaño miro hacia otro lado mordiendo su labio inferior. Una clara expresión de que estaba molesto consigo mismo por no cubrir mejor sus intenciones.

―escúchame Soyo…―se acercó a ella por su espalda. La chica de cabellera azabache soltó su cepillo y lo miro a los ojos a través del espejo, viendo una clara intención de negarlo todo.

―entonces bésame―reclamo dándose vuelta sobre su asiento y levantando su barbilla hacia él.―nos casaremos de todos modos. Pero, deberíamos comenzar a probar lo que luego haremos cuando estemos unidos para siempre―

A pesar que sonara descabellado y fuera de lo común, Okita Sougo no quería hacerlo. Era su prometida, si, su futura esposa, sí, pero aun así no deseaba hacerlo. Y no es que fuera casto, en lo absoluto, había sido uno de los más mujeriegos de la cúspide real. Aun así sentía que algo lo detenía.

Inclino su cuerpo para tener un mejor ángulo para besarla. Aprovecho que tenía su rostro mirando hacia su persona y tomo su barbilla con sus manos para llevar acabo su accionar. Se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir su aliento y sentir su perfume. No supo porque pero trago saliva antes de acercarse un par de centímetros más. Soyo podía sentir como el pulso de su primo temblaba y la forma tan desesperada con la que cerraba sus ojos, ella noto su negación a tan simple acto, pero no objeto nada, ella estaba en una situación similar. Pero a punto de llegar a sus labios, a punto de siquiera rosarlos, un recuerdo fugaz de su infancia con una niña sonriéndole lo detuvo completamente obligándolo a alejarse de Soyo. La chica lo miro confundida, estaba agitado y pálido, como si ese intento de beso hubiera sido un acto de gran esfuerzo. Sin que ella pudiera cuestionarlo, el castaño salió de la habitación pidiendo disculpas y ordenándole que vaya a comer a su lado.

Que había sido aquello?

Fue hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Trato de analizar que ocurría con esos recuerdos, que sucedía. Pero sus divagaciones se vieron interrumpidas por su sabio consejero, Hijikata Toushirou, el hombre que más odiaba en el mundo, su mano derecha.

―disculpe la interrupción, pero la princesa Soyo lo espera en el gran comedor―era un hombre de cabellera oscura y ojos celestes. En su época dorada había conseguido una condecoración de parte del rey Tokugawa I, quien reconoció su valentía y sus hazañas por ser uno de los más agiles y fuertes guerreros. Pero nadie sospecharía que unos años luego el rechazaría ese puesto y terminaría de ser un ermitaño sin rumbo fijo. Sougo lo conocía mejor que nadie, hubo una época donde eran muy cercanos, por lo que decidió unirlo a su sequito de ayudantes y consejeros. Lo volvió su mano derecha. Las razones solo ellos mismos lo sabían, pues había grandes rumores que el tiempo en que se conocieron habían sido enemigos o por lo menos no se llevaban muy bien.

―Hijikata-san, hoy te sentaras a comer con nosotros―dijo a modo de respuestas.

―lo lamento, pero no puedo hacer tal cosa―rechazo Hijikata.

―sí, lo harás. No te lo pregunto, es una orden―Sougo lo miro pasando por al lado de él comenzando a bajar las escaleras. Hijikata lo siguió muy de cerca―hoy tuve una discusión con la princesa Soyo. No será una cena tranquila. La verdad no quiero hablarle, ni mucho menos verla―

―pero… ella es…―

―mi futura esposa, lo sé―Hijikata comprendía la situación de ese mocoso. Había crecido bastante ese último tiempo, pero para Hijikata aún estaban muy presentes los recuerdos de su juventud cuando lo conoció siendo un mocoso lleno de educación, pero con una lengua afilada. Aunque también la recordaba a ella…

Sougo noto un deje de nostalgia en su mirada, no pregunto qué ocurría pues sabía cuál era la causa de todo ello.

―espero recordar los modales en la mesa―susurro levemente.

―claro que lo harás, esas cosas no se olvidan―

En la mesa la conversación no fue muy fluida, no al menos como se debería. Soyo mantuvo una conversación bastante animada con Hijikata, pero Sougo prefirió permanecer en silencio y escuchar como hablaban de los viajes a tierras lejanas que había hecho el antiguo ermitaño. Hablo de sus travesías y sus momentos de sumo peligro, así como el descubrimiento de medicinas y animales que nadie había conocido antes. Soyo se veía fascinada por esas historias, tanto que no noto cuando Sougo se levantó de la mesa y partió a su habitación sin dar una despedida.

Cansado se recostó en su amplia cama. Sin esperar mucho el sueño termino venciéndolo.

Los días siguientes fueron muy similares, Sougo se llenaba de trabajo para evitar ver a Soyo mientras que el único punto de encuentro era la cena, cena en la que no decía ni una sola palabra. Los días pasaron hasta llegar la mañana de la partida. Soyo había estado muy ansiosa por ese viaje la noche anterior y había hablado maravillas de, lo que de seguro seria, el océano.

Pero esa mañana había cambiado un poco. Hijikata, su consejero y Kondo, el hombre más cercano a Sougo, un Sir, dedicado a pasar sus enseñas a los más jóvenes. Un hombre noble y valiente, ese era el ejemplo a seguir del rey, aunque muchas veces el chico se iba de ese camino.

Ambos habían sido encomendados, por el mismo rey, a despertarlo para su viaje a altamar. Pero ni bien habían abierto la puerta se encontraron con su soberano despierto y en pésimas condiciones. Tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, con mucho sudor en su rostro, el joven se encontraba sujetándose con esfuerzo su pecho como si hubiera tenido un ataque al corazón o un gran susto.

―Sougo! Que sucede―al pobre azabache se le olvido las referencias al momento de verlo en pésimas condiciones. Kondo asustado le entrego agua para que beba.

―estas bien?―

―si―dijo calmando su respiración―no es nada―

―pero que le ocurrió― pregunto kondo

―sigues soñando con Mitsuba, verdad?―la pregunta de Hijikata lo tomo desprevenido, pues ni el mismo recordaba que había soñado exactamente, solo recordaba la sensación de pánico y la desesperación por perder algo preciado… tal vez si sea mitsuba.

―de momento necesito cambiarme, partiremos dentro de poco―cambio bruscamente de tema sin desear ver a su antiguo conocido.

Como si se tratara de una orden ambos salieron de la habitación dejándolo solo. Pensando en lo sucedido se levantó de su amplia cama para comenzar a desvestirse. Desde la última vez que había subido a un barco, el nuevo rey, había crecido bastante. Sus brazos delgados habían tomado forma gracias a los entrenamientos a los que se sometía, su espalda se había ensanchado y su estatura había aumentado unos cuantos centímetros. No es que él se fijara en esas cosas, pero comparando los recuerdos de la mañana en que subió por última vez a un barco se dio cuenta la cantidad de años que habían pasado. Miedo? Fobia? El no sentía nada de eso, solamente sentía que se olvidaba de un recuerdo perdido entre sus memorias.

Suspirando término de abrochar sus botones de plata, ajustando el lienzo de su capa, símbolo del rey. Su corona ostentosa se posaba por sobre su cabeza enalteciendo su figura. Tenía lo que muchos desearían, pero aun así, sentía que le faltaba algo.

Cansado de pensar en ideas absurdas camino hasta la entrada acompañado de sus sirvientes y consejeros. Shimpachi Shimura era su nuevo consejero, el más sensato de todos.

Su prometida lo esperaba en la entrada junto al carruaje que los llevaría hasta la orilla del mar. Soyo lo miro como si no hubiera nada al frente ignorándolo completamente.

―está seguro de esto?―pregunto Shimpachi―la neblina es densa y no parece desvanecerse aun con el viento―comenzó a hablar segundos antes de llegar al puerto, esperando hacer recapacitar a su señor.

―las guerras no se detienen por una neblina. Además no iremos solos― Sougo lo miro confiado mientras bajaba del carruaje caminando de manera segura delante de Soyo.

―mi señor?― pregunto confundido. El barco estaba lleno de movimiento mientras los guerreros se preparaban para una segura guerra en altamar.

―una horda de barcos acompañara nuestra flota. ―explico mientras subía tranquilamente al barco. Proa era su objetivo― Lo importante en estos tiempos no es la fuerza, si no la estrategia―comento dejándolo bastante a tras a su consejero―ningún sucio pirata me ganara― murmuro esto último para el solo mientras miraba el horizonte.

´´veremos quién es el que saldrá ganador en esta guerra´´

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si bien aparece Soyo no está tanto tiempo.**

 **El capítulo se me extendió, pero no mucho así que está bien.**

 **Les prometo comedia absurda dentro de un par de capítulos, sé que se ve muy serio todo pero luego será pura risa. Jajajja. Claro que la seriedad se mantendra.**

 **Si, lo sé, se me fue mi intento de fic serio a la mier**, pero es que no puedo pensar en un encuentro entre varios personajes con Kagura y no poner un insulto o mal comentario de parte de ella.**

 **EN EL PROXIMO SERA EL GRAN ENCUENTRO! JAJAJAJJA… después de ahí no sé qué pasara, este fic se va armando sobre la marcha, ni se cómo concluirá o que ocurrirá… jajajajja XD**

 **Dejándolo acá espero que lo hayan disfrutado!**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Hinode: (sé que no debería ponerlo porque lo saque de traductor google y no confió mucho pero bueno) amanecer. Pensé en esa palabra porque como le dicen a Japón la nación del sol naciente o algo así, creí que lo mejor era buscar alguna palabra que conecte algún hilo con Japón. Si saben cómo realmente se dice ´´amanecer´´ les agradecería muchísimo.**

 **Parlamento y Ministro: durante el siglo xviii en lo que vendría a ser años luego Inglaterra, existía un Parlamento con el que se juzgaba al futuro Rey, el ministro era quien decidía si lo seria o no.**

 **Imai Nobu: si, Nobume será hombre, Nobu.**

 **Nos veremos el próximo viernes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaba bastante tranquilo a pesar de que el ambiente entorno a sus guerreros era tenso. Estaba acostumbrado a vivir una vida llena de tensiones. Al igual que su primo Shige Shige, él también había sido participe en guerras largas y sangrientas la espera a que aparezca el enemigo por una emboscada era lo más típico y natural del mundo, esa era una de las causas por las que no se veía inmutado por ese ambiente.

Incluso podía notar lo preocupada que sentía su prima. La familia de su prometida no estaba en mejores condiciones, su tutor un anciano al que Soyo llamaba irrespetuosamente como jiiya, quien era su único consejero y guía. El anciano, a diferencia de Sougo que no menospreciaba a su enemigo, creía ciegamente en el armamento que disponían y la monstruosidad que los llevaba.

Sentados tranquilamente al resguardo de la guerra, dentro de la sala principal, estaban situadas un total de ocho personas muy allegadas al futuro matrimonio, más el mismísimo Okita Sougo y la princesa, Tokugawa Soyo.

El espacio era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a todo un centenar de guerreros más el gran armamento que poseían. Dentro del espacio, sentados en una mesa amplia, estaban el futuro matrimonio real, el tutor de Soyo y la segunda esposa de Tokugawa I, claro que sin contar a sus dos fieles consejeros de Okita Sougo, el Ministro y miembros de la iglesia. La viuda de Tokugawa era una señora de gran porte, muy elegante y de mirada segura y altanera, poseía rasgos finos dignos de la realeza y, una voz autoritaria y demandante. Desde que había muerto la madre de Soyo, esa mujer había intentado por todos los medios anteponerse a la autoridad de esta, quien seguía y seguiría teniendo más poder en el castillo dado su lugar brindado por la herencia de su sangre. Se notaba una ambición abismal por parte de la viuda de Tokugawa I. Su prima había dicho mil veces lo mal que se llevaba con la mujer, incluso antes de que su padre y hermano perdieran la vida.

―entonces…―comenzó a hablar sin perder el tiempo. Sayako tenía una obsesión por sellar de una buena vez ese matrimonio y poder seguir unida al trono de alguna manera―cuando será el matrimonio?―pregunto sin dar tantas vueltas al asunto.

Sougo la miro detenidamente, no era de los que olvidaban las cosas, pero ese ambiente malditamente calmado no lo dejaba tranquilo. Sentía que el peligro se acercaba y estaba más interesado en ver una vela pirata que tener una plática en un cubículo en la parte más segura del gran navío de guerra.

―cuando volvamos pediremos la fecha más próxima― acepto Sougo suspirando resignado para poder escuchar con más atención lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sabía que la horda de barcos con guerreros leales al castillo y al buen nombre de Tokugawa, venían siguiéndolos a una distancia prudencial para que el pirata más asesino en altamar caiga en el anzuelo.

―eso será bastante bueno―le sonrió falsamente la mujer. Soyo no tomo palabra en el asunto, a pesar que estaba en contra de ese matrimonio no podía hacer mucho, era parte de sus obligaciones. Pero sentir que estaría atada a un hombre que estimaba sin llegar a amar, y más aún, sabiendo que él no intentaría siquiera enamorarla, la deprimían mucho más.

El ministro y el religioso, quienes seguían la conversación sentados en la misma mesa, tomaban nota del futuro matrimonio previendo la fecha más próxima para la gran celebración. Hijikata suspiraba mientras escuchaba esa platica burocrática de´´ las responsabilidades de un rey´´, como si amar a alguien pudiera ser una responsabilidad. El bien sabía eso.

Sougo se levantó de la mesa de un momento a otro para acercarse a kondo, Hijikata lo siguió muy de cerca. Con la mirada en un punto fijo comenzó a hablarle a Isao Kondo.

―acabo de ver una bandera **Jolly Roger** ―hablo para que, solo, los más cercanos escucharan.

―estas seguro?―pregunto dubitativo su mano derecha.

―si―Sougo hizo unos movimientos con las manos para indicar que se pongan en alerta. Sin hablar mucho le indico a Nobu que se mantenga muy cerca de Soyo y no se despegue de ella.

―entendido―acepto caminando con paso levemente apresurado hacia la muchacha de cabellera azabache.

Intentando escuchar que sucedía a su alrededor mantuvo el silencio de sus acompañantes esperando oír algo. Toco la hebilla que sostenía su más preciada espada a centímetros de su mano. Lo más importante, en esas situaciones, era desenvainar rápido y veloz sin dar tiempo a razonar, esas fueron una de las enseñanzas de kondo. Unos segundos de calma continuaron abriendo la apertura de dos golpes al agua. Sougo lo reconoció, era el sonido del metal cayendo con fuerza a sus costados, dándole la clara indicación de lo que se trataba.

―ABRAN FUEGO! ―grito Hijikata al comprender la mirada de su rey, no estaban siendo atacados, pero si estaban rodeados. No había nada que se asemeje a una pesada ancla cayendo a las profundidades del océano. La tripulación enemiga estaba anclando a sus costados.

El grito de Hijikata fue opacado por las explosiones que surgieron rápidamente contra el HMS Victory rompiendo gran parte de la fachada del navío. Rápidamente contraatacaron así como lo hicieron las fuerzas militares de Hinode, que impulsaron sus cañones contra el resto de los enemigos, y es que, el Kihetai se encontraba allí mismo.

Soyo comenzó a escuchar como el sonido ensordecedor de las balas de plomo chocaban entres si, sentía el impacto contra el navío real y la madera que se rompía en pedazos volviendo cada vez más frágil al nombrado ´´monstruo de los mares´´.

―QUE SUCEDE?―pregunto alarmada Soyo mientras salía al exterior acompañada por Nobu quien la arrastraba junto a sus allegados. Nobu sintió como la madera temblaba levemente producto de un golpe desde la parte superior. Pudo ver como puentes hechos de madera de pino, muy inestables caían con fuerza sobre el centro del HMS Victory, mientras una multitud de piratas comenzaban a arremeter contra los tripulantes. Golpes de espadas y el fuego de los cañones que rompían con gran fuerza parte de uno y otro barco. Era claro que los sucios e inmundos piratas parecían llevar la delantera, pero la elite de los más fuertes guerreros que honraban la corona y el trono, no se quedaban atrás.

Entre el humo, el fuego y la neblina una figura salto desde un barco a otro en busca de una grata diversión, acompañado de sus más fieles seguidores. Kamui había entrado en acción.

Sougo se defendió usando su espada esperándolo impaciente para matar al mal nacido. Podía ver como Hijikata se defendía igualmente de un sujeto de cabellera plateada mientras el resto de sus fuerzas militares seguían en plena guerra con desesperación, gritos e intentos de expulsarlos de su barco.

Y es que lo único que se podía apreciar en esos momentos con un sol que apenas si mostraba algunos rayos de sol cada vez que la neblina y las nubes grises dejaban filtrarlos. El hedor a sangre y pólvora impregnaba todo el aire cercano, mientras los impactos de espadas y **alfanjes** (y otras varias armas), y la fuerza de los cañones con la que disparaba e impactaba dejaban sordo a cualquiera que este próximo a la escena.

Kamui miro con diversión y sadismo al sujeto que detenía su ataque feliz de encontrar a alguien digno de él. Sentía que le hervía la sangre de la emoción que sentiría al matar a ´´su majestad´´ con sus propias manos delante de su servidumbre. Eso lo convertiría en el pirata más temido de todos los mares y continentes.

―lo siento, pero en mi barco no pueden ingresar piratas―dijo Sougo tranquilamente mientras soltaba otro ataque que desde luego Kamui evito.

―vaya, no sabía que ´´su majestad´´ peleara―dijo sonriendo divertido―creí que la elite se mantenían detrás de los grandes muros de concreto, esperando a que las batallas sean ganadas por sus sirvientes―su tono de burla y mordaz molesto mucho al ojicarmin, él no era así.

―creo que te estas equivocando de persona. Jamás escaparía de una pelea y menos si me da el permiso de disfrutar en primera fila como se descuartiza a un sucio pirata― Kamui se balanceo de un lado para otro como si fuera un niño travieso esperando el momento exacto para hacer de las suyas.

―creo que te estas equivocando de pirata…―rio burlón. Podía notar las ansias de sangre que tenía el de cabellera castaña, sentía una similitud a la mirada que el tenia contra sus víctimas.―nunca seria de los que se dejarían morir por un rey de manos delicadas y cara de niña―el comentario de Kamui enfureció a Sougo dándole pie para volver a atentar contra su vida.

Con la velocidad de la que era característico, Sougo ataco al pelirrojo intentando rebanar su cuello, pero como se esperaba de Kamui volvió a esquivarlo con la única diferencia que esta vez contraataco rápidamente con su alfanje esperando infringir un daño mortal al abdomen de Sougo, pero los reflejos de este y el hecho de que no había parpadeado desde que el chino de la trenza se había colado delante de su mirada, hacían que no pierda detalle de ningún movimiento de ataque de este. Kamui era veloz y poseía mucha fuerza, mezclaba bastante sus ataques físicos con las armas que portaba volviéndolo casi invencible.

Mientras tanto… Kagura, que había estado siendo custodiada por Abuto en medio de la pelea, se había alejado bastante del rubio. Impulsada por su olfato, había sido atraída a un espacio cerrado. Sentía olor a sangre, a carne quemada y algo similar a un perfume, o tal vez si lo era, pero ninguno que ella conociera. Curiosa entro al salón que reservaban para los invitados y las fuerzas militares. Realmente era como estar sobre una ciudad flotante.

Entre algunos escombros y bajo el resguardo de la poca iluminación Kagura pudo ver como una chica de cabellera azabache estaba oculta. Nobu había decidido sacar a su majestad fuera del barco para protegerla. Tomarían otro con el que pudiera alejarla de la zona de combate, pero viendo la situación en la parte superior se había dado cuenta que no había salvación. En proa, popa, en uno y otro barco había combates. Traerla a resguardo hasta encontrar alguno que pudiera sacarla del peligro se volvió su nueva prioridad.

Soyo al darse cuenta que habían sido encontrados tirito de miedo, esperando a que no intentara nada contra ellos. Por su parte Kagura se quedó mirándola un minuto más, solo a ella, esa princesa aparentaba ser de su misma edad. Y a pesar de ser así veía la diferencia abismal entre una y otra.

―Kagura!―llamo un miembro Yato al bajar por las escaleras, buscándola entre medio de la oscuridad. Perder la batalla significaría la muerte por parte de su jefe, pero perder a la hermanita de Kamui era vivir el infierno en vida.

La de pelo bermellón no supo por qué pero cubrió a la princesa junto a sus acompañantes con un mantel para que no los vieran. Nerviosa se dio vuelta y miro al recién llegado.

―solo estoy investigando―dijo inocentemente.

―no esté jugando lejos, tenemos que seguir atacando―

―si lo sé―dijo Kagura mientras Soyo escuchaba la conversación con menos nerviosismo y más interés.

―recuerde que si hay retirada debe estar cerca del barco Yato―la reprendió como si fuera una niña arrastrándola de la mano para llevarla al exterior. Kagura solo había bufado ante las reprimendas del sujeto, mientras Soyo no podía creer escuchar tal conversación.

Si bien, siendo sinceros, en esa época de guerras y barcos nadie confiaba en un pirata tomándolos como lo más bajo y vil que se pudiera encontrar en el mundo. Sucios, cobardes y con poco respeto a la mujer y al buen comportamiento. Ese viejo estigma que los acompañaba desde hace siglos seguía vigente en aquellas épocas y Soyo caía, como la inmensa mayoría, en el prejuicio hacia ellos, tomándolos como raza inferior y sin educación.

Pero una conversación tan simple y con algunos matices de preocupación la enternecieron. Si bien seguía dudando de ellos, porque unas simples palabras no sacarían las muertes que estaban llevando en ese mismo momento o lo ladrones que eran. Pero sabía que incluso, siendo ella de la realeza, jamás obtendría un trato de esa forma con alguien cercano. Los únicos que habían sido así de cariñosos fueron su verdadera familia, que hoy se encontraban descansando en el cementerio ´dorado de Hinode´.

―debemos salir de inmediato!―Nobu apareció rápidamente con gran preocupación alertando a todos. Soyo lo miro preocupada alejando sus dudas.

Que iba a suceder? Las tropas militares habían acordado previamente un ataque monumental con su mejor artillería. Sacar al rey y su futura esposa era primordial para proseguir con el protocolo. Era ese que especificaba salvar lo poco que quedaba del orgullo de la nación antes de quedar destrozados en manos del enemigo. Salvar lo primordial y dejar a su suerte a muchos guerreros, quienes se salvaran conseguirían una condecoración por su ´´valentía y coraje´´. Para Soyo ese artículo era una completa ironía, valentía? Coraje? Si eran los valientes aquellos que perecían!

En el momento en que salieron al exterior pudo ver, con gran asombro a Sougo quien seguía en su combate encarnizado con el pirata pelirrojo. Se sorprendió de que no esté siguiendo las órdenes protocolares.

―mi señora, debe subir arriba―la apuro a caminar por el puente improvisado que habían armado los guerreros.

―Sougo no subirá?―pregunto sin poder aguantarlo. Su madrastra y la clase elite subieron sin necesidad de pedirlo dos veces.

―lo buscare, solo suba― insistió nuevamente.

―pero…―

Un sonido estridente y explosivo golpeo contra el barco enemigo dejando a Soyo sin poder escuchar muy bien. El bombardeo fue más potente, insistente y destructivo que lo que se había visto hasta el momento. La visión de la princesa se vio opacada por el humo y el fuego. Pudo sentir como una mano se posaba sobre su espalda mientras intentaba con gran esfuerzo levantarse del suelo. Nobu la había tirado al piso esperando salvar la vida que le había sido encomendada. Las tablas del navío comenzaron a crujir con más fuerza, la inclinación de la superficie comenzó a hacerse cada vez más notoria. El barco estaba hundiéndose.

Soyo podía ver como la poca tripulación que aún quedaba sobre el HMS Victory intentaba salvarse de algún modo. Los movimientos y gritos de los sobrevivientes de un bando y del otro comenzaron, pero ni Soyo, ni Nobu podían escuchar lo que estaba ocurriendo. El sonido se había vuelto un eco casi inaudible y confuso, mientras los movimientos se hacían poco visibles, producto del mareo y el humo.

Una vez consiguió volver en sí, ambos se enfrentaban al inminente hundimiento del barco.

Era su fin.

Por su parte Sougo consiguió subir al barco aliado junto a varios de sus acompañantes. Shinpachi, Hijikata, kondo, estaban entre esos sobrevivientes.

―mi señor!―se acercaron varios al rescate del rey Okita. El seguía vivo de milagro.

El ojicarmin no alcanzo a erguirse que Kamui desde otra posición, Sougo suponía que era otro barco del Kihetai, lanzo con fuerza la espada que había estado blandiendo durante la batalla, la cual se clavó en el mástil mayor pasando muy cerca del rostro de Okita Sougo.

―aun sigues vivo sonrisitas?―el rey de Hinode hablo lo suficientemente alto para que Kamui lo escuchase.

El pelirrojo rio divertido.

―la próxima vez, no sobrevivirá, su majestad―volvió a burlarse de su título real.

Sougo opto por callar. Estaba molesto por la situación, ese imbécil había hundido su mejor barco de guerra.

―dígame, su majestad…―volvió a hablar Kamui desde su barco. Sougo se detuvo momentáneamente dándole la espalda al pirata―… qué pensaría si hacemos un trato?―le pregunto. La neblina no dejaba verlo, solo podía conformarse con la vos del pelirrojo y los esfuerzos que estaban haciendo por… hablar? Quién?―necesito que solucione un conflicto muy importante para nosotros… necesito la anulación a la ley marcial, que sanciono el queridísimo rey Tokugawa I―

―y que te hace creer que haría eso?―Sougo conocía muy bien esa ley. Era un decreto en el que anulaba cualquier derecho a miembros y aliados a piratas. Incluso llegaba a establecer que el método de tortura o la propia ejecución serian dictaminadas por decisión propia del verdugo. Además de que estaba exento de responsabilidades o carga social que los pueblos podrían dictaminarle. Era prácticamente un derecho el matar a gusto a un pirata.

Noto como la proa se acercaba lo suficiente como para dejarse ver entre tanta neblina. Kamui camino con una pistola de corto alcance con un mango de madera. Era una de las pocas que había en la época, con un solo tiro, pero era un tiro mortal. Su otro brazo arrastraba a una asustadiza Soyo amordazada mientras apuntaba a su cráneo sintiéndose victorioso. Sougo se sorprendió, no había notado la ausencia de Soyo. Pudo ver como detrás de ambos estaban Nobu y el viejo Jiiya atados e inclinados en el piso mientras varios de los piratas los apuntaban con mosquetes, **alabardas** , hachas e incluso un **espontón.**

―MALDITO!―grito molesto. Sentía impotencia y humillación.

―tienes hasta el próximo solsticio de invierno para conseguir la anulación de la ley marcial, o de lo contrario la matare―Soyo derramaba lágrimas de pánico mientras imploraba ser salvada.―no te preocupes, no le haremos nada a tu prometida. Somos caballeros del mar y solo deseamos nuestros derechos―oh si, Kamui disfrutaba del momento.

Pero como ya estaba todo dicho y deseaba dejarlo trabajar desesperadamente para salvar a su damisela en peligro, procedió a mover su mano para indicar su retirada.

Sougo estaba que maldecía con esa actitud tan superior de ese malnacido. Se podía notar la frustración en sus ojos y como sentía ganas de tener al pelirrojo entre sus manos para poder despellejarlo vivo.

Un ademan de uno de sus soldados lo saco de sus deseos sangrientos.

Una alabarda salió disparada en dirección a Kamui esperando llamar la atención, y vaya que lo hizo. Pasando muy cerca de su cuello fue a clavarse en uno de los mástiles. Kamui suspiro girándose nuevamente para ver a Sougo. El rey lo veia con una mirada triunfadora mostrando el cuerpo inerte de su pequeña hermana. Kagura estaba desmayada por tanto tragar agua, pero gracias a los esfuerzos de Gintoki, la chica había sobrevivido a duras penas.

―espero que devuelvas todas y cada una de las cosas que se robaron y que se perdieron en el fondo del océano, además de Soyo, mi prometida, en perfecto estado―Kamui se sintió desesperado al ver que su hermana había caído en manos enemigas. Sougo pudo notar la desesperación del pelirrojo se notaba lo especial que era la chica para él. Sonrió sádicamente―y no te preocupes, nosotros tampoco le haremos nada, claro si es que cumples con cada una de esas cláusulas. Te recordamos que somos personas civilizadas y educadas, puedes estar seguro de ello―

Mientras el barco se alejaba podía escuchar como los insultos de todos los miembros del barco y del propio Kamui eran dedicadas hacia su persona llenando su orgullo de ese bienestar que se le estaba escapando.

Miro al hombre de cabellera plateada que aún seguía inconsciente, para luego volver al cuerpo de la pelirroja…

―veo que eres especial para ellos, he?―murmuro tocando su mejilla mientras sonreía sádicamente.

Si al principio se sentía derrotado, ahora sentía que su jugada lo llevaría a la victoria y la cabeza de Kamui seria colgada en su pared durante el próximo solsticio de invierno.

Tendría bastante tiempo para sacarles información a ambos prisioneros.

El tiempo le sobraba

―me divertiré hasta entonces, pirata―

.

.

.

.

 **Jiiya: es el apodo que le pone Soyo al antigua sirviente de sada sada. No me acuerdo que significaba exactamente, pero creo que era por doblemente anciano o insoportable o algún tipo de insulto.**

 **Espontón: era una lanza de unos 2 metros de longitud, con punta de forma de hoja o corazón**

 **Alabardas: era un arma alargada de unos 2 metros de longitud, con punta de laza. En la parte superior, por un lado tenía un hacha de gran superficie, y por el otro una punta con ganchos.**

 **Alfanje: es un término genérico, aunque había de diferentes tamaños. Solía ser una espada corta, ancha y corva, generalmente de un solo filo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A partir del próximo capítulo empieza la diversión y el desarrollo más profundo de los personajes principales. Sería como si realmente comienza todo a partir de acá.**


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aviso!:**

 **a partir de la próxima semana no publicare los viernes, ya que tengo que ir a la universidad y pierdo mucho tiempo en el viaje y mi casa, no llegaría a publicar nada.**

 **Desde la próxima semana los días que publicare serán los ´´domingos´´!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _En un campo de flores, lleno de amapolas, tulipanes y_ _ **miasotas**_ _, estaba descansando una dama de vestido turquesa con bordados blancos. Llevaba un_ _ **parasol**_ _adornado con encaje blanco y unos guantes color crema. La chica de cabello castaño claro miraba hacia adelante, el ocaso se mostraba tan delicado, tan añorado que era un sufrimiento despedirse de él._

― _no dejes que le pase nada―sonrió a través del parasol. No quiso mirarlo directamente, pues sabía que el chico parado a sus espaldas contenía las ganas de llorar con todas sus fuerzas, verlo la deprimiría aún mas ―Sou-chan, cuídate mucho, si?―la sonrisa de la mujer se perdió entre el sol que se filtraba por la ventana…_

Todo había sido un sueño.

Sougo se sentó en la cama. Tratando de refrescar su memoria, sentía que había soñado más que ese pequeño fragmento que recordaba.

―mi señor…―kondo se sorprendió de verlo ya despierto. Solía ser un rey poco madrugador―…se encuentra bien?―pregunto confundido mirándolo.

Sougo asintió levemente tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos. La noche anterior había sido larga, llegaron muy tarde de ese combate con el pirata Kamui. La madrastra de Soyo no había parado de taladrar su cabeza con rescatar a su ´´hija´´ rápidamente. El comprendía que lo que menos le importaba era su bienestar, más bien estaba preocupada por el compromiso de ellos dos. Pero luego de calmar a esa molesta mujer y mandar a los prisioneros a sus celdas pudo ir a descansar en paz. Aunque sentía que aún no había sido suficiente. Mentiría si dijera que no le preocupaba Soyo, era su prima, su prometida, claro que le preocupaba. Pero aun así, sentía alivio de poder posponer esa ceremonia matrimonial. Solo esperaba que ella se encuentre bien.

Se vistió como era debido con una **casaca** bordo y la **chupa** de un rojo sangre. Los **pantalones** típicos de la realeza de un color borgoña opaco y zapatos negros. Todo su conjunto real iba a acompañado por bordados exageradamente detallistas, en dorado. Ya cansado se colocó como último su capa a un costado sujeta por prensas metálicas a su chaqueta. La acomodo hacia un costado dejando ver su espada de empuñadura gris brillante. Su corona era un adorno más de su interminable vestuario.

Suspiro pesadamente, hoy debía arreglar una charla conciliatoria con gran parte de los reinos. Varios de ellos querían definir claramente los límites y restricciones entre un reino y el otro. Eran cuatro en total, esperaba que todo salga como era debido. Seguramente aprovecharía esa charla para poder juntarse con varios miembros de la realeza y la iglesia para acordar la anulación de la ley sancionada por el rey Tokugawa I. esa discusión traería varios problemas, ya que era una de las pocas leyes que unía a los cuatro reinados. Era, si no la única, la que más importaba entre todos y cada uno de ellos.

―donde esta Hijikata?―pregunto tratando de desesterarse.

―bueno…―kondo comenzó a hablar dudando si decirlo o no…

Los ´´visitantes´´ por así decirlo eran un completo dolor de cabeza. Hijikata no hacía más que fumar y fumar de su pipa mientras discutía con los prisioneros. El sujeto de cabellera plateada era un enorme dolor de cabeza y la chica, tan delicada que parecía, era una mujer brusca y violenta que solo sabía insultar y denigrar al pobre Hijikata Toushirou.

Kondo explico lo que estaba sucediendo y los problemas que estaban teniendo con ese par, incluso Shinpachi había dejado su calma para gritar un sinfín de insultos hacia esos dos. Sougo escucho divertido ante esa anécdota. Los retos le interesaban bastante.

Bajaron hasta el calabozo, en lo más alto de la torre ´´silenciosa´´, una torre hecha de concreto y piedras de gran grosor, los gritos y alaridos no se escuchaban para nada. Se podría torturar a plena luz del día que nadie escucharía absolutamente nada. Antes de entrar a ese oscuro y húmedo lugar, Sougo dejo su capa. Esta se arrastraba por el piso, y era molesto subir las escaleras con ella. Al entrar en la torre se escucharon gritos e insultos, Hijikata pedía paz mental, mientras Shinpachi retrucaba alguna estupidez que los prisioneros decían. Al momento de llegar a la habitación oscura y fría se toparon con un gran espectáculo.

―tráiganlo! Traigan a ese estúpido rey! Lo hare trisas en cuanto lo tenga adelante!―gritaba la chica pelirroja mientras se esforzaba por abrir la celda de barrotes.

Sougo rio ante sus estupideces.

―me buscabas?―Hijikata que ya estaba por explotar de rabia vio llegar a Sougo seguido de kondo.

―mi señor―dijo Hijikata mientras Shinpachi también hacia una reverencia calmando su estrés.

―escuche que alguien quería verme―dijo tranquilo pasando directamente delante de esos dos. Parado delante de Kagura pudo ver como la chica se parecía demasiado a ese maldito pirata que había hundido su barco… ´´familiares?´´ pensó.―se puede saber para que me querías, Mocosa?―pregunto mirándola directo a los ojos.

La chica no emitió sonido alguno se quedó estupefacta al verlo… Sougo sonrió creído, ´´una reacción esperada´´ era normal que las mujeres queden sin habla al verlo solía desprender un magnetismo con todas ellas. La chica de cabello bermellón no era para nada fea, tal vez le podía dar la oportunidad de pasar alguna noche con él, claro si es que cooperaba con la información que necesitaba del chino pirata.

Absorto en su orgullo y confianza no vio venir el escupitajo que la chica le había lanzado… escupitajo? Si, Kagura lo había escupido en la cara con gran asco y desprecio. Quien se creía ese sujeto para decirle mocosa?

―so…Sougo?―dijo sorprendido kondo mientras veía el hilo de baba cayendo por su rostro. Shinpachi, Hijikata y el mismo Gintoki vieron la escena con temor. Eso ameritaba un asesinato en plena plaza central, como solían hacer con los piratas capturados.

―di…discúlpela― comenzó a hablar Gintoki mientras alejaba a Kagura de los barrotes y la obligaba a hacer una reverencia―es una mocosa simplona de un pueblo lejano, sin atractivo físico y muy borde. La chica no tiene neuronas básicamente― Gin estaba preocupado por la situación de Kagura. La chica golpeo con su codo en el estómago de Gin alejándolo de ella y volviendo a mirar al ´´rey´´.

―realmente eres el rey? Pareces una de esas mujerzuelas con las que Gin sale cuando paramos en tierra, me descreo que seas hombre― Sougo sintió ganas de abrir esa celda y matarla cien veces. Hijikata veía con temor el rostro sombrío de Sougo, realmente esperaba cualquier cosa de ese rey sádico. Aunque suponía que se estaba conteniendo por la princesa Soyo. Si algo le ocurría a la mocosa esa, también le ocurriría a Soyo.

―Shinpachi― extendió su mano en dirección del chico exigiendo un pañuelo, su consejero comprendió y se lo entrego. El rey Okita no había dejado de ver a la pelirroja altanera que tenía frente suyo, ni por un segundo, retándola en todo momento.

―lo mejor será ir a comer―dijo tranquilo―Hijikata, los prisioneros nos acompañaran en la cena. Libérelos―

…

..

.

A cincuenta quilómetros al sur de una isla remota el barco pirata de los ´´Yato´´ comenzaba a aproximarse a tierra combatiendo con la corriente. Ese lugar alejado de la civilización estaba rodeado de un mal temporal seguir en aguas profundas significaría la muerte para todos sus tripulantes.

―BAJEMOS!―grito Abuto apurando a todos los miembros del barco pirata.

Soyo empujada por el mismísimo Kamui, camino sin descanso entre la densa vegetación. La chica sentía rugidos y sonidos extraños entre medio de la maleza. Podía, incluso jurar, que había visto serpientes siguiéndolos muy de cerca. Con pánico, deseando que ninguno de esos animales se le acercara, se pegó más al pelirrojo buscando protección. El chico por su parte ni se inmuto a nada, la chica, poco le podía importar.

Un trueno y la lluvia torrencial que comenzaba a golpear contra sus cuerpos, enfriaba el pequeño cuerpo de la azabache. Podía ver, entre la negrura de la noche, como Nobu y Jiiya seguían el camino acompañados de varios piratas más. Nobu tenía un rastro de sangre seca, que ahora se humedecía por la lluvia, corriendo desde su cabeza hasta la mandíbula. Soyo estaba preocupada por él. La chica había sido muy egoísta al no preocuparse por la seguridad del chico cuando fue este quien se mantuvo a su lado en todo momento.

Pensando que habían estado caminando sin rumbo fijo. Soyo pudo escuchar el sonido bullicioso de risas, silbidos y canciones desafinadas. La luz eléctrica, creada por el hombre, empezó a llegar a su campo de visión, había civilización allí. No de la que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero si había.

De pie y con mucho esfuerzo se encontraba una gran choza hecha de madera, con partes de su estructura completamente hecha de piedra. El viento debería moverla como si fuera una hoja de papel, pero los árboles y la vegetación a su alrededor evitaban el impacto directo del mal tiempo.

Kamui arrastro a Soyo en su interior abriendo la puerta y haciendo que muchos pararan su diversión.

Un silencio se extendió por toda la habitación.

Las personas allí presentes compartían algo similar con Kamui, eran buscados por la ley. Muchos de ellos estaban con heridas sin curar o suciedad en su rostro, incluso había algunos que tenían una argolla de metal alrededor de alguna extremidad, eran reclusos que habían escapado.

Entre medio del silencio un hombre con el rostro inmutable hablo por obre el silencio.

―oh! Kamui ha vuelto!―dijo. Muchos comenzaron a hacerle espacio para que pasaran mientras de apoco volvían a su diversión.

Las pocas mujeres que había allí eran claramente prostitutas promoviéndose con uno o más de uno de esos sujetos. Llevaban vestidos típicos de los cabarets, aun si el lugar parecía un simple refugio para piratas.

―mira lo que trajo la lluvia―dijo un hombre tranquilo apoyado en una barra improvisada. La comida podía faltar, pero la bebida era algo imprescindible para un pirata. El sujeto no bebía pero si fumaba de su pipa.―pensé que volverías en varios pedazos o que por lo menos traerías la anulación de la ley―rio divertido―pero supongo que solo fuiste a buscarte esposa―

Kamui le devolvió la sonrisa. Para la princesa, ese sujeto era un gran misterio. El sujeto en cuestión estaba cubierto con su capucha húmeda, aun, lo único que se podía notar de él, era la sonrisa maliciosa y la pipa que llevaba.

―tengo un trato con el rey Okita, de Hinode― comenzó a explicarle al desconocido. ―pero supongo que será mejor hablar de esto en otro lugar―sonrió esta vez, mirando a Soyo. Con un movimiento empujo el cuerpo de la chica hacia su más fiel seguidor, Abuto, quien la sujeto―encárgate de ella―

Nobu lo miro con desconfianza, seguramente sería algún plan de ataque contra su señor. Abuto la sentó en una esquina junto a los otros dos prisioneros. Soyo podía sentir como varios de los piratas, fuera del ceno Yato, la miraban con burla y lascivia.

Los comentarios obscenos acerca de su cuerpo la estaban asustando. Nobu sentía su sangre hervir al escuchar como hablaban de la chica. Si no estuviera atado mataría a todos con su espada, eso era seguro.

―deberían calmarse―Soyo sintió unas notas musicales pertenecientes a un **laúd**. Un chico de cabellera exótica apareció recostado en el piso, cubierto con algunas mantas exponiendo, solamente, su adorado instrumento musical― tocarla podría significar un crimen―

―ha si? Y que podría pasarnos?―pregunto un sujeto acercándose retadoramente al cuerpo de la princesa. Abuto se interpuso en su camino mandándole una indirecta.

―sacando el hecho que Kamui te arrancaría las tripas en cuanto pongas una mano sobre ella…―el chico detuvo el accionar del lento sonido musical que desprendía con su laúd―…esta chica podría significar el fin a nuestros problemas―

―que es lo que quieres decir?―pregunto otro confundido.

―esta chica evitaría que muchos de ustedes sean masacrados sin un juicio justo. Además traería de vuelta a la persona importante para nosotros―Nobu quedo mirándolos sorprendida al igual que Soyo, Jiiya había caído dormida apenas toco el piso. El rostro de todos los allí presentes había cambiado a uno de comprensión y sumisión… quien era esa persona?

―Bansai tiene razón, este no es momento para pelear entre nosotros. El solsticio de invierno llegara pronto. Nuestras esperanzas están acabando―el hombre que los había recibido apoyo las palabras del sujeto llamado Bansai. Este último pronuncio un leve ´´gracias, Takechi´´ a su compañero, que Soyo y Nobu pudieron escuchar claramente.

…

..

.

Delante de sus narices estaban un gran número de manjares y delicias, no por nada era el rey. Claro estaba que podía degustar esas maravillas sin esfuerzo. Kagura y Gintoki jamás habían podido ver algo así, aunque deseaban poder hacer algo más que ver.

―HIJO DE CHIHUAHUA MADRE! SUELTAME!―comenzó a gritar la pelirroja y mal hablada chica, mientras forzaba a su cuerpo liberarse de las ataduras a las que era sometida por ese vil rey. Qué tipo de ser sin corazón invita a comer a dos personas y los mantiene atados a una silla mientras él y sus consejeros degustan esos exquisitos platillos?

―Hijikata pásame pavo―dijo tranquilo mientras que su sirviente le pasaba el abrillantado pedazo de carne.―realmente es muy delicioso, lamento que no puedan comer con nosotros―decía mientras comía otra porción de carne― pero son las leyes de salubridad del reino, no alimentar a nadie que puede tener sarna―

―MALDITO CARA DE NIÑA! NOSOTROS NO TENEMOS SARNA, QUE GIN-CHAN TENGA PIOJOS NO SIGNIFICA NADA!―

―ESPERA QUE ES ESO DE QUE TENGO PIOJOS MOCOSA!? TE ALIMENTE Y CRIE PARA QUE ME INSULTES ASI?―

―Hijikata, me canse de la comida. Trae el postre―Gin ignoro todo lo relacionado a su maleducada hija para dirigir su vista brillante al azúcar que traerían a la mesa, esa tortura era peor que cuando pellizco su escroto con un alfiler de su pantalón.

―ahora lo traigo―Gin lloraba a mares, comerían postre y el aun no consumía su dosis diaria de azúcar. El aroma dulce refinado lo llamaba, era el néctar de los dioses.

―por favor dame un poco…―lloraba con muchas ganas―mandare al frente a ese mocoso bastardo con complejo de hermana a la basura! Lo diré todo solo dame dulce!―

―TRAIDOR!―le grito Kagura llorando. Sougo sonrió victorioso, su tortura había surtido efecto.

―de acuerdo, dale un poco, así comenzamos la charla―

Hijikata obedeció de mala gana. El peli plateado era un sujeto odioso al cual disfrutaba maltratar. Cuando le soltaron las manos para mayor libertad, el pobre Gin vio su postre con decepción, este llevaba una salsa espesa y grasienta sobre él, **mahonesa** , esa salsa francesa que estaba muy de moda en esos tiempos se esparcía sobre su dulce néctar.

―me arrepentí, prefiero las esposas―

―QUE? QUE TIENES CONTRA LA MAHONESA?―Hijikata era muy tranquilo, pero ese sujeto lo sacaba. Sougo vio con asco el postre. Su insulso consejero se había vuelto adicto a esa asquerosidad, sin decir que la comía en grandes cantidades y con cualquier tipo de platillo. El chico suspiro y la pelirroja se rio victoriosa.

Entre medio del inusual bullicio Shinpachi, su consejero, ingreso al gran comedor sorprendido de como esos dos eran personas tan desquiciadas.

―mi señor―dijo el chico haciendo una reverencia. Sougo movió su mano en una clara señal de que podía hablar.―mi señor, los caballos están listos para partir. Programe la vuelta para antes de que amanezca―le dijo seguro.

―bien, supongo que ya debo partir. Disfruten la cena―le sonrió burlón a ambos sabiendo que solo podrían mirar la comida con ojos deseosos y nada más―dile a Tsukuyo que los lleve a un cuarto de huéspedes― le ordeno a Hijikata quien lo miro sorprendido.

―huéspedes?― pregunto.

―si, a los enemigos hay que tenerlos cerca―se dio vuelta para irse, pero se detuvo y volvió sobre sus pasos―y dales de comer lo de siempre― le sonrió de manera cómplice a su mano derecha. Hijikata comprendía, agua y pan era su cena.

Dejando el gran comedor escoltado por Shinpachi y su querido maestro kondo, camino hasta el carruaje deseando terminar con ese problema de leyes lo más rápido que pudiera.

―está seguro que lo lograra?―pregunto muy respetuosamente Shinpachi de camino a su destino.

´´El ojo de los cuatro´´ era un punto acordado entre los cuatro reinos para concentrarse y discutir sobre diplomacia y demás temas de intereses propios y mutuos. Había cuatro puntos en los que podían encontrarse, todos tenían las mismas características. Torres de once metros de alto acorazadas con piedra y granito, elevada en un punto fijo, oculto entre matorrales y grandes árboles, custodiada por varios guardias.

Dependiendo de las condiciones de cada soberano podían encontrarse en la torre perteneciente a cada uno de los reinos. Si el rey, en este caso, de Hinode mandaba a llamar a una junta a los cuatro, el punto acordado sería su torre dentro de sus límites.

―solo tengo una preocupación―dijo recordando el rostro de un hombre adulto―el señor de Rakuyou, no será fácil de convencer.―Shinpachi concordó con sus palabras.

El rey y soberano de Rakuyou era un hombre tosco que poco salía del reino. Era serio y firme, con un gran desprecio por los piratas, era uno de los más asesinos y cazadores de estos. Una anulación a esa ley provocaría una ruptura entre la alianza con Rakuyou.

…

..

.

―entonces, crees que lo cumplirán?―pregunto sin muchas esperanzas.

―claro!―el pelirrojo sonrió seguro.

―sabes que ellos tienen a tu hermana, podrían usarlo en tu contra―aclaro ese pequeño detalle.

―no sucederá nada, yo también puedo ser muy malo si me lo propongo― Kamui tenía en su poder a Soyo y él podría torturarla todo lo que quisiera si llegaran a tocar a su hermanita. Además que confiaba en Sakata Gintoki para protegerla.

―de eso estoy seguro―volvió a inhalar su pipa.

Kamui miro el temporal, agitado y destructivo ese sería el si se enterara que le habían hecho algo a su hermana. Sería otro motivo para odiar a la realeza.

―nuestros planes van en marcha, solo falta que cumpla mi paga―recordó el chico. Debía recompensar sus pérdidas en la batalla, además de devolver a ese estorbo de mujer.

―te recomiendo la isla desierta al norte, el tesoro de Obi Hajime se encuentra intacto― aconsejo. Obi Hajime. Era un pirata de elite. Gran guerrero, obsesionado por el oro y la acumulación de victorias. El sujeto iba sin parar de una punta del mapa a otra con el deseo de llenar su isla de tesoros y bastas riquezas.

―dudo que quiera dármelo― dijo inocentemente. Su interlocutor rio divertido.

―nunca fuiste del tipo que espera una invitación para entrar a la casa y robar lo que no es suyo― se burló de las mañas del pelirrojo.

―es cierto, pero él tiene una condición similar a la mía. Ese sujeto puede reconocerme y eso sería un gran problema―oculto sus puños apretando con gran fuerza intentando ocultar su molestia.

―matarlo será lo más seguro―dijo el sujeto calando su pipa― me pregunto si podrás hacerlo? He oído que es muy fuerte― lo estaba provocando? Kamui rio levemente.

―Shinsuke, no me subestimes― hablo pausadamente ―tal vez salimos del mismo lugar, pero, la sed de él se calma con oro, joyas y muchas baratijas de esas. Mientras la mía, se sacia con la sangre de un sujeto fuerte―

…

..

.

 **Espero que les haya gustado, lamento la tardanza. Ya van dos horas pasadas las 12… deshonra, lo sé.**

 **Dejen sus lindos reviews y nos vemos la próxima semana. Recuerden que a partir de la próxima semana, las actualizaciones las hare los domingos.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Casaca** **: prenda masculina exterior** , **que se llevaba ceñida. Era del estilo de un frac en cuanto a sus dimensiones pero con cuello recto y fuerte de modo que no se doblara y cerrado alrededor del corbatín por delante por unos corchetes muy disimulados. Desde el cuello a la cintura, se cerraba con botones, así como por detrás.**

 **Chupa** **: prenda de indumentaria masculina que formaba parte del traje a la francesa. Consistía en una pieza ajustada de manga larga, normalmente abotonada y con faldones, de la que asomaba la camisa.**

 **Pantalones** **: si bien no se les llamaba pantalones. En esa época eran los denominados ´´calzón´´: prenda externa masculina utilizada en los siglos XV, XVI, XVII y XVIII con distintos nombres y distintas variedades según la moda: calzón, gregüescos, calzones, calzas altas, calzones de relleno y sin relleno.**

 ***Me daba cosa nombrarlos como calzones, porque para nosotros esa prenda seria otra cosa. Sentía raro al leer que Sougo salía con unos calzones y nada mas jajajjajaj XD por eso le puse pantalón, aunque este mal. Aun así dejo esta aclaración.**

 **Miasota** **: es una flor de color azul violáceo.**

 **Parasol** **: es una sombrilla, también denominada parasol o quitasol, es un utensilio. Tiene forma acampanada, detallada con encaje y usado por las clases sociales altas de la época.**

 **Mahonesa** **: anteriormente era** ´´ **alioli´´ una salsa similar a la actual mayonesa, pero con ajo. Se vuelve mahonesa luego de la conquista de Mahón, quien lleva la salsa a Francia y cambia su nombre además de sacarle el ajo. Todo esto ocurre por el siglo xviii (a fines).**


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **.**

Por el amplio pasillo que conectaba a las habitaciones de huéspedes Hijikata y kondo caminaban, escoltando a Kagura y Gintoki. Debían llevarlos con Tsukuyo, una de las mucamas de su majestad. Sougo, el rey tenía especial confianza con ella, era una mujer responsable y seria. Había sido, en épocas pasadas, la encargada especial de limpiar la habitación de Shige Shige, hermano de su prometida. La relación con la rubia era de sumo respeto.

Entre el ajetreo de las mucamas en el sector lavado, una de estas había dado el aviso de que la chica en cuestión estaba encargándose de la limpieza en la habitación de huéspedes, orden que había dictado Shinpachi, consejero de Okita Sougo.

En silencio y solo escuchando el eco de sus pasos, Hijikata ingreso a la última habitación al final del pasillo. Mientras los otros tres aguardaban afuera, la mano derecha del rey solicitaba la presencia de la mucama a las afueras de la habitación.

Un minuto después, delante de kondo, Gintoki y Kagura, estaba una rubia de ojos color amatista y mirada relajada. La chica de pie ante ellos los miraba como si fueran un número más entre los invitados de su majestad. No había asombro o algún otro tipo de emoción. Y es que, no era un caso de todos los días tener que, atender a unos piratas en un castillo donde era legal matarlos como se les diera la gana. Pero Tsukuyo no era del tipo de mujer que veía la clase social o las apariencias, para ella eran dos siluetas buscando una cómoda cama donde acostarse.

―por órdenes de su majestad serás la encargada de las habitaciones de ambos…―Hijikata los vio momentáneamente buscando las palabras adecuadas para nombrarlos―visitantes―dijo con duda.

―entendido señor―Tsuki se inclinó ante él.

La rubia se encaminaba hacia la habitación de huéspedes que tenía preparada para ambos piratas, siempre seguida por la mirada aprobatoria de Gin, quien veía a la chica como una de las bellezas más exóticas que habría visto en tierra (en mar solo estaba Kagura con, según él, cero atractivo femenino).

―y una cosa más―esta vez hablo kondo, con una gran sonrisa, deteniendo el andar de los tres―en 15 minutos los vendremos a buscarlos para hacer un recorrido―

Hijikata lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo realmente descabellado. Esos sujetos no eran de su agrado, pasar otros minutos o incluso segundos de su vida con ese para no era bueno para su salud.

―kondo-san, ese es trabajo de Tsukuyo― comento, mostrando su descontento con el lord.

―pero Toshi, no te da curiosidad saber de esas criaturas?― le murmuro bajito. Aunque Gin y Kagura pudieron escucharlos.

―Oi! Por qué criaturas? No somos animales, también somos seres humanos― se quejó el permanentado con enojo. Kagura concordó con él.

Hijikata los miro dudando por un segundo, a él también le llamaba la atención los piratas y su extraña filosofía de vida, pero…

―pueden tener rabia― volvió a murmurar, esta vez Hijikata, ignorando las quejas del par de piratas.

―Gin-chan no tiene rabia! Ya les dije que son piojos!― Kagura, como toda amiga o hija postiza del de cabello rizado, lo defendió como pudo.

―CALLATE MOCOSA―le grito el de permanente.

Unos murmullos que no pudieron comprender terminaron con Hijikata aceptando la petición de kondo. Después de todo el señor kondo Isao era un lord y él era solo un consejero de su majestad.

―bueno, está bien. Tsukuyo, vendremos en un rato a llevarlos a dar una vuelta. Dele algo de ropa a estos dos, nadie debe saber que son piratas―esto último se lo susurro a Tsukuyo para que nadie más se enterara.

―entendido, mi señor.―volvió a inclinarse ante el―por favor, acompáñenme a sus aposentos. A partir de ahora se vestirán de manera apropiada― esas palabras no hacían para nada gracia a Kagura, que era ´´apropiado´´? Por su parte, Gin solo perdía un hilo de sangre de su nariz al pensar que la chica rubia lo ayudaría a vestirse, sus fantasías comenzaban a alborotar sus pocas neuronas.

Mientras los dilemas en la mente de Gintoki comenzaban, otro dilema, muy distinto, comenzaba lejos del reino, a las afueras en una torre de once metros.

Sougo junto a Shinpachi habían llegado al lugar topándose con los tres reyes. Los cuatro estaban reunidos en esa habitación. Cada uno con su mano derecha, su concejero más fiel.

―me sorprenden que no haya venido Hijikata-san, dónde está?―pregunto un hombre de mirada risueña y el pelo alborotado.

―tenía una misión muy importante que atender―aclaro Sougo restándole importancia.

Shinpachi se mantenía calmado aunque por dentro sentía el pánico ante las miradas de los tres grandes señores de los reinos aliados.

―aun me sorprende que hayas traído a alguien más, incluso alguien más joven. Pero no soy quien para juzgar―rio divertido viendo su propia condición―mi hija es muy joven y aun así la elegí como mi consejera. Supongo que lo que realmente sirve es la confianza que tengas en él.―

―supongo que tienes razón― concordó el hombre de gran sonrisa.

Sougo suspiro ignorando a ambos sujetos, dirigió su mirada al frente, ante el rey que más le importaba, el rey de Rakuyou.

―lo que me sorprende es verte aquí, Hosen― miro al anciano que sonreía de manera creída y altanera. ―dime, porque no ha venido Umibouzu, rey de Rakuyou.―

Hosen dejo su copa de vino en la gran mesa de piedra. Era una mesa de piedra situada en el centro del piso más alto de la torre. Tenía posicionadas cuatro sillas alrededor para los cuatro líderes de la alianza.

Uno de ellos era ese hombre de sonrisa risueña, Sakamoto Tatsuma, rey de ´´ **Yottsu no Ken´´** , el país más grande de los cuatro. Estaba acompañado de su esposa y consejera, Sakamoto Mutsu. Por otro lado, el más cerca al asiento de Okita Sougo, era Jirocho, rey de **´´Yakuza´´** , quien iba acompañado por su mano derecha e hija, Chin Pirako. Y por último, al frente se encontraba Hosen, mano derecha del rey de **´´Rakuyou´´** , Umibouzu, quien no se encontraba allí presente.

―mi señor sabe lo que usted pretende con esta reunión―el hombre puso un rostro serio levantándose de su asiento para comenzar a hablar―el me mando expresamente para rechazar su solicitud, Rakuyou es un país que nunca estará de acuerdo con los ´´derechos´´ hacia los piratas―Sougo maldijo por lo bajo, no esperaba que ese anciano se enterara de ese tema, como lo había conseguido?

―de que están hablando?―pregunto confundido el rey de Yatto no Ken.

―solicito el pedido de anulación a la ley marcial que Tokugawa I realizo antes de su muerte, la ley en que…―Hosen lo detuvo comenzando a hablar.

―la ley en la que expresa que un vil pirata no tiene poder para un juicio justo, donde no existe el amparo. Esas ratas de mar no merecen la pena del pueblo, un juicio justo es para alguien que puede salvar lo que queda de su alma, ellos están condenados culpa de sus fechorías―

Sougo lo miro con molestia, ese sujeto era un aprovechador que envenenaba la mente de lo que antes era un rey justo. Umibouzu solo se dedicaba a matanzas de pirata sin vislumbrar las posibilidades de que esas cosas eran personas en sí. Tampoco es que a Sougo le importe mucho, pero la vida de Soyo estaba en juego.

―deberías de dejar tu dramatismo. Te recuerdo que solo eres una marioneta más del rey de Rakuyou, no tiene ni la altura para discutir de temas de estado.

Hosen se sintió ofendido con ese comentario mal intencionado del señor de Hinode, pero recordó su carta de triunfo.

―por qué no trajo a Tokugawa Soyo?―pregunto de manera ´´inocente´´ mientras observaba las facciones de Sougo cambiar de una mirada neutra a una de ira. Sakamoto y jirocho notaron el cambio en el humor del joven rey.

―Soyo-chan? Que ocurrió con ella?―pregunto Sakamoto, sorprendido de que efectivamente no esté en la habitación. Era normal que la chica este en ese tipo de charlas. Desde los tiempos de gozo de Hinode, Soyo venía a mirar las conversaciones y discusiones entre reyes.

―fue secuestrada por un sucio pirata, no?―tanto jirocho como Sakamoto miraron sorprendidos a Sougo que apretaba los dientes conteniendo su malestar―le recuerdo, su majestad, mi señor sufrió mucho a manos de un pirata en tiempos antiguos. No debería anular una ley de esa envergadura. Usted cree que le devolverán a la princesa Soyo, matarlos es la mejor opción― tomo un sorbo de vino tranquilamente mientras veía impotencia en los ojos de Okita―la pelirroja es muy importante para el chico pirata, si la mata usted podrá…―Sougo se levantó tirando su copa de vino en la mesa. Si pudiera matar con su mirada, Hosen ya estaría muerto.

―el grano y el agua serán divididos como se estipula el contrato que hicimos hace años entre los cuatro reinos.―hablo Sougo dando su aprobación para lo que debería ser la discusión más importante―con respecto a lo demás, señor Hosen, sería muy mal visto que ustedes anden husmeando nuevamente entre los muros de mi castillo. Lo que suceda puertas adentro solo me involucran a mí―

―tener en su poder a un pirata, viviendo en su castillo, tomando y comiendo de sus alimentos, es alta traición a la ley marcial, mi señor―

―yo tengo derecho a elegir qué hacer con ella y como matarla―aclaro, era uno de los reglamentos de dicha ley―pero…―hizo una pausa para mirarlo con seriedad―… no hay excusas para infiltrar gente en mi castillo, como responderá a eso el rey de Rakuyou?―

…

..

Luego del encuentro con esas personas extrañas en esa guarida pirata, Soyo era nuevamente llevada a rastras al barco. Claro que con semejante temporal no esperaban verlo entero. Una de las velas estaba quebrada y tirada en la arena. Varias maderas estaban rotas. El barco se veía varios metros dentro de la isla. La fuerza del viento y el mar lo habían traído a tierra, seria todo un problema arrastrarlo al océano nuevamente. Kamui suspiro cansado. Tenía otro problema más.

―hey, Abuto encárgate de ella― Kamui había tirado de Soyo para hacer, nuevamente a cargo a Abuto. Al pirata pelirrojo no le gustaba hacer de niñera, eso se le daba mejor a Abuto.

―qué?― pregunto Soyo al momento que el hombre de cabellera rubia comenzó a arrastrarla en una dirección contraria a donde iba el resto. Nobu se preocupó, que le iban a hacer a Soyo?

―cálmate princesita―hablo Kamui con su característica sonrisa― siendo parte de esta tripulación colaboraras buscando provisiones.―

―iré yo― dijo Nobu desconfiando en ellos. Pero el más sangriento de los piratas lo detuvo con una sonrisa sádica y divertida a la vez.

―déjame decirte algo, marioneta del rey―aclaro con burla― acá el que pone las reglas soy yo. Nadie le hará nada, además tú, ayudaras en la reconstrucción del barco.― después de todo las velas no se reconstruían solas, necesitaban fabricar alguna especie de pegamento para poder proseguir momentáneamente.

―pero…― Nobu sentía que el peligro asechaba a Soyo y no podía dejarla ir. Demasiado había tenido con verla aterrada mientras esos asquerosos sujetos soltaban frases lascivas y vulgares contra ella.

―te recomiendo no poner excusas o el anciano podría sufrir las consecuencias― si por algo era bueno Kamui, era matando y extorsionando personas, no le importaba cual era el final de un anciano, si lo que estaba en juego era algo valioso, como lo era su hermana, era capaz de cometer los más bajos actos inhumanos para conseguirlo.

Soyo vio a Jiiya quien estaba amarrado de su pierna a uno de los arboles más cercanos, el anciano estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero esa situación podía cambiar…

―está bien, iré. Nobu, quédate, no pasara nada―calmo la chica a su sirviente. Nobu aflojo un poco la mirada manteniendo la preocupación por la chica. Kamui chisto la lengua aburriéndose de esa situación, iba a buscar comida, no a la guerra.

―bien, basta de melodramas. Tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca―apuro el pelirrojo obligando a que todos comiencen a moverse.

…

Kagura estaba juntando el aire mientras la señorita Tsukuyo asustaba su corsé. Su hermano solía pelear con ella sin medir sus golpes, pero jamás sintió la falta del aire con uno de sus golpes fuertes, como lo estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

―respira hondo―pedía Tsuki al momento en que tiraba más de las tiras del corsé. Kagura ya no podía más con esa tortura, que clase de mujer loca usaba esas porquerías?

―no… no puedo más…―

―ya está!―la mucama por fin había conseguido ponerle el dichoso corsé. La chica no era tan pequeña como Soyo Tokugawa, lo cual era un gran problema ya que era la única mujer que vivía en ese castillo―el sastre vendrá mañana a primera hora, de momento se tendrá que conformar con esto, mi señora―Kagura tardó en reaccionar ya que seguía conteniendo el aire.

―mi señora?―pregunto confundida.

―los invitados del rey son tratados con sumo cuidado y respeto―

―pero yo soy…―

―sé de donde viene―aclaro la rubia―aun así, le doy mis respetos―

―gracias, Tsuki-chan―

―Tsuki-chan?― la mucama no estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan cariñoso, no era lo ´´apropiado´´, pero Kagura no era del tipo de chica que tratara fríamente alguien que la ayude. Claro que todo eso se debía a su condición de pirata, no era miembro de la realeza y no estaba acostumbrada al trato frio de esa gente.

―así suena más lindo―le sonrió ampliamente, Tsukuyo le devolvió la sonrisa con timidez.

―bien, debemos continuar―la rubia de ojos amatista tomo unas prendas bastante extrañas para Kagura, la pelirroja las vio con repulsión. Ni en invierno usaba tanta tela.

―he? Aun no acabamos?― le pregunto confundida, y es que con la ropa interior que se asemejaba a un pantalón tres cuartos y el corsé, la chica se sentía más tapada que con su traje pirata.

―no, por favor levante los brazos― pidió la rubia comprendiendo su descontento. La pobre no estaba acostumbrada.

Sobre el **guardainfante** amplio y abultado, Tsukuyo la ayudo a ponerse un vestido color rojizo con tonos fucsias y dorados. El vestido con falda y sobre falda llevaba un **peto** triangular que cubría el pecho y el estómago bajo la abertura frontal del vestido. Kagura se sentía cubierta por completo, no había rastros de piel que se mostrara. Rápidamente Tsukuyo acomodo un cajón a las espaldas de la pelirroja para subirse allí. Sin dejar que la chica razone comenzó a peinar su cabello. Un simple peinado conformado por dos trenzas pequeñas a sus costados unidos al resto de cabello atado en una coleta baja acomodada estratégicamente a un costado.

Kagura quedo maravillada con el trabajo de Tsukuyo, se vio en el espejo y podría jurar que se veía bonita.

…

Soyo se encontraba juntando frutas y hierbas medicinales. Los piratas Yato conservaban un libro antiguo con el que preparaban medicamentos para sus heridas. Abuto le había proporcionado el libro para que busque mejor las hierbas que necesitaban. La chica se sorprendió de lo antiguo del libro, había pasado por varios momentos trágicos, se notaba, manchas de sangre, humedad y cortes en las puntas, además del olor a moho y tierra que portaba, daban a entender las aventuras en las que había estado.

Husmeo el libro con un poco más de detenimiento mientras juntaba las bayas de un arbusto. La mayoría eran simples hojas o plantas típicas de su propio reino. Paso las hojas rápidamente buscando algo interesante. La última hoja mostraba algo que la había llamado la atención, una flor exótica que jamás había visto, estaba dibujada con total delicadeza mostrando un bonito tono rosado con destellos rojizos. Otra cosa que le llamo la atención era que no había nada más, es decir, no había una aclaración de para que serbia o donde se podía encontrar, no explicaba la historia de esa planta o las pruebas que se realizaron con ella, no había dato alguno, ni siquiera su nombre. La flor con imagen acampanada era tan hermosa que la había transportado lejos del mal momento que estaba viviendo. Tanta fue su fascinación que no vio cuando varias personas, nativos de la isla se acercaron a ella.

―PRINCESA!―grito Abuto al momento que una lanza era arrojada con gran puntería hacia ella.

La chica no tuvo tiempo para alejarse, solo pudo ver como la punta de la lanza se acercaba a su cuerpo. Sangre comenzó a brotar, chorreando por la herida creando un pequeño charco de sangre. Espantada ante la herida que atravesaba el cuerpo, Soyo se acercó con espanto al herido Kamui quien se había interpuesto entre la lanza y la chica. Cuando había aparecido? En qué momento?

―jefe!―grito preocupado Abuto mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo, pero Kamui seguía dejándolo sorprendido como de costumbre. Aun con esa herida en el costado de su abdomen el chico seguía parado ante una asombrada Soyo. Realmente no parecía humano, no se veía afectado por ese ataque en lo más mínimo, claro que Abuto sabía que eso no era verdad.

―se puede saber que hacen?―pregunto fastidiado el pelirrojo.

La tensión en el ambiente comenzó a hacerse más tenso. Los nativos de esas tierras veían con suma preocupación como esos usurpadores entraban a su territorio y llevaban sus alimentos de la isla. Se sentían amenazados por esos extraños. Kamui herido o no iba a comenzar a pelear contra esos sujetos, el resto de los Yatos estaban allí presentes buscando proteger a su jefe y de paso a Soyo, la llave para recuperar a su querida compañera.

De un momento a otro un impacto de cañón choco cerca de allí espantando a los nativos. Dos detonaciones más se escucharon estruendosamente quitando toda posibilidad de un nuevo ataque.

Una risa molesta y soberbia se escuchó rápidamente en la zona.

―parece que he venido a salvar el día, camarada― el hombre ante ellos tenía un ojo cubierto al estilo pirata moderno con un sombrero con el símbolo de Calico Jack dibujado con pigmentos naturales. Kamui sujeto su herida para poder detener la hemorragia, le dolía la herida, pero no era de los que demostraran dolor en público.

―oh, pero si es Zurako―dijo con burla el pelirrojo. Y es que el chico no podía olvidar su manía por disfrazarse de mujer. Los amigos de su lava platos eran muy estrafalarios.

―no es Zurako, es Katsura, mocoso. Deberías de agradecer que te hayamos salvado―Soyo escucho al hombre de cabellera larga y recordó la importancia de la herida del pelirrojo.

―ven, te llevare a que te cures!―trato de ayudarlo. Pero Kamui rechazo su ayuda.

―no te acerques estorbo―la tomo del cuello haciendo una leve presión.

Nobu había llegado tan rápido como pudo a la escena luego de ver como todos se movilizaran rápidamente a donde Soyo se encontraba. La imagen tan extraña que encontró de su princesa siendo amable con ese sujeto pirata y este tomándola con brusquedad del cuello. No pudo aguantar más esa sensación de impotencia por no poder hacer nada, desde que había sido capturado por los piratas, no podía moverse libremente, se sentía atado de pies y manos mientras veía a la mujer que más le importaba siendo agredida verbal o físicamente. Sabía que era estúpido, pero aun así se movió con rapidez para salvarla.

―PRINCESA!―grito sintiendo una presión fuerte en su pecho. Pero como esperaba Abuto lo había visto con anterioridad reteniéndolo antes de siquiera llegar a tocar a ese mal nacido pelirrojo.

Kamui obvio a su otro prisionero y se dirigió nuevamente a la chica de cabellera azabache.

―no te olvides que puedo matarte si quiero.―amenazo.

―lo sé, pero aun así tengo que agradecerte de alguna manera, solo acepta mi ayuda―roso su mano con la de él. No quería deberle nada al chico, aun si pensara que su accionar fue innecesario, puesto que ella jamás lo había pedido, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable por la herida del pirata―por esta vez―

Kamui suspiro y la soltó levemente. Zura miraba sin comprender ese melodrama que se mostraba ante sus ojos, que sucedía?

―iré a curarme―aviso―luego hablaremos de la causa de tu llegada―camino seguido de Soyo, dejando sorprendido a más de uno. Su jefe no era así, suponían que era por Kagura que no la había matado. Esa era la respuesta más clara.

…

Sougo había llegado de su largo viaje. La reunión había sido un total fracaso, la ley marcial seguía vigente, y los lazos con Rakuyou se estaban debilitando. No había manera de continuar de esta manera.

 _´´un pirata siempre será un pirata, ellos no cambian´´_ había hablado Hosen, ese anciano decrepito y manipulador era una sucia víbora que no hacía más que complicar sus planes.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del castillo seguido de Shinpachi y varios sirvientes más.

 _´´deberías estar agradecido que el clero está ocupado en su peregrinación anual. Ellos no aceptan a la piratería como obra de dios, tener en contra a Rakuyou y a la iglesia seria todo un dilema para usted, mi señor´´_

Las puertas se abrieron mientras recordaba su charla con ese asqueroso anciano. El joven de ojos rojizos apretaba los puños para mantener la compostura.

 _´´y que me dirías si te demuestro que pueden cambiar´´_ fue estúpido, una estúpida apuesta que el mismo comenzó. Realmente no creía mucho en el cambio de hábitos de unos piratas, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

El pasillo amplio cubierto por una inmensa alfombra con dibujos leones y figuras geométricas en espiral detallados en oro daban la bienvenida a su majestad a su inmensa morada.

 _´´eso jamás sucederá, podría incluso apostar lo que sea que ninguno de esos sucios ladrones conseguirían adoptar buenos modales´´_

Las puertas que daban al gran comedor estaban cerradas. Solo se filtraba la luz de los candelabros por debajo de la puerta y la rendija de la cerradura.

 _´´entonces apostemos´´_ había dicho seguro _´´durante el festival de los cuatro reinos, que se celebrara en el palacio de Hinode, estarán esperando dos piratas con buenos modales y un dialogo fluido de temas de interés. Usted, Hosen, quedara sorprendido´´_

Tsukuyo se acercó a su persona para informarle la situación.

―los esperan en la mesa, vestidos adecuadamente. El banquete está servido―

 _´´y que apostaremos?´´_ pregunto Hosen interesado.

Dos sirvientes se posicionaron para abrir las puertas dejando pasar la iluminación.

 _´´si yo gano, la ley marcial será cancelada. Y si tu ganas no solo aceptare mi derrota y la ley marcial seguirá vigente hasta el final de los tiempos, si no que yo mismo rechazare mi puesto como rey´´_

Lo primero que Sougo pudo ver fue a una mujer parada de espaldas a él con un elegante vestido rojo.

Tal vez, si había esperanzas en esa maldita apuesta.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Yottsu no Ken: bueno, según google, significa cuatro espadas.**

 **Yottsu no Ken, Rakuyou, Hinode y Yakuza: son los cuatro reinos que conforman la alianza.**

 **Guardainfante: especie de tontillo redondo muy hueco hecho de alambres con cintas, utilizado en la cintura por las mujeres españolas de los siglos XVI y XVII que servía para ahuecar la falda. La época y el país es algo poco significativo, ya que la moda de aquella época se esparcía por los continentes o duraba varios siglos.**

 **Peto: Pieza cuadrada, en este caso triangular, de tela cosida por uno de sus extremos a la cinturilla de determinadas prendas y sujeta a los hombros por medio de tirantes. Seria, básicamente, la tela que cubriría al corsé.**

 **.**

 **Nos vemos el próximo domingo.**

 **p.d.: quiero dejar aclarado que este capítulo no lo edite en absoluto. Sé que tiene errores que tratare de arreglarlos más adelante. Pero de momento no puedo. La Universidad me consume totalmente -llora-.**

 **Mis disculpas por los errores, pero no quería dejarlas sin actualizar. Les agradezco sus comentarios a toda-os los que comentan, siempre leo sus mensajes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

En el pequeño cubículo, húmedo y oscuro, en donde dormía el capitán de la nave, estaban un par de ojos azules como el mar mirando detenidamente las facciones de la mujer frente a él. Si bien el pasado no debería volver en un momento tan simple como aquel, pues él no podía comparar a la mujer que lo curaba en el pasado y a esa chica de la realeza, la verdad era que el chico pelirrojo no podía dejar de recordar esa vez en que su carne expuesta era curada por una mujer tan escandalosa que se mantenía calmada para sanar sus heridas. Esa chica de su pasado, tenía los ojos gris verdosos, que lo curaba con sumo cuidado y dedicación. No era enfermera y tampoco era una chica calmada, sino todo lo contrario, era muy escandalosa y violenta a toda hora, pero cuando se dedicaba a cuidar de él o cualquier otro pirata tomaba todos los recados posibles para no cometer errores.

―ya estoy terminando―había dicho Soyo, sacándolo de su ensoñación. A la chica de cabellos azabache no se le había escapado esa mirada perdida en su silueta o esos ojos que mostraban añoranza.

Kamui centro sus ojos para mirar a Soyo y no volver a sus recuerdos del pasado. Esa rubia tan molesta salió de sus recuerdos por unos momentos. Recordó el hecho de que nunca había dejado a nadie curar sus heridas, excepto por ella… claro que Soyo también, aunque sería solo por esta vez.

―me tienes miedo?―pregunto súbitamente.

―no―Soyo estaba terminando de vendar la herida cuando Kamui, el pirata, había hecho tan extraña pregunta. Claro que no iba a decir que le aterraba su presencia.

―mentira―Kamui pudo ver por sus facciones lo evidente. La chica no paraba de mirar la distancia que tenía entre ellos y la puerta, además que estaba atenta a todo movimiento, por más leve que fuese, de él.

―es la verdad―emitió un suspiro para demostrar no estaba tensa, que estaba calmada, tranquila, que se sentía segura. A pesar de que así no fuese. ―puedo jurarlo― Kamui la miro de manera despreciativa, no le interesaba esas mierdas de juramentos, ni nada de eso. Nadie juraba con la intención de cumplir con ello, era una fachada absurda de la elite y el sumo pontífice. Una manera para hacerle creer a los ignorantes que era real lo que prometían. Ya había visto muchas promesas rotas echas en palacios, no estaba para escuchar esa estupidez.

Kamui rápido y seguro deslizo su mano derecha para pasarlo cerca de Soyo, provocándole un espasmo de pánico que no pudo evitar. La chica, como él esperaba, se había dejado en evidencia.

El pelirrojo se acercó a ella con una sonrisa divertida.

―eres una mentirosa― le susurro en el oído.

Soyo miro como el chico tomaba un trozo de tela sucio de su espalda. Su cuerpo la había delatado sin siquiera poder evitarlo.

―apúrate―le dijo al momento de abrir la puerta. Soyo que aún se mantenía sentada en un taburete levanto la vista para chocar sus orbes con los azules del chico―debemos terminar la recolección de alimentos antes del anochecer. Te permitiré que vayas con tu sirviente―miro por el rabillo de su ojo, viendo como la chica comenzaba a levantarse―así no tendrás miedo―murmuro eso ultimo para sí.

En el pasado esa chica rubia de ojos gis verdosos había sido la única mujer pirata que había pisado su nave. Claro que Kagura no contaba, puesto que para él no era una mujer, sino su hermana. También había sido la única que no había sentido miedo hacia el…

Su mente comenzó a traer un pequeño fragmento de sus viejas memorias…

 _´´―me tienes miedo?― le había preguntado el pelirrojo, un par de años atrás. La rubia miro sus ojos sin pestañar haciendo una sonrisa de suma credulidad.´´_

 _´´―he? Por qué te tendría miedo? Tienes la cara similar a esa mocosa insoportable!―´´_ Kamui rio ante el recuerdo. Ella se llevaba muy mal con Kagura.

 _´´―segura?―había preguntado sorprendido―mate a todos los tripulantes―la sangre se esparcía en aquel barco, antes blanco y ahora manchaba por la sangre de todos los pasajeros. Parecía una película de terror en altamar.´´_

 _´´La chica suspiro cansada.´´_

 _´´―mi equipo ha matado más personas. Por lo que veo son unos inexpertos―se rio estrepitosamente.´´_

―jefe―la voz de Abuto lo saco de sus recuerdos―le sucede algo?―

―nada―dijo rápido.―acompaña a la princesita y al sirviente a juntar comida, manténganse cerca por si algo sucede―adopto su típica sonrisa despistando, solo un poco, a Abuto― tengo que hablar con Zurako para saber que lo trajo hasta aquí― sonrió alejándose de Abuto―aunque creo saber la causa―

…

..

―qué me dices de todo esto?―pregunto Sakamoto a su hermosa esposa.

La mujer de cabellera castaña y larga, llevaba puesto un conjunto bastante ´´popular´´ entre la elite. Llevaba puesto una falda larga y abultada, que se abría en la parte delantera mostrando una falda interior, iba acompañada de un jubón entallado al torso con un gran escote circular, el cual estaba cubierto en una pañoleta amplia de color rosado viejo que descansaba sobre sus hombros dándole una imagen casi maternal a la joven. Los tonos azulados de su traje combinaban perfectamente con su pálida piel. La mujer que iba por la mitad de su veintena miraba a su esposo buscando las palabras correctas. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con el rey de Rakuyou, la muerte y asesinato de su familia seguía siendo una gran discusión, los piratas habían despedazado una familia de fuertes lazos en un segundo, dejando al único sobreviviente con un vacío doloroso en su ser. A pesar de comprender ese desprecio hacia los ladrones de tesoros, no aceptaba en absoluto esa ley, le parecía incluso inhumano estar de acuerdo con ello. Pero una parte de su corazón no quería darle la espalda a Umibouzu, su único familiar. Se sentía en deuda con el último miembro real de lo Rakuyou, su tío, en épocas de felicidad, había sido muy amable y comprensivo con ella. Simplemente Mutsu se sentía dividida en ese momento.

Los ojos de Sakamoto se posaron en los de ella comprendiendo sus divagaciones, aceptando su pesar busco algo más, ser un mediador entre ambas partes podría evitar una ruptura en la alianza y conservar la paz.

―Mutsu, haremos lo que esté en nuestras manos―tomo las manos de su esposa entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos con suavidad―tu tío me dio su aceptación para casarme contigo, merece ser ayudado por aquellos que en verdad lo quieren―su sonrisa amplia y característica le levanto el ánimo a la mujer.

―está bien, espero que no lo arruines―dijo la mujer intentando sonar ruda como en su época de juventud, donde recién se conocían. El rio ante ese comentario de ella.

―ha, ha, ha, ha! Para eso te tengo a ti―la acerco por su cintura para besarla en los labios―para que me lleves por el camino correcto―ella acaricio su cabello enrulado, parecía una maraña de pelos. Mutsu abrazo su cabeza con ambos brazos en compensación de su ayuda. Su familia se había quebrado hace muchos años, pero volvía a tener una nueva gracias a su tío, tenía un esposo y pronto tendría al primer hijo con su estúpido rey. Su tío había perdido a su familia y se encontraba perdido dentro de los muros de su castillo, tenía que ayudarlo.

…

..

Sougo quedo sorprendido. Los piratas, o lo que quedaba de ellos, estaban parados de espalda a él con un vestuario aceptable. La chica estaba bastante vestida, un punto para ser miembro de la elite. Aunque el problema no era lo que usaran sino todo lo demás y eso, Sougo, debió preverlo.

―ya era hora rey de pacotilla, tenemos hambre―las quejas de Kagura tiraron abajo todas sus esperanzas de ganar contra Hosen. Que estaba pensando al momento de apostar?

A toda velocidad ambos, tanto la pelirroja como el sujeto de la permanente se tiraron de cabeza al gran banquete devorando los platillos exóticos que había preparado su cocinera. Esto no se veía realmente bien.

―OIGAN! SU MAJESTAD AUN NO SE HA SENTADO!―les grito Shinpachi.

Por su parte, kondo, intentaba dar consejos de como comer con propiedad los alimentos, pero era ignorado e insultado por ambos sujetos usando palabras como ´´gorila´´, ´´peludo´´, o ´´ve a buscar tus bananas´´. Sougo veía la escena con pesar por su propia persona, que le esperaba? Debía ganar o adiós título real.

Hijikata se acercó sigilosamente a su majestad murmurando algunas palabras para que el solamente escuche.

―todo salió mal―le respondió a su pregunta―me lo esperaba, Umibouzu no llego a la reunión y Hosen se encargó de rechazar la propuesta.― Hijikata lo miro suspirar pesadamente, sabía que su rey no estaba acostumbrado a la actividad diplomática y solía esquivar esas reuniones tanto como podía, pero en ocasiones así era imposible no presentarse ante tales reuniones.

―que hará ahora?― pregunto por lo bajo.

―comer―lo miro sin expresión. Quería olvidar los asuntos de índole diplomáticos y sentarse a degustar los platillos antes que se acabaran, que por lo que veía ocurriría pronto.―se puede saber porque tanta hambre? Te dije que los tortures un poco, no que los dejes sin comida durante toda la tarde―

―no, no sucedió eso― explico recordando la inmensa travesía que habían pasado culpa de que el lord Kondo, quería pasar tiempo con esa especie de descerebrados. ―los acompañamos por un tour en el castillo. Algo breve pero muy cansador, sus ´´invitados´´ son muy escandalosos.―

―me lo imaginaba―

―el problema fue la práctica matutina de esgrima en el gran salón―esas palabras llamaron la atención de Sougo, el joven rey no olvidaba la destreza del sujeto de cabellera plateada peleando con gran porte a la par de su consejero, Hijikata―entrenamos durante un largo periodo de tiempo―

―ganaste?― le pregunto algo interesado en el sujeto llamado, por la mocosa pelirroja, Gin-chan.

―un empate. 22 veces gane, 22 veces gano él, y un empate― explico, no quería expresar su descontento. Sougo se rio de lado, casi nunca perdía en batalla, las contadas veces que lo hacía era con el mismísimo Hijikata.

―veo que te divertiste bastante― el chico de ojos color rojizo se sentó en el sillón inmenso acolchonado con detalles en dorado y moldeado en madera. Estaba ubicado en la punta de la amplia mesa real.―que me dices de la chica?―pregunto por lo bajo. Kagura y Gintoki estaban muy metidos con su desesperado apetito, devorando todo lo que podían.

―pues…―tosió un poco para buscar las palabras justas para comunicarle la mala noticia―digamos que ocasiono algunos destrozos― Sougo enarco una ceja sin comprender del todo lo que decía―la chica posee una fuerza sobre humana, su primo Shimaru está curándose de una fisura en el hueso que esa chiquilla le ocasiono.

Shimaru era su primo, uno de los pocos con los que podía tener un combate interesante, Sougo no podía comprender lo que le estaba diciendo.

―cómo?―

―lo que escuchaste rey chihuahua!―Kagura había escuchado esa parte de la conversación y con una presa de pavo en la mano a medio comer alzo su pierna por sobre la mesa incitando a ´´su majestad´´―la gran Kagura-sama es increíblemente fuerte!―se proclamó la chica ignorando las quejas de los sirvientes―yo puedo derrotarte en cualquier momento mocoso malcriado―

―Hijikata y Gin no sabían donde meterse, ese comentario le valdría la cabeza a la chica. Pero como debía mantenerla sana y salva era casi inmune a los castigos otorgados por Sougo, así que tomando aire y sin probar un solo bocado se levantó mostrando la diferencia de altura entre la chica y yo.

―mañana te demostrare lo bueno que soy estúpida…―Sougo busco algún rasgo sobresaliente para poder insultarla―china―la nombro.

―no soy china!―se quejó.

―segura? Yo solo puedo ver un mono chino quejándose todo el tiempo.

―vete a la mierda!―

―Ka…Kagura-chan! No deberías decirle eso―Gin la tiro para el así podría gritarle con comodidad―que quieres, mocosa? Quieres que nos mates? Está bien que nuestra cabeza esta resguardada por la de la princesa, pero no tientes a tu suerte!―

―de que hablas, Gin-chan? No fuiste tú el que dijo que podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos?―

―yo no dije eso!― Gin dejo de mirar fijamente a la chica ante él, para perderse en un cuerpo voluptuoso vestido con el traje típico de las mucamas, en tonos oscuros y opacos. La chica estaba observándolos muy detenidamente, y el no podía dejar de mirarla. Kagura comprendió las miradas cómplices que se lanzaban, Gin ya tenía a otra mujer, aunque esta no sería tan fácil como las demás.

―no me digas que estás buscando hacer cosas sucias con Tsuki-chan, le pasaras de esas enfermedades en las que te pica la parte baja, Gin-chan.―lo descubrió rápido. Ya le parecía raro esas palabras que el peliplata le estaba diciendo sobre su mal comportamiento, ´´seguro quiere impresionarla´´ pensó la pelirroja.

―cállate mocosa de mierda, no tengo enfermedades!― Gin sabía que era muy mujeriego, pero era solamente cuando su disfunción eréctil dejaba de molestar su pequeña grandeza debajo de sus pantalones.

Kagura quería pelear con ese rey sin ser molestada por su papi postizo, pero a ese paso el sujeto no se lo permitiría… hasta que pensó en una solución.

―lo tengo!―dijo levantando su dedo índice al cielo―quiero hacer una apuesta!―se dio la vuelta para increpar a ese mocoso mimado.

Sougo suspiro con pesadez, no había hecho una buena apuesta hace unos momentos y no estaba interesado en una más. Dependiendo de que se apostara, podría ser que aceptara.

―qué tipo de apuesta?― pregunto cansado.

―si gano un combate, quiero comer todos los postres del reino!―a Gin se le cayó la baba y comenzó a aplaudir con felicidad la idea maravillosa de su pequeña.

―y si yo gano?―Kagura quedo pensando, eso no lo había planeado―no me digas que te olvidaste de la parte más importante?― se rio con diversión.

―y que quieres?―cruzo los brazos con molestia.

Sougo camino unos pasos hasta detenerse delante de ella para mirarla de pies a cabeza. No podía ignorar lo hermosa que era esa pelirroja, era hermosa, por así decirlo o al menos hasta que abría su boca. Lo medito mucho, pero su idea principal salió a flote, torturar a ambos sería divertido. Claro que Gintoki sufriría de manera indirecta con aquella apuesta.

―un día entero contigo, sin estorbos―dijo seguro.

A Sakata Gintoki, lava platos profesional se le cayó la quijada al piso y su tono de piel se aclara hasta parecer cadavérico.

―hey! Que mierda quieres hacer? No puedes hacerle nada!―el espanto que sintió fue tan fuerte que las palmas de sus manos temblaban sin parar.

―nada malo―aclaro― Señor Gintoki, si ella acepta, está dando su consentimiento para que yo pueda hacer lo que quiera con ella…―sonrió de lado mostrando sus oscuras intenciones―durante todo un día― y toda la noche, aunque estaba demás decir eso.

―acepto!― Kagura no comprendió a donde iba cada uno con su conversación y termino estrechando las manos con Sougo sellando esa promesa.

―no aceptes sin pensarlo, estúpida!― Gin estaba preocupado, veía como su hija descerebrada no razonaba ni por un segundo. Sougo sonrió victorioso.

―ya esta hecho. Tsukuyo, lleva a nuestros invitados a su habitación, la chica debe descansar para la derrota de mañana―

…

..

―comienza a hablar―dijo con su típica sonrisa sentándose en una raíz expuesta de un gran abeto.

―Gintoki es mi preocupación, al igual que la líder―explico zura apoyándose en una roca―pero…―

―pero no fue por eso, exactamente, la causada de tu llegada.―

―no.―zura miro al pelirrojo esperando alguna reacción distinta de su típica fachada sonriente―el reino del norte sigue esperando la anulación a la ley marcial, de lo contrario darán muerte a todos los piratas que cayeron en sus manos―

―no pudieron infiltrarse?―

―para nada, tienen una formación especial y se redistribuyen por cada pasadizo. Los Naraku son más que la plebeya, el movimiento es más fluido entre sus guerreros que en el resto de palacios. Te aseguro que si llegara un conflicto entre ellos y cualquier reino sobre la tierra, los Naraku saldrán victoriosos― zura miro a Kamui esperando algún signo de preocupación, pero el pelirrojo sabia ocultar sus emociones muy bien―lo único que puedo decir es que nuestras esperanzas están en el rey de Hinode y en esa anulación a la ley marcial―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Lamento la tardanza**

 **El próximo domingo no voy a poder publicar.**

 **Nos vemos la otra semana**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

Hijikata se encontraba en el gran salón de entrenamiento preparando todo para el combate con la mocosa pirata. Su rey había insistido bastante en pelear contra ella y conseguir el dichoso premio que se le debía de otorgar. Claro que en el momento el pebre consejero se preocupó de la actitud liberal y algo indecorosa de su señor por desear un día entero con la chiquilla. Era algo inaceptable. Hijikata muy bien sabia de la imagen de mujeriego que lo precedía, así también como imagen que debía mostrar de ahora en adelante, Okita Sougo, rey de Hinode no podía andar de galán a la vista de sus vasallos, con semejante señorita, mas siendo un criminal.

Por suerte, y gracias a su posición, pudo conversar con él para aclarar ese pequeño asunto. Como mano derecha debía aconsejarlo para que tomara las mejores decisiones para él y para su dichoso reino. Con las palabras justas consiguió que él le exprese sus intenciones.

― _no te preocupes―le había dicho durante la noche mientras se vestía con su bata de dormir―no tengo ese tipo de interés por esa chica―Hijikata sintió como el peso de sus hombros se liberaba._

― _entonces…―quiso preguntar de manera muy respetuosa para no ofenderlo― ¿cuál es el motivo de su recompensa, mmi señor?―pregunto._

 _Sougo abrió la cama y comenzó a posicionarse en sus aposentos, rodeado de almohadas rellenas de plumas suaves y acolchonadas, cubierto con sabanas de seda ligeras y exquisitas al tacto._

― _lo mejor será sepáralos―explico―ambos son muy ruidosos y conflictivos. Escucharlos me da dolor de cabeza.―se tocó la sien en busca de consuelo._

― _¿mi señor?―_

― _Hijikata, te encargaras de él sujeto llamado Gintoki junto a Shinpachi ―comenzó a narrar su plan― por otra parte, me encargare de la mocosa. Como te dije debemos volverlos personas de bien ante los ojos de Hosen, confió en que lograras tu cometido con el sujeto de la permanente―_

Hijikata pensaba dubitativo acerca de ese endemoniado plan, por alguna razón sentía que a él le había tocado la peor parte.

…

Entre los pasillos desolados del castillo llenos de lujos e inmensos cuadros de guerra un consejero, de menor rango al de Hijikata, subía calmadamente hacia el cuarto de su rey. El chico, de vista reducida, llevaba un traje en sus manos. El traje de la práctica matutina de esgrima consistía en unos **pantalones ajustados** de color beige junto a una **chaquetilla** de tonos similares. El guante desgastado del traje era muy necesario como la **careta** de cuero y tela de algodón. El traje llevaba una pequeña protección en el pecho que permitía a los practicantes pelear con más confianza, teniendo la certeza que heridos de gravedad no habría. La última de las partes del conjunto era lo más importante, la espada, la cual era una **espada ropera** con guarnición de lazo, antigua en la familia Tokugawa, solían portarla miembros ilustres de la familia y que ahora pasaba al poder del linaje Okita.

Shinpachi comenzó a acelerar el paso al ver la posición del sol por la ventana. Abriendo con cautela la puerta pudo ver un agitado rey sujetándose el pecho. Shinpachi dejo las pertenecías de Okita Sougo y fue a atenderlo, él muy bien sabia de las pesadillas vividas de este solía tener. Al principio le habían asustado, temiendo que sea más grave que unas simples pesadillas, pero gracias a una extensa charla con sus superiores Hijikata y el señor Isao kondo comprendió la situación. Su hermana había muerto hace, ya, algunos años de manera muy rápida y violenta. Lo que había sucedido en esas épocas pocos lo sabían, la familia Okita vivía por esos tiempos a la sombra de los Tokugawa y la información del deceso de la mayor de los Okita era desconocida para él, aunque claro, Shinpachi comprendía que los señores Hijikata y kondo sabían más de lo que decían. La idea de una muerte violente no era para tomársela a menos.

― ¿se encuentra bien?―había dicho la dichosa pregunta por mera costumbre levantándolo unos centímetros mas de la cama para que pudiera tomar aire más tranquilamente― ¿mi señor?―le extendió un vaso con agua, que el chico tomo gustoso.

Minutos después de calmarse, Sougo se levantó de la cama y agradeció a Shinpachi por la ayuda.

―me cambiare―le dijo junto con un ademan para que se retire. Era normal vestir a los reyes, un trabajo dichoso, según la mayoría, pero Okita Sougo no aceptaba tal infiltración a su privacidad, no a menos que sea un traje que deba hacerse a la medida. Esos momentos si debía recibir, de muy mala manera, para vestirse.―Shinpachi―lo llamo antes de que salga de la habitación―creo que es inapropiado tener que advertirte pero… lo que viste no sale de esta habitación―el chico de corta vista consiguió ver el rostro sombrío de su rey con una clara advertencia en sus facciones. Shinpachi comprendió la situación. Hizo una reverencia y salió del cuarto dejándolo solo.

― ¿por qué…?―se preguntó el de ojos carmín mientras sujetaba su cabeza y unas lágrimas comenzaban a derramarse. Recordar el pasado en sueños tan reales era vivir el mismísimo infierno. Volver a verla tan viva y rememorar su muerte lo rompía en mil pedazos.

 _´´Sou-chan, cuídate, ¿sí?´´_ las últimas palabras que había escuchado de ella antes de su deceso lo rompían aún más.

― ¿por qué?―se volvió a preguntar con mucho remordimiento.

…

..

―estoy cansada―Soyo Tokugawa había suspirado pesadamente mientras dejaba la **canasta de mimbre** rebosante de comida dentro del barco. La chica limpiaba su sudor con un trapo que le había cedido Abuto con claras intenciones de ayudarla. El resto de piratas la había estado observando trabajar tan incesantemente bajo el sol y con claro agotamiento que se sintieron agradecidos por su ayuda, ninguno de ellos era realmente malo. Solo eran un par de vagos ladrones que amaban el sentir familiar que las uniones en el mar les podían brindar. Ellos se consideraban una gran familia fragmentada por la distancia, pero unida en sentimientos y camarería. Claro que esa forma de sentir no le sacaba lo vil que podría ser en una guerra.

―mi señora, la ayudare―Nobu tomo la canasta vacía para ser el quien cargue las próximas frutas y no ella.

―no, déjalo Nobu. Está bien―le sonrió ampliamente, mientras los más cercanos veían como una nueva hermana pequeña e indefensa estaba naciendo. Los miembros del barco lloraban la ausencia de Kagura, las idioteces que hacían en conjunto y el como ella los usaba de saco de boxeo, cada golpe más fuerte que el anterior dado era motivo de celebración. Alejar a todos los insectos que se le acercaban como si fueran una pandilla de rufianes, que si lo eran, pero aún peores, era un orgullo para ellos. Ahora ella estaba tan lejos, tan distante, que la extrañaban, esa princesa no le llegaba a los talones a su pequeña niña pero si comenzaron a encariñarse con ella. Habían adoptado a otra hermana.

―princesa, no quiere mejor recolectar hierbas―había aconsejado otro de los piratas. Las hierbas ocupaban más espacio pero no generaban mayor peso que las frutas eso ayudaría a que continuara con su trabajo y no se excediera mas de la cuenta.

La chica acepto con gusto. Esos piratas no eran tan malos después de todo. Había pasad la tarde curando a uno que otro mientras seguía recolectando los alimentos, muchos de ellos les contaban historias que habían vivido en las aguas y la de monstruos marinos que habían visto emerger de las profundidades del mar. Claro que Soyo no creyó mucho de esas últimas historias, estaba muy de moda, pero eran solo habladurías según ella.

Alejándose un par de pasos de metros de los demás, encontró un montículo lleno de plantas exóticas necesarias para la creación de medicamentos. Tomo todas las que pudo juntándolas en la canasta. Terminando de llenar esa primera tanda de hierbas y llegando casi al atardecer se levantó para buscar una última canasta y llenarla de hierbas, pero un color delicado y fino resalto entre el pastizal verde y opaco de la vegetación tan típica de la isla. Una flor en tonos rosados claros, parecía una campanilla largando su centro lleno de polen recubierto en una gama de colores violetas. Era una flor que destacaba en todo, parecía ser la única planta viva en ese lugar. Se sintió tan atraída a esa planta que intento tomarla. Segundos antes de arrancarla Abuto detuvo su accionar.

―existen flores que merecen seguir viviendo―dijo tranquilo―está en particular―la señalo con cuidado. Soyo lo miro sin comprender y Abuto se percató de su confusión―es la flor sagrada del jefe― Soyo lo miro como si hubiera dicho algo completamente imposible, y es que quien vería a ese sujeto tenebroso teniendo una flor predilecta, algo tan delicado.

― ¿sagrada?―pregunto confusa.

―sí. Hemos pasado grandes travesías buscando esa flor. Kamui suele hacer una especie de ritual en fechas muy conmemorativas, esa flor es la única especial para él― dijo depositando un pedazo de papel lleno de tinta con la anotación de capturar vivo o muerto a Kamui, el pirata. Soyo no se sorprendió mucho de esas inscripciones. Abuto, por su parte tomo la planta junto a sus raíces y la tierra que la acompañaba, poniendo todo sobre el papel con tinta vieja.

― ¿para qué tipo de mujer?―pregunto intrigada Soyo.

―yo no he dicho que fuese para una mujer―aclaro el rubio acomodando la planta con cuidado.

―debe ser una mujer muy especial―continuo Soyo ignorando las palabras de Abuto. Este, rio al escucharla.

―no creerás si te digo que no es para una mujer―

―algo tan delicado debe ser para una mujer con gustos muy refinados―explico ella siguiendo sus instintos.

Abuto se levantó con la planta bien cuidada. Camino un par de pasos y se volvió hacia ella para darle una ultima sonrisa.

―cada año, en estas fechas la flor debe ser llevada en un santuario alejado de la civilización. Puede que sea un sujeto sangriento y despiadado, pero yo solo veo un mocoso que llora en silencio cada año ante la tumba de su mamá―

…

..

Preparado para la competencia, descendió la escalinata amplia y paso rápido por los pasillos amplios del castillo, estaba ansioso por hacer morder el polvo a esa mocosa mal educada.

― ¿qué tipo de educación le daremos?―había preguntado Hijikata en cuanto lo encontró en pleno camino.

―la más estricta, desde luego―Hijikata acepto feliz, estaba impaciente por maltratar a ese sujeto tan molesto.

Abriendo las puertas ante el sujeto de cabellera plateada los saludo con una postura bastante despreocupada y aburrida. Sougo miro en todas direcciones buscando esa cabeza bermellón, pero nada. ´´ ¿acaso se arrepintió?´´ se pregunto burlón. Pero tuvo que esperar unos segundos para recibir un golpe en su espalda sacándolo de su lugar y tirándolo varios metros fuera.

Kagura, con su traje de pirata estaba en pose de pelea, aun estirando la pierna con la que lo había golpeado. Hijikata, kondo y Shinpachi miraron con asombro y pánico como el cuerpo de su rey había salido despedido muy lejos de allí.

― ¿quién dijo que ganarías, príncipe sádico?―dijo por fin la chica. Esta había solicitado ir al baño con urgencia después de beber agua durante todo el día. La comida que le habían servido en la mañana era muy picante, según Tsuki era uno de los platillos favoritos de su rey. Kagura no se creía nada y sentía que había sido una mala broma hacia su persona. Calmar el fuego que la quemaba por dentro solicitaba litros y litros de agua… y posteriormente un baño.

La pobre pirata jamás se imaginó cruzarse con ese rey de pacotilla además de escuchar la calmada conversación en la que tomaban por seguro la victoria de su majestad. Ella le demostraría que si sabia darle pelea.

―¡MI SEÑOR!―gritaron Shinpachi y Hijikata, ambos corrieron a ayudarlo.

Kagura mientras tanto metía un dedo, de manera despreocupada, en sus fosas nasales. No estaba ni un poco preocupada por tremenda falta que había cometido. Mientras Tsukuyo la miraba un tanto asombrada tratando de mantener su cara de póker, necesaria para sus labores. Gin, por otro lado, se acercó a su mocosa malcriada y la golpeo en la cabeza, acto seguido comenzó a disculparse, aunque no necesariamente con su majestad. Las disculpas fueron hacia la mucama de ojos amatista que lo miraba sin emitir algún sonido.

―lo siento, en si suele ser una mocosa bastante educada. Estar fuera de su territorio la vuelve un tanto salvaje―había explicado Gin, tratando a Kagura como un animal salvaje.

La pelirroja se molestó con el sujeto pero no hizo nada, una voz un tanto molesta que provenía de la montaña de polvo que había causado el impacto de su majestad comenzó a hacerse sonara y terrorífica. Si, el rey estaba enfurecido.

―pero miren a esta mocosa tan violenta―se levantó dejando en visto una línea de sangre cayendo por rostro, perdiéndose en el traje.―tengo tantas ansias de patear tu trasero ahora mismo, mono chino―dijo con una vena palpitante en su sien. Nadie lo había dejado en tan abochornado en su vida como esa estúpida cosa.

Sougo hizo un gesto a kondo quien tomo una espada similar a la de él, con la empuñadura de bronce y mango de plata. De un movimiento fluido se lanzo a las manos de Sougo que deseoso de comenzar con la pelea arrojo el arma a las manos de su contrincante.

― ¿qué es esto?―pregunto Kagura sin comprender lo que sucedia.

―realmente eres una salvaje, ¿acaso no te enseñaron que es una espada?―pregunto burlón. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre esperando impaciente el combate.

―eso no es lo que quise decir―inflo las mejillas la pequeña pelirroja― ¿por qué usaremos esto? ¿No será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?―pregunto confundida.

―china, cuando pides un combate, aquí en Hinode, es un combate de espadas―sonrió comprendiendo. La chica no estaba muy familiarizada con el arma, muy pocas veces la usaba. Solía portarla, pero eran contadas las veces que la usaba.―ponte en guardia―

Kagura no sabía ni siquiera que hacer, la espada ropera era mucho mas liviana que las que usualmente usaba su hermano y el resto de sus camaradas. Tampoco sabía las reglas de ello y mucho menos la importancia de la postura que tenía Sougo.

Kagura trato de ponerse en una postura similar al de Sougo separando sus piernas y poniendo su brazo izquierdo atrás de su espalda, ¿cuál era el fin para ello? Okita, rey de Hinode, lo sabía muy bien. El impulso era lo más importante en los combates. Dando inicio el sujeto de ojos color carmín la ataco usando todo su peso e impulso para arremeter contra ella y darle una suave estocada en el pecho. La pelirroja no comprendió nada y cayó estrepitosamente al piso.

Kondo marco una derrota. Al parecer el combate se terminaba con un dos de tres. La chica se maldijo al verse tan desorientada. Ahora, sin perder mucho tiempo en posturas e imitaciones del bastardo rey, Kagura se posiciono como a ella más le gustaba, terminando de atacar apenas pudo. No quería darle otra victoria más al sujeto, eso amas.

Sougo detuvo su ataque con fuerza empujándola hacia atrás para que trastabillara y el poder volver a tener el control de la situación. Pero la pelirroja fue lo bastante hábil como para dar un salto lejos de su estocada y brindarle un golpe con su pierna al costado. Tristemente Okita Sougo también era muy ágil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y detuvo la patada con su brazo, apuntando una vez más la punta de su espada a su pecho. Rápida Kagura se soltó de su agarre y solo pudo ver por unos segundos como varios mechones de su cabello caían de manera ondeante al piso.

―creí haberte dicho que no era una pelea de puños, mono chino―dijo el de ojos carmesí mirándola con total aprobación y disfrutando de la pelea. Kagura sonrió teniendo los mismos deseos de poder continuar con la pelea.

―su majestad, le quiero decir que en la vida real, nadie peleara como usted quiere que diga. ¿O acaso no ha ido a las guerras?―pregunto burlona. A la chica ya le estaba molestando ese sucio mote de ´´china´´ o ´´mono chino´´ que el sujeto le había puesto. Ya encontraría un rasgo desagradable para decirle. Habían muchos, pero no encontraba el que lo representaba en su totalidad…

Con una sonrisa de disfrute ambos volvieron a embarcarse en una pelea olvidándose del tipo de combate que estaban efectuando, lanzando golpes y cortes con la espada. Kagura no lo dejaba respirar en ningún momento, siempre tenía que estar atento a los ataques de la chica si es que deseara ganar. De un movimiento fluido Sougo pateo sus tobillos haciéndola caer con fuerza. Kagura llena de furia por el golpe se levantó sin reparar que esa había sido su segunda derrota y que el combate ya había sido dado por terminado. Por otro lado, Sougo, quería seguir con la pelea, hace mucho tiempo que no estaba tan motivado por ello.

Pasando las horas, Kagura no había dejado de caer. Sougo era bastante experimentado en lo que era el combate de todo tipo, las alianzas entre reinos le permitía conocer una gran variedad de formas de pelea. Uno de los reinos en enseñarle la forma de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo había sido el reino de Rakuyou. Pero, y a pesar de todo lo duramente que había practicado, esa chica parecía tener una energía extra que solo reconocía del reino aliado. Sin importar la cantidad de veces que la chica se caía, ella volvía a levantarse lista para otro combate.

Exhausto y aun intentando levantarse, Sougo perdió levemente la concentración al ver su vista perderse en la piel tersa de la chica, recordando por un momento la mujer hermosa que con la que estaba peleando. Pudo sentir por un par de segundos esa libido que no sentía hace varios años. ´´estoy cansado´´ se reprendió así mismo, al verse pensando en los deseos que tenía por la pelirroja, ´´el cansancio me está haciendo alucinar´´ se volvió a decir. La chica rápidamente, viendo una brecha en el ataque de su enemigo lanzo un puño contra su estómago tirándolo al piso. Había sido una sola vez que el había mordido el polvo pero eso había sido más que suficiente para destensar el cuerpo de la pelirroja y hacerla saltar de alegría, claro que segundos después comenzó a sentir ese cansancio abrumador que había ignorado durante el combate.

Sougo rio al verla tan feliz, ¿acaso se olvidaba que él tenía la victoria?

― ¡gane, gane, gane! Gane, Gin-chan―grito sentándose en el piso.

―felicidades―dijo burlo Sougo disfrutando de la escena.

― ¡ja! Sádico de mierda, ahora dame todo mi sukonbu―dijo feliz, moviendo sus dedos reclamando su premio.

―sádico?―

―eres un rey sádico ―Kagura lo había visto deleitarse cada vez que le hacía un corte, o la cara de felicidad que ponía al verla caerse. Ese sujeto disfrutaba en grande el pesar de los demás. También recordaba la primera vez que lo había visto en el calabozo, todo la había llevado a pensar en el mote ´´sádico´´-

― ¿ha, si?―pregunto mofándose.―entonces, este rey sádico, te dirá que perdiste un total de 26 veces contra una sola vez que perdí yo―la alegría y felicidad de Kagura habían desaparecido rápidamente al escuchar tamaño detalle.

― ¿que...?―anonadada, miro a su compañero pirata que la observaba con pesar.

El rey de Hinode se levantó del piso y se acercó a su cuerpo que aun descansaba en el suelo.

―bienvenida al infierno, china―le susurró al oído.

…

..

Dentro de la embarcación, Kamui quien se veía un poco adolorido por el ataque que había recibido durante la tarde, comenzó a buscar entre las canastas de recolección alguna planta medicinal para curar esa infección que comenzaba resquebrar su piel. Con libro en mano fue junto a Katsura al depósito de provisiones dentro de la **bodega** interna. Bajando por la escalera de hierro alumbro con la **lámpara de aceite** mientras sentía el vaivén del mar moviendo su embarcación. Katsura, preocupado por la salud de su camarada, lo acompaño a las profundidades de su barco.

― ¿no deberías pedirle nuevamente que te cure?―comenzó a hablar Katsura mientras buscaba la dichosa planta que se mostraba entre las hojas del libro medicinal.―es bueno tener a una mujer que limpie tus heridas―

―no―respondió dándole la espalda―puedo hacerlo yo, estoy bien―

―cualquiera diría que estas más cerca de morir que de seguir en estas tierras―Katsura pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo como el pelirrojo transpiraba gotas de sudor helado y su tez se volvía cada vez más pálida.

Algunas de las plantas de la zona eran venenosas, los nativos de esas tierras seguramente usaban ese veneno para asesinar a sus presas y a los impostores que entren a sus tierras.

―esa planta es muy buena, me ayudara―dijo seguido de un suspiro. Estaba fatigado, zura podía sentirlo.

―creo que debemos llamar a Abu…―la **escotilla** de la bodega se abrió haciendo un chirrido pesado producto del óxido que tenía. Abuto descendió por las escaleras trayendo consigo una lámpara de aceite. Zura se alegró de verlo―que bueno que vienes Abuto, estamos buscando unas plantas medicinales, ¿sabes dónde están?―pregunto el de larga cabellera. Kamui los miro de soslayo y continuo con su búsqueda ignorándolos.

―sí, yo mismo ayude a guardarlos―el rubio se iba a acercar a su capitán, pero Katsura lo tomo del brazo susurrándole unas palabras.

―ayúdalo, esta grabe―Abuto abrió los ojos con preocupación mirando la espalda de su jefe―iré a buscar agua―siguió hablando el pirata, pero esta vez levantando la voz, para que Kamui también lo escuche.

Luego que la escotilla vuelva a cerrarse, Abuto se acercó a su capitán sin cruzar sus ojos. Sabía lo orgulloso que era, si él no le había dicho de su estado era porque no quería que se enterara.

―creo que esta en esta canasta―estiro un poco el brazo por sobre el estante trayendo una canasta de mimbre repleta de plantas. Kamui se giró a ver lo que su amigo había sacado del estante, la planta que deseaba estaba allí. Abuto se inclinó para ver mejor el libro alumbrándolo con la lámpara, necesitaba unos tres ramitos de la hierba medicinal para limpiar la zona infectada. Comenzó a arrancar los ramitos incorporándose del suelo. Abuto, listo para volver a poner esa canasta en su lugar pudo ver la cara demacrada de su capitán mirando con asombro y nostalgia más al fondo de ese dichoso estante. Abuto miro en esa dirección reconociendo, entre las tantas hierbas, la flor preferida de la madre de su capitán.

― ¿dónde…?―pregunto con la voz cortada.

―la princesa la encontró―le respondió. Kamui dio vuelta su rostro mirándolo un tanto sorprendido.―ella fue la encargada de recolectar las hierbas y entre su búsqueda dio con la flor―

―ah―Kamui no sabía que decir. Esa flor era tan exótica que costaba encontrarla, jamás pensó en conseguirla tan facilmente.

Kamui rememoro un viejo cuento que su mamá le contaba en las noches, en el que hablaba de los conejos nocturnos unidos a un cruel destino. La historia no era muy alegre, pero poseía un bonito final, una redención y la eterna felicidad para los hermanos conejos. Claro que para llegar a ello, ambos debieron pasar por muchos problemas. Recordaba uno de los momentos culmines de la historia, donde ambos encontraban la flor más hermosa de la tierra y volvían a plantarla en el lugar al que pertenecía, aun si esa flor terminaba marchitándose. Recordaba que a pesar del llanto los hermanos cumplieron la promesa de esa bella flor y consiguieron ser feliz. Esa dichosa flor, era la que su madre amaba. Por eso Kamui llevaba año tras año esa bella campanilla en tonos rosados y morados a una de las tierras más alejadas e inmaculadas de la faz de la tierra.

Entre sus memorias, el pelirrojo pudo notar como su vista comenzó a borrarse y como su cuerpo comenzaba a flaquear. Escucho a Abuto gritar preocupado. Y como entre un último momento de lucidez nombro a una sola persona.

―Soyo Tokugawa―

…

..

.

 **Antes que nada quería disculparme por el atraso, me demore mucho esta semana. Jajajjaja quería publicar antes, pero me cortaron la luz y tuve problemas de salud, etc., etc.**

 **Después de esto quería dejarles algunas…**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Ropa de esgrima** **:** _ **Pantalones ajustados, Chaquetilla, Careta**_ **. Estas tres prendas son muy importantes para la práctica de esgrima. Tuve un gran problema para encontrar algún lugar que me diga de que estaba compuesta o como eran esas prendas. Todo lo que encontraba eran de la época actual, aunque conseguí una imagen donde se ve el traje de un color beige o marrón sucio que usaban los combatientes. Además que hay varias escuelas de esgrima en toda Europa, estaba la francesa, la italiana, la alemana, la inglesa, etc. Tome un poco más de importancia por la escuela francesa, ya que uso mayormente la ropa de ese país. Las partes del traje son una mescla, básicamente, del conjunto actual de las prácticas de esgrima con lo que pude observar en la imágenes de la escuela francesa de esgrima.**

 **Espada de ropero** **: (actualmente también conocida como estoque) surge en el Renacimiento en España para designar cierta clase de espada de hoja recta y larga, esgrimida a una mano. Se le llama espada ropera porque se cargaba como un aditamento de la ropa, generalmente usada por moda y como arma de defensa personal.**

 **Canasta de mimbre** **:** **La cesta, canasta, espuerta o cesto, es un recipiente tejido con** **mimbres** **(El mimbre es una fibra vegetal que se obtiene de un arbusto de la familia de los sauces), juncos, espartos u otras plantas, útil para transportar objetos. Puede ser abierta o cerrada y suele contar con un asa central para facilitar su manejo.**

 **Bodega** **: denominación que reciben los espacios del barco destinados a la carga. Esta oculta cubierta de una escotilla.**

 **Lámpara de aceite** **: la lámpara que consumía aceite para obtener la luz. A partir de finales de siglo xviii comenzó un cambio con esta lámpara y se transformó en una de mayor poder lumínico, alumbrando con la fuerza de 6 o 10 velas juntas gracias al cambio en su mecha. Pero en años posteriores, esta lámpara conocida como candil fue usada por varios siglos con diversas formas. La que uso, es la típica lámpara recubierta de vidrio en su centro y con la mecha en su interior. Con una agarre por la parte superior. Básicamente, la típica que se usa en películas de aquella época.**

 **Ultima Aclaración** **: la forma de pelea que usa Sougo, es algo completamente inventado. No tuve tiempo para corroborar lo que leí en una página, y no encontré otra en la que diga lo mismo. Así que no estoy completamente segura. Además de que no se encuentra casi nada acerca de cómo se realiza un combate de esgrima, por lo que tuve que imaginar más o menos como era.**

 **..**

 **Hasta acá, muchas gracias por su apoyo. Nos leeremos el próximo domingo, sin falta.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

Soyo había sido llamada con urgencia a la habitación del capitán. Abuto se veía sumamente preocupado por la salud de su compañero y jefe. El chico, postrado en la cama, inconsciente estaba tan pálido como los vestidos de seda que le regalaron para la futura boda. Se veía tan indefenso. Su cabello, pegado a su rostro empapado con las gotas de sudor, resaltaba más su color rojizo, parecía sangre. Su respiración profunda y desesperada liberaba grandes bocanadas de aire cálido y frio al mismo tiempo. Su cuerpo se veía congelado de frio, pero la temperatura de la fiebre cambiaba las cosas. La chica rápidamente se acercó a la cama, acompañada de Nobu quien no la dejaba sola ni por un momento. El chico no confiaba tanto en ellos. Se arrodillo en el suelo para destapar la herida, sangre coagulada y aun sin cicatrizar, se veían rastros de pus que debería de purificar con algún tipo de medicamento. Sin mediar muchas palabras pidió a Abuto el libro medicinal. Buscando entre las páginas, con sus manos nerviosas y temblorosas trataba de dar con lo que ella deseaba. Y es que, no la mal entiendan, la chica no estaba interesada en el pelirrojo para nada, solo le preocupaba su salud. Además sentía una gran responsabilidad al tener en sus manos un ser humano, sea este pirata o no. después de todo la chica no era médico y no estaba muy cómoda teniendo que salvar a un moribundo, ¿y si moría? ¿Y si ella veía como la vida de ese pirata se esfumaba de su cuerpo? Esa sensación de culpa la seguiría para toda la vida, y ella no estaba para soportar eso. Soyo no solo se veía frágil, era frágil con temas de este tipo, ser criada dentro de un castillo con todos los lujos, lejos de la cruel realidad la habían hecho vivir en un mundo de felicidad constante. La muerte de sus familiares era algo que no tenía nada que ver con esa forma de vida, pero ella misma no los había visto partir y no había visto nunca sus heridas de batalla, esto era mas que nuevo.

― ¡aquí esta!―la chica encontró por suerte una planta medicinal, con propiedades curativas para las infecciones. La chica cerró el libro y buscando con la mirada a Abuto pidió que la buscaran― **Equinácea** , necesito la raíz de Equinácea― Abuto acato la orden y rápidamente salió de la habitación.

Afuera el movimiento del vaivén seguía tan fuerte como durante toda la noche. La tormenta no parecía querer detenerse al igual que la embarcación.

A los minutos llego Abuto con la canasta llena de Equinácea y alguna que otro planta. No había querido volver a preguntar la cantidad necesaria que la chica requería para curarlo así que decidió llevar toda la canasta.

― ¿esto será suficiente?―pregunto a la chica. Soyo asintió viendo las raices.

Zura, quien había estado momentos antes en la habitación del capitán traía junto a él un bollo de pan junto a un cuenco con leche. Abuto lo miro extraño y no se quedó con la duda.

―la señorita lo pidió, no me preguntes porque―ambos la miraron con gran extrañes. Soyo no dio explicación, Kamui seguía quejándose entre sueños producto del dolor.

La chica tomo un pedazo de pan y lo unto con leche, cargándolo bastante para luego depositarlo sobre la herida. Presiono bastante la zona, provocando una queja mayor al chico. Abuto y Katsura sintieron asco y preocupación. No era fácil provocar que el orgulloso Kamui se quejara de alguna herida. Sintieron asco cuando la chica, luego de unos momentos, saco el pan empapado de leche junto al pus.

―ya está bastante limpio―dijo segura. La herida se veía libre de esa asquerosidad. Con sumo cuidado, la chica comenzó a triturar las raíces de Equinácea. Ayudándose de una cuchara de madera tiro ese polvo sobre la herida cubriéndola en su totalidad, tomando una mayor cantidad de tela que la que había estado usando cubrió toda su cintura para poder sujetad bien las raíces contra su piel.

Con la ayuda de algunos paños fríos y vigilándolo cada tanto, su temperatura volvió a la normalidad y el jadeo preocupante del capitán comenzó a sesar.

―eres una gran amiga pirata―zura la había abrazado completamente sorprendido. Abuto también se sentía bastante relajado, estaba en deuda con la chica.

Soyo rio nerviosa aceptando el abrazo.

― ¿cómo lo hiciste?―pregunto esta vez Abuto. Soyo comenzó a reír nerviosa, no era una especialista en esos temas, pero…

―cuando era niña mi hermano y yo nos caímos jugando en el castillo―comenzó a explicar la princesa algo melancólica―mi hermano era muy rápido y más fuerte que yo, aun así quería ganarle. Supongo que fui algo torpe, ya que me caí―rio nerviosa con añoranza en sus ojos―en la noche, culpa de mi descuido, no me lave la herida y al cabo de una semana se me infecto. Mi hermano estaba preocupado, él no sabía que me había hecho daño ese día.―se apeno al recordar ese leve reto que sufrió― así que me llevo a curar. Yo no tengo recuerdo de mi madre, pero el sí. Dice que era muy buena curando heridas y que ella le había enseñado una manera de limpiar infecciones―

―te refieres a esa asquerosidad del pan con leche?―Soyo rio apenada. A ella también le había dado asco la primera vez que vio cómo su hermana la curaba.

―bueno―esta vez hablo Abuto―lo importante es que el capitán esta bien. Te lo agradezco, princesa―

Soyo le sonrió aceptando las palabras del mayor. Sin poder seguir un momento más, uno de los tripulantes piratas bajo las escaleras junto a un candelabro.

―Abuto!―lo llamo desde la entrada―perdimos el rumbo y una de las velas se ha caído. El pobre hombre suspiro cansado.

―mientras la vela mayor no caiga, las cosas no serán tan malas―dijo partiendo de la habitación acompañado por zura―ha!―se detuvo en la puerta recordando algo importante―le molestaría cuidarlo mientras no estamos―Soyo se sorprendió por ello―confió en usted―dijo rápido antes que la chica pueda arrepentirse.

La puerta se cerró tras de ellos dejándolos en un espacio bastante seco y poco iluminado, el único candil de la embarcación estaba allí alumbrando con fuerza la habitación, no dejándolos entrar en la absoluta oscuridad.

Soyo miraba cada tanto el estado del chico mientras Nobu se mantenía estoico parado a los pies de la cama de madera donde descansaba el cuerpo del enfermo. Consumidos por el silencio, el tiempo siguió avanzando. Los sonidos leves de las tablas crujiendo mientras las olas voraces del océano los movían de un lado a otro, Soyo se veía soportando bastante bien el movimiento del barco. La primera vez sobre el barco ella había vomitado incesantemente, si la tripulación los seguía verían el rastro de vomito sobre las aguas.

La chica se vio en ese momento bastante sorprendida. No estaba esperando ser rescatada, ni esperaba que Sougo, su prometido la salve. Lo único en su mente era que Nobu y Jiiya salgan de allí junto a ella, pero jamás pensó en volver al castillo. La chica se dio cuenta que no deseaba volver, desearlo acarreaba las implicancias de un matrimonio que se consumaría sin amor, ni sentimiento, además, claro de los miles de momentos que debería estar al lado de su rey sonriendo sin sentirlo, de sentirse una figurita, un premio, un adorno más del castillo. Días antes de zarpar al océano había deseado sin ningún miramiento la idea de tirarse a las aguas y escapar de su destino. Y es que la chica se había enamorado de Okita Sougo. Pero ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que el rey no sentía nada por ella. Durante años lo vio pasearse con diferentes mujeres sin sentir mayor importancia por ninguna. Cuando sus ojos se veían por algún motivo, no veía en ellos más que el cariño fraternal que generaba el ser familiares. El chico se veía tan vacío que dolía. Y ella sabía que no iba a conseguir nada con él, ya estaba resignada.

Nobu, por su parte, la vio dudar, divagar se había vuelto su nuevo pasatiempo y solía verla envuelta en pensamientos y momentos lejanos en el tiempo.

―mi señora―la llamo tomando toda su atención. El chico, desarmado, tomo el cuchillo que habían dejado en la canasta de las plantas con la que Soyo, momentos previos, había triturado las raíces de la Equinácea. ―es nuestro momento para escapar―dijo mirando fijamente el cuerpo adolorido del joven pelirrojo.

Soyo se sorprendió con la certeza que lo decía. Vio a través de sus ojos sus intenciones.

―que quieres decir, Nobu?―pregunto preocupada. Sus divagaciones y sus miedos no la dejaban aun partir nuevamente al castillo, aun si sabía que tenía un deber que cumplir, después de todo ella era la prometida del rey.

―si lo matamos, podremos escapar―el chico apunto con deseos de desgarrar el cuello del pirata. Soyo rápidamente se levantó para detenerlo, le preocupaba que Abuto o algún otro pirata baje y vea tremendo espectáculo dentro del cubículo.

―detente Nobu, no podemos. Esta herido―trato de argumentar la azabache.

―mi señora, debemos buscar la manera de escapar. Falta mucho para el equinoccio, no puedo soportar otro día entre estos piratas, su salud y la de él señor Jiiya me preocupan―Soyo comprendió las causas, pero aún no se sentía segura.

A sus espaldas, la princesa escucho una risa divertida. Kamui quien se veía bastante bien los miro mofándose de la situación. A pesar que aun sentía dolor y que su rostro no mostraba una mayor mejoría, el chico se levantó sentándose en la cama.

―disculpen, sigan con su juego absurdo, no quise distraerlos―rio divertido. Nobu tomo con más decisión el cuchillo dando dos pasos hacia el pelirrojo, pero Soyo volvía a detenerlo― ¿realmente piensas, marioneta del rey, que escaparan sin mayores problemas apuñalándome? Aunque lo primero que deberías de pensar es en que si puedes matarme―volvió a reír.

―en las condiciones en las que estas, cualquiera podría matarte―aseguro Nobu tirando para sí a la princesa.

―puede que tengas razón. Pero en el caso hipotético de que me mataras…―hizo una pausa para mostrar sus dientes como si fuera un depredador―crees que podrás escapar de toda la tripulación, sin contar, claro, que estamos en medio del océano, muy lejos de tierra.―Nobu no había meditado esos puntos, el solo estaba desesperado por salvar a quienes tenía bajo su cuidado y que torpemente dejo que los capturaran.

―me arriesgare si ese es el único camino―Soyo lo detuvo viendo que iba a seguir con su accionar a pesar de la coherencia con la que le hablaba el pelirrojo.

―detente Nobu, está bien…―Soyo se vio sorprendida al ser impulsada hacia atrás. Kamui la había tomado de la muñeca para arrastrarla hacia él, sentándola en la orilla de la cama. Nobu se acercó para liberarla.

Nobu quiso acercarse para liberar a su princesa pero al escuchar la puerta abrirse, Kamui hizo un gesto con su cabeza para que dejara el cuchillo en su lugar. De manera sutil lo volvió a la canasta y vio como Abuto y dos piratas más descendían a la habitación completamente empapados.

―¡ha!―comenzaba a quejarse Abuto―la tormenta no se detendrá para nada, aún queda más de un día si es que no vuelve a desviarse de su ruta―Abuto había estado junto al resto de piratas tratando de maniobrar y sortear las olas. Hace rato que no sabía nada de la salud de su capitán por lo que dejo todo en manos de zura hasta que el volviese.

―espero que mi barco este bien y que tus decisiones sean las correctas―dijo con su típica sonrisa llamando la atención de los tres piratas que recién entraban. Aun mojados se acercaron a ver a su capitán con bastante alegría. Lo veían bien, principalmente vivo. No parecían notar la tensión que aún quedaba en el ambiente.

― ¡muchas gracias princesa, sus manos lo salvaron!―dijo uno sonriéndole. Kamui lo miro con desconcertado volviendo su vista a Abuto quien solo respondio…

―usted la llamo antes de desmayarse―Kamui recordó vagamente en la posibilidad remota de solicitar sus cuidados antes de caer desmayado producto de la infección. Eso seguramente causo que, de manera inconsciente, la llamara.

Kamui callo un comentario, la miro tratando de dejar su orgullo para agradecerle aunque sea una vez, pero no pudo hacerlo. Abuto se despidió luego de un movimiento brusco de la nave, ¿pero que estaban haciendo esos idiotas? Preocupado por el destino de la nave, los tres se dirigieron a la salida.

―Abuto, llévate a este sujeto. Con la princesa me basta―Nobu frunció el ceño alarmándose. Dejarla no era una opción. Soyo lo vio tensarse en su posición cuando Abuto lo llamo. La chica trato de relajarlo para que este tranquilo y fuera sin mayores problemas.

―te matare si le haces algo―le susurro antes de partir, al pelirrojo. Este sonrió como si fuera un niño y jamás hubiera roto un plato.

―que chico más posesivo―murmuro en su lugar.

Apenas cerraron la puerta la chica de cabellera azabache decidió increpar al pirata para saber qué es lo que esperaba de ella y que ganaba con molestar a su sirviente, pero una vez se dio vuelta vio su cara crispada por el dolor. El chico al verla observándolo trato de mantener la compostura nuevamente sin mucho éxito. ¿Acaso estaba intentando ocultar su agonía?

― ¡te duele!―grito afirmando sus palabras.

―cállate, no grites―su rostro se volvió serio―solo tengo que descansar y estaré bien―un movimiento nuevamente brusco del barco lo llevo a maldecir― ¿qué mierda están haciendo esos idiotas?―el chico quiso levantarse de su cama pero Soyo lo detuvo― ¿que…?―

― ¡tú cállate!―le grito la chica. Kamui la miro sorprendido―si yo te curare, tú debes obedecerme, ¿entendiste?―Soyo se había puesto seria.

― ¿y quién te crees que eres, princesa?, ¡acá tu estatus no te sirve!―

―no me sirve, pero te estoy ayudando a curar, ¡así que obedecerás!―Soyo tomo otra planta entre sus manos, era de color violeta, parecía lavanda, aunque se notaba bastante que no lo era―si no lo haces, te hare dormir, ¿entendiste?―lo amenazo.

Kamui la miro a ella y a esa planta en sus manos, era un poderoso calmante que Abuto solía poner en su bebida para dormirlo cuando el chico pasaba largos días y noches sin poder conciliar el sueño. Claro que todo eso lo hacía a espaldas de él, hasta que lo descubrió. El sujeto obtuvo un castigo bastante merecido, pero ahora, en estas condiciones no podía hacer mucho contra la chica y esas plantas.

El pelirrojo termino aceptando entre quejas y maldiciones.

…

Mientras tanto en los muros del castillo Sougo estaba despierto temprano en la mañana, con sus ropas habituales, aunque sin portar la enorme y pesada capa y su ostentosa corona, ese día no los necesitaba.

Tsukuyo había ido a buscar a Kagura para poder comenzar con sus planes de ´´educarla´´, había tardado casi treinta minutos para verla descender la escalinata. La chica iba con un vestuario bastante simple y cómodo, alejado de las enaguas que le hacían imposible sentarse. Llevaba una **bata en Pekín de seda** , bastante cómoda y de colores muy familiares para ella, la gama de rojos le traía algún que otro recuerdo de su tierna infancia, aunque, claro, en aquel entonces sus ropas estaban llenas de barro y polvo, y cuando no tenía mucha suerte se ensuciaba de sangre seca, pero eso ya era otra historia.

― ¿se puede saber porque tardaste tanto, mono chino?―le pregunto al final de la escalera. La chica lo miro con gran furia en sus ojos.

―mis disculpas mi señor, tratamos de apurarnos lo más que pudimos―se excusó Tsukuyo. La chica no iba a decir que despertarla fue la tarea más ardua que tuvo en su vida.

―no te preocupes, se de quien es la culpa―la miro con burla. Kagura quiso insultarlo, pero Tsuki la miro deteniendo su accionar. La noche anterior habían tenido una charla en la que la chica marcaba todos sus errores y lo mal que hacia al comportarse de esa manera.

― _pero quiero sentirme superior a el―había dicho Kagura la noche anterior._

― _mi señora, para alguien de la elite lo más efectivo es romper su ego―dijo tranquila mientras acomodaba su cabello antes de que partiera a su cama―hablar con educación, segura y decidida, la hará obtener el respeto de su majestad y el de cualquier hombre o mujer―le explico con la calma y paciencia que podría tener una madre._

― _¿en serio?―pregunto asombrada la pelirroja una ver su pelo estaba perfectamente recogido._

― _claro, las palabras llevan un gran impacto. Usted conseguiría respeto de él, necesita comportarse y lo conseguirá―_

Aunque le importaba una mierda si el chico le tenia respeto o no, si quería sentirse mejor superior a él. Humillarlo como jamás nadie lo hubiera hecho, y si las palabras y un comportamiento estoico ayudaban, bienvenido sea.

Tsukuyo partió junto a Gintoki e Hijikata, ella acompañaría en las prácticas del permanentado. ¿La causa? Sougo vio interés en el albino por su mucama, y no es que el sujeto fuese piadoso y este ayudando a que se juntaran, no claro que no. pero la imagen de un pirata con permanente desconcentrándose por la rubia, mientras Hijikata gritaba alterado por su inutilidad le provocaban disfrute, tal vez la pelirroja tenía razón, él era un auténtico sádico.

― ¿estas preparada?―Kagura levanto la mirada para verlo. Sougo media cabeza más que ella. Otra cosa que odiaba de él, la diferencia de estatura le molestaba, Kagura comenzaba a sentir que todo de su ser le molestaba.―hoy es tu primer día en el infierno―su sonrisa amplia y llena de sadismo la preocupo y alarmo.

― ¿cómo qué primer día? ¡Solo es por hoy!―

―no―negó el chico con suma diversión, realmente estaba disfrutando aquello―gane más de una vez, merezco varios días―le recordó.―además, soy el rey―tomo su mandíbula para acercarla a su rostro― ¡todo lo que diga se obedece sin la menor queja, china!―

Kagura se liberó de su agarre, sus intentos de no insultarlo estaban perdiendo fuerza. Gritarle y golpearlo se volvía algo más efectivo en esos momentos.

Sin que pudiera tomar una decisión de que le haría al idiota rey este la sujeto de la muñeca y la arrastro al gran comedor para comenzar con el banquete. Kagura vio la mesa llena de delicias espantando toda la furia que la estaba consumiendo por dentro.

―siéntate― Okita Sougo le sonrió con dulzura mientras la ayudaba a tomar asiento. Los cocineros y sirvientes veían ese acto con sumo asombro, ¿qué tipo de rey hacia tal gesto de humanidad? Es decir, se vería natural en cualquier persona que no tenga una posición tan elevada como su majestad.

Kagura no dudo en sentarse. La comida estaba servida y decidió tomar una pieza de pavo y dejarla en su plato con los grandes deseos de devorarla en segundos y continuar con el resto. Estaba tan embelesada por la comida que no se preocupó en ver que Okita no había tomado asiento en la mesa, si no que estaba aún parado detrás de ella. Al momento de querer probar la comida, tomo la presa con la mano, pero de un movimiento fluido el chico la detuvo clavándole un tenedor en la mano.

― ¿qué mierda te sucede, hijo de la…?―Sougo tapo su boca evitando que siguiera insultando, la manera de hablar de la chica era propia de los borrachos que se juntaban en bares de beber y buscar buena compañía.

―la educación ante todo, china―le dijo tranquilo. Ella lo miro con molestia.―la comida no se degusta de esa forma.―

La chica lo ignoro y volvió a agarrar otra presa de pavo con las manos, pero el rey fue nuevamente rápido sacando esta vez la presa de sus manos.

― ¡maldición! ¡Déjame comer!―le grito enfurecida. Sougo rio ante su berrinche.

― ¡si quieres comer debes hacerlo con los modales adecuados, niña!― dijo disfrutando del momento.

―no soy una niña y si tengo modales―respondió segura.

Sougo observo el panorama buscando esos supuestos modales.

― ¿cuáles?― pregunto finalmente

―hoy me puse la servilleta― el chico no sabía si ella se estaba burlando o era estúpida. La servilleta que le mostraba estaba puesta de muy mala manera, ni siquiera estaba acomodada como debería ser, sin contar que no usaba una sobre la falda.

La tarde continuo con ella intentando comer a gusto pero siendo detenida por Okita Sougo torturándola y disfrutando, de paso. La chica sufría por no poder probar siquiera esas delicias que se mostraban delante de ella. La hora del almuerzo acabo y los platos comenzaron a desfilar rumbo a la cocina. Kagura los veía partir con deseo y tristeza. Esta era la peor tortura que podría sufrir.

Sin esperar más, la arrastro hasta el salón de prácticas.

―entrenaremos? No puedo pelear con el estómago vacío―se quejó mientras descansaba en el piso frio del salón, recostada en forma de ovillo.

―no, no haremos eso. Practicaras postura―

―he?―casi grito.

―toma!―estiro los libros hacia ella―veremos que tan derecha caminas―

Una, dos, tres, cien veces se derrumbaron de su cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esos malabares? ¿Acaso iría al circo? ¿La vendería por algunas monedas a los espectáculos de carpa? Aterrada dejo sus intentos para increparlo.

― ¿porque estoy haciendo esto?―se quejo.

Sougo volvió a mirarla. Estaba bastante estresado, la chica lo divertía, sí, pero en muchas ocasiones lo ponía de mal humor. Su incapacidad para razonar era basta, el ´´ ¿Por qué?´´ de ella, lo estaba colmando.

―porque soy el rey y tengo ganas―dijo secamente. A la pelirroja no le agrado en lo absoluto esa respuesta.

― ¡si no me das una mejor explicación no me moveré!―se cruzó de brazos harta de ese show.

El de ojos carmín se acercó a ella mostrando la diferencia no solo de posición, si no de estatura. Marcando quien era el que dictaba las ordenes y quien las obedecía. Kagura se sintió pequeña, más insignificante que él, pero aun así no se iba a ir de menos con ese sujeto, aun si era el rey del castillo.

―sigue con la práctica―le ordeno serio―ahora!―

Kagura se agacho a tomar los cuatro, pesados libros mientras, Sougo suspiraba y volvía a su lugar para observarla mejor. Aunque darle la espalda fue la peor idea que pudo tomar. En cuanto quiso ver hacia el frente recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro. No era un puño, era un libro. Con el fuerte impacto del pesado libro antiguo que tenía la biblioteca del reino, Sougo pudo ver unas hebras pelirrojas suspendidas por el ventanal abierto de la habitación. El rey se preocupó al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía…

La sala de entrenamiento estaba en un tercer piso, una caída desde allí podría provocarle la muerte a quien sea o, con mayor suerte, una lesión grave. Sin pensarlo se acercó al ventanal para ver como la chica con gran destreza saltaba a un abeto cercano y con suma agilidad descendía atravesó de sus ramas hasta llegar al piso. Seguido de un suspiro pudo sentir como se su cuerpo se destensaba, sentía un alivio, que él consideraba, innecesario. Pero como hacer que tu cuerpo obedezca en esas situaciones a la razón.

Kagura le sonrió desde el patio, con burla echándose a correr por los alrededores. Okita Sougo maldijo bajando rápidamente por las escaleras caminando con rapidez por los pasillos, buscando la salida más próxima.

En medio de su corrida, se topo con kondo que llegaba tan risueño como siempre.

― ¡hola, Sougo! Perdón por llegar tarde pero…―su majestad paso rápido por su lado sin prestarle atención alguna. No era para nada común encontrarlo tan apresurado. Sougo solía mantenerse muy calmado y tranquilo a todo momento― ¿Sougo?―

Saliendo ya al jardín busco por todos los lugares a la mocosa. El jardín era amplio, cubierto de flores y macetas. Siempre estuvo muy bien cuidado. Dentro de esos muros, ese bello jardín parecía ser sacado de un cuento de hadas. Okita maldijo al no encontrarla, sentía que se estaba escondiendo de él. La risa divertida de una mujer llamo su atención, entre las ramas de un sauce se encontraba, bien sujeta, la pelirroja. El sauce cubría casi todo su cuerpo, lástima que la chica no pudo mantenerse en silencio.

―bájate, china molesta―la chica frunció el ceño al notar que había sido descubierta.

― ¡no! ¡Tú quieres venderme a un circo!―le espeto dejando a Sougo sin comprender lo que ella decia.

― ¿de qué mierda hablas?―pregunto confundido. Inmediatamente se percató del vocabulario grosero que había implementado, seguramente estar tanto tiempo con esa pirata le estaba afectando.

―estoy practicando malabares para eso ¿no?― Kagura sentía su futuro trágico a la vuelta de la esquina, rodeada de monos y gorilas, de leones y tigres, de osos tiernos y lindos… tal vez la idea no estaba mal, ella amaba a los animales.

―china, estas practicando como caminar como una dama―aclaro el chico, luego de escuchar su absurda teoría.

―no te creo― cruzo los brazos con desconfianza.

― ¡no necesito que me creas, solo bájate!― la paciencia que tenía murió con esas palabras. Acaso la pelirroja tenía el poder monstruoso de molestarlo tan fácilmente.

―tengo hambre―volvió a quejarse.

Sougo suspiro derrotado.

―bien, bien… puedes comer, solo si te bajas e intentas hacerlo educadamente―aclaro, este proceso estaba siendo muy tedioso y estresante. Por suerte tenía planificado para mañana una cantidad de profesores que enseñarían a la chica etiqueta y oficio.

―soy educada― se aclaró al moreno. Sougo omitió eso no quería envolverse en una nueva discusión.

―china― estaba impaciente para que baje y buscar algo más para practicar.

―está bien, está bien―Kagura se bajó resignada del árbol. Sougo no comprendía como estaba sometido a esa situación con esa mocosa.

Mientras la chica descendía, pudo ver desde su altura, la flor preferida de su madre… o al menos lo que Kamui le decía. Con sus ojos iluminados por su hallazgo salto del árbol corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se encontraba esa planta.

― ¿hey, que haces?― la llamo desde atrás.

Kagura miro embobada la flor, y sin aparatar sus ojos de ella la señalo haciendo una solicitud…

― ¿puedo tomarla?― pregunto.

― ¿te interesan las flores?― asombrado era poco, creía que la chica solo se interesaba por comer y tener el peor vocabulario de la faz de la tierra.

La chica miro hacia el de ojos carmín choca sus miradas viendo en ella un anhelo en sus cristalinos ojos.

―no, pero esa es especial―

Sougo recordó haber visto esa mirada antes, era una mirada muy parecida a la que el espejo de su cuarto le había devuelto unos meses después de la muerte de su hermana. Había anhelo en ellos y mucha nostalgia.

―puedes hacerlo, solo ten cuidado con el resto― la flor era exótica, pero tenía entendido que habían varios ejemplares dispersados por todo el castillo.

Cerca de la pared del muro, rodeada de ciento de flores, Kagura se estiro inútilmente para agarrarla perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso. Intento inútilmente volver a su postura pero termino cayendo. Sougo al ver que la chica iba a caer trato de evitarlo sin desearlo. Como si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo. Cuando quiso ver que estaba sucediendo, ya se encontraba tirado entre las flores con una Kagura sonriendo como una niña pequeña con esa flor exótica en sus manos.

―la tengo―dijo risueña. A su majestad le tomo varios minutos darse cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la chica sin emitir algún sonido. También la postura era para prestarse a confusión. La chica estaba sobre él, sentada en sus caderas mientras comenzaba a sentarse.

―estúpida― murmuro. Sin poder evitarlo había sonreído para ella…

Mientras tanto en la entrada del castillo caminaba a paso apresurado una mujer de actitud altanera y gran porte que vestía un vestido típico de la realeza. La mujer de ojos verdes y cabello negro busco a tientas con la ayuda de los sirvientes a su majestad. Solicito la presencia de Tsukuyo para sus servicios. Mientras la dejaban sola deambular, se topó con su majestad en una pose muy comprometedora con la chica pirata. Eso no era una buena vista.

―mi señora, me llamo―se inclinó Tsukuyo ante su presencia.

Sayaka Tokugawa, la viuda del antiguo rey Tokugawa I, había llegado de visita para saber cómo conseguirían salvar a su hijastra, quien la mantendría unos años dentro del palacio. Pero se encontraba con una imagen que no deseaba ver, el rey flirteando con una pobre pirata. La furia al ver que sus ambiciones no se estaban cumpliendo la hicieron romper su abanico.

―llévame a mis aposentos― dijo manteniendo una postura elegante, sin desarmarse por la frustración que sentía.

Tsukuyo tomo sus pertenencias y acompaño a la dama hasta el cuarto de invitados. De camino allí, sin aun subir la escalinata sus ojos se toparon con los de kondo, quien muy educadamente la saludo inclinando se cabeza ante ella.

―solicito hablar con su majestad a solas, la cena sería un buen momento―

―mis disculpas mi señora, pero tenemos invitados en la cena―le explico rápidamente antes de que se pierda entre los infinitos pasillos del castillo.

―comprendo, dígale que lo espero en mi alcoba, cuando se desocupe―eso ultimo lo dijo mordasmente.

Kondo la vio perplejo, esa mujer no le daba muy buena espina. Sentía que nada bueno saldría de ella. Camino por la sala principal buscando a Sougo, su rey para informarle de la visita inesperada cuando se topó con una imagen que no creyó volver a ver.

Sougo estaba tirado en el pasto, mientras Kagura abrazaba una flor y gritaba a todo pulmón. Pudo ver a su rey reír como un niño y grítale insultos con la misma fuerza que ella, olvidándose de todo el protocolo que conocía. Kondo los miro comprendiendo la relación que se estaba formando entre ellos, así como la furia que desprendían los ojos de Sayaka, quien, seguramente había visto esa escena poco común de Okita Sougo. Era una faceta que muchos pensaban que ya estaba muerta, pero que volvía a renacer gracias a la presencia de una pirata.

…

Después de mucho pelear, Soyo consiguió que descansara tranquilamente. Kamui había entrado en un profundo sueño. La chica mentiría si no dijera que uso hierbas medicinales para conseguirlo. El pirata era muy terco y estaba empecinado en hacerlo todo el, alegando que estaba en óptimas condiciones. Pero llegando a un punto en el que Soyo ya no supo cómo detenerlo, uso su carta bajo la manga, lo durmió con la misma planta con la que lo había amenazado, eso le pasaba por no obedecer.

Exhausta y teniendo unos minutos de descanso, ayudada por la luz del candil, tomo el libro medicinal y comenzó a leerlo. Soyo sentía que su posición en ese barco era de enfermera, debía estudiar bien ese libro si es que volvía a ocurrir algo nuevamente. Ya había cambiado las raices unas tres veces, limpiando con sumo cuidado la herida, tal como describía el libro.

Pasando las páginas y observando las plantas que estaban dibujadas, Soyo termino llegando a la que uso para dormirlo, la cual tenía una breve anotación al pié de la página, la cual citaba asi:

´´planta específica para dormir profundamente. No usar a menos que sea muy necesario. Provoca delirio. Es muy común entre los chamanes de las aldeas´´

Soyo releyó las palabras, escucho hablar de esas plantas alucinógenas, era un concepto poco común que recién comenzaba a usarse en esos tiempos, la mayoría creía ciegamente en el poder de los brujos, pero Soyo prefería aceptar esa realidad que le daban los grandes estudiosos.

Observando a Kamui, se preocupo por esa reacción secundaria que podría provocarle, solo esperaba que los efectos desaparecieran antes de que despertara. Dejando el libro, busco algo de agua entre la oscuridad de la habitación. Tomo un poco de la cubeta y la sirvió en un vaso de vidrio. Cuando volvió su vista al durmiente Kamui noto que el chico estaba bien despierto.

Soyo pego un salto de la impresión, no se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado. Sentado en la cama con la vista perdida, el chico miro embelesado a Soyo, penetrándola con la mirada.

― ¿se… se encuentra bien?―pregunto nerviosa, su mirada la estaba incomodando.

Kamui no respondió y sonrió tiernamente dejándola estupefacta. Sentada en el banco al lado de su cómoda cama, Soyo se sonrojo hasta las orejas, cuando comenzó a rosar sus manos contra la piel delicada de Soyo. Tomando su rostro entre sus manos, rosando sus dedos por el cuello atrayéndola más a él desde la nuca y terminando de sujetar sus hombros.

―te extrañe―dijo apoyando la frente en su hombro. Soyo comprendió que era producto de la planta y no era él en sí. El chico se alejó un poco de ella para sonreírle aún más―te vez más bonita―Soyo sintió un escalofrió en su interior al escucharlo hablar de esa manera. Donde había quedado ese ser despiadado que era?

―cálmate, debes dormir.―trato de alejarlo sin mucho éxito, el chico era fuerte.

―no me gusta―le respondió rosando su cuello con su nariz provocándole espasmos―no me gusta cuando no dices mi nombre―Soyo no supo saber que decir ante eso, solo quería huir de la situación―dilo―le pidió en su oído.

―yo…―

―dilo― volvió a pedir, estrechándola aún más contra su pecho.

―Ka… Kamui―dijo dudosa.

El pelirrojo se alejó de ella sonriéndole ampliamente como si fuera un niño pequeño provocándole un sobresalto a su corazón. Soyo sentía que se iba a morir de taquicardia en cualquier momento.

―realmente te extrañe―murmuro muy cerca de sus labios rosándolos sin llegar a besarlos. El chico tanteaba para buscar el mejor ángulo para ello pero sentía su visión borrarse nuevamente así que se sujetó aún más del cuerpo de Soyo para evitar caer.―te extrañe mucho, Matako―

.

.

.

 **Bien, creo que me emocione mucho con este capítulo. Lo comencé y no pude dejarlo. Es más tenía más cosas planeada para él, pero ya escribí mucho, si no se haría muy largo.**

 **Le dejo unas** **Aclaraciones** **antes:**

 **Equinácea** **: La raíz de Equinácea es muy recomendada para tratar lesiones en la piel y combatir las infecciones. Una de las formas de utilizarla es preparando una infusión, la cual se deja reposar y se aplica directamente en la zona afectada. Pero como no se la forma de preparación de esa infusión (debe ser química) decidí usar mi imaginación al método que usarían en aquella época sin tanta tecnología.**

 **Bata en Pekín de seda** **: es un vestido largo y abierto por delante, que nos permite dar un vistazo a una falda que va por debajo. En la espalda, partiendo del escote, los pliegues planos se abren hasta el bajo del vestido a modo de cola. Va decorado en los perfiles delanteros con una aplicación de tela tableada.**

 **Pan con leche para las infecciones** **: esto no lo marque, pero si quiero aclararlo. Mi tía me hace esa preparación para sacarme el pus de una herida, y aunque suene asqueroso es muy efectivo. Con una vez que pongas el pan con leche sobre la herida por unos cuantos minutos te saca todo el pus. Pero como no se mucho de medicina, yo supongo que debe ser para las infecciones, pero solo para la herida externa, por eso busque la Equinácea que cura infecciones.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Con esto los dejo hasta el próximo domingo!**

 **¡Espero que les esté gustando la historia!**

 **Dejen sus lindos review, ¡bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

El rey de Hinode olvido sus modales al ingresar dentro del castillo pateando a su acompañante pelirroja provocándole una caída llena de gritos e insultos. Parecía como si el joven hubiera perdido la noción de su puesto y solo fuera un chico más.

― ¿qué haces rey de pacotilla?―le grito la pelirroja mientras se levantaba, lista para otra pelea. No habían podido dejar de combatir desde que cayeron entre el pastizal y las flores del jardín.

Sougo había acusado a la chica de ser pesada consiguiendo no solo que se bajara de él si no que ser golpeado con fuerza en su estómago. El conflicto había comenzado con una flor, y se había extendido por la convicción de ambos ser el que tenga la última palabra y, ¿por qué no?, el último golpe.

― ¿por qué crees? Culpa tuya estoy sucio, debería hacerte pagar por esto―

― ¿qué sucede? ¿El principito no puede lavarse solo? ¿Tanto miedo le tienes al fango, estúpido rey?―comenzó a burlarse la pelirroja, sonriendo evidente con soberbia.

Sougo termino de sacarse unos gajos de su cabello para mirarla con desgano.

―china, no me mal entiendas. Los humanos, como yo, no estamos acostumbrados al fango. Eso es más propio de los cerditos―le respondió con burla mientras apretaba su nariz. La chica se molestó por ese comentario y comenzó a insultarlo como toda una buena pirata debería de hacer, solo esperaba que Tsuki no estuviera por allí para oírla.

Ignorándola se alejó unos pasos de ella mientras ve como Isao kondo se acercaba hacia él. El hombre parecía divertido con la escena y muy a su pesar, lamento tener que pararse delante del campo de visión de su señor para darle las noticias.

― ¿sucede algo?―pregunto tranquilo mientras escuchaban un último insulto seguido de un gesto obsceno de su mano izquierda y una sacada de lengua, esa chica era tan infantil…

Ignorándola volvió su vista al hombre ante él. Parecía traer noticias, solo esperaba que sean buenas.

―discúlpeme mi señor…―comenzó a hablar el hombre con sumo cuidado―pero tenemos visitas―le sonrió de manera, nerviosa? No, parecía que se disculpaba de la mala intromisión de su visita, no era muy propio de la realeza o de los grandes mandatarios aparecer en el castillo sin una invitación previa o un aviso de suma urgencia.

― ¿de quién se trata?―

―Tokugawa Sayaka, mi señor, llego el día de hoy―esa información lo molesto, esa mujer no era muy agradable. Miro con enojo crispando sus facciones y tensando sus labios. El joven rey miro en otra dirección tratando de calmar su malestar, Kagura entro en su campo de visión.―dice que quiere verlo lo más pronto posible―

Kondo noto como las facciones de su majestad comenzaban a aligerarse con solo mirar un poco las estupideces que la pelirroja estaba haciendo por hurtar un bocadillo de la cocinera. Sougo torció su labio involuntariamente en una sonrisa destensándose bastante.

―entendido―dijo calmado―la recibiré en la entrada―Isao lo vio marchar a la puerta deteniéndolo en el transcurso.

―lo siento Sougo―la actitud del chico durante ese día lo habían hecho volver al pasado en el que él era un mocoso y kondo lo nombraba por su nombre. Claro que en cuanto se dio cuenta se maldijo en su interior dispuesto a disculparse, pero como Sougo no mostraba ningún signo de reproche, lo dejo pasar.―la señora Sayaka se encuentra ahora mismo en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes―

― ¿qué hace…?―al mismo tiempo que comenzó a hablar se calmó. Kondo no era el culpable de ello―iré a hablar con ella― dijo suspirando pesadamente.

Sayaka Tokugawa era la madrastra tediosa de su prometida. Sin contar, claro, que había sido una mujer de gran influencia en el castillo, tanto Soyo como él sospechaban que ella era quien había llevado, tanto al padre de Soyo como a Shige Shige a la perdición. Su ambición exagerada los hacía pensar muy mal de ella. Pero, la idea sonaba tan torcida en sus mentes que la ignoraban, después de todo ella había curado como toda una mujer devota a su marido durante sus últimos días de vida. Pero aun así algo no cuadraba con ella. Pediría a Yamazaki, uno de sus mejores espías, que la siguieran. Necesitaba estar seguro antes de dictaminar algo.

Caminando entre los pasillos llegando a la habitación de Sayaka, pasando anteriormente por la que ocupaba su prometida, Sougo se detuvo ante la puerta, de madera, cerrada. Un par de golpes suaves a la puerta consiguieron que se abra. El rostro de la mucama de ojos amatista se presentó ante él.

―mi señor―se inclinó la rubia con total cortesía―la seora Sayaka espera adentro― dijo la mucama antes de salir junto a un canasto con sabanas sucias.

Sougo entro con pesadez esperando que la charla fuera lo más corta posible. Sayaka estaba sentada en una mesita frente al espejo de cuarto, adornado con estatuillas de mármol y empuñaduras de cobre.

―lamento que mi llegada le haya tomado desprevenido―comento al verlo a través del reflejo―pero estaba muy ansiosa de saber cuáles serán los siguientes movimientos para salvar a la pequeña Soyo―dijo directo al grano.

―no debería de preocuparse por nada, ya hay un plan para salvarla―respondió secamente mientras se alejaba de su posición para ir a la puerta.

―seguro? No creo que flirtear con una pirata sea de mucha ayuda―dijo mordazmente mientras se cepillaba el cabello dándole la espalda. Esa mujer era una total bruja.

―creo que está olvidando su posición en estos momentos―le respondió retirando su mano del picaporte― ¿o acaso me está culpando de algo?―

― ¡oh!, claro que no mi señor―trato de jugar desde un punto más estratégico. Ella veía sus movimientos y dárselo a entender era el plan para apurar las cosas. La culpa carcomerían el alma de su majestad presionándolo hasta avanzar lo más que se pueda, se casaría con su hija y el resto solo fluiría―solo digo que hay actitudes que pueden mal interpretarse, debería tener cuidado con ello. Recuerde que a pesar de ser libre del escrutinio del parlamento, la iglesia lo gobierna todo― eso era una amenaza acá y en cualquier lado. Sayaka se voltio de su asiento mirándolo con una sonrisa victoriosa, pero se sorprendió de no ver el miedo en los ojos del castaño.

―como dije, señora Sayaka, la princesa Soyo será rescata gracias a nuestro plan―respondió tranquilo―lo que usted vea no me interesa. Le recuerdo, una vez más, que este es mi castillo―abrió la puerta calmado―la próxima vez avise con antelación su estadía por aquí―la miro antes de cerrar la puerta―y esto si es una advertencia―

Bajando apresuradamente por las escaleras, incapaz de guardar su ira, llego a la entrada aguantándose las ganas de gritas e insultar a esa arpía. Lo peor era que esa mujer tenía razón, a pesar de ser aprobado por el parlamento aun no dejaba de ser una persona vigilada, había momentos donde se sentía una marioneta de sus deseos. Calmándose y sabiendo que su voz volvía a ser tan tranquila como lo era siempre volvió a ingresar en busca de Hijikata y sus deberes reales.

― ¡Kagura-chan!―comenzaba a sollozar un hombre de cabellera plateada con mocos y lágrimas en su rostro.

― ¡Gin-chan!―la pelirroja aceptaba ese abrazo cariñoso que el sujeto le brindaba.

Okita Sougo quedo observando por varios minutos la charla ´´conmovedora´´ de esos dos piratas. Mientras que un Gintoki hablaba de sus tragedias, acompañado de un Hijikata que le gritaba sin consideración al escuchar los comentarios peyorativos hacia su persona, Kagura comenzaba a hablarle su miedo de terminar en un circo y la poca comida que había podido probar.

―ha! Pero no te preocupes, Kagura-chan siempre hay algo bueno que contar―dijo el hombre que rondaba los treinta. Con un símbolo de victoria alzo sus manos al cielo― conseguí que Tsukuyo me diga por mi nombre, además de que se sonrojo― gritaba eufórico producto de sus avances.

Kagura se sorprendió por aquello, pero termino felicitándolo. Aunque ella alegaba que solo era por la inocencia de la chica. Después de todo Gintoki jamás había conocido a una chica pura, esas mujeres eran demasiado inalcanzables para él.

―pues yo conseguí…―Kagura mostro a su acompañante una flor de tonos rosados y violeta―la flor de mami―

Sougo se sorprendió ante ese comentario, sabía que eso significaba algo importante para ella, pero no esperaba aquello. Sin pensarlo se vio a si mismo observándola demasiado, tanto que al comprenderlo se avergonzó. Tosió disimuladamente para conseguir volver a su compostura habitual. Se giró para caminar lejos de allí pero recién en ese momento pudo ver que no estaba solo.

―me alegro por ti, Sougo―dijo sonriendo―tus amigos ansiaban verte con expresiones más humanas―lo miro cálidamente― Hijikata, también ha vuelto a ser como era antes. Tal vez la visita de estos piratas no fue tan malo después de todo, ¿no lo crees?―

…

..

Los ojos azules del pelirrojo se abren tratando de acostumbrarse a la escasa luz en la habitación. Aun con la sensación de haber dormido por un par de horas se levanta con los ojos hinchados y una leve molestia en su torso. Su pecho está libre de ropa, cubierto solamente por una venda alrededor de su cuerpo. El martilleo en su cabeza lo hacen detenerse evitando moverse abruptamente. Enderezándose con cuidado toma sus ropas y comienza a vestirse. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué su barco no se movía? ¿Acaso ya habían llegado a tierra? En medio de sus dudas la puerta se abrió nuevamente mostrando a un rubio de melena larga y alborotada. Abuto camino con un candil hasta su capitán ayudándolo a ver entre la oscuridad.

―qué bueno que está bien, capitán―dejo el candil en un banco de madera mientras depositaba en la cama unos mapas con estrategias de ataque.―tenia mis dudas de dejarlo solo, pero la princesa dijo que no haría falta que lo esté vigilando. Sus métodos de curación son muy efectivos―

Como si fuera un propulsor de sus recuerdos, al sentir la palabra ´´princesa´´ rememoro las estupideces que había hecho la noche anterior. Las imágenes le habían caído como un balde de agua fría. Mientras Abuto parloteaba, Kamui se desesperaba pensando en cuanta información había soltado. ¿Lo único que dijo de ella era su nombre? ¿O algo más? Preocupado, lo detuvo con un movimiento de su mano.

― ¿dónde está?―

― ¿quién?―pregunto Abuto desconcertado. Kamui resoplo, no estaba de humor para explicar nada, pero tuvo que aguantar su fastidio.

―la chica Tokugawa― respondió secamente.

―fue a recorrer los alrededores junto a sus sirvientes y parte de la tripulación, estábamos esperando a que despertara. Necesitamos que apruebe la estrategia de Katsura para poder proseguir― Kamui escucho todo sin emitir algún sonido.

―los revisare luego― tenía algo más importante en mente, no podía dejar que esa chica hablara acerca de sus debilidades.

…

..

La hora de la cena había llegado. Sougo se había asegurado que Kagura esté a su izquierda mientras Hijikata estaba a su derecha. No quería tenerla cerca, escuchar hablar, a Sayaka, durante la cena no sería algo muy interesante que digamos.

Tanto Kagura como Gintoki habían sido advertidos por Tsuki acerca del ´´visitante´´ que cenaría junto a ellos. Kondo y un muy atareado Shinpachi se habían encargado de asegurarse que los modales en la mesa se mantendrían, al menos lo más posible.

―supongo que son aquellos piratas que capturaron, ¿cierto?―pregunto Sayaka, buscando humillar al par de piratas. Claro que fue un primer intento fallido ambos estaban ocupados degustando a gusto tratando de mantener calmada su ansiedad sin mucho éxito.

Sougo la ignoro de igual manera obligando a Hijikata a responder por él. Kondo limpiaba la comisura de los labios de la chica mientras marcaba la mala forma de comer. Así como el de flequillo en ´´v´´ dejaba en claro la situación de ambos, como piratas tratando de pertenecer al mundo ´´civilizado´´ por así decirlo.

― ¿he? ¿Qué dices, Hijikata-kun? nosotros somos muy civilizados―reclamo Gin con una presa de pollo colgando de su boca. Kondo le hizo señas para que se limpiara mientras una Sayaka miraba la escena con asco.

―Gin-chan tiene razón, somos civilizados y no iremos a ningún circo―aclaro, esta vez mirando al rey, el cual le sonrió divertido. Sentía que la había traumatizado con la clase de postura.

― ¿segura?―pregunto la de cabello negro y ojos verdes―deberías de comportarte más delicadamente, eres una mujer. No veo que tipo de educación has tenido―la mujer tomo su copa de vino con total elegancia mientras clavaba su vista en la pelirroja. Su comentario había captado la atención de la chica pirata dándole pie para que siga―me pregunto qué tipo de madre has tenido para ser educada de esta manera―Sougo detuvo su tenedor, había estado jugando con la comida hasta que escucho ese mal comentario.

No era muy cortes insultar a tus progenitores. Recordando la mirada llena de ilusión al mostrar esa flor, la favorita de su madre, pudo saber el impacto que tendría en la chica esas palabras. Sougo miro a su ´´suegra´´ con fastidio, indicándole que se calle a menos que quiera dormir afuera.

Gin fue el primero en reaccionar levantándose con la cara crispara por la molestia que le provocaba esa mujer, pero Kagura hablo muy segura y estoica, callando a esa mujer.

―tuve la mejor madre del mundo―le respondió sonriendo―una de las enseñanzas que me dejo fue saludar apropiadamente, ayudar cuando alguien lo necesita y mandar a la mierda a zorras altaneras como usted―dio la pelirroja mostrando su dedo corazón con una sonrisa.

Sougo no pudo evitar reír levemente tratando de aguantarse, esa chica le había dado una merecida humillación a Sayaka. La mujer de cabellera negra hirvió de rabia levantándose de la mesa y guardándose sus malos comentarios.

Una vez desapareció de la sala, Sougo no soporto más y rio a gusto, claro que luego recibió un reto de parte Shinpachi e Hijikata, sus consejeros.

―mi señor, eso fue descortés―le dijo Shinpachi al momento que se giraba a Kagura―esas cosas no se dicen―la chica bufo y comenzó a burlarse del chico por su actitud de madre sobreprotectora a lo que Gin también se le unió.

―solo por hoy…―dio Sougo recuperando la compostura y haciendo señas a uno de sus sirvientes―tráeles un postre extra por el buen comportamiento―Kagura y Gin voltearon automáticamente a la punta de la mesa amplia con suma alegría.

― ¿Enserio?―pregunto Kagura babeando por la comida extra que iba a comer.

―sí. Pero mañana seguimos con la práctica―se levantó de su asiento tocando su cabeza con… ¿cariño? Kagura fijo su mirada en el por unos segundos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente. Hijikata vio ese gesto con desconfianza, algo estaba pasando y no le gustaba para nada.

Gin estaba en su nube de dulce que no noto el nerviosismo de la chica, ni el toque de Sougo. Tsukuyo los observaba con cautela desde su posición de sirviente al costado del salón.

― ¡ha! Tsukuyo―la llamo―como he dicho antes, tú acompañaras a Shinpachi e Hijikata e las prácticas de Gintoki. No estarás al servicio de Sayaka― Tsuki hizo un amague de querer decirle algo, pero él la detuvo―no te preocupes, yo hablare con ella― la chica asintió manteniendo el silencio.

…

Caminando entre los matorrales, la vegetación comenzó a hacerse más espesa. Sabia por la indicación de Abuto que la chica Tokugawa andaba por aquellos alrededores. No estaba preocupados por ser descubiertos por Obi Hajime, claro que no, eso se debía a que habían llegado por la parte trasera de la entrada a la isla, el pirata conocido por sus caserías de tesoros tenia construido al frente, apuntando al norte, una entrada con piedra y maderas talladas, la vegetación había sido moldeada por la mano humana alejando a gran parte de los depredadores de la zona. Sería un camino menos complicado atacar por la parte trasera. Los animales no significaban ningún peligro al lado de la fuerza de los batallones que manejaba el pirata rubio.

Caminando unos metros más pudo divisarlos cerca de la orilla recolectando almejas y peces para el banquete de la victoria, claro, si es que ganaban.

Se acercó por la espalda de la chica sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido cuidando de no ser detectado por nadie más. El perro guardián de la chica se encontraba con el viejo Jiiya mientras ella se situaba un poco retirada del mar. Soyo se dio vuelta observándolo con asombro, no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia si no fuera culpa de la sombra de este.

―necesitamos hablar―

Nobu camino con su cesto lleno de pescados y mariscos, listos para ser cargados al barco, pero al reparar en todo el alrededor no pudo divisar a su princesa…

Lejos de allí, en el interior de la selva a pocos metros de la ubicación del barco, Kamui se encontraba de frente a ella observándola serio.

― ¿de qué quieres…?―Soyo quería terminar con ese silencio perturbador, pero él la silencio golpeando con fuerza el troco en el que la chica apoyaba su cabeza, muy cerca de su rostro, apresándola en el lugar.

―olvídalo…―murmuro con calma.

― ¿el qué?― pregunto confundida y nerviosa por la proximidad de sus rostros. Desde la noche en que curo sus heridas había sentido una aceleración en su corazón cada vez que se encontraba pensando en él. Incluso, aun, sentía esa decepción al escucharlo nombrar el nombre de otra chica…

―todo, todo lo que dije en la habitación, olvídalo― Soyo entendía a que se refería, sintió un dolor en su pecho, una fuerza oprimiendo su corazón al recordarlo decir el nombre ´´Matako´´.

―si―dijo por lo bajo―lo olvidare―

Nobu, que había salido a buscar a su señora se había encontrado con esa charla poco común. Había estado escuchando la conversación sin comprender a que se referían.

La noche comenzó a hacerse próxima, el atardecer marcaba la hora de comenzar a moverse. Atacarían en la noche, desplegando a sus guerreros por toda la zona caminando en grupos pequeños comenzando con el sabotaje.

Soyo había quedado en el barco por órdenes de Kamui, junto a Abuto y a sus dos secuaces. Elizabeth, una especie de mascota, según Katsura, también había quedado de guardia en el barco. El ataque se daría en un par de horas, cuando el sol deje de brillar.

―puedo preguntarte algo, Abuto-san?―Elizabeth estaba ocupado preparando la comida junto al anciano Jiiya a orillas del mar, dejando un distanciamiento significativo entre ellos. Nobu, por su lado aparentaba dormir, mientras Soyo intentaba entablar una conversación sincera con el pirata a la luz de la fogata.

―lo que quieras―dijo seguro―salvaste a nuestro capitán, te debemos mucho―

La chica suspiro aliviada. Creía que se negaría a hablar con ella.

― ¿pu…puedo preguntar por…Matako?―Abuto escupió todo el contenido de su bebida en dos segundos. Esa pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa.

― ¿co…como sabes…?―

―Kamui-san la nombro… entre sueños― respondió rápido.

Abuto quedo callado mientras meditaba la situación. Soyo por su parte le parecía todo un misterio, ¿Por qué el ambiente se sentía tan tenso? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto de hablar? Sentía como si ese nombre fuera tabú entre los piratas, la desesperación de Kamui porque ella olvidara todo lo que había dicho en su habitación, la felicidad que tenía cuando la confundió con esa chica, seguramente era alguien… importante. Y volvía a doler, nuevamente, su pecho. ¿Por qué? Abuto permaneció en silencio por tanto tiempo que comenzaba a confundir a Nobu. El chico no podía mirar directamente en la dirección en la que estaba. Comenzaba a dudar de si seguían allí o se hubiesen ido a otra parte, pero el suspiro profundo de Abuto lo mantuvo quieto por otros siguientes cinco minutos hasta que comenzó a hablar.

―está bien, te contare―acepto dudoso―te contare la importancia del nombre Matako―

…

Kagura termino de comer, se sentía en las nubes, el postre extra había sido una delicia, una de las mejores cosas que había probado jamás. Gin se le había adelantado, persiguiendo a una Tsukuyo que había pasado con sabanas limpias hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes. La chica pensó en perseguirlo, pero rechazo la idea tan rápido como apareció en su cabeza. Se sentía tan llena que no podía correr sin tener falta de aire.

Ascendió tranquilamente por las escaleras principales hasta su cuarto, camino tranquilamente mientras rememoraba el sabor dulzón de los postres. Seguramente, hoy, dormiría muy feliz.

―pero si es la chica con la mejor educación―la voz elegante de una mujer a sus espaldas la hizo detenerse. Bien, no había nadie a los alrededores para detenerla, era seguro que le daría un buen golpe en la cara si volvía a insultar la memoria de su querida mami. En pose de defensa la chica se preparó para increpar a esa vieja y demostrarle quien mandaba―cálmate, no he venido a pelear―

― ¿ha, si? Yo no veo eso― Sayaka la miro de los pies a la cabeza, bajando y subiendo su vista, con superioridad. Sus palabras no expresaban lo que sus ojos sí.

―no me malinterpretes. Es normal pera las mujeres de altos rangos tomar esta postura. Es un mecanismo que se nos implementa―le explico con una sonrisa mecánica.

―a mí eso no me importa, solo no me moleste― dijo escupiendo cada palabra, no le interesaba hacerse de enemigos, pero tampoco necesitaba aliados, con Gin-chan le bastaba.

―espera―Sayaka la detuvo antes de que se vaya. La mujer de mediana edad trago saliva aguantando su asco y forzándose a sonreír―quiero demostrarte que mis intenciones son buenas―sabía que le costaría horrores esa jugada, pero todo sea por su futuro―te ayudare con tus prácticas, ¿quieres?― le extendió la mano esperando que la pirata la tome.

Kagura miro con desconfianza la mano extendida, volviendo a la sonrisa falsa de la mujer.

―no me fio mucho de usted― dijo sincera.

―la mayoría piensa eso al principio, luego cambian de parecer―sonrió más ampliamente con su mano, aún, extendida.

Kagura volvió a dudar pero la presión que sentía por la mirada y su mano extendida le generaba una presión por aceptar la ayuda de la mujer.

―está bien― dijo finalmente con duda.

―perfecto. Nos veremos mañana en el salón principal―le sonrió sacando rápido su mano del agarre, retirándose a sus aposentos. Con la puerta cerrada volvió a mirar su mano con asco―debo lavarme las manos― murmuro.

…

..

 **Perdón la tardanza.**

 **La semana pasada no pude publicar por un conflicto con la propia historia. Había comenzado a escribir sin comprender hacia donde iba. Así que tome ese domingo para armar mejor la historia.**

 **Conclusión, tengo detallado todos los capítulos que se desarrollaran de acá en adelante. Serán unos 25 o 26, más o menos.**

 **.**

 **Matako aparecerá en los recuerdos ¿Qué habrá sucedido con ella?**

 **Las prácticas de Sayaka comenzaran, ¿Kagura avanzara o quedara en el camino? ¿Que estará tramando Sayaka?**

 **¡Nos vemos!**

 **¡Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

Abuto se cruzó de brazos buscando, no solo las palabras adecuadas para contar la historia de Matako, sino que también buscaba la manera de abordarlo. ¿Por dónde empezaría? Cualquier persona le respondería: por el principio, pero el principio se remontaba a muchos años atrás, épocas donde Kagura solo tenía ocho años y su capitán, un niño de doce años, recién comenzaba a dar indicios de sus grandes aptitudes para la profesión pirata.

Comprendiendo que la historia se volvería densa culpa de los años que la abarcaban, decidió acomodarse en su lugar y cubrir su cuerpo con una manta. Soyo que aún se encontraba expectante en su posición inicial, comprendió que pronto obtendría respuestas del mayor, se acercó un poco más a la fogata, mientras con sigilo, Abuto, miraba a tientas a ambos cocineros, que aún se disputaban la posición de mejor platillo. Tiempo le sobraba para explicar todo cuanto quisiera, pero sin dejar perder un segundo más, y es que no podía confiarse, apuro las cosas y comenzó, desde el principio, desde aquellos días en que su barco solo servía para hurtar lo justo y necesario, donde desconocidos sin ningún apego entre ellos comenzaba a surcar los mares como un trabajo más y no como la familia que eran en esos momentos.

―te lo contare…―suspiro exhalando el frio de sus pulmones―pero es una historia larga y…―

―no se preocupe, no tengo sueño―respondió rápida Soyo clavando su mirada en los ojos del mayor.

Abuto sonrió con tranquilidad y confort. Dirigiendo una última mirada, esta vez, a Nobu quien parecía profundamente dormido. El rubio hizo una pregunta muy extraña como apertura de lo que vendría luego…

.

―dígame princesa, ¿usted conoce al Flying Dutchman?―

.

 _Cerca del puerto, entre barcos mercantiles y puestos de frutas y pescados, la multitud se aglomeraba en busca de comida a bajos costosos. La oportunidad de conseguir un empleo se iba acrecentando, el invierno estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, los marineros necesitaban con más intensidad manos fuertes para obtener un gran número de provisiones. Ellos eran los mayores proveedores de suministros para su pueblo. Las ganancias eran buenas, la mejor época para vender. Los pueblerinos tenían miedo a quedarse sin alimentos en pleno invierno, épocas duras donde el sembrado moría y las aguas se volvían tan feroces y peligrosas contra quien osara entrar en ellas._

 _Kamui en aquellos años observaba divertido como la multitud se mataba por un poco del ´´fruto marítimo´´. Su manzana, a medio comer, había sido reclamada por su boba y alegre hermana menor, quien no veía nada más que el rojo brillante de la cascara de aquel fruto._

 _No habían comido esa tarde, lo único que tenían eran manzanas. Abuto, el encargado de esos mocosos, les dio el permiso para comer una ya que estaban allí para vender todo lo posible. Su último robo fue un total éxito, frutas y pescados eran lo que abundaban entre su mercancía, pero debían partir rápidamente. Abuto sabía que no era muy bueno permanecer más de un día en tierra, a menos que sea una isla desierta._

― _¿cuánto es?―había preguntado una mujer con bolsas abarrotadas de manzanas. La señora de aspecto vivaz llevaba a su alrededor, tres pequeños niños que miraban embobados el fruto rojo._

― _son tres galeones―el pago rápido y las próximas compras llevaron al rubio a perder de vista a los mocosos._

 _Kamui siguió deleitándose con la locura de la multitud por comprar productos frescos para el invierno. Ver a un hombre caer con una cesta de coles y brúcelas le causo gracia. Pero al momento en que todos se concentraron en ayudar al hombre mayor dejaron a Kamui un espacio libre para mirar más allá de la multitud. A orillas del mar, un grupo de sujetos vestidos con trajes amplios y encapuchados se encaminaban a un barco muy distinto a los destruidos y antiguos que solían aparecer en aquellos lados. No eran mercantiles, ni siquiera parecían llamar la atención de las personas como para ser algún rey o miembro de la nobleza. Simplemente no parecían existir en ese lugar. Curioso, busco a Abuto con la mirada, el hombre estaba tan atareado que no miraba hacia él. Por otra parte, Kagura había comenzado a jugar con un perro blanco y grande, del tamaño de la menor. Dejarla solapara satisfacer su curiosidad no era algo que deseara, después de todo era su único familiar, pero…_

 _Una niña, una pequeña e indefensa niña era arrastrada al barco. Se notaba como una lágrima era derramada atravesando su rostro hasta caer sobre sus manos temblorosas. El pequeño pelirrojo recordó una escena similar, en la que su hermana lloraba estando en peligro._

― _ahora vuelvo― le aviso a Kagura._

― _Abuto dijo que nos quedáramos acá―le hablo la niña con voz infantil y tierna._

― _solo será unos minutos―le respondió apoyando su mano en su cabeza―no te alejes de él, ¿entendido?―_

.

― ¿Flying Dutchman?― pregunto Soyo con duda.

―Sí. Es un barco errante, maldito. Un barco que condeno a todos sus tripulantes a vagar eternamente en el―respondió tranquilo―Matako, es como aquel barco. Y nosotros… seriamos esos tripulantes malditos…―

.

― _¡hey!―Kamui le había murmurado por lo bajo. Al ser un mocoso de doce años con piernas cortas como su padre se le hacía muy fácil esconderse. Con el sigilo propio de quien está acostumbrado a hurtar se infiltro en el barco, encontrando a la chica de cabellera rubia encerrada en un pequeño cuarto, debajo de la escotilla. Prisionera, Kamui, busco la manera de salvarla._

― _¿qué estás haciendo?―_

― _sacándote―dijo con mucho esfuerzo mientras levantaba la pesada escotilla de metal. Esa cosa tenía un peso de una tonelada, o al menos así lo sentía Kamui― agradecería mucho que no levantaras la voz― la rubia lo miro con mala cara. La pobre no tenía culpa de tener una voz tan chillona._

 _Tratando de aguantar la respiración y siguiéndole el paso a ese pelirrojo desconocido salieron sin muchos problemas._

.

― ¿la salvo?― pregunto confusa Soyo.―no entiendo, ¿cuál fue la razón?―

―yo tampoco lo sé. No es de los que hacen cosas desinteresadamente― concordó Abuto con la princesa―según él fue algo involuntario, como si supiera que debía hacerlo―

―bueno, supongo que tiene algo de humildad― Abuto no supo si estaban elogiando a su capitán o tratándolo como la escoria que era.

.

― _¿acaso eres un idiota? ¡Sabes que la situación no está para esto!―Abuto lo había estado sermoneando por largo rato._

 _La chica era prisionera de un barco de gran importancia, se notaba por la estética de la embarcación y la logística de sus cañones. Salvar a un prisionero de vaya a saber quien fuese, era ponerse en contra a un fuerte oponente. Además que no se sabía la causa de captura de la mocosa, la importancia que tenía ella para sus captores, ni siquiera se sabía quiénes eran._

 _Antes de siquiera investigar la procedencia del barco decidieron escapar, terminando con la venta de suministros de manera apresurada._

― _¿qué sucedería si vinieran a atacarnos?―el rubio seguía gritando al pelirrojo mientras ese endemoniado mocoso solo sonreía con confianza._

― _no te preocupes Abuto, los derrotare a todos ellos de un golpe―Abuto, molesto, se levantó de su banco y golpeo la cabeza de Kamui sacándole una lagrimita a este._

― _¿acaso no escuchas a tus superiores?― le grito cruzando sus brazos._

― _¡Sr. Abuto!―llamo uno de los piratas más jóvenes de la tripulación. Era un mocoso que, a diferencia de ese pelirrojo, si le tenía respeto.― ¡nos sigue un barco!―_

 _Nadie necesitaba una explicación a aquello, estaba más que claro que serían miembros del barco que intentaban llevarse a la pequeña rubia. Sin pensar mucho en las palabras Abuto envió indicaciones para prepararse a pelear, claro, si es que los alcanzaban._

― _¡prepárense para atacar!―indico nuevamente el rubio._

 _El pirata a cargo de observar todo lo que se acercara a su barco, vislumbro gracias al poder de su catalejo la bandera que oscilaba en el viento. Una bandera negra sin marcas ni símbolos, un mal augurio para cualquier naufrago. Con dudas y el corazón martillando por el peligro que sentía cerca vio descender de manera intermitente una pluma negra de cuervo… entonces lo vio, sobre el barco iban cientos de esos pájaros de mal augurio._

― _¡Abuto!―llamo alarmado uno de sus compañeros― ¡Son miembros del país del norte!―_

― _Naraku―murmuro absorto el rubio._

 _Esa palabra en boca de Abuto alarmo a la mayoría de los tripulantes. Eran bien conocidas las torturas que hacían los miembros del castillo de los cuervos. Más que un país, era una organización secreta, sus miembros eran escasos en comparación a otros reinos. Pocos eran pueblerinos, la mayoría peleaba por el bien de la corona y la ideología que ellos tenían, ideas que se mantenían guardadas entre los muros del castillo. Con el tiempo y producto de los secretos guardados con recelo, comenzaron a formarse miles de leyendas. Muchos hablaban de la inmortalidad. Un método antiguo tomado de los dioses para conseguir la vida eterna._

 _Las palabras de uno y otro comenzaron a llevar historias que, verídicas o no, provocaban terror en todo aquel que los escuchaba. Según aquellas historias, los pocos que sobrevivieron a una guerra contra ellos comentaban con sumo horror, haber apuñalado en más de una ocasión a los guerreros del país del norte, pero siempre se levantaban como si no hubieran recibido ninguna herida mortal. Muchos se imaginaban a los Naraku arrastrándose con su carne expuesta y chorreando sangre coagulada mostrando sus huesos y heridas putrefactas, sus ojos desorbitados y su quijada fuera de lugar, el aliento hediondo de sus cuerpos inmortales avanzando sin problemas hasta los cuerpos temblorosos de sus víctimas esperando sobrevivir un día más, una guerra más._

 _Claro que mucho del miedo era producto de sus cabezas creando ilusiones, momentos irreales que podrían no ser verdad._

 _Con duda acataron las órdenes de Abuto, la guerra comenzaba y ellos saludarían a la muerte, si así debería de ser._

.

― ¿entonces pelearon?― Soyo quedo pensativa, recordando las leyendas del país de los cuervos, un lugar sepulcral al que todos temían.―siempre creí que era una leyenda más―murmuro pensante.

―no lo es. Yo mismo vi esa noche como muchos de ellos se levantaron a pesar de haber caído muertos―los ojos de Abuto miraban a la nada rememorando esos viejos recuerdos―eran humanos, pero su tiempo era distinto al nuestro―

―que paso con Matako-chan?―

―la victoria no fue nuestra, perdimos mucho esa noche―

.

― _se la llevaron―dijo apenas audible uno de los sobrevivientes._

 _Los gritos previos y las suplicas de la pequeñas habían destruido las esperanzas de muchos de los piratas. No eran seres sin sentimientos, sentían la presión y la angustia de ver una posible camarada ser raptada sin siquiera poder hacer algo al respecto. La mitad de la tripulación había muerto durante esa guerra, su barco estaba casi en escombros. El agua se filtraba entre las aberturas que las balas de cañón habían dejado en el barco._

 _Kagura que aún se mantenía inconsciente producto de un golpe fuerte que recibió del Naraku en su cabeza, estaba acomodada a un costado del pelirrojo, quien al igual que el resto, se sentía… ¿vacíos? ¿Impotentes? ¿Inservibles bacterias que no pudieron salvar a nadie? ¿Qué más podían esperar? Sabían que esa pequeña chica seria torturada hasta la muerte, que tendría un peor destino que la muerte, que sus gritos y llantos eran propios de alguien que sabía que era lo que le esperaría, el infierno, ni más ni menos._

 _Kamui se sentía aun peor, él tuvo la oportunidad de volver a salvarla pero su fuerza no era rival para uno de esos sujetos, ¿perder? ¿Volver a ser débil? Ver partir nuevamente a alguien…_

 _Pero a pesar de sentirse devastados continuaron con sus viajes, con sus hurtos, con su vida. Puede que haya sido ese momento en que comenzaron a verse como una familia, la unión y protección mutua entre todos comenzó a hacerse notoria, el deseo de no volver a ver como uno de ellos moría los hacia más fuertes, una familia que comenzaba a crecer._

.

―Matako-chan fue el impulso para volverlos más unidos―sonrió con pesar al saber del fatídico destino de la pequeña. Aunque…

―ella jamás murió― Soyo levanto su vista al rubio.

―pero…―

―ella fue salvada años más tarde―el hombre cerro los ojos recordando la llegada del último miembro de su tripulación―nosotros encontramos un demonio blanco, mientras ella se topaba con un sujeto venido del infierno―

.

 _Kagura había estado jugando con las algas de la playa. Estaba muy molesta con Kamui por no dejarla pelear junto a él. Mientras su hermano mayor se volvía el jefe de los piratas a su corta edad, Kagura solo se encargaba de pelear algunas veces y otras tantas observaba las ramas esperando a que vuelvan con el botín. No era justo, todo porque era la más joven o la única mujer era sobreprotegida por ese grupo de piratas con complejo de hermana._

― _cálmate Kagura, deberías de disfrutar de tu tiempo libre―Abuto se subía a un pequeño bote de remo para adentrarse a aguas más profundas. Pescado era una comida típica para ellos, pero llenaba y bastante._

― _quería golpear a alguien―dijo molesta. La chica se estaba comportando de manera caprichosa y no la culpaba, a veces sentía que iban demasiado lejos protegiéndola, a la edad de ella Kamui ya peleaba activamente contra todo tipo de maleantes, en cambio la chica pelirroja era protegida como si de una gema se tratara.― ¿quieres ir a pescar?―_

 _Kagura negó con la cabeza furiosa. La chica no extendía porque no podía pelear, ¿de que servía practicar de manera matutina, si nunca le seria útil?_

 _Caminando unos pasos la pelirroja quedo mirando al ocaso bajo las hojas de los árboles, Abuto había avanzado un par de metros en busca de comida, mientras la pelirroja moría de aburrimiento. Con la vista perdida en el ocaso comenzó a caer en un relajante y abrumador sueño que deseo cortar antes de siquiera empezar. Fregó sus ojos y bostezo para abrir sus parpados y obligarse a tener la vista clavada en algo… una maraña de pelos… ¿un gato? Era un objeto flotante…_

― _¡un cuerpo!―grito la pelirroja mientras se acercaba al naufrago desmayado a orillas de la isla. Al escuchar esa alerta se acercó nuevamente a tierra para ver ese descubrimiento._

 _Era un hombre de cabellera plateada y enmarañada, vestía una camisa desabrochada y unos pantalones claros, ropa elegante pero vieja y sucia, ¿era pirata o miembro de la elite?_

.

― ¿Sakata Gintoki?―

―sí, el pirata que fue capturado junto a Kagura por su prometido―Soyo sintió que estaba siendo reprochada y de manera injusta, ella también había sido capturada, después de todo.

―también fui capturada―

―cálmese, princesa. Ella es muy importante para nosotros, la preocupación es latente entre todos― Soyo no negó que comprendía su situación, pero esperaba que Sougo mínimamente sintiera la misma desesperación por su captura como esos piratas demostraban sentirlo por la pelirroja.

―volviendo al tema principal…―el picor de los celos por el cariño que recibía la hermana menor de Kamui la hizo avergonzarse y desear cambiar el tema, después de todo estaba charlando de otros temas.

―no sabíamos nada de Sakata Gintoki―aclaro antes de que ella pudiera continuar hablando―su pasado es un misterio, así como sucede con la mayoría de nuestros tripulantes, piratas que deciden dejar el pasado por cualquier motivo y terminan ahogando sus penas en el refugio conocido como océano―

― ¿y el otro?―

― ¿otro?―

―me refiero a aquel al que nombro como ´´el que vino del infierno´´―

.

 _Hace tres semanas que habían encontrado a Gintoki y el nuevo miembro de los piratas parecía muy eficiente en la lucha y lavar platos. Había conseguido una gran amistad con Kagura, el hombre mostraba un cariño similar al de un padre por su hija, así como la chica copia ciertos rasgos de él. Kamui sentía un poco de pesar al ver como la imagen perfecta de hermano mayor iba mejor con el hombre de cabellera plateada que con él. Incluso se sentía un completo idiota al pensar en maneras de dejar al sujeto varado en alguna isla desierta a su suerte._

― _si estas celoso solo díselo―le había comentado Kamui muy tranquilamente. El pelirrojo lo fulmino con su sonrisa de pocos amigos al nombrar la palabra ´´celos´´ en referencia hacia su persona._

― _deberías de trabajar más y hablar menos, abuto―_

― _no sé cuál es el problema de querer a tu hermana, eres poco demostrativo con ella cuando se nota a leguas que la aprecias mucho―_

 _El mayor se merecía un buen golpe en la cara, ya no recordaban cuando fue que los golpes dejaron de caerle en la cabeza de Kamui para ir a parar a la de Abuto. Pero no había tiempo para estupideces, estaba en aquella isla a varios metros del reino de Hinode, una isla donde piratas se reunían en busca de cobijo en noches de tormentas o mal temporal, pero ese no era el caso._

 _El castillo del norte, aquellos llamados ´´cuervos´´ tenían un plan sistemático bien organizado y listo para ejecutar a todos los piratas de altamar, gracias a la decisión cruel del rey de Rakuyou, se dictamino la caza y tortura a todo aquel que tenga relación o sea acusado de piratería. Las épocas se volvían más oscuras, pelear era la solución, pero… ¿Cómo? La mayoría manejaba una cantidad reducida de armamento y provisiones, vivían el hoy y no el mañana, no había manera de pelear contra la alianza de los cuatro reinos y el país del norte, eso se estaba volviendo una completa locura._

― _¡tenemos que atacar!―gritaban unos, hombres que se creían valientes sin poder organizar sus ideas perfectamente._

― _eso nos llevaría a una muerte absurda y sin lógica― había contraatacado una mujer… ¿o hombre? El capitán Katsura Kotaro, líder de los Joui.―lo mejor es buscar un plan y mantener la calma―_

― _no tenemos tiempo para eso―volvió a quejarse otro―somos presa fácil, moriremos un día de estos o peor seremos torturados― el miedo los consumía, la idea de caer en manos enemigas no era una opción. Muchos preferían el suicidio a ello._

 _Kamui escuchaba el parloteo preocupante con su característica sonrisa. Perder la cabeza no era lo mejor en aquellos momento. La puerta se abrió y un hombre junto a sus colegas piratas avanzaron por el pequeño espacio, con una sonrisa altanera y sedienta de venganza, un hombre de cabello oscuro cubriendo su ojo izquierdo, sosteniendo una pipa entre sus dedos y mostrando el rostro de un verdadero demonio comenzó a hablar callando a todos los allí presentes._

― _deberían de calmarse y dejar de gritar como niñas, el Kihetai está preparado para matar a todos los que se interpongan en nuestro camino―_

.

― ¿ella estaba allí?―pregunto asombrada.

―sí. Se volvió parte del Kihetai, una seguidora ferviente de Takasugi. ―rio levemente― Aún recuerdo el rostro pasmado de Kamui. Fue el primero en darse cuenta de quién era ella―la noche comenzó a volverse cada vez más fría. Abuto busco calor acercando sus manos a la fogata―mientras todos miraban con gran esperanza a Takasugi, Kamui solo podía mirar a Matako, la chica había sobrevivido y eso era lo que importaba―sonrió con nostalgia y calma en su pecho ―el sentimiento de culpa se disipo en todos nosotros, pero el estupor de ese día, era un sentimiento que todos compartimos por igual―

―pero lo que importa es que todos volvieron a reencontrarse―

―sí, pero no fue tan placentero como hubiésemos deseado―

―a que se refiere, Abuto-san?―

―Naraku siguió con su búsqueda―

.

― _¿qué planeas hacer?― pregunto Kamui esa noche de verano. Matako se había levantado con cautela esperando no despertar a nadie, pero no pudo hacerlo, Kamui la había descubierto._

 _Las matanzas de piratas seguían y la declaración de guerra se mantenía con fuerza. Los piratas iban perdiendo tierras y espacios marítimos, andar en barco y ver cientos de cadáveres en estacas símbolos de advertencia era lo más típico que se podría encontrar._

― _solo quería ver… ¿las estrellas?―pregunto con duda._

 _Kamui no era idiota, o al menos no cuando lo quería. Esa era una vaga excusa._

― _¿tú sabes porque los Naraku van detrás de nosotros?―esa idea había comenzado a rondar por su cabeza desde la noche anterior. La rubia, desde el día de su reencuentro, había rogado porque nadie más se enterara de su pasado. Después de su escape, la chica había ido de un lugar a otro sin rumbo hasta llegar a la embarcación de Takasugi. Ella no quería que se enteraran que pertenecía al castillo de los cuervos._

 _Con pesar en sus ojos, Matako recordó unas palabras que había cruzado con Gintoki. Mucho se estaba jugando en esa guerra, tanto que no podía decirlo. Ella era parte importante para detenerlo, aunque Takasugi, Katsura y Gintoki también…_

― _¿Matako…?― pregunto confuso al verla pensativa._

― _no puedo decir mucho, solo que ellos los ven a ustedes como una gran amenaza―murmuro deprimida._

― _no te entiendo…―_

― _haría cualquier cosa por Shinsuke-sama―dijo de golpe callando las palabras de Kamui ―daría mi propia alma para protegerlo.―_

.

―ella se fue dos días después―

― ¿a dónde?―

―Naraku busca una manera de permanecer en el tiempo y controlar todo en este mundo. Por lo que pudimos descubrir fue que realmente poseen un ´´algo´´ que los hace inmortal, pero si ese ´´algo´´ muere, ellos también lo harán―

―eso suena muy fantasioso para mi gusto―

―lo sé, yo tampoco pude creerlo. No al menos hasta que vimos el corazón del antiguo inmortal―Abuto tomo un tiempo para dejarla asimilar sus palabras, era normal ver una cara de estupor luego de tremenda noticia, pero ella quería saberlo y tal vez así comprendiera su accionar, cooperación era lo que necesitaba de ella.

―no entiendo―Abuto la miro sin comprender a que se refería―para que necesitaban a Matako-chan?―

―porque Matako es la última que estuvo con el antiguo inmortal. Ella sabe quién es su sucesor, sabe quién debe ser aquel que estará encerrado entre los muros del castillo―

―entonces, ella…―

―se entregó a Naraku para detener las matanzas. Matar a piratas es la forma de amenazarla tanto a ella como al siguiente sucesor. Ellos esperan a que se revele su identidad de alguna u otra forma. Entregándose, calmaría esa ola de asesinatos hacia nosotros. Pero o fue de mucha ayuda, al no dar el nombre del sucesor decidieron que ella no les seria útil―

―quieres decir…―

―pusieron fecha de muerte a su cabeza. Tanto ella como todos los piratas capturados morirán durante el equinoccio de invierno. Si el sucesor del antiguo inmortal no aparece, sus cabezas serán clavas en estacas durante la salida del sol―

.

 _Takasugi no entendía como su camarada se entregaba así como así sin darles tiempo de opinar. Estaba desesperado a pesar de mantener la calma en su rostro, Bansai no era tan tranquilo como el en situaciones de este calibre, al igual que Takechi, buscaba desesperadamente ayuda en muchos piratas._

 _Sabiendo la historia y aceptándola sin miramientos comprendieron la importancia no solo de salvar a Matako, si no de salvar a todos los piratas. Los ladrones sucios y repulsivos hurtadores se volvían cada vez más unidos, si uno terminaba siendo capturado, sin importar la represión, todos saldrían a defenderlo. Ese era el espíritu de los ladrones de riquezas en esas épocas. Sobrevivir se volvía una tarea cada vez más difícil._

― _¿qué harán?―había preguntado Gintoki mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta de antiguo y abandonado cabaret._

― _matarlos a todos―había respondido seguro Takasugi._

 _Zura, por su parte, había tomado la sabia decisión de vigilar los movimientos del enemigo hasta el momento de atacar. Por su parte Kamui, aun no salía de su asombro. La había vuelto a encontrar, consiguió tener más momentos de interacción con ella y aun así… la había vuelto a perder._

― _el reino de Hinode―apunto certeramente en el mapa, el espacio reducido del antiguo rey Tokugawa y del ahora rey Okita Sougo._

― _¿Hinode? ¿Qué quieres con ellos?―pregunto confundido Gin, ¿acaso no eran enemigos de Naraku? ¿Qué importancia planteaba aquí Hinode?_

― _ambos, tanto el reino del sol naciente como Rakuyou son los más importantes de la alianza de los cuatro reinos. Además de los principales culpables de la implementación a la ley marcial en la que se estipula que pueden matar como quieran y por lo que sea a cualquier pirata, sin permiso de un juicio justo―_

― _vaya no sabía que eras tan culto―se burló Gin al escucharlo hablar tan calmado._

― _¿qué quieres decir?―se interesó zura._

― _si presionamos al rey de Hinode para anular la ley marcial estaremos seguros de que no los mataran―_

― _¿y que te hace pensar que se detendrán por algo así?―esta vez el que cuestiono fue Takasugi, quien no comprendía las palabras del pelirrojo._

― _Naraku es un reino de asesinos, pero… aun así, aman las leyes y las siguen al pie de la letra―dijo con confianza―anular esa ley podría ser la solución de nuestros problemas―_

― _¿y cómo planeas hacerlo? Entraremos y le diremos, por favor mocoso púbero y soberano de nuestras tierras anule la ley marcial!―Gintoki estaba en papel de querer molestar al pelirrojo. Con sus ojos brillosos de damisela recreo la escena perfecta que se le ocurrió en su reducido cerebro._

― _para eso, señor Sakata, tengo un plan―_

.

―entonces… todo esto… el ataque, el secuestro y la anulación a la ley marcial…―

―así es, todo es para salvarla a ella y a todos los que cayeron victimas de esos cuervos―

.

…

..

Sougo iba caminando muy molesto. Tenía entendido por medio de una carta de suma urgencia, que el rey de Rakuyou anclaría en su reino con órdenes expresamente para verlo a él, esa misma tarde. Mientras sus calmadas facciones ocultaban la molestia que representaban las juntas de reinos, Sayaka avanzo sobre él utilizando el argumento de las responsabilidades y lo ocupado que estaría para ser ella misma quien enseñe etiqueta a Kagura. Desconfiado negó en un principio su ayuda, pero al enterarse de que la estúpida pelirroja había permitido que la ayudara esa tarde, no tuvo más opción que dejarlo pasar por ese día, claro que aun si ella daría sus clases, Kagura seria vigilado enteramente por kondo y Shinpachi, ambos atentos a que no suceda nada desagradable.

―si algo malo sucede me avisas sin importar que, entendido―ordeno Sougo antes de partir. Shinpachi acato órdenes y kondo quien era más receptivo vio un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos.

―Sougo, deberías llevarte a algún consejero― aconsejo kondo mientras se acercaba para hablarle más personalmente.

―estoy bien, acá son necesarios. Mi primo, Shimaru, me acompañara de todos modos― Isao sonrió ante sus comentarios. El chico jamás pensó en ningún momento ir a una junta sin sus consejeros, eso no era propio de un rey. El hombre de tez morena comenzaba a comprender la preocupación por la chica pelirroja, acaso el… se estaba enamorando.―debo irme― hizo un movimiento para cerrar la puerta del carruaje, pero kondo volvió a detenerlo.

―sabes, me he olvidado de decirte el día de ayer―sonrió ampliamente―Otae-san esta embarazada, voy a ser padre―Sougo se sorprendió ante esa grata sorpresa. Kondo había conseguido, lo que la mayoría no podía se había casado enamorado y estaba por tener hijos con alguien a quien el estimaba con mucho cariño.

―felicidades, Kondo-san―sus palabras cortas y simples eran muy sinceras.

―gracias, su majestad―de vez en cuando el hombre recordaba que debía llamarlo con respeto, Sougo era una manera cariñosa de llamarlo, era su nombre. Pero su cargo opacaba ese nombre.―espero que usted también tenga hijos muy pronto―

El joven rey le sonrió con esfuerzo. Tener hijos no sería algo grato o esperado, tener hijos, para un rey se volvía una obligación, como todos sus movimientos, como su vida en sí.

―cuando Soyo regrese nos casaremos y supongo que será allí donde…―Isao levanto su mano derecha negando sus palabras.

―no hablo de Soyo, hablo de una mujer a la cual ame, mi señor―

―te recuerdo, kondo-san, que ella es mi prometida y…― kondo volvió a interrumpirlo, pero esta vez con una pregunta que lo dejo pensando…

― ¿entonces que sucederá con Kagura-chan?― Sougo abrió la boca para responder, pero se vio aturdido y sorprendido al no saber cómo hacerlo, como seguir insistiendo que tenía una prometida con la que se iba a casar.

Shinpachi se acercó, ajeno a la conversación de esos dos, a dar el aviso que estaba llegando tarde a su encuentro con el señor Umibouzu. Sin darle tiempo a negar las palabras de Isao kondo el caballo comenzó a cabalgar arrastrándolo al encuentro con el rey de Rakuyou, Kankou Umibouzu.

Llegando al atardecer, en el puerto se podía encontrar un barco con madera esculpida. Las siluetas de dragones furiosos con ojos redondeados y bigotes largos y longevos, con garras sobresalientes y posturas de ataque, asimilaban una guerra celestial entre esas criaturas poderosas y aquellos que osaran molestar sus tierras, una clara representación del poder de rakuyou.

―buenas tardes señor de Hinode―saludo el rey Kankou junto a uno de sus consejeros―he venido a estas tierras para hablar de la apuesta que hizo con Hosen― sonrió poderoso―dígame quienes son esos piratas que resguarda celosamente, me gustaría conocerlos―

.

.

.

 **Aclaracion:**

 **Flying Dutchman: es el barco del holandés errante. Se supone que se trata de un marinero que hizo un pacto con el diablo para poder surcar los mares a pesar de los obstáculos que dios le pondría en su camino, pero este al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho lo condeno a él y a toda su tripulación a vagar por los mares eternamente.**

 **Lo que yo quería explicar con este barco es la idea de lo inseparable y malditos que son los tripulantes del barco con el mismo barco, no pueden separarse y andan juntos con la maldición que les tiraron. Básicamente en el fic, los piratas no pueden dejar ir a Matako y se sienten atados a ella por la culpa que sintieron al no poder salvarla cuando era una niña y ahora mismo.**

 **.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que sigan la historia, este capítulo no tuvo mucho okikagu o kamusoyo, prometo más de ellos en el próximo capítulo, jajajajaja.**

 **Se me hizo bastante largo y extenso, aclare bastantes cosas, pero aún me faltan muchas más… que emoción, ya voy diez capítulos.**

 **Amo sus comentarios, se los agradezco de todo corazón, lamento no poder responderles a todas, pero la facultad me consume y cuando tiempo adelanto los fics XD**

 **El próximo capítulo se me atrasara al igual que este, seguramente publicare el lunes o martes próximo.**

 **Dejen sus lindos reviews.**

 **Sin más que decir, nos leeremos la próxima semana.**

 **¡Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

Los rayos de sol rutilantes contra las paredes de la gran sala en la que Gintoki realizaba sus prácticas. Acompañado de un malhumorado Hijikata y un apacible Shinpachi, Gintoki solo miraba con desgano los comentarios ácidos de esos dos, sin la menor intención de acatar sus órdenes. ¿Practicar? Ya lo había hecho, ayer había hecho esas prácticas que ese par de raritos se negaban a darle un porque. Aunque el pobre hombre no podía negar que se hubiese levantado tan feliz por la idea de seguir con aquel ejercicio por y solo si, la mucama Tsukuyo los acompañaban. Sus sentidos de flirtear con ella le quitaban el cansancio de su cuerpo. Pero esa madrugada ella no había aparecido, ¿la culpa? Esa vieja de Sayaka solicito su presencia aun si, el rey estaba en contra de que sea su mucama personal. A Sayaka le hervía la sangre ante esas palabras de su majestad, y a pesar que intento mostrarse comprensiva y calmada, volviendo a solicitar sus servicios, este con un rotundo ´´no´´ se despidió de ella dejándole en claro que no tenía poder o autoridad dentro de las paredes del castillo. Pero esa mujer no se quedaría así de tranquila, llamo a Tsukuyo alegando la perdida de una prenda que solo ella sabría de su ubicación, puesto que fue quien la acompaño hasta sus aposentos.

―se está tardando―murmuro Hijikata. Las ordenes de Sougo debían seguirse al pie de la letra, por lo que no sentir los pasos apresurados de la rubia entre los pasillos lo irritaba, esa mujer lo estaba haciendo adrede.

El joven de corta vista, decidió ir en su búsqueda. Por otro lado Gintoki ansiaba verla, aunque sea unos segundos esa tarde, solo para sacarlo de su aburrimiento. Pero Shinpachi no solo volvió rápido y solo, sino que traía un mensaje urgente de su majestad.

―el señor de Rakuyou está en la puerta del castillo― dijo con preocupación― y solicito ver a Gintoki-san y Kagura-chan― esas palabras eran las que menos querían escuchar.

Sougo había hablado anteriormente con Hijikata, el joven deseaba poder reunirse con Umibouzu en el castillo, pero que conseguiría mantenerlo alejado de la sala principal de entrenamiento y la biblioteca, donde Kagura practicaría junto a Sayaka. Pero la insistencia de Umibouzu por ver a los piratas lo alarmo de gran manera.

―el sastre también acaba de abordar, viene en camino. Su majestad solicita cubrir la identidad de ambos―esto lo dijo solo para que Hijikata, solamente, pudiera escucharlo.

Ante el apuro y la preocupación de lo que podría ser una cena o una confrontación entre esos piratas con el rey de Rakuyou lo preocupo de sobremanera que no vio como la tez de Gin se volvía mas blanca por la inquietud del momento. El joven de pelo enmarañado no era un miedoso de por sí, pero era uno de los pocos que sabían parte de la historia del matrimonio real de Rakuyou y su trágico destino. Encontrar a ese hombre en esos momentos, traería grandes problemas.

―entendido―dijo estoico Hijikata tratando de mantener la calma―llama a todos los sirvientes, da aviso. Tendremos una cena importante―Shinpachi acato la orden poniéndose en camino. Por su parte Hijikata no quería dejar solo al pirata, pero…―llama a Tsukuyo― Gintoki lo miro sorprendido.

― ¿que…?―

―tengo que dar órdenes al sastre real en cuanto pise el castillo…―se maldijo así mismo por no poder encargarse de todo el solo. Kondo podría ayudarlo, pero tenía sus ojos ocupados vigilando a Sayaka―y no se te ocurra escapar, te recuerdo que hay oficiales haciendo guardia alrededor de todo el castillo― lo amenazo.―cualquier idiotez que hagas lo pagaras con tu…―las palabras de Hijikata se vieron interrumpidas por el pirata.

―si señor―le respondió firme mientras salía de la habitación en un estado de completa dicha. Hijikata veía como un idiota terminaba de salir de la gran habitación, recordando por un breve momento que el también había pasado por un estado similar al de él. Suspirando pesadamente se encamino hacia la entrada en busca del sastre.

Mientras muchos corrían apresurados por los pasillos buscando lo necesario para alistar todo para la gran cena de la noche, otros buscaban arreglar lo mejor que podían, a los gustos del rey de Rakuyou, la habitación de huéspedes más importante del castillo. Gin, camino buscando a la rubia por los pasillos del castillo, pero no la encontraba, incluso había chocado con Sayaka que bajaba a la gran biblioteca, pero no tenía ni rastros de la rubia. Volvió a subir por las escaleras hacia las habitaciones de huéspedes en busca de la chica, pensando en la posibilidad de encontrarla acomodando alguna cama… tal vez, hasta podría usar las sabanas recién limpias con la chica… sus pensamientos llenos de libidos le provocaron una leve hemorragia nasal. En medio de su tan disparatado pensamiento, pudo escuchar ruidos, una charla muy amena entre dos personas… dos reyes.

Al cruzar miradas con el rey de Hinode quien hizo una seña rápida para que desaparezca de allí Gin supo que los problemas estaban llegando. Al momento de sacar una manta de hilo grueso con dibujos de cocina y colocárselo en la cabeza, vislumbro a un hombre de mediana edad que cruzaba por el pasillo al momento que seguía con la charla que su majestad, Sougo, había comenzado.

― ¿entonces los veré en la cena?―pregunto bastante intrigado―espero no tener cólicos por cenar con seres tan bajos, esos ladrones deberían de ser asesinados―comento serio. Sougo no pudo ni coincidir o negar sus palabras, ver a Gintoki caminar con un trapo en la cabeza en su dirección, lo mantenía en alerta. Si Umibouzu se enterara que el era…

Kankou siguió hablando acerca del porque deberían de exterminar a los piratas, mostrando desinterés en el hombre que caminaba en dirección opuesta a ellos. Pero algo ocurrió en cuanto Gintoki pasó a su lado, sus ojos azules siguieron la silueta del pirata sin perder un segundo de sus movimientos. Se detuvo en seco alarmando a sougo.

― ¿sucede algo?― Kankou medito la pregunta.

―no lo sé…―dijo sincero―sentí… como si conociera a ese sirviente―respondió con duda.

― ¿conocerlo?―Sougo sabía que estaba lejos de conocerlo, de lo contrario no seguiría con vida el de ojos de pez muerto.―te debes estar confundiendo―

El rey de Rakuyou volvió a ver como el sujeto giraba en la esquina del pasillo perdiéndose totalmente de su vista. Tal vez no lo conocía y Okita Sougo estaba en lo correcto, pero… sus instintos jamás lo traicionaban, de eso estaba seguro.

…

..

Durante el amanecer, con los primeros rayos de sol, una pequeña llovizna comenzó a bañar suavemente la isla, cortando su caída al poco tiempo dejando un arcoíris adornando el cielo y dejando el aroma petricor típico de la lluvia.

Abuto fue el primero en despertar. Dentro del barco se filtraron pequeños rayos de sol incandescentes que tocaron su rostro evitando que siga en el mundo de los sueños. Saliendo con el menor cuidado de hacer ruido, vio la superficie de la isla cubierta de humedad.

Aun no había rastros del resto de la tripulación y el sol seguía manteniéndose bajo, recién amanecía. Nobu y Soyo fueron los siguientes en despertar, el poco tacto del rubio, en la mañana hubiera levantado a un dragón, si es que este estuviera allí.

Eli, acostumbrada al ruido mañanero, seguía en su descanso. Pero, diferencia de todos, Jiiya seguía durmiendo y no de gusto o cansancio, el pobre anciano tenía fiebre. Los cambios de clima sumado a la gran travesía habían provocado que el pobre viejo callera enfermo. Cubriéndolo con mantas y manteniéndolo a resguardo, Soyo y Nobu, cuidaron de él.

―la fiebre es lo más común en el oficio―comento Abuto mientras ambos, princesa y guardián salían del barco―entre las hojas del cuaderno debe haber alguna forma de curarlo― Soyo asintió, estaba preocupada por el anciano. Un hombre grande, acostumbrado a vivir entre las paredes de un castillo, a resguardo del frio, ahora estaba viviendo a la intemperie y grandes cambios en la temperatura, esa situación era esperable para Soyo.

―ya le di la planta medicinal―confirmo la princesa de Hinode.

―entonces solo debes esperar a que se recupere―dijo tranquilo Abuto.―mientras tanto debemos preparar la comida. Esperar al capitán sin alimentos sería un suicidio― comento con pesar.

Su capitán era de buen comer. Las provisiones se agotaban con el paso de unos días, el estómago sin fondo de su capitán sumado el de Kagura preocupaba a toda la embarcación. Incluso si la pelirroja no estaba allí, no esperaba que las provisiones duren más tiempo. Dando indicaciones, comenzaron a prender una fogata nuevamente.

A unos metros de allí y con el sol casi en lo alto, un grupo de piratas caminaba de regreso a su barco. La tensión latente entre ellos y las discusiones continuaban desde el momento en que dejaron la cueva en la que, supuestamente, estaba el tesoro de Obi Hajime, y es que, efectivamente volvían con las manos vacías. La noche y gran parte de la tarde pasaron escarbando y hurgando entre la mayor parte de la zona, incluso creyeron estar en un lugar equivocado, por lo que a mitad de la noche retomaron la caminata para otro punto en el mapa topándose con lo mismo, nada. El tesoro de Obi Hajime no se encontraba por ninguna parte de la isla, ¿o es que acaso estaban buscando mal?

―todo es culpa de Zura―reclamo uno de los piratas. Haber trabajado durante un gran periodo de tiempo, sin descanso ni comida los había puesto de mal humor.

Zura comenzó a alegar en su defensa que solo había dado las coordenadas del mapa que uno de sus compatriotas había predispuesto a él. Con lodo seco en sus ropas e insolados por los rayos fuertes del sol caminaron con desgano hacia el punto de llegada. Las discusiones continuaron tan ruidosas, tan fuertes, tan endemoniadamente continuas que Kamui solo atino a sonreír mientras su aura de rabia y odio lo carcomía desde lo más profundo de su ser. Querer matarlos era poco.

Al llegar a la orilla del mar, se encontraron con Soyo, Abuto y Elizabeth acomodando la escasa vajilla, que seguramente había sido robada, sobre una tabla que usaban de mesa. La fogata estaba apagada y no se sentía ni rastros de comida, cosa que desalentó a la mayoría.

― ¡capitán!― dijo Abuto al verlos llegar― ¿sucedió algo?―el rostro oscurecido de Kamui junto a su sonrisa forzada y sus nudillos tensos no le daban un buen panorama del asunto.

―no encontramos el tesoro―soltó rápido zura.

― ¡Katsura Kotaro nos hizo trabajar para nada!―volvieron a quejarse varios.

― ¡que no es mi culpa, ustedes no quisieron seguir escavando, el tesoro estaba en ese punto!―

― ¡escavamos todo lo que pudimos!―decía otro totalmente exhausto mientras se tiraba en el suelo.

Nobu se acercó al lugar de donde provenían los gritos después de revisar como Jiiya iba mejorando de salud. Después de ver a Soyo curando al pobre anciano, Nobu se vio en la necesidad de ayudarla.

―vemos que no fue suficiente―dijo poco cortes, zura―Kamui debería tirar por la borda a este grupo de piratas débiles, si no saben hacer bien un poso no sirven para nada― las palabras punzantes hicieron enfurecer a unos y otros, el grupo de zura se preparaba para una batalla campal contra los piratas, miembros del barco de Kamui.

Soyo miro atenta la discusión con suma preocupación, por su parte, Abuto miraba con preocupación el mal humor de su capitán quien estaba a punto de golpear o matar, en su defecto, a alguien.

― ¿cómo los detenemos? Se mataran―susurro la de cabello azabache preocupada.

Abuto rio por lo bajo al escuchar las palabras de la chica, ella no veía el verdadero peligro.

―princesa, la única preocupación que debe de tener es calmar a la fiera mayor― fue en ese preciso momento que Soyo reparo en Kamui. El pelirrojo estaba con altas dosis de ira en su cuerpo, se sentía como si estuviese en el límite. Tenía su cuerpo tenso y su sonrisa falsa comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes filosos. Un hilo de sangre comenzó a brotar de sus puños producto de la presión que sus manos ejercían. ¿Por qué se contenía? ¿O acaso era frustración? Soyo no sabía que era, pero recordó unas palabras que Abuto le había dado esa madrugada…

´´Esperar al capitán sin alimentos sería un suicidio´´ rememoro.

Con una sonrisa se acerco a Kamui manteniendo una distancia prudencial, mientras el resto seguía discutiendo.

― ¿quieren comer? La comida ya está lista―la sonrisa o más bien las palabras de Soyo calmaron a las fieras.

Kamui se destenso y miro a Soyo con sorpresa, sus puños se aligeraron y su aura oscura desapareció prácticamente. Abuto observo como, contra todo pronóstico, Kamui sonreía pero ya no de manera falsa, ´´la magia de la comida´´ pensó Abuto, su capitán tenía un punto débil y la chica de cabellera azabache lo había descubierto.

Soyo no entendía a esos piratas, hace minutos estaban disputándose por el exceso de trabajo y las malas decisiones de unos y otros, pero con solo hablar de comida podían pasar de sujetos agresivos y disconformes a buenos amigos que se abrazan mientras comen y beben en armonía.

…

..

Dentro de la biblioteca, Kagura veía como pasaban mucamas y sirvientes reales de un lado para el otro por los pasillos del gran palacio, había escuchado que Umibouzu Kankou, rey de Hinode se encontraba en las instalaciones del castillo y parecía que quedaría a dormir. Las causas no le importaban, pero saber que estaría el patán que dicto la ley marcial de los piratas la fastidiaba. Culpa de ese viejo calvo, su grupo de piratas pasaban las mil y unas.

Aburrida, se sentó en el gran sillón a la espera de la vieja Sayaka. Esa mujer odiosa había salido hace algunos cuantos minutos a buscar unas prendas, mandar a llamar a la pobre de Tsuki para que le buscara sus calzones no era muy ética, no al menos para Kagura.

― ¡muero de hambre!―se quejó Kagura mientras kondo buscaba ayudar a la joven para que caminara correctamente. La pobre no daba ni dos pasos sin que los libros se le cayeran.

―falta poco para el almuerzo―sonrió el hombre, tratando de calmar a la malhumorada pirata.

―gorila, no eres divertido―se quejó nuevamente en el sillón― ¿porque Pachi no vino? Pensé que podría burlarme de él― Kondo la miraba confundido, ¿esa chica lo había llamado gorila? Pero si era cierto que Shinpachi estaba a cargo de vigilar las prácticas de Kagura, pero de algún modo Sayaka logro librarse de él. Con un ´´sabes que los sirvientes no están cumpliendo su cometido en el piso de abajo, ¿no es tu responsabilidad vigilar que nada de aquello ocurra?´´ Shinpachi no pudo evitar partir para solucionar esos conflictos. Sayaka era astuta, kondo no descreía la posibilidad de que ella este detrás del mal comportamiento de la servidumbre. Shinpachi no había subido después de allí, seguramente la mano derecha del rey sea el responsable de aquello.

Pero este comportamiento tan sospechoso ya había sido previsto por Sougo, quien pidió expresamente a kondo que también este acompañando a Kagura. Kondo, a diferencia del resto, era un miembro real sin deberes dentro del castillo, alejarlo del lugar sería imposible.

Cansada de ser observada Sayaka busco otros medios, con la excusa de buscar una prenda llamo a Tsukuyo y se alejó rápidamente de la biblioteca. Isao kondo, sospechaba totalmente de ella.

Después de cruzarse con el otro estorbo de pirata, Sayaka se encamino para la biblioteca con la idea de sacar al señor Isao de la habitación. ¿Cómo lo conseguiría? Sencillo, usaría su punto debil.

―ya era hora, vieja. Envejeceré de tanto esperar―se quejó Kagura ganándose una mirada de repugnancia de parte de la morena.

―mis disculpas. Creo que más que posición, debes aprender a comunicarte como todo una dama, aunque recuerdo que no lo eres ―respondió mordazmente tratando de aguantar la compostura.―kondo Isao, su esposa lo espera en la entrada, pide urgentemente comunicarse con usted―sonrió la mujer dirigiéndose esta vez al lord. Kondo no creyó ni una sola palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sayaka volvió a hablar―dice que es acerca de su bebe― eso si lo dejo desorientado. Nadie sabía que esperaba un hijo con excepción de Sougo. Aun con duda se preguntó, ¿y si es algo importante? ¿Y si es verdad? Lamentando la situación y dando una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja bajo a la entrada en busca de su esposa.

― ¿gori tendrá un bebe?―ignorando todo el conflicto y los problemas de fondo, la pelirroja solo podía sorprenderse de que como un hombre con similitudes a un gorila tendría hijitos.

La mujer mayor de ojos color verde esmeralda volvió su vista a su interlocutora, era su oportunidad para cambiar las cosas.

―toma―le entrego dos libros pesados y grandes―ponlos en tu cabeza y camina hasta el final de la alfombra― a regañadientes, la pelirroja tomo los libros e hizo lo que esa vieja le pedía. Kagura seguía arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado la ayuda de esa mujer.

La mujer ignoro los cientos de insultos que su persona recibía por medio de murmullos de parte de la pelirroja. De manera egocéntrica, después de observar cómo se le caían los libros otra vez, camino estoica y derecha a su lado con tres libros en su cabeza riéndose con suma soberbia. La diferencia de posición estaba muy marcada.

―con esa actitud no conseguirás nada, señorita pitara― se mofo.―el corazón de un hombre se conquista con más que una cara bonita. La educación y el poder que manejes serán importantes, supongo que solo eres una más para el rey Okita―

― ¿quién mierda está buscando conquistar a ese rey de pacotilla?― pregunto indignada. A Kagura jamás se le había cruzado por la cabeza enamorar a ese estúpido rey.

― ¿no lo haces?―pregunto con fingido asombro― bueno, supongo que creí que eras lista. Por un momento sospeche que tratabas de seducirlo para escapar del castillo― acorralarla en donde quería estaba siendo bastante fácil.

―no escapare, Kamui y todos mis otros hermanos me vendrán a buscar― respondió segura, haciendo frente a esa mujer.

―que ingenua―se burló― ¿nunca te pusiste a pensar que tu vida pende de un hilo? O mejor aún, ¿que tú asquerosa y patética vida está en manos de su majestad?― con los ojos crispados por la desconfianza y las respuestas seguidas de Kagura la llevaban al punto donde la de ojos verdes quería, a su perdición.

―si algo me llegara a suceder, la princesa…―

―será asesinada―respondió rápida. Sayaka sabia toda la historia del supuesto trato del rey Okita y el pirata pelirrojo―lo sé, pero eres tan estúpidamente ingenua, que crees que un rey aceptaría un trato con un ser tan inferior como lo es un pirata―rio divertida―Okita Sougo, rey de Hinode, nunca te entregara con vida―sus ojos oscurecidos con malicia la sorprendieron e intimidaron, un poco, a Kagura― ¿crees que la visita de Umibouzu, rey de Rakuyou, es mera casualidad? La alianza entre los cuatro reinos será lo que devuelva con vida a la princesa Soyo, mientras tú y tus camaradas perecen en el océano―

…

..

Gintoki estaba decepcionado.

Después de perder de vista a Umibouzu, volvió a su tarea de buscar a la mujer de ojos amatista, pero no la encontraba. Ese castillo era tan malditamente enorme que el de cabellera plateada solo podía esperar que ambos estuvieran desencontrándose entre los enormes pasillos del castillo. ¿Es que acaso ni el destino lo ayudaba a encontrarla? Volviendo sobre sus pasos camino entre las habitaciones de huéspedes con la cabeza gacha.

Pero su suerte podría cambiar en un dos por tres, la puerta que da al baño amplio y principal se abrió saliendo una mujer de ojos hermosamente amatistas, piel nívea y cabello rubio. A Gin se le ilumino la cara como si fuese un niño encontrando un caramelo. Acercándose a ella sin ser notado, el hombre pudo ver detalles que no se había percatado…

Tsukuyo, tenía rastros de sangre en su mano y brazos. Su traje de mucama se veía intacto, pulcro alejado de cualquier marca de violencia, muy distinto al que llevaba en su mano, el cual mostraba como había sido cortado por un arma filosa en el brazo y como la manga derecha y parte de su cuello estaban empapados en sangre.

―Tsukuyo…―murmuro al momento que la rubia se volteaba con miedo, al verlo no supo que responder ― estas herida― tomo su brazo viendo como había sido cortado por algún arma contundente.

―me caí―se excusó mientras sacaba su mano del agarre―vine apurada a limpiar y me tropecé en las escaleras―Gin quedo callado, no se creía para nada esa mentira. Sus ojos se veían idos y su tez era más pálida de lo que la recordaba.―seré más cuidadosa la próxima vez― Gin volvió a tomar la mano de Tsuki, pero con más delicadeza.

Sakata Gintoki estaba preocupado. Con el poco tiempo que había estado en el castillo, viendo a las hermosas mucamas que ese precoz rey tenia, mientras babeaba por muchas de ellas… no, eso es lo que a Gin debería de sucederle. Gintoki debería estar babeando por todas las mujeres que se le cruzaran por su mirada, enamorándose de todas esa lindas señoritas. Pero no era así, él estaba prendido a esa hermosa mujer de nombre Tsukuyo, no podía ignorar ni un solo movimiento de ella, en cuanto aparecía e su radio de visión, lo demás dejaba de existir. El resto de mujeres eran eso, solo mujeres, pero Tsukuyo se había alojado tenazmente dentro de su ser. Y aun si fuese tan repentino lo sentía así. Verla en ese estado lo alteraba y preocupaba, ¿quién podría hacerle algo así?

―mientes―dijo suavemente.

Tsuki cruzo sus ojos con lo de él, encontrando calma y comprensión, pero sentía que en el fondo de sus ojos había ira contenida. La chica de cabellos dorados bajos sus ojos, apenada. No podía mantenerle la vista por mucho tiempo...

―lo siento, pero le pediría que no se meta en mis asuntos― Tsuki supo que esas palabras eran necesarias, pero sabía muy e su interior que se arrepentiría de decirlas, después de todo ella quería ser salvada.

…

 **..**

 **Volví XD perdón, pero se vienen días muy complicados para mí. Lo había avisado en mi otro fic ´´Buscándote´´, pero por las dudas vuelvo a decirlo. Estoy con una próxima parcial dentro de cuatro o tres semanas y debo estudiar, así que me atrasare en publicar. Tratare de, por lo menos publicar una vez a la semana, no sé qué día pero veré si puedo.**

 **¡Ya quiero vacaciones! XD**

 **Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, espero que lo estén disfrutando. Iba a poner más cosas pero creí que estaba adelantando todo, además que el capítulo se me hacía muy largo.**

 **Espero sigan leyendo el fic, gracias a todos.**

 **Hace poco descubrí como ver la cantidad de personas que me leen por y me sorprendí muchísimo, pensé que eran un par nada más, así que agradezco a todos los que comentan, votan y leen mis fics, aun si son fantasmas se los agradezco (me recuerdan que yo también era una lectora fantasma)**

 **Sin más que decir, ¡se los agradezco!**

 **¡Nos leeremos!**

 **¡Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

Con cautela Soyo abre la escotilla de la bodega del barco. La oxidada y sucia rejilla chillo un poco al momento de abrirla. Por suerte no fue un sonido demasiado sonoro para despertar al anciano que dormía con un rostro más apacible entre las pertenencias de los piratas. Jiiya, el hombre de edad avanzada había pescado un resfriado bastante fuerte, fiebre y delirios lo habían atacado durante la noche. Agradecía enormemente a Abuto, el cual le suministro de plantas medicinales y el apoyo que el libro representaba para aplicar los cuidados correspondientes.

Bajando la escalera de hierro, húmeda y llena de moho, Soyo llego al anciano. Nobu se encontraba a su lado brindándole una manta más abrigada, además de cambiar los paños y limpiar su sudor. La joven princesa se sorprendió, Nobu era su cuidador pero jamás pensó en la posibilidad de verlo ayudar de esa manera a uno de los suyos. Enternecida se quedó a un costada con la equivocada idea de que Nobu no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

―no se preocupe, princesa. Se encuentra en perfectas condiciones―aseguro el hombre ante ella. Su mirada rojiza se movió lentamente encontrando el frágil cuerpo de Soyo, vio un espasmo de sorpresa en ella, algo muy sutil pero perceptible para sus sensores.

―eso… es bueno―dijo calmándose del susto que le causo las repentinas palabras de Nobu. La chica de cabellera azabache se acercó tranquilamente al lado de este, observando el rostro apaciguado de dolor del anciano―me alegra que Jiiya esté bien―

Nobu la observa meditando las palabras de Abuto la noche anterior, él había escuchado todo de aquella conversación. Sabía que su princesa estaba debatiéndose el que hacer. Escapar podría ser una pequeña posibilidad en algún momento de despiste, pero el joven de ojos rojizos sabía muy bien que ese pensamiento había desaparecido de la mente de su señora. Seguramente la palabra ´´escape´´ no se usaría más, de acá en adelante, y no porque no pudieran escapar, sino porque ella no lo haría.

― ¿qué haremos?― hablo suave el joven― ¿que planea hacer?― pregunto esperando una respuesta.

―nos quedaremos. Escapar no es una posibilidad― ´´mentira´´ pensó Nobu― Sougo vendrá a buscarnos, estoy segura― Nobu la miro, viendo a través de esa sonrisa sincera y esos ojos que mostraban calma y comprensión.

Suspiro.

―esto servirá para anular la ley marcial―comento poniéndose al descubierto. Soyo lo miro sorprendida, Nobu había escuchado toda su conversación.

―Nobu, yo…―

―mi señora―la detuvo―mi responsabilidad es mantenerla a salvo y servirle como sea―dijo estoico―no me alejare de su lado. Si usted desea permanecer aquí para ayudarlos en su travesía, yo la acompañare―

Nobu lo había meditado bastante. No dejaba de pensar en su rey y la deslealtad que aquello podría significar, no tanto para él, sino para su señora. Pero algo en la forma tan delicada de la joven Soyo y su esmero por ayudar, aun si fuese solo un poco, le robaban el aliento cada vez que esta se acercaba. La sola idea de dejarla sola con uno de esos piratas le erizaba la piel, quería protegerla… a ella. No influenciaba la posición de la joven Soyo, eso ya no importaba, no importaba la autoridad de la corona, él quería proteger a Soyo, no a la princesa. Nobu estaba cuidando y velando por el bienestar de una mujer no de un título real. Eso era lo que cambiaban las cosas. Esa era la razón por la que él no se iría jamás de su lado.

La princesa sonrió complacida por el apoyo que Nobu, su sirviente y amigo le estaba brindando. Complacida por sus palabras dejo al joven para que terminara de curar del anciano.

La azabache se merecía descansar, servir a esos piratas había sido muy agotador, por lo que su sirviente le pidió que descansara mientras él se ocupaba de todo acerca de Jiiya. Aceptando la oferta salió de la bodega en busca de una manta para descansar.

En la parte superior del barco, Soyo, comenzó a estirarse sintiéndose más que libre.

El recuerdo del sentimiento profundo que oprimía su pecho al momento de pensar en su boda, en las obligaciones que vendrían luego. Casarse por Hinode, tener hijos para gobernar las siguientes generaciones, estar atada a un hombre que, a pesar que ella quería mucho, él ni la miraba. Recordar el estrés de su madrastra diciéndole, segundo a segundo, de las obligaciones que debería cumplir, de su comportamiento educado, de lo que era ser mujer en esas épocas. Soyo iba a dejar de ser una persona para convertirse en el adorno que acompañaría al rey de Hinode, Okita Sougo, por su tristemente infernal vida.

Era tan extraño sentirse libre de todos esos agobios que sufría.

Soyo cerro sus ojos sintiendo l brisa golpear su rostro con calma, sentía paz, sentía que podría acompañar a unos piratas salvajes –de manera cariñosa- hacia su justa pelea, como apoyo –si se quiere decir- diplomático.

La risa bulliciosa de esos hombres la despertó de su ensoñación. Los piratas volvían a discutir acaloradamente sobre el futuro de su búsqueda por el tesoro pero, como si fueran un grupo de niños idiotas, estos reían ante cualquier locura absurda que dijese otro destensando el ambiente. Soyo no pudo evitar el comparar esa situación con un recuerdo vago de su pasado…

La pequeña Soyo había visto, a sus siete años, como por error de un soldado este acaba siendo apresado, humillado y asesinado ante la comunidad. Su padre era un hombre bueno y honroso para lo que en esa época significaba. La avaricia lo había consumido durante esa época pero, para suerte y desgracia, la muerte de su madre lo trajo nuevamente a ellos, volviendo a ser el hombre justo y derecho que fue desde un principio.

Recordar cómo se manejaban en el castillo ante un error y ver la poca importancia de esos pequeños detalles poniendo mayor énfasis a lo que ellos llamaban ´´familia´´, era algo que a Soyo la encandilaba.

Con una sonrisa radiante la chica bajo del barco deseando unírseles en esa reunión tan fraternal. Bajando a tierra vio como una cabellera pelirroja se alejaba tranquilamente perdiéndose por la densa selva.

Soyo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad y antes de que se dieran cuenta de su presencia comenzó a andar tras de él, hasta perderse entre las plantas y matorrales de la isla.

…

Tsukuyo camino hasta los aposentos de la dama a su cuidado. El sastre real había llegado minutos antes y se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la joven pelirroja preparando su atuendo. El hombre no paraba de medir e insertar varios alfileres en sus prendas. Un vestido pomposo con varias capas dándole volumen, la utilización de la enagua no sería lo más apropiado, Kagura no sabía usarla apropiadamente.

Los pliegues de la falta junto al corsé estaban matándola. El sastre había ajustado con mucha presión ese maldito corsé, provocando que su pecho, acongojado, escape por su escote. Tsuki casi podía ver el color rosado de su pezones al momento que él hombre volvía a presión su torso. La rubia murmuro unas palabras al hombre para que dejara de torturar a la pobre Kagura. Sin muchas palabras el señor salió de la habitación en busca de algo más.

―no se preocupe, Kagura-sama, traerá lo indicado para usted―le sonrió con ternura. Kagura suspiro mientras comenzaba a librarse de esa prenda de tortura.

―le dije muchas veces que no era mi talla―refunfuño la joven.

―me imagino, es un hombre que no acepta cuando comete errores―explico masajeando la espalda de la joven, ayudando que su color blanquecino regrese y deje ese rojizo producto de la presión.

―Tsuki-chan…―llamo Kagura con duda y pesar en su mirada― ¿tú crees que ese rey sádico va a matarme?―pregunto.

― ¿a qué se debe tal pregunta, Kagura-sama?―

―la vieja bruja me dijo que él rey de pacotilla nos matara a todos, somos piratas sé que ese es nuestro destino… pero…―Tsukuyo la miro buscando las palabras para alentarla, aunque sea un poco.

―mi señora, nuestro rey no gobernó mucho tiempo aquí por lo que no sabría que decirle…―explico viendo la mirada decaída de la pelirroja―pero puedo asegurar, que el honor y la palabra es lo que rige a un rey―le sonrió―si él dio su palabra a su hermano, un rey debe seguirla al pie de la letra― inconscientemente la había animado más de lo que debería. Se abofeteo mentalmente, pero la sonrisa de la joven pirata la deslumbro y tranquilizo.

Un abrazo de agradecimiento la abatió. Kagura era muy expresiva, eso le gustaba de esa pequeña jovencita. Esa libertad que poseía para expresarse la enternecía.

En cuanto el sastre hubiese llegado Tsukuyo se liberó del abrazo con sumo cuidado. Ayudarla durante su estadía estaba dejando de ser una obligación, Kagura era como la hermanita que siempre hubiese deseado.

Con un vestido a su medida el sastre comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias para partir a la habitación de Sakata Gintoki. Tsuki sintió su pecho pesado al escuchar el nombre del de cabellera plateada, recordar ese distanciamiento que ella misma había provocado comenzaba a incomodarle.

― ¿qué es esto?―pregunto confusa la pelirroja viendo como una mujer colocaba una peluca un tanto extravagante―es horrible, ni loca llevare eso puesto― se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

―señorita―refunfuño la mujer bastante molesta de la actitud prepotente de ella―esto es un tocado que deberá llevar, el rey de Hinode así lo quiere― explico guardando la compostura.

―ese rey está loco, yo no usare esa mierda―volvió a quejarse. Tsuki sonrió por el comportamiento infantil de la joven.

―debes hacerlo, es para evitar que Hosen la reconozca en un futuro―le susurro en el oído. Kagura la miro sorprendida y… ¿maravillada?

― ¿segura?―la duda la carcomía. Si aquello era cierto, las dudas que tuviera con respecto a Sougo y su matanza hacia los piratas, quedaba sin fundamentos.

―por supuesto, mi señora― se inclinó ante ella. Kagura sonrió, incluso aparecía casi imperceptiblemente un rubor que a los segundos desapareció, pero Tsuki era muy observadora.―aunque tiene varias opciones―siguió explicando la rubia―puede elegir la que más le agrade, debe sentirse cómoda―mostro un total de ocho pelucas bien peinadas sobre la mesa amplia en la que los invitados merendaban, si así lo deseaban.

Kagura inspecciono todos y, a pesar que ninguno le sentaba bien, termino eligiendo una peluca de hebras negras. El peinado armado era de una trenza larga y recogida cerca de la nuca, perdiéndose entre el pelo. Era elegante y no tan abultado como los demás. Con la ayuda de esa vieja criticona, que solicito el uso de la peluca más abultada, Kagura se acomodó sus cabellos pelirrojos para que ninguna hebra de su color llamativo natural se viera.

Al verse al espejo se sintió bien, incluso bonita.

Sonrió satisfecha.

La puerta de su habitación sonó con un toc-toc, era el momento de la gran cena. El rey de Rakuyou esperaba abajo, en el gran comedor.

Las damas de compañía llegaron para llevarse a la joven Kagura. Tsuki la siguió desde atrás, observando sus pasos. Pero su mirar se perdió en unos ojos color escarlata que miraban su silueta con mucha atención. Sakata Gintoki se veía muy apuesto, debía aceptarlo.

Viéndolo caminar hasta Kagura, el hombre con un fino traje a la medida tomo del brazo a Kagura y descendió por la escalinata. La mucama suspiro al verse libre de cuestionamientos por parte del pirata. Hijikata la llamo para ir hasta el gran comedor, llamando en plena caminata a Gin, quien no dudo en mirarla fijamente. La rubia asintió, solo que antes debía arreglar el cuarto de la dama pelirroja, una mentira sutil pero efectiva.

Sintiendo la lejanía de cualquier par de ojos curiosos, la mujer camino por el solitario pasillo que daba a las habitaciones de huéspedes. Con un temblor en sus dedos, provocado por el miedo, abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones. La oscuridad del cuarto la dejo ver una silueta observando por el gran ventanal victoriano.

―cuéntame los detalles―solicito la persona al frente.―dime que sintió el pánico por ser despellejada o mejor aún que escapara como la rata que es―pidió con una sonrisa radiante.

―Saya…―

―Sayaka no, Tsuki―la mujer de ojos esmeralda y cabellera oscura se acercó a la rubia brindándole un suave tacto a su brazo herido.―recuerda todo lo que pasaste―volvió a sonreír presionando la herida dándole un dolor punzante―recuerda todo lo que he hecho por ti, si Tsuki. No me decepcionaras, ¿verdad?―

―jamás Saya… disculpe, Hinowa―dijo con esfuerzo al momento en que soltaba su brazo. La manga de su traje de mucama comenzaba a teñirse del rojo escarlata de la sangre.

―muy bien Tsuki― sonrió más tranquila―entones dime, ¿Cómo va nuestro plan para sacar a esa sucia pirata del castillo?―

…

Kamui la sentía a sus espaldas. Lo había seguido desde que se adentró en la maleza y a pesar de los intentos por perderla, ella seguía caminando detrás de si creyendo, ilusamente, que no había sido detectada. Esa princesa le comenzaba a fastidiar. No solo se había atrevido a escucharlo decir tonterías en un momento de completa debilidad, sino que lo había amenazado con dormirlo, comprar su calma con comida y acaparar la ayuda de sus súbditos. Esa mocosa delicada se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en sus asuntos. Incluso, en esos momentos, se atrevía a seguirlo y ese era otro momento de vulnerabilidad.

―sal de tu escondite―dijo cansado―no necesitas seguir con este jueguito― avergonzada, la vio salir de detrás de uno de los arboles inmensos de la isla.

―lo… lo siento―se disculpó sintiéndose abochornada por quedar al descubierto.

Soyo se acercó al joven pensando en lo extrañamente relajado que se oía. Le llamaba la atención su comportamiento. Con cautela, manteniendo una distancia segura vio un montículo de tierra removida al frente del pirata. Kamui se veía muy preocupado por la manipulación de un objeto precioso para él que no presto más atención a la princesa.

Curiosa, más de lo que se permitía, se tomó el atrevimiento de inclinarse a un costado para ver mejor que era lo que hacía. Pudo pensar en un sinfín de cosas, pero jamás creyó que un sujeto tan temerario moviera con suma delicadeza y preocupación una bella flor en tonos lilas. Soyo la identifico al instante, era la flor que había encontrado apenas arribaron en la isla.

―me molesta tu intromisión―dijo serio mientras a ella se le crispaban los nervios―espero que no vuelvas a hacerlo o tendré que matarte―le sonrió con advertencia. Soyo se aterro y sintió que sería mejor marcharse de allí, la curiosidad le había ganado, pero el miedo se apoderó completamente de ella.

Levantándose sin decir nada, se detuvo al sentir como alguien le jalaba del brazo.

― ¿he?―dijo sin pensarlo.

―no he dicho que te largues―la miro de soslayo mientras suspiraba y obligaba a la chica a volver a su sitio―estas ante mi madre, se cortes―

La princesa vio con asombro sin llegar a comprender lo que este sujeto decía. Kamui, al ver su desconcierto señalo la flor ante ellos. Le hizo señas para que comenzara su ritual en memoria de su madre. Fue entonces que Soyo comprendió la seriedad del asunto, sintiéndose más apenada que en un principio. Se había entrometido en un tema tan delicado como el ritual sagrado de un hijo en memoria de su madre.

Cerró sus ojos y pidió disculpas al alma de quien fuese la madre de Kamui.

Soyo medito en ese tiempo largo en el que el pelirrojo meditaba, ella no sabía nada de él. Es decir, las causas de sus actos no ameritaban saber acerca de su pasado, de su linaje. Soyo no sabía de donde procedía. Pero recordando las palabras de Abuto, la noche pasada, no le sorprendía nada. Tanto Kamui como su hermana menor comenzaron dentro de la piratería desde muy temprana edad, algo en ella le decía que esa historia era más oscura que el secuestro de Matako.

―Ka… Kamui-san―llamo la chica con preocupación, no quería sonar muy metida en sus asuntos. El pelirrojo volvió a verla― ¿me dirías su nombre?―pregunto astuta haciendo una señal a sus manos juntas, una clara indicación que no sabía a quién estaba rezando.

―Kouka― respondió con la sonrisa más cálida que Soyo hubiera visto. Si era un ser malvado, nadie lo creería, no al menos después de ver ese rostro. Soyo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Volvió a mirar la flor tratando de mentalizarse en una mujer con una sonrisa similar a la que él le había brindado, con un traje de pirata y de cabellera colorada.

―es una flor muy bonita, tenía buen gusto―sonrió al ver esa flor exótica llena de vida.

―si…―dijo nostálgico―era una mujer muy segura, comprensiva y cuidadosa con su familia. Solía ver atravesó de todo, valorando una belleza que solo ella veía―su voz casi apagada llego con esfuerzos a los oídos de Soyo.

― ¿Kamui-san?― el pirata se dio cuenta que había hablado de más. Se levantó cortando esa conversación abruptamente.

―tenemos que volver―

Soyo asintió y comenzó a caminar detrás de él manteniendo el silencio. Pero antes de que ese pequeño espacio que Kamui había preparado en memoria de su madre desapareciera, una brisa suave y cálida choco con el delgado cuerpo de la princesa envolviéndola en un regocijo de emociones.

´´cuídalo, por favor´´ el sonido de una voz elegante en su canal auditivo y el suave tacto de una mano en su cabeza la llevaron a volver su mirada donde se encontraba la flor en tonos lilas…

Soyo vio a una mujer esbelta sentada en una roca, llevaba un Qipao blanco y una pipa en su mano derecha. Su cabellera larga peinada en una trenza y una sonrisa adornaban lo poco que llego a ver de su rostro. La princesa había creído ver un espíritu, y no era cualquier espíritu, si no la madre del pirata que caminaba a su lado.

―tu mamá era muy bonita―comento la chica sin poder dejar de creer lo que había visto hace unos segundos.

―sí, lo era―respondió a lo que él había tomado como una pregunta.

…

La cena había comenzado muy amena. Umibouzu no dejaba de mirar a sus acompañantes con sincero desagrado en sus ojos. ¿Compartir mesa con un pirata? Jamás hubiera pensado que llegaría este día. Incluso veía con total desacuerdo que el rey de Hinode siente a su lado derecho a la chica pirata, ese lugar pertenecía para alguien de suma importancia, como una esposa.

Incomodado, el rey de Rakuyou tosió levemente para comenzar una conversación con su anfitrión.

―y dígame, rey de Hinode…―comenzó su charla sin dejar de mirar a ese par. Kagura no podía comer tranquila sabiendo que tenía a su enemigo enfrente de él― ¿que planea hacer con el puerto del lado sur? He escuchado que **Vladimir, el señor empalador** quisiera solicitar esas tierras para desplegar su arte―Kagura sintió un dolor en su estómago y Gin sintió asco por la comida. Sougo por su parte mantuvo la calma a pesar del desagrado que le provocaba las imágenes que venían a su mente.

―ya lo ha propuesto― Kagura lo miro asombrada, buscando algún signo que representara un mayor peligro para ella y su familia―piratas―dijo simplemente después de beber de su copa de vino. Gin lo miro más serio de lo que podría estar―no me interesa esa clase de arte, debo admitir que hasta yo tengo mis límites con respecto a cómo matar piratas―Umibouzu volvió a abrir la boca, pero Sougo lo detuvo rápido―de momento no mataremos a nadie, si la ley es revocada me amparara y si no es así…―rio divertido―usted ya sabe lo que sucederá― Kagura lo observo asombrada, ¿Qué iba a suceder?

―le voy avisando que lleva todas las de perder―rio con mofa―no he visto educación, sino falta de apetito por mi presencia. Rechazar la comida porque un rey está presente me resulta una total descortesía―comento mordaz. Kagura lo fulmino con la mirada, detestando por completo a ese hombre.

―solo pasaron un par de días desde nuestra apuesta―aclaro Sougo probando nuevamente un bocado de su comida―no diga que no se siente, aunque sea, sorprendido por su actitud relajada. ¿Acaso el rey de Rakuyou esperaba que comieran y bebieran como cerdos?―la pregunta quedo en el aire. Umibouzu no respondió y continúo degustando sus alimentos.

Fue una mala jugada ir tras el rey de esas tierras.

Con el mal estar en su garganta y es que debía de tragarse sus malditas palabras. Umibouzu, efectivamente, pensaba que comerían como cerdos en el chiquero. No paso mucho tiempo desde la fecha de planeación de tal apuesta.

―entonces, aparte de hurtar, ¿los piratas hacen algo que no sea deshonroso?― pregunto bebiendo de su copa. Sayaka, quien se mantenía a un lado del hombre no pudo evitar sonreír con gracia y malicia.

Kagura ensombreció su mirada, deseando clavar su tenedor en uno de sus ojos para que sienta el arrepentimiento de lo que decía de su familia. ¿Eran piojosos? Si, ¿eran ladrones? Si, ellos eran la escoria de la humanidad, pero sabían valorar a todos sus integrantes, protegerlos y luchar por un bien común. Nadie más que ella podía insultarlos.

Preparada para lanzarle algún insulto digno de ´´la realeza´´, sintió una patada en su pie derecho. Sougo cortaba sus alimentos mientras le lanzaba una mirada cómplice a la chica. No podía dejar que terminara haciendo algo que los perjudicara. La pelirroja entendió el mensaje y aclaro su garganta.

―bueno, trapear el barco y lavar platos es algo honroso―respondió despreocupado Gin―si una madre lo hace, vale como el trabajo más importante, ¿no le parece?―

―no me hagas reír― respondió secamente―que debe saber un pirata de trabajo honroso, solo saben hurtar y asesinar―

―mis disculpas, rey de Rakuyou― consiguió hablar Kagura manteniendo su compostura―un pirata hace trabajos de ese calibre―Umibouzu iba a retrucar nuevamente, pero Kagura lo cayo con sus palabras― y me disculpo nuevamente, creí que un letrado como usted estaría al tanto de lo que un pirata hace, digo, después de todo usted castiga miembros de la piratería sin juicio justo alegando saber todo acerca de ellos―

Sougo no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escucharla hablar, tan decidida manteniendo un vocabulario fluido y correcto. El rey de Hinode comenzaba a pensar que cuando la chica se lo proponía dejaba de ser estúpida por unos momentos.

Durante la cena no ocurrió mucho más, Umibouzu decidió dormir pronto, partiría mañana a primera hora, no quería permanecer mucho más tiempo allí.

Una vez en su cuarto, Kagura se lamentó por no haber estado de ánimo durante la cena. Sentía un hambre atroz. Estaba pensando muy seriamente bajar las escaleras y tomar un poco de comida.

―tengo hambre―se quejó en su cama.

La puerta de su habitación recibió dos golpecitos. Kagura abrió cansada, ¿Quién molestaba a esas horas de la noche?

―mi señora―una chica de la servidumbre entro a su cuarto dejando una bandeja con alimentos―su majestad le envía esto―apoyado en la mesa de té que tenía la habitación, su comida caída del cielo la esperaba―espero y lo disfrute―se despidió la mujer.

Kagura, maravillada tomo la comida y comenzó a devorarla sin pensar en la mala educación que podría mostrar. Sintió el sabor de las presas de ave en su boca y el sabor dulzón de las frutas silvestres, Kagura comenzó a sentir su estómago llenándose de comida. Su dolor se apaciguaba al punto de desaparecer. Satisfecha, miro una nota escrita a un costado del banquete en el que se había zambullido.

´´No comiste durante la cena, disfrútalo.

Mañana entrenaras solamente conmigo.´´

Por extraño que parezca, Kagura sintió un palpitar extraño e insistente en su pecho.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¡Hasta acá! ¿Qué les pareció? No me maten, me atrase casi un mes y es culpa de la facultad.**

 **Realmente lo lamento.**

 **Cree una página de Facebook por si en algún momento me llego a perder. Aunque es casi imposible que abandone alguna de mis historias. Se llama: ´´Ebano Wigram´´, aclaro que es una página, no una persona.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Vladimir el Empalador:** **me refiero a Vlad Drăculea y no es específicamente el personaje protagónico de las obras de Bran Stoker, sino del hombre que fue en realidad (aunque seguramente la mayoría sabía acerca de él XD). Fue príncipe de Valaquia, hoy el sur de Rumania, entre 1456 y 1462. Se lo conoce como el empalador, porque efectivamente ese era su método de ejecución, el cual consistía en que la víctima es atravesada por una estaca sea por un costado, por el recto, la vagina, por la boca, o cualquier parte del cuerpo.**

 **La peor tortura que pudo haber existido. Dejare información en mi página por si desean saber un poco de ello.**

 **Con esto los dejo.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

En la entrada del castillo de Hinode, Umibouzu, se alistaba para partir a su propio hogar. Un carruaje lo acercaría al navío que lo llevaría a sus tierras, un viaje de dos días, pero aun así estaba acostumbrado a ello. El hombre que rondaba los cuarenta fijo sus ojos a una de las ventanas del castillo, más precisamente, donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes en donde Kagura se alojaba.

―esa pirata me recuerda a mi esposa―murmuro con nostalgia―creo que el maquillaje excesivo que tenía durante la cena y su cabello negro, debieron afectarme de algún modo, pero…―comenzó a decir mientras reía con resignacion.

Sougo lo observo sin comprender. No llego a conocer a la joven reina de Rakuyou, pero si sabía de su belleza y lo sabía que era, también se solía hablar de la inteligencia estratega que manejaba. Una guerrera, mentora y, por sobre todo, confiable y amable. Si las comparaba a ambas, esa descripción iba en el lado contrario de lo que Kagura era.

―lo dudo―dijo sonriendo descreído―he escuchado la descripción de su esposa y no veo ninguna similitud con Kagura―comento, Sougo.

―si no tuviera esa mascara en su rostro y ese cabello falso… tal vez…―Umibouzu rio para sí. Él se había dado cuenta de la farsa, la ilusión que crearon en la imagen de esa chica solo por la presencia del mayor asesino de piratas, Umibouzu―lo siento―negó con la cabeza―mi esposa era hermosa y con un porte digno de los dioses, ella jamás sería tan respondona como esa chiquilla. Aunque no comprendo esta nostalgia que me abate―

La belleza de su difunta esposa era exótica como pocas. Había poseído una tez pálida y suave al tacto. Sus ojos de un brillante y pulcro verde esmeralda y sus cabellos colorados atrayentes. Tenía una voz suave, sensual cuando se lo proponía. Su particular forma de hablar era tajante, con tintes amables que dejaban conformes al más descreído de sus decisiones. Su mirar era sereno y comprensivo, no había nadie que no la quisiera. Él había tenido suerte de conocerla. Aunque siempre existieran seres encontrar de los finales felices.

Umibouzu retiro su vista del ventanal para dirigirla a su carruaje. Subiéndose a este, saludo al rey de Hinode sin mucho más que decir. Inconscientemente se había abierto con quien estaba en contra de sus ideales.

Alejándose en el camino, Hijikata, quien se mantenía callado al laso de su majestad, se acercó a este haciendo una pregunta bastante comprensiva.

― ¿que fue todo aquello?―ni siquiera Sougo había comprendido las palabras del rey de Rakuyou. Pero, claro, tenía sus dudas. ¿Acaso Kagura tenía una conexión con Kankou?

―no tengo idea―comenzó a caminar seguido de Hijikata quien se mantenía un paso detrás de él, por si llegara a necesitar de algo―la historia del rey de los Rakuyou se me hace muy extraña, poco se sabe de ello. Además de cerrar las puertas y evitar el contacto, a menos que sea muy necesario, ellos mantuvieron todo lo relacionado a la muerte de los familiares reales de Kankou muy en el misterio―comento. Hijikata sabía muy bien esa parte de la historia, pero lo que ocurría puertas adentro del castillo, era algo que le llamaba la atención.

― ¿acaso cree que el señor de Rakuyou tiene algo que ver con la chica pirata?―pregunto asombrado al recordar las palabras confusas que Umibouzu había dicho momentos previos.

―solo diré que esto es bastante sospechoso―aseguro―la única que puede sacarme algunas dudas seria la señora Sakamoto Mutsu, reina de Yottsu no Ken―comento mientras detenía su caminata y volvía su rostro a Hijikata― envía a Yamazaki a solicitar una convocatoria con su majestad―ordeno viendo como su consejero partía en busca de su súbdito―mientras tanto, tendré una seria conversación con esa pirata―

…

Volviendo al barco, Soyo observa la apatía que tenían unos y la desilusión de otros, seguramente no les fue muy bien en planear un plan para la obtención del oro.

― ¿Y? ¿Ya planearon algo?―pregunto divertido Kamui esperando dejar definitivamente esa isla desierta.

Katsura fue el primero en levanta la mano.

―propongo, por enésima vez, volver a la ubicación que fuimos desde un principio―dijo serio mientras otros tantos piratas negaba esa absurda idea.

―no había nada, ¿a qué iremos nuevamente?―pregunto Kamui con su tipita sonrisa falsa.

―el capitán tiene razón― concordó otro pirata―debemos partir al sur, hay otros tesoros escondidos por alli―propuso.

Elizabeth, por su parte solo comentaba en su cartel de madera balsa un ´´estoy con zura´´. Las discusiones y distintos tipos de opiniones se interpusieron en la discusión amena de un inicio.

Tal vez haya sido el ruido o las altas horas de la tarde, lo que provoco que el anciano, Jiiya se levantara de su larga siesta acompañado por Nobu, quien cuidaba de él desde que este había caído enfermo. El anciano se sujetó la cabeza sintiendo la jaqueca golpear su cráneo, estabilizándose, gracias a la ayuda de Nobu, camino cuesta abajo por el tablón hasta llegar junto a Soyo, la cual se mantenía al lado de Kamui observando el conflicto frente a ellos.

―mi señora―hablo el anciano con pena―me disculpo de mi ausencia―se inclinó ante su majestad. Soyo lo miro con ternura y negó con la cabeza mientras alegaba la importancia de descansar cuando se estaba enfermo.

Nobu asintió a las palabras de su princesa, aceptando sus palabras y calmando al anciano.

Los ojos del de cabello azulado se vieron sorprendidos al ver cómo, Kamui, miraba de soslayo una dos o tres veces, de manera muy sutil, tan el rostro de Soyo como el de Jiiya. ¿Acaso estaba preocupado por el anciano? No, eso era imposible. Además, si así lo fuera, ¿por qué miraría a Soyo? El joven sirviente comenzó a pensar en el significado de esas miradas en el momento que el anciano abría la boca para alegar ante la discusión presente.

―el pirata Obi Hajime…―dijo dudando―creo que su padre, el rey Tokugawa, había comentado que en cierto país…―el anciano trataba de recordar el nombre de ese reino lejano―creo que era Oniwaban… shu?―dijo confundido―existía un tratado llamado **Leviatán** , el cual permitía al rey permanecer fuera de las leyes. Es decir, estaban lejos de ser juzgados, podían hacer lo que quisieran…―sus ojos se abrieron al conseguir recordarlo más claramente, viendo que su historia había llamado la atención de todos los presentes.

― ¿qué quieres decir con eso Jiiya?―pregunto confundida Soyo.

―bueno, vera al conseguir un rey estar fuera de todo juzgamiento las leyes no consiguen tocarlo. Por lo que la ley marcial no los afecta. Los Oniwabanshu consiguieron por medio de ese tratado hacer negocios con los piratas. Dando parte de sus riquezas a cambio…―

―a cambio, ellos obtendrían protección y armamentos―finalizo Kamui con una sonrisa satisfactoria. Abuto lo miro sin comprender― ¿recuerdan al rey con las hemorroides que intento hacer tratos con nosotros?―esas palabras refrescaron la memoria de la gran mayoría de los presentes. Kamui sonrió y miro al anciano―lo que quiere decir es que, la ausencia del tesoro de Obi Hajime se debe a ese tratado, ¿no es así?―Jiiya asintió y Kamui miro a su tripulación― en ese caso, debemos partir hacia las tierras de esos sujetos―

―pero, Kamui, esas tierras estas tan protegidas como si de los Naraku se tratara―explico Abuto. No les temía a esos sujetos, pero vaya que estarían en desventaja en su territorio. Una cosa era atacar en altamar y otra muy distinta en terreno enemigo.

―no te preocupes, Abuto. Ya tengo armado un plan―sonrió emocionado. Abuto se masajeo la sien comprendiendo esa mirada iluminada de su capitán, estaba ansioso por pelear con alguien poderoso.

Kamui desplego un mapa antiguo que poseían, un arma importante que habían robado hace ya algunos años. Marco una mancha diminuta de tierra desplegando un sendero por el canal que se abría entre esas tierras apartadas y el país de los Oniwabanshus.

―ustedes partirán por la ciénaga―explico―es un punto poco vigilado, casi no hay registros de ataques traicioneros, nosotros seremos los primeros―comento orgulloso como el sucio pirata que era―mientras junto a un grupo, no muy mayor, ira junto a mí en una distracción por el canal principal― parecía tener todo calculado y asegurado. Era una idea brillante y sin fallos, al menos no en su cabeza.

―me parece perfecto―asintió zura junto a otros piratas que elogiaban la capacidad de guía de su capitán, las estrategias de Kamui era brillantes―solo tengo una duda, ¿Cómo no s dividiremos?―pregunto curioso.

―eso no me interesa―su simplicidad daban ganas de matarlo, a Kamui no le interesaba nada mas que matar a un par de sujetos poderosos y ya era feliz.

―capitán, debería ser más serio en estos temas― regaño Abuto a su superior.

Kamui sonrió pasando por alto ese comentario.

Antes de que anochezca los piratas comenzaron a preparar su armamento. Guardando desde alabardas y varios espontones, a la típica espada de piratas, la alfanje.

Soyo los vio muy ensimismados en su preparación, pensando en la posibilidad de ayudar en lo que fuera. Kamui había ido a su cubículo buscando un arma de fuego, no era muy interesante para él, un tiro no ayudaba mucho en una batalla, pero pensó en usarla en esta ocasión, después de todo sería divertido.

Soyo, incapaz de dejar ir esta oportunidad pidió hablar con él.

― ¿Qué quieres?―le sonrió. Claro que Soyo sintió escalofríos al verlo sonreír de ese modo, esa mascara no engañaba a nadie.

―qui… quiero…―Soyo trato de calmar su acelerado corazón para hablar sin tapujos―solicito unirme al combate, por favor―murmuro esto último en un susurro al ver como Kamui la observaba sin reacción aparente.

―no―dijo tajante.

―pero…―Kamui se levantó de su asiento y volvió a negar acallando su insistencia.

―eres un estorbo, te quedaras con el anciano en el barco de Katsura―ordeno. El pirata salió de la habitación sin esperar una negación por su parte, él ya había hablado y no había más que discutir.

Soyo quedo entristecida. Sabía que no aportaría nada en una confrontación, pero tenía el anhelo de devolverles algo de la ayuda que esos piratas les había dado. Cabizbaja salió de la habitación del capitán y solicito a Elizabeth acompañarla al barco principal de la flota perteneciente a los piratas Joui. No quería ver al pelirrojo de momento, su sentir comenzaba a teñirse con la impotencia y la molestia de hacerla sentir inferior. Así que antes de subir al barco de Katsura, por medio de un tablón que servía de unión entre ambas naves, Soyo, impulsada por la rabia grito fuertemente…

― ¡TE QUEDARAS CALVO, KAMUI!― los piratas se habían quedado pasmados al escuchar a la dulce princesa de Hinode gritar de esa manera lanzando aquel insulto a su capitán. Sin esperar a que los piratas salgan de su letargo, Soyo ingreso al cubículo principal de un portazo.

―por un momento creí escuchar a la pequeña Kagura―comento Abuto saliendo de su asombro. Kamui a su lado miraba al frente con un deje de fastidio por las palabras de la princesa― ¿Qué tanto le dijiste para enfurecerla?―pregunto curioso.

―nada, solo le deje en claro lo innecesaria que era para la pelea―comento tranquilo, consiguiendo que Abuto se golpee el rostro con su propia mano.

―usted siempre tan delicado, capitán―dijo irónico―lo extraño es que cuida de la señorita, tanto como de Kagura―comento burlón.

―ella es importante para nuestra misión, ¿o es que acaso no quieres volver a ver a Kagura?―

―eso ni debe preguntarse―afirmo―pero, usted tiene una manera muy particular para decir ´´me importas´´― Kamui lo miro sin comprender.

― ¿Qué quieres decir?―

―nada―negó, Kamui podía ser muy denso, a veces―solo digo que es mejor hablar delicadamente con una dama ¿o acaso no le enseñaron modales?―esas conversaciones banales que llegaban a tener solían ser las más fluidas y memorables de esos dos, solían dejar sentimientos y pensamientos sueltos, de manera sutil, entre las conversaciones. Kamui captaba algunas y Abuto la mayoría. Esa forma de comunicarse era lo que ambos respetaban y agradecían del otro.

Kamui apreciaba los tiempos que su amigo le daba para ir soltando sus pesares así como sus inquietudes, sin verlo con un rostro afligido y destensando sus facciones como si del clima se hablara.

Abuto era como un gran hermano mayor.

…

Hinowa caminaba por los pasillos del castillo sintiendo la molestia y la ira al ser desplazada por Sougo de su rol de educadora de esa inferior pirata. Sabía que algo así podría suceder, por eso había armado ese plan, para que la pelirroja rechace el ser educada por el rey, pero al ver esa escena…

―pero, su majestad, nuestras practicas han ido mejorando―trato de persuadir la mujer―además, la joven Kagura estará de acuerdo con nuestro régimen de actividades. Usted tiene muchas responsabilidades y…―Sougo levanto la mano acallandola.

―Kagura, esta de acuerdo con que continúe yo―esas palabras tensaron a la mujer, ensombreciendo sus pupilas―además, le recuerdo que es una orden del rey, usted no debe objetarla― en su voz se coló la amenaza. Hinowa dio dos pasos hacia atrás sin comprender la situación.

Ella había asustado a esa estúpida pelirroja con sus palabras, lo sabía, lo había visto en su semblante. Entonces… ¿Por qué quería ser entrenada con Okita Sougo? ¿No debería de tenerle pavor? ¿Que estaba ocurriendo?

― ¡rey sádico!― llamo esa pirata que venía acompañada de Tsukuyo―el entrenamiento, me dijiste ´´se puntual´´ ¿y tú qué?―refunfuño con molestia.

Sougo suspiro ante sus palabras, cinco minutos no se comparaban con el tiempo que lo había hecho esperar la primera vez. Hinowa, mejor conocida como Sayaka, miro como ese par comenzaba una discusión en medio del pasillo que daba a la gran sala. La servidumbre pasaba sin comprender el alboroto, pero siempre trataban de ignorar aquel espectáculo para continuar con su labor.

Parecían amigos, muy amigos. No había rastros de miedo o pavor por parte de ella, no había nada que de indicios que quiera escapar del castillo. Hinowa miro en dirección de Tsukuyo quien intentaba no hacer contacto con ella, entonces lo supo.

―hoy veras como me comporto como la señorita que soy, rey de pacotilla―había insultado finalmente la pelirroja dándole la espalda al susodicho. Miro directamente a Tsuki y, ante los ojos de Hinowa, le brindo un abrazo de agradecimiento por su apoyo― nos veremos en la tarde, Tsuki― la rubia no puede hacer más que responder a su abrazo con preocupación, no se le ha escapado esa mirada de resentimiento, que la mayor le brindaba.

―Tsukuyo, ve con Hijikata y Sakata―ordeno en cuanto se separara de la pelirroja.

La rubia acato la orden de su rey y salió sin mirar a Hinowa ni una sola vez. La de cabellera negra miro la espalda de la mucama hasta perderse intentando seguirla, pero las palabras de Sougo la detuvieron.

―me olvidaba―la mujer se quedó en su lugar esperando las palabras del hombre―Sayaka, ¿quisiera saber por cuánto tiempo más quedara en el castillo?―había sonado descortés, pero quería que se diera a entender la incomodidad que le daba tenerla por los pasillos del reino.

―solo un par de días, su majestad―respondió con preocupación, aun no lograba su cometido.

―espero que no sea más de tres días―dijo con simpleza―la visita de la madre de mi prometida podría levantar falsas sospechas de que pronto se concretaría nuestra boda, no quiero esos chismes rondando por el castillo―sonrió creído encontrando una buena excusa para sacarla de allí.

La mujer se tensó e intento Salir de esa encrucijada para estirar más su hospedaje.

―claro, su majestad―se inclinó en reverencia―con tres días será más que suficiente―sonrió mientras sus manos eran apretadas con fuerza hasta brotar hilos de sangre.

―perfecto. A partir de ahora corre el tiempo, Sayaka―le murmuro en su oído de manera burlona. Alejándose de ella dio una última orden, de momento― ¡ha! me olvidaba, no tienes permiso llamar a Tsukuyo bajo ninguna excusa―el rey de Hinode había sido avisado de los abusos a las órdenes que el había dado durante la estadía de Umibouzu, esa mujer se había aprovechado de la ausencia del rey en temas triviales―si lo haces saldrás de aquí inmediatamente― el ultimátum sirvió de pie para la partida del rey a la gran sala, donde se encontraría junto a Kagura.

Dejando sola a esa mujer, entro a la sala encontrándose con una aburrida pelirroja que leía hastiada un libro acerca de la anatomía y la reproducción humana. Sougo no necesito preguntar que le incomodaba de ese libro.

―qué asco, ¿sádico tu hiciste bebes?―pregunto con su rostro contrariado por las imágenes del libro. El joven rio por esa inocencia absurda que la joven poseía.

― ¿quieres que te enseñe como se hace?―Kagura lo miro azulada negando con asco esas acciones―cálmate, estúpida. Todos terminamos haciéndolo, tu también caerás―rio divertido mientras se acercaba a ella.

―ni muerta. Acá hablan del dolor―señalo indignada la chica―yo no nací para sufrir, yo nací para ´´hacer sufrir´´―Sougo no sabía ni que responder a sus estupideces.

―china, ¿qué tan virgen eres?―la chica lo miro de mala gana aceptando ser más pura que el agua―no deberías decir esas cosas a cualquiera―

― ¿por qué?―pregunto confusa. Sougo se sentó a su lado, en el gran sillón, y se acercó a su rostro pasando su mano por su mejilla.

―en estos tiempos, una virgen es una gran tentación para un hombre― eran palabras muy peligrosas para decirlas tan cerca.

Kagura se había sentido incomoda e inquieta y Sougo no había encontrado un porqué de esas palabras dichas, había sido un impulso incoherente que no desaprovecharía en esos momentos. El rey de Hinode no podía evitar sentir una atracción, atracción causada por su celibato desde que se comprometió con la princesa Soyo y comenzaba a despertar en un fuerte deseo por esa mujer frente a él. Y es que, Sougo, no podía pensar en otra causa para la inquietud y fuerte atracción corporal que sentía por esa pirata.

Manteniendo una distancia corta entre sus rostros, dejando solo unos segundos para bajar sus miradas a los labios del otro, sintieron un palpitar acogedor en su interior. Querían cerrar esa brecha que los separaba. Pero entre la duda y la vergüenza de Kagura, Sougo fue el único en avanzar no pudiendo llegar a su objetivo.

―su majestad…―Kondo había sido de lo más inoportuno en esos momentos. Alejándose bastante uno del otro, observaron al hombre entrar a la gran sala con una sonrisa radiante y de suma felicidad―la anciana Otose, me dijo que sería un niño―Sougo quería matarlo. Solo él creía en las fantasías de esa anciana, y lo peor, había interrumpido solo por esas cosas.

―kondo, no debería creer en esas cosas―regaño el joven levantándose del sofá.

El hombre miro el rostro enrojecido de la chica y el mal humor de su majestad, ¿acaso había interrumpido algo importante?

―deberíamos continuar con la práctica―Kagura trato de alejar sus pensamientos. Ese rey se había acercado demasiado a su rostro, había podido sentir aliento chocando contra sus labios, la sensación cálida y húmeda, las descargas que su cuerpo empezaba a sentir, sensibilizándola más. Se culpó por no haberse alejado. Kagura ni siquiera lo apreciaba para dejarlo aproximarse tanto a ella, no había afecto, ni mucho menos deseo de parte de ella, o al menos eso quería creer. Tratando de calmar sus emociones y evitar el choque de miradas con ese par, pues sabía que se encontraba ruborizada –lo sentía por el calor en sus mejillas-.

―sí, hoy aprenderás a hablar como dama―acepto el joven―kondo, tiene la tarde libre, seguro querrá disfrutar la noticia con su esposa―cualquiera pensaría que era una excusa para alejarlo de la habitación, pero Kondo sabía que no era así. Su joven rey era muy comprensivo con él, principalmente, desde que se enteró del embarazo de su esposa.

―claro Sou… digo, su majestad―con una reverencia salió de la habitación.

Kagura quedo pensativa sobre esas palabras. Ella no comprendía por qué seguían nombrando el titulo honorable de uno y otro si ya se sabía lo que eran, es decir, se notaba que ambos eran amigos, una relación muy entrañable debería de unirlos, entonces ¿porque seguir con lo de ´´su majestad´´? ¿O es que acaso, el sádico odiaba su nombre? ¿Tal vez prefería ser llamado por su título? Aunque eso tampoco lo comprendía, después de todo Sougo no era un feo nombre… Kagura enrojeció al pensar esas estupideces.

―tu nombre es horrible―ofendió ocultando su vergüenza. Sougo no comprendía de donde sacaba esas ganas de fastidiarlo con lo que sea, pero termino respondiéndole igual que ella.

―el tuyo es peor― y así volvían a discutir, llegando incluso al confort que los insultos les brindaban, alejando cualquier idea o hipótesis que pudiera terminar en un ´´posible sentimiento afectuoso´´ por el otro.

Calmando la pelea, y es que ya llegaba la tarde y esa mocosa no había aprendido nada nuevo más que distintas blasfemias de pésimo gusto, comenzaron con un cuestionario que la chica debía responder cortésmente como el libro entre sus manos lo dictaba.

― ¿de dónde es usted?―una pregunta fácil sería lo más sencillo para saber si esa mocosa, al menos, se interesaba por educarse.

― provengo del reino de Hinode, mi señor―termino de decir mientras inclinaba su cabeza con total respeto. Sougo le dio su aprobación y prosiguió con otra más.

― disculpe mi atrevimiento, ¿pero usted es casada?―la segunda pregunta requería de una pregunta más extensa y fluida modestia.

― no es ninguna molestia, mi señor. Me encuentro en un compromiso agraciado con el rey de Hinode, dentro de poco nuestra boda será anunciada―escuchar esas respuestas le daban cierto sentir placentero. Si bien, era todo ficción para practicar respuestas –manteniendo la cortesía y calma- le provocaba un sentimiento grato el escucharla.

Las preguntas avanzaron y las respuestas fluidas no se hicieron esperar, Kagura parecía una experta, como si hubiese dado ese tipo de respuestas en un pasado.

Las dudas volvieron a él y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de hacer las preguntas.

―cuénteme de su familia― Kagura abrió la boca para dar una respuesta previamente armada, pero Sougo volvió a hablar―pero, mi señora, me gustaría escuchar su sinceridad para sentir la veracidad de la respuesta―eso la dejo perpleja sin saber que decir. Sougo la escucho dudar, cosa que estaría mal visto en una conversación de palacio, la duda dejaba ver la falsedad de la respuesta que la persona daría en su posteridad.

Sintiendo la desaprobación del joven en sus ojos, la chica calmo su palpitar y aclaro su garganta, ella no era una inculta en absoluto, se lo demostraría a ese estúpido rey.

―creo que no ha comprendido que mis respuestas han sido verdaderas―aclaro, siguiendo ese juego que había comenzado el rey de Hinode―con respecto a mi familia, temo confesarle que no se mucho más que de la existencia de mi hermano―respondió.

Sougo medito esas palabras, esto era un juego, por así decirlo. ¿Cómo podría creer que ella dijese la verdad?

― una historia trágica, veo―se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Kagura lo miraba segura y con la guardia en alto― ¿su hermano no le dijo nada de su pasado?―pregunto desde su rol.

―discúlpeme usted a mí, pero… ¿a qué se debe tal interés?―Sougo chasqueo la lengua, sabia que era una jugada que podría usar en su defensa, pero rogaba que fuese estúpida para no verla.

―no lo mal interprete, mi señora, es solo que la noche es larga y las conversaciones triviales llaman mi atención―evito tardar en responder― aunque no seria muy extraño que una hermosa jovencita con un pasado turbio decida ocultar ese oscuro pasado―una respuesta desagradable pero imperiosa para conseguir una respuesta. Kagura se sintió ofendida al tratar a su familia como perpetradores de un mal pasado.

―no hay nada que ocultar―respondió mirando hacia otro lado. Sougo espero paciente hasta encontrar rastros de flaqueza en sus facciones, la chica comenzaba a dignarse a responder―no los recuerdo―dijo sincera agachando la cabeza―Kamui dijo que perdí la memoria cuando era pequeña― el rol que cada uno había tomado se disolvió ante esa sincera confesión. Sougo sintió un leve arrepentimiento por acorralarla de ese modo―mi hermano dijo que murieron, que en el medio de un naufragio solo sobrevivimos los dos―

El silencio los reino mientras la joven pirata sentía que sus lagrimas rodarían, muy pronto, por sus mejilla. Sougo apoyo su mano en el hombro de la chica dándole un poco de consuelo.

Se sentía estúpida por no ser capaz de recordar los rostros de sus padres, a veces sentía envidia hacia Kamui quien podía tener las memorias de pequeños momentos vividos en su pasado.

Ya no recordaba la cantidad de veces que había implorado a su hermano para que le cuente sobre sus raíces. Sus respuestas solo daban a explicaciones de la muerte y vida de su madre, ignorando por completo a su padre. ´´él no es importante´´ solía decirle al momento de hartarse por las preguntas de su hermana menor.

Sougo suspiro sintiéndose realmente culpable. No le gustaba sentir esa sensación de haber cometido un error.

―tomaremos un descanso―comento alejándose de ella― traerán el té en cualquier momento, así que cálmate―le dijo sin voltear a verla. Kagura agradeció internamente al joven.

―rey sádico―llamo Kagura acercándose a él.

―es rey de Hinode, china―dijo fastidiado. Kagura ignoro su reclamo y continúo con sus palabras.

― ¿en algún momento sales de este castillo?―

― ¿qué quieres?―esas palabras venían con un mensaje oculto que no pasó desapercibida para Sougo. Kagura refunfuño, no quería dar explicaciones, solo quería salir de ese castillo y sentir el aire y la libertad chocar contra su cuerpo.

―quiero ir al pueblo―pidió.

― ¿a qué?―

― ¿tengo que tener un porque?―cruzo sus brazos con enojo.

―dilo, sé que hay un porque, pirata china―se mofo disgustando aún más a la pelirroja.

La chica trago fuerte aguantando las ganas de estrangularlo, quería ir al exterior, no era mucho pedir. Todos los humanos normales lo hacían. Claro que si había una excusa, como sospechaba el hombre, y claro que era una muy vergonzoso.

―quiero ver a la anciana―murmuro por lo bajo bastante apenada.

― ¿Qué?― Sougo no había entendido una sola palabra de la chica.

La pirata tiro a la mierda el libro y comenzó a quejarse por tener interés en estupideces.

― ¡quiero ver a la bruja que le dijo a gori que tendría un niño!―grito soltando su vergonzosa causa. Sougo controlo sus ganas de reír sin mucho éxito explotando de diversión al darse por vencido. Esa estúpida era una ilusa.― ¿Qué?―volvió a gritar mas apenada. ― ¡deja de reírte!―amenazo al no escuchar que el chico pararía su absurda risa.

―como…―Sougo sujetaba su estomago que comenzaba a dolerle culpa de la risa que le había generado las estupideces de esa chica― ¿cómo puedes pasar de la tristeza a las estupideces en un segundo, china?―pregunto divertido.

Kagura bufo irritada.

―es que quiero preguntarle sobre mami―confeso apenada―tal vez ella pueda decirme algo de mi familia―Sougo calmaba su risa mientras la veía con una sonrisa casi inexistente.

―ya, entiendo―palpo su cabeza como si de una niña pequeña se tratase―mañana iremos―los ojos de Kagura se iluminaron―pero, solo si consigues acabar con tus practicas―la pelirroja se tenso con felicidad dando la afirmación de los soldados, un ´´sí, señor´´ basto para que continuaran con su trabajo, guardando esa promesa para el siguiente dia.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Hasta aquí XD si lo sé, no hubo nada de kamusoyo, pero quiero hacer muchas cosas con ellos y el capítulo se me va a los 6k o 8k, por lo que prefiero dejarlo hasta aquí y darles kamusoyo fluido en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Leviatán:** **es un libro de Hobbes que plantea que el soberano está por sobre la ley, dado que el soberano instituye la ley. Todos tenemos que obedecer la ley, menos el soberano. El poder soberano no puede ser dividido ni enajenado, ni el súbdito puede rebelarse frente a él. Además, por medio del Leviatán (hablamos del libro) se llegaron a hacer alianzas como las de Inglaterra-Piratas, robándoles los tesoros a los Españoles enriqueciendo a la gran potencia durante la conquista de las Américas.**

 **Dejando aclaro ese punto,**

 **Me despido.**

 **Nos leeremos,**

 **¡Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

Kamui estaba más que harto de la situación. Tenía frente suyo a un pingüino, alias ´´Elizabeth´´, y a un pirata que gustaba de travestirse en sus tiempos de ocio, pidiendo intercambiar de barco. Mientras el navío de zura era fuerte e implacable, perfecto para combatir contra el reino en busca de distracción, el barco principal de Kamui llevaba un frente empinado y un barredor de hierro necesarios para alejar de su paso a los muertos y demás criaturas que rondaban por la ciénagas.

―nos seguiremos manejando con nuestros camaradas, no habrá más cambios que los barcos principales, la flota seguirá dividida como en un principio―aclaro zura tratando de persuadir a Kamui.

El pelirrojo mantuvo sus ojos al frente, quería perder esa problemática absurda para poder batallar con libertad, pero terminaba resultando que Zura era un sujeto bastante persistente. El joven pirata no tuvo mas opciones que acallar sus opiniones y amenazar a su compañero dando su brazo a torcer…

―si algo le sucede a mi flota te matare― era una manera poco amable de aceptar un trato.

Cambiando de puestos siguiendo cada uno su ruta, Kamui recordó un inconveniente, uno que seguramente lo estaba siguiendo en el barco. Acercándose, con su sonrisa natural, a la puerta de la habitación del capitán la abrió tomando por sorpresa a una molesta Soyo que bebía una infusión de hierbas mientras descansaba en la cama.

Enfurecida había optado por tomar un té y poder calmar su histeria. Buscando en el libro se topó con unas plantas que servían de calmantes. **Ochitsuite** fue la elegida por sus propiedades relajantes, la sumiría en un estado de calma absoluta sin perder la conciencia, eso era lo que ella deseaba. Pero trágicamente al momento de prepararla, Soyo, confundió las hojas de ochitsuite con las de un afrodisiaco que quitaba todas sus inhibiciones de su cuerpo. La euforia y la ira por ser tratada tan pesimamente por Kamui la habían fastidiado, pero en esas condiciones no sentía nada de temor hacia este, sentía que podía ir contra viento y marea para terminar de patear el trasero del calvo del pelirrojo.

Por su parte, Kamui, ignorando todo aquello retiro la taza de sus manos mientras escuchaba insultos por parte de la chica. Sin esperar a que su paciencia se acabe tomo el cuerpo de la chica y la alzo como si de un costal de papas se tratara. Pataleando una y mil veces, Soyo intentaba liberarse de ese agarre con nada de éxito.

― ¿capitán…?―pregunto Abuto al momento de verlo con la princesa en ese estado.

―revisa su bebida―ordeno mientras veía a Nobu acercarse a ellos―estaba tomando un té bastante extraño―explico. Abuto se dirigió de inmediato para ver su bebida. Una cosa eran las reservas de ellos, pero otra muy distinta las de ese pirata Katsura.

―princesa, ¿se encuentra bien?―acercándose a ella. La chica solo le dedico una sonrisa enamorada que consiguió poner nervioso al lacayo.

―maldición, Katsura se alejó bastante―se quejó Kamui al momento de ver como el barco se encaminaba hacia la ciénaga. Fastidiado soltó a Soyo golpeándola contra el barco―

Mientras la nebulosa que se comenzaba a forma al rededor del barco comenzaba a espesarse, Nobu se acercó a su princesa revisando que no este mal herida. El joven de cabellera azulada miro con rechazo al pirata que no parecía prestar atención en esos dos.

―capitán―llamo Abuto volviendo con el té y el libro de especias―tenemos graves problemas―

…

 _¿Cómo era que podía estar en aquellos paramos? Tierras lejanas y exóticas. Acompañado por su hermana y ese caballero real del que tanto desprecio tenia. Pocas eran las veces que se veían, pero eso no dejaba de irritarlo. Era un pequeño sobreprotector de su hermana, pero en momentos donde ella podía ser feliz sin temor a ser descubierta, él, simplemente no podía oponerse._

 _Alejándose de la pareja, dándoles privacidad camino sin ruta fija._

 _Campos de flores, casillas de madera, el aroma de las tartas y el pan recién horneado, todo resultaba tan lejano. Vio familias disfrutando, clases de elite y pobres campesinos. La vista se asemejaba a una incongruencia a lo ya vivido en su vida. Sin tener la bifurcación entre los sectores de poder y los sirvientes, pobres y campesinos, ese campo floral unificaba a todos entre sus colores primaverales y cálidos rayos de sol que bañaban las praderas._

 _Embobado había quedado cuando sin pensarlo había chocado con una niña jugueteando por aquellos lugares. Cayeron sobre las flores levantando el polen y sacudiendo un enjambre de mariposas que salieron a revolotear por allí._

 _Sobándose la nuca, apaciguando el golpe, el pequeño Sougo levanto la mirada para observar un vestido blanco con detalles rojizos, unos zapatitos decorados con hebillas de cuero. Quiso elevar más la vista. Quería ver su rostro pero la luz brillante opacaba su rostro._

― _Sougo― su voz…_

Abriendo sus ojos con dificultad maldijo a la servidumbre por abrirle las cortinas. Siempre sucedía lo mismo, en cuanto estaba por verle el rostro a esa niña la luz no dejaba que continuara viéndola.

Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía con las piernas adoloridas, como si llevara un peso enorme en ellas.

― ¿cuándo planeas despertar maldito rey sádico?―se quejó una voz chillona cerca de él. Moviendo su cuerpo, pudo sentir que algo andaba mal, un objeto pesado estaba sobre él y lo que era peor, se sentía vivo. Mirando al frente, ya no hacia las cortinas, vio como esa mocosa pirata se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas apresándolo con sus manos que se posaban a los costados de su rostro.

Aun sintiendo que no estaba razonando normal y que todo era producto de su somnolencia mañanera ignoro aquel hecho y siguió cerrando sus ojos.

―no molestes―alcanzo a musitar volviendo a su intentos por dormir nuevamente.

Irritada, Kagura comenzó a zarandear a ese rey despreocupado.

― ¡Prometiste llevarme a la aldea, imbécil!―sus gritos rompieron sus tímpanos, dormir ya no era una opción― levántate y llévame sirviente―a Sougo no le gusto recibir órdenes, él era quien las daba.

Con fuerza tomo las muñecas de Kagura y cambio la posición de ambos invirtiéndolas. Sougo se encontraba sobre ella con una sonrisa divertida y sádica.

―no está bien visto que una mujer entre a los aposentos de un hombre que ya está comprometido― Kagura no pudo evitar el leve sonrojo al sentir su aliento tan cerca de ella.

Tratando de ocultar su vergüenza, decidió seguir el juego de ese sádico rey y contraatacar sus comentarios, claro, de forma elegante como él le hubiese enseñado.

―tampoco está bien visto dejar esperando a una dama―se acercó aún más a Sougo intimidándolo―lo que promete un caballero se cumple― Kagura no parecía tener conciencia de que cada vez se acercaba más, de que cada vez tentaba más a Sougo. El rey sabía que si aquello seguía de esa manera rompería su celibato de una u otra forma.

―no rompí ninguna promesa―se alejó bastante de ella―nunca especifique en que momento―sonrió para dejar en claro que sus acciones no había surtido efecto en él, cosa muy distinta de lo que realmente sentía.

―pero hay que aprovechar el día―se acercó nuevamente a Sougo―hay mucho que recorrer―Sougo suspiro. La chica mantenía una distancia prudencial entre ambos, pero aún se sentía vulnerable a sus acercamientos.

El joven rey terminó aceptando.

―iremos de con un perfil bajo, prepárate―con gritos de felicidad salió sin despedirse de Sougo. Estando solo, observo como su cuerpo había caído a tal estimulo―estúpido celibato― murmuro con fastidio.

Al terminar de cambiarse bajo a la entrada del castillo. Llevaba ropas de campesino, sueltas y de colores opacos. Su rostro era oculto por una gran túnica en tonos marrones, que lo cubría de pies a cabeza. Sougo sentía que podría llegar a confundirse con algún ermitaño.

En la entrada, un carruaje los esperaba. Un hombre de tierras costeras brindo su carruaje para dejarlos cerca del pueblo, no podían dejar que vieran la procedencia de esos dos intentos de campesinos, por lo que optaron hacer un arreglo con ese viejo pesquero.

Hijikata, Gin y Kondo los acompañarían mientras Shinpachi se encargaría de poner orden en el castillo. Subiendo al carruaje principal, vio a Kagura vestida con ropas campesinas, un cose simple ajustaba su figura, resaltando sus atributos. Ensimismada con los paisajes que afuera se mostraban, Kagura no se percataba de la mirada detenida de Sougo en su cuerpo.

Sus ojos carmín seguían un sendero desde su maxilar bajando por su cuello fino y pálido, descendiendo aún más por su clavícula, decayendo en su busto. Su mirada se alojaba en su cintura, palpando con la mirada sus caderas y terminando de deslizarse por sus piernas, seguramente, esbeltas que cubrían esas telas haraposas.

Su garganta se le seco al imaginar su cuerpo sin telas que lo cubran, situado debajo de él mientras se mecía con…

― ¡sádico, estamos llegando!―llamo la pelirroja.

El rey de Hinode se abofeteo internamente, estaba pensando estupideces, estaba…

El carruaje se detuvo y el aviso no se hizo esperar. Sougo fue el primero en descender, busco calmar el calor que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo por esa pirata. Estos últimos días había comenzado a desarrollar una especie de atracción por ella, sus comentarios, movimientos, su forma tan distinta de la que estaba acostumbrado a ver en una mujer, todo comenzaba a llamarle la atención. Claro que el vería esta situación desde un punto distinto al que cualquiera podría pensar, la palabra ´´sentimientos´´ o ´´amor´´ no existían en su diccionario, por lo que caía en la ignorancia de confundir su sentir con la lujuria. Y es que según él, era un deseo carnal que tampoco se acercaba a desear específicamente a ella, estar alejado de lo marital elevaba su libido y deseo provocando que se sienta atraído por cualquier mujer. Esa era la mejor explicación a su sentir, Kagura era la mujer, que en ese entonces, pasaba más tiempo con el sin mostrar recato en su aproximación o forma de comportarse.

Pensando en aquello, camino siguiendo la ruta que kondo les mostraba. Las calles bulliciosas del pueblo, repletas del tráfico de personas que compraban y vendían en los puestos, acaparaba el mayor espacio posible. Lo rustico de las casillas y la variedad de ventas y objetos que se mostraban para venderlas a buenos precios tomaron toda la atención de Kagura.

Kondo se detuvo en una calle, infernalmente, transitada. El bullicio de la gente ensordecía a cualquiera y cuando Kondo tuvo que dar las explicaciones se acercó lo más que pudo para gritar, a su rey, que estaban en la choza de Otose. Dando un leve asentimiento, hizo señas a sus tres acompañantes mientras ingresaba a esa humilde morada.

La casa estaba llena de polvo y objetos antiguos y de dudosa procedencia. Muñecos de arcilla desfigurados con protuberancias, dedos humanos guardados en frascos de vidrio, inciensos que acababan con la poca visualización que podían llegar a tener en ese sitio obscuro. La cantidad de objetos llenaban los estantes, consumían el piso y se alojaban como colgantes en el techo. Ver las vigas de la choza te obligaba a prestar atención a cabezas humanas achicadas. Un gato paso ronroneando, salto del suelo a una especie de taberna armada de muy mala manera. Las bebidas añejas del fondo daban una clara advertencia de que no tomarían nada de ese lugar.

― ¿pero que es esto?―hablo una mujer de edad avanzada― épocas honrosas nos llegan, este humilde hogar va albergando miembros reales por dos días seguidos―sonrió mientras tomaba a su gata entre brazos― ¿Catherine, no crees que es fabuloso?―el gato ronroneo mientras tomaba con cariño aquella muestra de afecto de la anciana.

― ¿Cómo sabe…?―quiso preguntar Sougo al verse descubiertos por esa mujer.

―diría que mi clarividencia me brindo una visión acertada, pero la verdad es que Kondo Isao me aviso de su llegada―tomo su pipa y comenzó a inhalar las hierbas frescas que tanto le gustaban―además…―exhalo el humo―muchos aldeanos han entrado con una actitud más respetuosa que ustedes, es normal para mi verlos caminar con el cuerpo inclinado. El respeto ante todo, su majestad―Sougo miro mal a esa mujer, ¿estaba regañándolo?

―vine para hacerle una petición ―Kagura dio dos pasos hacia adelante. La pelirroja podía ver el malhumor del rey, no quería que arruine esa visita. Solía recordar las historias de los náufragos cuando hablaban acerca de encuentro con brujas y como estas se ofendían rápidamente. Un maleficio era una de las cosas que podrían ocurrir.

―eso es más que obvio―comento mientras tomaba el rostro de Kagura con una de sus manos―pero tengo que dejarte bien en claro que no observo el pasado―

― ¿qué?―Kagura quedo muda, ella venia para saber de sus padres, es decir su procedencia, su pasado. La anciana la soltó y comenzó a andar por la habitación.

―muchos tienen la mala creencia de pensar en que uno puede ver el pasado y el futuro a la vez―cerro sus ojos con fastidio al recordar como solían enojarse al negarse en sus peticiones―para hacer algo así debes tener una fuerza mayor al promedio, la mayoría opta por perfeccionar solo la rama que se le fue otorgada, en mi caso, el futuro―explico.

―pero no hay una manera…―Kagura se sintió demasiado desilusionada, mientras Sougo mostraba apatía por todo aquello.―es decir… mi familia―

―comprendo―Otose levanto la mano al escuchar sus palabras― ¿un caso de abandono? ¿Perdida de recuerdos? ¿Quizás… nunca viste a tus padres?―

―no los recuerdo―aclaro.

―lo único que puedo brindarte, niña, es una clarividencia del futuro que te depara. Muchos consiguen encontrar a sus padres―los ojos maravillados de Kagura volvieron a tener esa chispa típica en ella.

La mujer camino unos pasos hasta sacar un tablero de ajedrez antiguo de madera, un pergamino y dos cuencos de barro. Sirvió una bebida de desconocida procedencia e incito a Kagura a beberlo.

―espera―la detuvo Sougo― ¿Qué es esto?―cuestiono. La anciana lo miro confundida.

―el inicio de nuestra sesión―explico tranquila mientras tomaba asiento―los brebajes sirven para hacer una conexión con el mundo trascendental, su vida futura chocara con su cuerpo y obtendré una mejor visión de lo que le deparar en su destino―

―no confió en esto―bufo― ¿qué es exactamente lo que ella beberá?―

―una mezcla de miel, jengibre, pétalos de cerezo en flor y esencia de la flor de los cuatro reinos―explico sacando un libro amarillento por los años. Busco entre las páginas y mostro la imagen de una flor en tonos lilas con forma de campanilla. Kagura no podía salir de su asombro, era la flor que Kamui recolectaba cada año para dar como ofrenda a su difunta madre.

―aun así…―Sougo no podía sentir que algo no era lógico y que esa mujer terminaría por hacerle algo realmente malo.

―mi señor, me temo que no poder continuar con mi labor. El espacio sagrado en donde me muevo debe de estar libre de personas escépticas― fue la manera más elegante para echarlo.

Sougo quiso rechazar aquello, no estaba convencido de esa mujer, pero los ojos de Kagura rogaron por un segundo que lo haga.

―sádico, si no te vas no poder saber nada de mami―la anciana arqueo una ceja al escuchar esa forma tan poco cortes de hablarle a su majestad. Aun peor, observo como su semblante se relajaba al sentir que ella se lo pedía. Advirtiendo a esa anciana que esperaría afuera, se retiró sin más problemas.

―el poder de las mujeres es sorprendente―murmuro Otose sin que Kagura llegara a escucharla―te explicare―con el tablero armado y los cuencos llenos de ese líquido extraño, la anciana arranco dos pedazos de pergamino―cuando termines de beber el brebaje estiraras un brazo por sobre la mesa a un costado del mío. Creare un canal entre tus vivencias futuras y mis visiones, así veremos cuál es tu porvenir―le indico que apoyara su brazo en la ubicación exacta―estos…―señalo los dos pedazos de papel que se encontraban sueltos a un costado del tablero―son quienes nos explicaran si algún miembro de ese futuro tuyo no tiene nada que ver con la realeza o los pueblos de la corona. Estén en cuenta que hablar de ´´rey´´ o ´´reina´´ no es específicamente de este reino― Kagura miro asombrada los objetos.

―pensé que miraban una esfera de cristal y ya veían todo lo que ocurría―comento Kagura, sus compañeros piratas eran unos mentirosos.

―a decir verdad, eso sucede cuando de un timo se trata―aclaro―la única posibilidad de que yo realice una predicción sin necesidad de esto―señalo las piezas delante de ella―es porque la premonición es muy necesaria y las fuerzas místicas desean que lo vea, aun si no está solicitado por el solicitante―

―comprendo― Kagura tomo su cuenco lista para beber de él, pero…

―aun no te he dicho el cobro de mis servicios―detuvo su mano―no hemos hablado de ello―

―no se preocupe, el rey pagara―no era algo de lo que hayan hablado, pero lo obligaría a pagar esa deuda.

―mis servicios no se pagan con dinero―aseguro― busco algo que no pertenece al mundo físico: un sentimiento, un alma, un recuerdo, incluso una encarnación―

― ¿Qué quiere decir?―

― ¿qué te parece si durante tu siguiente vida no ves a un ser amado para ti? Alguien que aprecies con todo tu corazón, incluso puede ser que lo pierdas, lo veas morir. Un lazo fuerte que se rompe por la muerte, es un trato justo― Kagura pensó, no sonaba muy bien.

―quieres decir…―

―que lo perderás, en tres generaciones vividas. Pero no te preocupes, puede, incluso que nunca se vean―tomo una hoja y escribió unos kanjis de ´´vida´´ y ´´muerte´´, dio vuelta el papel y espero a que Kagura posara sus dedos―en este trozo de papel aparecerá el nombre de la persona que no veras en esas generaciones. Solo recuerda que el día en que este ser fallezca, las letras aparecerán claras en la hoja―

― ¿y si muero yo primero?―pregunto aun con dudas.

―lo dudo, su vela es propensa a apagarse―Kagura miro con duda, quería saber quien seria ese ser que dejaría de ver―corre el tiempo―advirtió―tengo cosas que hacer, apurate―

― ¿será feliz?―pregunto con duda.

―ten en cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabrá de la existencia del otro―

Sintiendo pesar en su pecho, sabiendo que cometía un grave error, coloco sus dedos sobre el papel. Su primer pensamiento fue ´´Kamui´´ y toda la tripulación.

Con el pago ya efectuado, Otose comenzó con su conexión al futuro de Kagura. Por un momento quedo pasmada al ver las imágenes que a su mente llegaban.

―veo una familia de cuatro, un retrato―comenzó a hablar―inmensos cerezos y robles gruesos. Un hombre de túnicas irrumpiendo momentos de dicha, un pilar de creencias golpeando a la puerta. Un destructivo reglamento y voces que hablan de la guerra. El camino extenso de tu vida está plagado de alegrías, pero una guerra se desatara. Reinos enteros se enfrentan, llevaran cuerpos derrocados en combate. Una fiesta será el preludio de los desastres, obtendrás tus memorias y tu familia se reunirá, pero… hay cadáveres danzando en tu camino― Kagura sintió un escalofrió sepulcral recórrela. Otose paso su mano por sobre las piezas buscando nombres de para aquellos sucesos―veo doce velas peleando contra la brisa invernal que los azotara. Todas mantienen una conexión directa contigo o alguno de tus allegados―cuando su mano hubiese pasado por uno de los papeles comenzó a temblar― un traidor a la corona―nombro mientras pasaba su mano por sobre la figurilla del rey―y un soberano. Tu destino puede tomar dos caminos. Tu muerte próxima estará, pero dos individuos su vida intentaran dar. Un rey o un traidor por ti morirán―

Kagura no supo que decir. La imagen de ´´traidor a la corona´´ le traía el recuerdo de los piratas, sintió su corazón partirse al pensar que su hermano podría perecer. El otro individuo… ´´un rey´´, no supo ni que pensar, tenía un nudo en la garganta, un ardor que la recorría queriendo hacerla llorar.

―el viento tedioso consumirá el fuego de doce vidas, muchas de ellas perdidas en la guerra. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, debes estar atenta, porque el destino puede cambiarse con un fino hilo de posibilidades―

…

Kamui no podía estar más irritado en esos momentos. Se suponía que debía ser un buen día, con peleas y combates interesantes, pero en su lugar tenían la tediosa obligación de pelear y mantener a la princesa a salvo.

El afrodisiaco que había tomado le daba más determinación y terquedad, la chica no desistía a la idea de quedarse a resguardo del conflicto. En medio de una o dos peleas terminaba chocando con la morena, porque esta trataba de golpearlo por haberle dicho ´´inservible´´. Además reclamaba la participación de ella en combate. Ni que hablar de las veces que la lanzo dentro de la habitación de zura y las otras tantas veces que la vio salir de allí con objetos contundente hacia su persona.

Decir que estaba fastidiado era poco, esa chica lo estaba arrinconando a cometer homicidio.

― ¡déjame pelear!―grito Soyo mientras atacaba a un miembro del castillo de Hattori Zenzou―

― ¿acaso no lo estás haciendo ya?―pregunto con burla mientras noqueaba a otro guerrero.

― ¡Dame el permiso!―grito más eufórica que antes―pirata calvo, estúpido, egoísta, glotón, bebe llorón…―Soyo comenzó a enumerar los insultos que solía guardarse en lo más profundo de su ser por el miedo que a este le tenía y por la imagen que ella representaba. Y es que las clases de etiqueta no se esfumaban de un momento a otro.

― ¿qué dijiste, princesita?―Kamui tiro el cuerpo de su contrincante al mar para acercarse peligrosamente a la joven. Abuto se acercó rápido a él.

―ca…capitán, recuerde que ella es necesaria para salvar a Kagura-chan―trato de calmar a su capitán. El pelirrojo sentía que la vena en su sien reventaría de tanto aguantar al presión de flujo de sangre, esa chica estaba rompiendo con su escasa paciencia.

― También es sordo― un comentario que le hubiera costado la vida si es que Abuto no se hubiese interpuesto en medio del camino. Nobu llego para defender a su… ´´princesa´´, se sentía como si de otra mujer estuviera defendiendo.

En medio del forcejeo por querer pasar por sobre ambos, Soyo vio unas sogas, desperdicios que sobraban del mástil menor. Cortando un trozo fue hacia su víctima que se encontraba demasiado ocupado peleando con Nobu.

―apártate―lo amenazo.

―oblígame― Abuto se sentía la madre de todos siendo el que detenía los pleitos, principalmente los que originaba su capitán, quien armaba más revuelo cuando esto llegaba a ocurrir.

―no me tientes a arrancarte la cabeza, esclavo―sus comentarios ofensivos poco afectaban a Nobu.

―entonces, deja de hablar y ponte en guardia―tomo la alabarda que se le fue otorgada mientras Kamui esperaba a su contrincante con una sonrisa sádica.

Solo que su intento por acercarse a Nobu se vieron frustradas por un impedimento en su brazo izquierdo. Sin comprender lo que le sucedía miro a un costado para ver como su brazo se mantenía unido amarrado al de Soyo. Las sogas estaban bien amarradas, y… en que momento sucedió todo eso.

―ahora no podrás negarte a que pelee, bebe llorón― la bura en sus ojos le recordó a una mezcla entre Kagura y el permanentado de Gintoki.

Abuto sintió pavor al verla atada a él, Nobu se mantuvo alerta por si algo malo ocurría. El rostro sonriente de Kamui parecía estar aguantando una especie de ira sobrecargada que ninguno quisiera presenciar. ¿Acaso era el día de fastidiar al capitán Kamui?

― ¿qué mierda hiciste?―su pregunta se vio interrumpida por unas explosiones de cañón. Desde la orilla del inmenso castillo una inmensa flota salió en dirección a ellos. Muchos de los guerreros gritaban ´´fue una emboscada´´, ´´se llevan el oro´´, esas frases indicaban su retirada―Abuto, encárgate de la dirección del barco―ordeno mientras indicaba a todos que abrieran fuego.

El barco de Kamui junto a la flota de Katsura no se veía en la lejanía, seguramente habían conseguido escapar con éxito hace vario tiempo. Estúpido zura, se suponía que tenía que dar aviso en cuanto escapara.

A kilómetros del castillo un miembro de la flota de los Oniwabanshu dio con el objetivo. Había lanzado uno de sus mejores cañones contra él.

―no los perdemos―se quejó uno de los tripulantes piratas―Kamui observo el agua, había una bifurcación en las corrientes marítimas. Una idea se le coló por la cabeza.

―apunten contra las astas y las velas―sin cuestionar sus palabras todos comenzaron a utilizar el método de ataque de su capitán. Con las fuentes de dirección destruidas, el barco seguirá la ruta de la corriente marítima perdiendo el rastro del barco pirata.

― ¿y yo que hago?―aburrida pregunto por su labor. Kamui la miro con cansancio, sentía que si seguía un minuto más con ella terminaría devolviéndola al castillo de Hinode mañana mismo.

―tengo que desatar esta soga y alejarme de ti― Soyo rechino los dientes por lo detestable que sonaba, pero…

Un sonido ensordecedor, seguido de un impacto de bala el frente derecho desestabilizo a ambos jóvenes, que cayeron al océano sin tener una mínima posibilidad de evitarlo.

El Oniwabanshu era de los mejores reinos con armamento militar, eso lo sabían, pero sentían que algo tan destructivo era avanzado para aquella vida.

― ¡KAMUI!―grito Abuto seguido de un grito preocupante por parte de Nobu.

Kamui y Soyo salieron a flote peleando inútilmente contra la marea.

― ¡Abuto!―llamo el pelirrojo que trataba de mantener su rostro a flote― ¡La corriente!―indico su capitán. Su compañero miro la dirección en la que esta iba, la isla de Obi Hajime― ¡Te espero allá!―grito dejando de pelear contra la corriente.

Soyo intentaba mantenerse a flote al igual que Kamui con la única diferencia que lo hacía acuestas de que Kamui termine bajo el agua. Si el joven no supiera que estaba intentando mantenerse con vida, pensaría que le tenía demasiado odio como para cometer un asesinato.

― ¡Princesa!―grito Nobu ― ¿Qué haremos?―cuestiono al hombre de cabellera rubia.

― Van en dirección de la isla de Obi Hajime―explico―derrotar al enemigo y ponernos en marcha hacia allá es nuestro plan―

―se ahogaran―Nobu no comprendía por qué ese sujeto se notaba tan calmado.

―no te preocupes, la corriente los llevara rápido y directo a la ubicación―explico―tu princesa es la carta para salvar a los nuestro, Kamui no dejara que nada le pase―

…

Se encontraba preocupado y confuso por toda aquella situación. Kagura se veía acongojada en cuanto salió, no explico nada de lo que esa mujer le había dicho, tampoco el porqué de su estado. Durante la cena apenas si había comido. Incluso Gintoki se acercó a ella reclamando alguna explicación, pero nada parecía hacerla hablar.

Aunque, si le preocupaba lo que hubiese pasado con esa bruja, lo que realmente le inquietaba era la carta que se mantenía abierta entre sus manos.

Shinpachi había explicado que al tiempo de que el partiera llego el mensajero real con aquella carta entre sus manos.

Descendió sus ojos, nuevamente, sobre el pergamino.

 _´´estimado señor de Hinode:_

 _Se ha formado una discrepancia entre lo que es la corona y la lealtad a nuestras creencias. Le recordamos que el celibato es una de las maneras para seguir con el camino del bien. Las conductas y formalismos que eleven la memoria y gloria de dios fortalecen la creencia y la fe de todos. Temo que acá es donde nuestras ideas se repelen, mi señor, una mujer que no es su prometida se mueve por los pasillos del castillo. Comprendemos que a pesar de aquello, usted continúe con su amor por su joven prometida pero una carta no ha llegado dando aviso de un comportamiento errado para nuestras practicas religiosas. No juzgaremos sin presenciarlo, por lo que decidimos solicitar un momentáneo alojamiento. La cúspide eclesiástica pide como prueba de fe, que puede contra las tentaciones que esa mujer pirata llegara a provocarle._

 _Atte. La Cúspide Eclesiástica´´_

Sougo arrugo el papel con frustración. La imagen de Sayaka enviando una carta a la iglesia lo envenenaba.

´´Esa mujer… agh´´ Sougo no podía dejar de pensar un sin fin de insultos hacia ella.

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **Momentos importantes se avecinaban y guerras sangrientas comenzaban. Doce muertos se contaban, pero… ¿Quiénes eran aquello? ¿Qué significaba esta llegada improvista al castillo?**

 **Jajjajajaja XD me siempre quise escribir eso XD**

 **Antes que nada quería decir que todo lo relacionado a la religión que se irá viendo de acá en adelante no es una crítica a las creencias, si no a la forma de ser tan estricta que tenía el clero por aquellos años, ustedes sabrán todo lo que se hizo, incluso hay muchas prohibiciones absurdas y reglas extrañas que iré mostrando de a poco.**

 **Vuelvo a repetir, no busco ofender a nadie, no me quejo de la religión, si no los comportamientos controladores de la iglesia en aquella época.**

 **A demás, las reglas que había por aquellos tiempos eran tantas que no dejarían a mi okikagu se feliz y volar libremente XD.**

 **Espero que lo entiendan y no se ofendan.**

 **Aclaración:**

 **Ochitsuite:** **palabra en japonés que significa cálmate.**

 **Tomare todo el asunto con su debido respeto.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo,**

 **¡Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura no podía dormir, las palabras de la anciana Otose no la dejaban en paz, las visiones, sus palabras y la explicación posterior que le siguió. Fue una charla llena de emociones para ella, tenia incertidumbre y pesar por lo que pudiera pasar.

― _existe, en nuestra práctica, algo llamado ´´el contrato del silencio´´―las palabras de Otose en ese lugar oscuro y luego de esas revelaciones la dejaban as que pensativa, no podía mantener una charla fluida cuando no estaba bien anímicamente, la vidente se dio cuenta de su actitud taciturna y chasqueo sus dedos frente a sus ojos―esto es importante, presta atención― Kagura había vuelto a tierra tratando de escuchar sus palabras― cuando se consigue una visión tan detallada de futuro que engloba a muchos a tu alrededor debes tener cuidado, mantener el silencio es primordial. Contar algo a otros desencadenaría una serie de sucesos aun peor, aunque esta la posibilidad de arreglar las cosas no es cien por ciento efectivo―explico―no debes hablar de esto a nadie. Si consigo otra visión, me contactare contigo―la anciana se notaba preocupada por la situación. Había escuchado de videntes que consiguieron ver catástrofes en sus premoniciones, pero jamás pensó que a ella, con su edad avanzada, le llegara a suceder algo asi._

― _no tengo como pagar otra visión, me sería muy pesado dar otro pago por algo así― Kagura seguía sintiendo el pesar de esa paga._

 _Otose extendió la mano pidiendo el papel con el nombre de la persona que no vería por tres reencarnaciones, y que aún no se mostraba._

― _este pago no fue por la solicitud que me diste―explico. Kagura la miro sin comprender. Entonces ¿por qué?―cuando se conoce a la persona que requiere los servicios del vidente, suele suceder una premonición involuntaria―calo un poco de su pipa exhalo el humo de su boca―cuando apareciste ante mi debí echarte directamente por pedir algo de tu pasado, pero algo me dijo que tu destino era necesario saberlo―_

― _¿entonces, ese pago…?―quiso saber, pero la anciana estaba lista para confirmar sus sospechas._

― _ese pago es por un maleficio que hice, esas dos personas que arriesgarían su vida para protegerte hubieran muerto si no lo hubiera hecho. Hice un cambio en tu destino, por eso fue la bebida, la flor de los cuatro reinos es una flor legendaria que permite a las videntes redirigir el curso del destino, cambiamos algunas cosas por otras, claro que no todo puede ser modificado. La cantidad de perdidas era exorbitante, y el destino no se podía ver más desolador― la pelirroja no podía evitar vislumbrar cuerpos de seres queridos destrozados, mutilados, sin vida por todo el campo de batalla. Sintió un dolor desgarrador, la impotencia de no saber cómo solucionar aquello― sé que debe ser muy complicado para ti asimilarlo. No se puede cambiar nada de ese destino, pero si puedes prever cuándo ocurrirá― tomo un trozo de pergamino amarillento y con letra grácil comenzó a escribir manejando ligeramente la pluma entintada―hay tres puntos importantes que debes tener en cuenta. Estos puntos ayudaran a que sepas que estos hechos no tardaran en ocurrir―comenzó a dibujar una bandera sujeta a un mástil―la bandera de dios comenzara a ondear en los cielos, marcando el inicio de una transición―su pluma siguió dibujando, trazando pliegues de ropas elegantes y manos entrelazadas―un reencuentro fortuito en medio de la muchedumbre―su trazos apresurados comenzaron a desarrollarse más veloces marcando dos situaciones distintas pero que se formaban a la par de la otra―terminando en el quiebre de una alianza y la formación de otra―_

Alejando aquel recuerdo se acomodó entre las sabanas, dejando un pequeño hueco en sus recientes memorias, ´´si encuentras algún modo de cambiar todo esto, quiero que me avises, pagare lo que sea´´, puede que se arrepienta en un futuro, pero la imagen de Kamui muerto no se la podía sacar de la mente. Incluso ese rey sádico aparecía insistentemente atormentándola con charcos de sangre y heridas mortales.

...

Nadando con esfuerzo, exhausto y llevando a cuestas a su insoportable compañera alcanzo a llegar a la orilla de la isla. El viento frio lo helaba, se sentía tan débil que creía desmayarse a cada paso, pero estar a un par de pasos de la orilla podría ser peligroso, las olas subían y bajaban, las aguas arrastraban todo a su paso a sus profundidades. Agradecía infinitamente el haberse topado con restos de balsas para mantenerse a flote. Si bien la corriente lo trajo, bastante cerca de la isla, Kamui tuvo que nadar con mucho esfuerzo hasta llegar a tierra, además de mantenerse a flote junto a Soyo. Para su suerte esa mocosa había quedado inconsciente. Sus canales auditivos agradecían que se desmayara o cayera rendida producto del cansancio. No había parado de insultarlo y gritarle que no era débil para nada, incluso había intentado ahogarlo en un intento por escapar de su lado.

―estúpida, mira en el problema en el que nos metiste―murmuro entre dientes mientras arrastraba a la joven princesa al resguardo de la vegetación abundante de la isla.

Helado, busco abrigo entre los árboles que detenían las incesantes ráfagas de viento. Con algo de suerte, consiguió dar con una pequeña navaja que guardaba entre sus ropas. En la caída y el naufragio había perdido muchas herramientas que fueron arrasadas por la marea. Usando el filo de la hoja corto la atadura que esa princesita les había hecho.

´´ ¿por qué no lo hice antes?´´ se reprendió al momento de liberarse. Kamui solía ser muy despistado, Kagura tenía la manía de decírselo, pero nunca había pasado por alto un detalle así en medio del campo de batalla.

Ignorando sus pensamientos se levantó para echar a andar, debía preparar una fogata y encontrar un mejor lugar para resguardarse, pronto llovería y los arboles no lo protegerían del agua.

Recordó la ubicación del supuesto tesoro de Obi Hajime, una serie de cuevas se formaban en el terreno rocoso de esos lares. Si mal lo recordaba no estaban muy lejos de allí, con Soyo a cuestas comenzó a andar.

La tierra arenosa se volvía imposible de pisar, las gotas de la lluvia comenzaban a caer y lo que antes era un terreno estable ahora se volvía en lodo resbaladizo. Nadar por tanto tiempo lo había agotado, la lluvia no ayudaba y Soyo no despertaba. Resbalándose cayó al suelo ensuciándose de lodo, quiso pararse pero sus piernas se sentían vencidas.

Temblaba y flaqueaba a cada paso. El pelirrojo decidió descansar por unos segundos, tomar aire y volver a andar. Sonaba estúpido hacer aquello y más habiendo naufragado por horas, pero quedarse allí no era una opción, los nativos eran un peligro, así como la tormenta eléctrica y los fuertes vientos. Con un último impulso termino llegando a vislumbrar las cuevas, las siluetas del paisaje rocoso fue como experimentar la visión de un oasis para él.

Dejando en el piso a la azabache, observo el pastizal seco que, ahora mojado, había recolectado para prender la fogata. Decepcionado al ver que no servirían, trato de buscar dentro de la cueva algún ramo de pastizal seco.

La llovizna incesante y un trueno que emergió abruptamente alcanzando un tilo antiguo e inmenso, despertaron a Soyo .el ruido ensordecedor del rayo cayendo con fuerza en el árbol y la luz brillante y cegadora, bañaron el cuerpo asustado de la joven princesa.

El rugir de la tormenta siguió sonando mientras la oscuridad volvía a caer sobre la cueva. La chica comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación. Estaba a la intemperie, sola y con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era incapaz de recordar los sucesos que había ocurrido para quedar en tal lugar. Sus memorias se cortaban en la habitación del capitán Katsura, con ella bebiendo un delicioso té para calmar sus nervios.

―hasta que despiertas―escucho un bufido a sus espaldas. Soyo giro su cabeza para encontrarse con ese hombre que la había tratado de inútil. ´´te quedaras calvo Kamui´´ el recuerdo de sus palabras la hizo avergonzarse, ella no actuaba tan infantilmente, solo tener recato en sus palabras y accionar, pero las palabras desalentadoras de Kamui la habían fastidiado tanto que no pudo controlarse.

― ¿Dónde estamos?―pregunto sintiendo el calor de la pena aflorar en sus mejillas.

El pirata se acuclillo en el centro de la cueva a pasos de la entrada de esta, con una vara y plantas secas comenzó a prender fuego. Se ayudó con un pedazo de piedra y la fuerza de sus manos. La fricción ayudo para que comenzaran a verse las primeras chispas llameantes del fuego que los calentaría durante esa noche fría y húmeda.

―en la isla de Obi Hajime―comento mientras arrojaba hojas secas y pedazos de corteza― ¿qué tanto recuerdas?― quiso saber.

Soyo hizo memoria, sentía que algo verdaderamente importante se estaba olvidando como para que Kamui la mirara tan fijamente.

―tome té en la habitación del capitán Zura y… luego… desperté en esta cueva―su cabeza era una nebulosa sin control.

Kamui volvió a bufar, esperaba que esa chica recordara todo para poder desquitarse a gusto con ella, pero, para mala suerte de él, la estúpida había olvidado todos los recuerdos.

― ¿ha sí?―sonrió amenazante y es que tampoco la dejaría vivir en la ignorancia― me llamaste ´´bebe llorón´´―con irritación recordó el insulto que más le había molestado. Soyo trago salida preocupada―ataste una soga alrededor de nuestras manos para que te deje pelear y caímos al agua desde el barco por tus estupideces―sus palabras avergonzaban y preocupaban a la azabache, se sentía amenazada―además de querer ahogarme durante el naufragio―

―lo… lo siento mucho―se disculpó a mas no poder. El pelirrojo la miro inclinarse en una reverencia incesante, buscaba su perdón de alguna manera, pero a él no le interesaba eso, no estaba diciendo esas cosas para recibir sus disculpas.

―levántate―le ordeno―no necesitas hacer eso. Solo asegúrate de no entrometerte en mis asuntos―ese era el verdadero propósito de sus palabras.

―lo siento―Soyo apretó sus puños por la impotencia que comenzaba a sentir―pero quiero ayudarlos―Kamui frunció el ceño preparándose para dar una reprimenda a esa chica insensata, pero unos pasos apresurados lo llevaron a acallar sus palabras y a arrastrar a Soyo hacia el interior de la cueva.

La azabache no estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía, la atormentaba opacaba muy bien las pisadas de esos extraños. Una vez ocultos y con la fogata apagada, vieron como un grupo de personas se adentraba en la cueva. Seis sujetos peligrosos armados con lanzas y cuchillas, se veían preocupados y deseosos de cazar algún animal. Eran nativos que buscaban resguardarse del mal temporal.

― ¿Kamui-san?―trato de hablar por lo bajo. Estaba helada, su ropa seguía húmeda y su cuerpo tiritaba de frio.

El pelirrojo comenzó a meditar la situación, no estaban para cederle su sitio de resguardo a alguien más. Lo lamentaba por esas personas, pero si no se iban tendría que matarlos.

―mantente quieta―le susurro al momento de alejarse de ella. Pero antes de hacerse visible, Soyo lo atrajo de un tirón de sus ropas.

―pero son muchos para uno solo― ¿acaso estaba preocupada? Ella lo detestaba ¿o no? ¿Por qué la preocupación?

El pirata se soltó de su agarre y se mostró ante ellos preparado para matarlos. No era un hombre de muchas palabras. Tronando sus dedos llamo la atención de varios de esos sujetos quienes sintiendo el peligro amenazaron con atacarlo. Era la única tribu que permanecía dentro de la isla, no tenían muchos agresores, pero las pocas veces que se han cruzado fueron atacados por ellos. Conocía a muchas tribus en distintas islas, pero ninguna tan combativa como ellos, eran peligrosos, la euforia solo corromperlos y peleaban como verdaderos animales. Kamui sentía cierta similitud cuando uno de los suyos se entregaba a la pasión por la sangre y las muertes. Debía ser cauteloso si quería permanecer allí por aquella noche.

El pelirrojo tenía un punto encontraba, estaba exhausto. Apenas si había descansado, su mente se nublaba cada cierto tiempo sin poder razonar bien.

Recibió un ataque que supo detener esquivar muy bien, golpeo a uno de sus agresores y se defendió del segundo y cuarto atacante, pero en cuanto un cuarto quiso propinarle un golpe su mente se vio opacada por la imperiosa necesidad de descansar y sus piernas cedieron al deseo, un corte limpio en su espalda baja comenzó a emerger. Una herida superficial casi imperceptible para él, estaba acostumbrado a recibir heridas de más gravedad. El ardor del corte le dio un segundo aire para derrotar a ese sujeto que cayó desplomado sin vida después de un golpe certero en su cráneo.

Kamui estuvo peleando por unos minutos más en los que perdía, momentáneamente, la conciencia para volver a recuperar la compostura y seguir peleando. Soyo no pudo evitar soltar un grito finito de preocupación en cuanto lo vio ser apuñalado en un costado de su abdomen.

Cayendo arrodillado, uno de los tres que aun seguían con vida, silencio la pelea con un chistido los gritos de triunfo de los sujetos. La había escuchado, había escuchado a Soyo gritar de preocupación.

Con el corazón palpitando a mil, sintió como los pasos uno de ellos comenzaba a andar por la cueva haciendo eco, dando más pavor a la pobre joven. De un momento a otro, tironearon de su muñeca y la alejaron de su escondite. Kamui maldijo al verla capturada.

Mientras hablaban entre los tres vio como uno de ellos sacaba una cuchilla de entre sus escasas ropas. Se acercó a ella y comenzó a olfatearla. La azabache sintió el terror en su cuerpo. La hoja no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro delante de sus ojos. No supo que era lo que estaban planeando hacerle, que era lo que exactamente querían de ella, solo pudo sollozar por el pánico indescriptible que comenzó a recorrerle.

Las ganas de vomitar la carcomieron al sentir las manos de ese hombre recorrer su espalda. El pánico y la falta de aire la absorbían. Cerró sus ojos esperando lo peor mientras aguantaba sus ganas de llorar del pánico que le producía toda aquella situación.

Fue entonces, que sintió ese olor fétido de la sangre, el grito quejumbroso de los cuerpos moribundos caer sin vida. A sus piernas llego el cálido tacto del líquido espeso de la sangre.

Su canal auditivo no la engañaba, sabía muy bien de los objetos que se clavaban en la carne y despedazaban las arterias, la carne y los músculos. Incluso oyó el crujido de los huesos al romperse, al quebrarse.

Pero ella seguía sintiendo su cuerpo intacto.

Con miedo de ver lo peor, abrió paulatinamente sus ojos, topándose con charcos de sangre y pedazos humanos por doquier, era una autentica masacre. No quedaba nadie con vida, nadie con excepción de ella y Kamui, quien se lamia la sangre de sus víctimas que había quedado impregnada en su brazo derecho.

Soyo descubrió los ojos de un depredador alumbrándose con el brillo centellante de un relámpago chocando en la tierra.

…

Incapaz de poder dormir, Gin se levantó de su cama rascándose la nuca. Había estado pensando una manera para abordar el tema con Kagura. Desde su regreso, en la casilla destruida de esa vidente, la pelirroja no había dicho una sola palabra al respecto de lo sucedido. Se estaba preocupando por esa mocosa. Creyó que lo mejor era hablar en ese momento, resguardados de cualquier oyente chismoso que rondara cerca.

Tomando el pestillo con cautela, presiono hacia abajo abriendo la puerta silenciosamente. Observando a través del pasillo oscuro, se encontró con la nada. Cuidando no ser descubierto camino con pasos silenciosos atravesó del pasillo. La habitación de la chica pirata estaba a pocos metros de la suya.

Acercándose a la puerta de su compañera, escucho murmullos a pasos de su ubicación. La puerta continúa al frente de la habitación de Kagura, tenía un espacio levemente abierto. Se había cerrado mal y permitía el paso del sonido sin aviso. A Gin no le hubiese importado mucho si es que no hubiera sentido una bandeja de acero caer al suelo.

El pirata se acercó para ver si alguien había resultado herido o si intentaban ingresar al castillo, era muy extraño escuchar ruidos a esas altas horas de la noche pero lo que vio a través de ese pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta semi-abierta lo dejo pasmado.

―maldición, eres más delicada que el papel―Sayaka se limpiaba con un pañuelo la sangre que escurría de su mano―no vuelvas a fastidiarme más―amenazo―si solamente hubieras hecho lo que te pedí no estaría en este problema― su caminata incesante de un lado a otro cubría casi por completo a su interlocutor.―deja las lágrimas, yo soy quien esta decepcionada. Te saque de ese maldito prostíbulo, te di un lugar y un trabajo, ¿acaso quieres regresar allí?―hubo un silencio, Sayaka observaba hacia un costado, un punto ciego para el reducido panorama que Gin podía albergar―bien―dijo recibiendo respuesta con un movimiento de cabeza por parte de la persona agredida―entonces no me vuelvas a decepcionar, en menos de tres días me voy, y aun no cumplo mi cometido. Espero que por lo menos hayas enviado las cartas a Rakuyou―gruño con fastidio― ¿lo hiciste?―levanto la voz irritada.

Fue ese momento en el que Gin vislumbro una cabellera rubia elevarse en la oscuridad.

―sí, lo hice, Hinowa―inclino su rostro con respeto mientras sujetaba su herida.

―bien, lárgate no quiero verte por hoy. Me iré de este maldito castillo, pero la iglesia se hará cargo de destruir lo poco que queda―

Los pasos de Tsuki se acercaron a la puerta poniendo en alerta a Gin quien se ocultó detrás de un inmenso jarrón decorado. La rubia de ojos amatistas cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino unos pasos mientras sollozaba con pesar.

Continúo caminando hasta llegar a pasar por delante de la puerta de la habitación del permanentado. Sin esperar un segundo más, Gin, quien la venia persiguiendo desde que salió de la habitación de esa vieja bruja la atrapo, sujetando su cintura y acallándola con una mano. Luchando con la fuerza de aquella mujer la arrastro a su habitación cerrando la puerta con pestillo.

Al momento de soltarla prendió un candelabro para que lo observe, quería dejarle en claro que se trataba de un amigo, manteniéndola calmada y lejos de las inseguridades.

― ¿pero qué…?―Tsuki quedo con la boca abierta sin poder articular una palabra.

―solo quiero curar tu herida―señalo la mancha de sangre en su brazo derecho. la mucama miro la prenda de su vestuario empapada en sangre. Se cubrió con recelo, estaba expuesta a la situación que vivió. ¿Acaso Gintoki lo había visto?

Tsukuyo sentía un tremendo dolor al verse descubierta.

La rubia había sido vendida a corta edad a un prostíbulo. Su familia tenía enormes deudas, fue una decisión difícil pero en esa época las mujeres eran tomadas como objetos, si la chica podía aportar como prostituta para el propio bienestar de su familia bienvenido sea. La vendieron a muy buen precio, sus rasgos exóticos eran tan llamativos que se aspiraba a transformarla en la prostituta mejor pagada de allí. Pero algo salió mal.

Hinowa había sido atrapada, se la obligo a prostituirse y antes de que Tsukuyo conociera el oscuro lado de esa vida habían escapado de alli.

Tsukuyo le debía todo a ella, no podía dejarla sola. Pero al mismo tiempo… sabía que todo aquello estaba mal.

Sintiendo la vergüenza y la humillación por estar descubierta ante Gintoki no pudo aguantar su frustración y echarse a llorar. Se arrodillo mientras cubría su rostro empapado por las lágrimas dejando escapar sonidos de pesar. Parecía una niña al ser descubierta por su mamá.

―oye―Gin trato de calmarla, no tenía la intención de asustarla, el quería ayudarla―cálmate―palpo su cabeza con cariño. No comprendía el porqué de su acción tan abrupta y fuera de lugar pero no quería asustarla, quería brindarle confort y seguridad. La abrazo con más confianza mientras acunaba su cuerpo―todo está bien, no sucederá nada, te ayudare en esto―

Sintiendo el abrazo de él y la contención de su cuerpo Tsukuyo dejo que sus lágrimas y sus arrepentimientos fluyan. No había llorado en años, pero esos días habían sido tan cargados que no pudo evitar colapsar al ser descubierta.

Aferrándose con fuerza al cuerpo de ese pirata soltó todo el peso de sus hombros compartiendo esa desdicha con el hombre que rogaba un lugar en su vida.

…

Insultándose una y mil veces por su repentina idea, Kagura decidió caminar en silencio por ese pasillo a obscuras. Había visto la puerta de Gin cerrarse en cuanto abrió la suya. Espero unos segundos hasta asegurarse de que no volviera a abrirse y camino por ese pasillo amplio. Estaba haciendo una estupidez, lo sabía. Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, las imágenes de cadáveres no paraban de aparecer en su mente.

Gin había sido su primera opción. Pero al ver su puerta cerrarse con dos pares de piernas entrando a la habitación supo que el adicto al azúcar estaría muy ocupado esa noche, no sabía quién era esa mujer, pero más le valía no volver a intentar nada con Tsuki, esa chica merecía algo bueno, no un mujeriego ebrio como él. La pobre pelirroja se comenzaba a decepcionar, había dado el visto bueno a la rubia y Gin se iba a encamar con otra mujer.

Decidió volver a sus aposentos para intentar dormir pero… las ficticias imágenes se colaban en su mente provocándole un nudo en la garganta. No quiera dormir sola. ¿Dónde dormía Tsuki? No lo sabía. Pero acá es donde se aparecía esa estúpida idea.

Caminar a hurtadillas hasta la habitación del rey y colarse entre sus sabanas para dormir más cómoda no sonaba a un buen plan, menos cuando ella intentaba demostrar que era una dama. Pero… ¿cuándo estuvo tan interesada en ser una dama? Esto era por una maldita petición de Sougo, no es que deba serlo todo el tiempo. Kagura sabía que todo aquello estaba mal, pero por esta vez haría caso omiso a ello.

Abriendo la puerta de la habitación real se topó con un amplio y lujoso espacio, mucho más llamativo que su propio cuarto de huéspedes que le fue asignado.

Preocupada porque alguien la descubra cerró la puerta y se adentró en la cama cubriéndose el cuerpo. Sougo estaba recostado en el centro de esta, manteniendo un rostro apacible y atractivo. Kagura se maldijo por mirarlo tanto, estaba allí para dormir no para esas estupideces. Se dio media vuelta y trato de cerrar los ojos tratando de recobrar la compostura.

No podía dormir…

Maldiciendo a su insomnio dio la vuelta, delante de sus ojos tenía la espalda de Sougo. Se sentía diminuta ante su fornido cuerpo. Siguiendo un impulso estúpido roso su espalda con cuidado encontrando, algo similar a la paz.

´´uno de los dos va a morir´´ las palabras de Otose volvieron a su mente. ´´un traidor a la corono o un soberano´´ la idea de perder a Kamui era aterradora, pero mientras más recordaba la palabra ´´soberano´´ sentía que alguien muy amado seria quien perdiera su vida, pero ¿por qué creer que un soberano daría su vida por ella?

―Kagura…―la pelirroja se sobresaltó. Pensó en que el rey de Hinode la había atrapado pero no fue así, Sougo dormía y soñaba―Kagura―volvió a decir entre susurros inteligibles. La chica pirata no podía estar más nerviosa, se sentía tímida y absurda. Ese idiota soñaba con ella, la llamaba a ella, y esta no podía dejar de sentir felicidad al escucharlo ―Kagura― estaba a punto del colapso.

Sentándose en esa cama amplia, giro un poco el cuerpo del rey para observarlo directamente.

―no digas mi nombre en sueños, idiota―hablo al momento de pegar suavemente su frente con la de él―me arrinconas a sentir estupideces―se mordió el labio con fuerza―si sigue esto así, no podre evitar enamorarme de ti―

…

 **..**

 **.**

 **¿Qué les parece? Les traje cursilería XD y aprovechen porque después será todo sad XDDD ok, no y si.**

 **Creo que la gran mayoría quiere saber quiénes son esas doce personas, bien, les explico que más adelante se mostraran, de momento tengo que aclarar muchas cosas para que comience todo aquello, la historia avanza lentamente y esos supuestos 20 o 25 capítulos que dije que duraría ahora y como veo que va la historia dudo que sea tan corta la historia.**

 **Habrá de todo como saben, es un fic general, aunque con aventura como tema principal.**

 **El desarrollo de las parejas ya comenzó, creo que el kamusoyo me cuesta pero se verán más a veces dentro de los próximos capítulos… espero XD**

 **ACLARACION:**

 **TILO:** **es un árbol de Europa, uno de los más grandes tiene una historia, pero lo explicare más adelante, porque usare eso para fastidiar un poco a Kamui y Soyo XDD**

 **Bien hasta aquí, nos estaremos leyendo**

 **Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16

No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas

.

Capítulo 16

.

.

Ahí estaba, observándolo beber la sangre de su enemigo que se había adherido a su brazo izquierdo, parecía un animal salvaje, un ensangrentado asesino. Soyo tirito de pánico, si bien muy en su interior agradecía haber sido salvada, la imagen de Kamui machado de sangre no la hacía sentirse muy segura.

―vámonos―ordeno el pelirrojo.

No era una buena idea quedarse allí, seguramente muchos miembros de la tribu estarían rondando la zona y él no estaba en condiciones para pelear, prefería ocultarse entre los árboles y bañarse en agua torrencial que ser un blanco de combate. Necesitaba descansar y no quería permanecer alerta por si algo le llegaran a hacer a Soyo.

Por su parte la chica no sabía si acatar su orden o no ¿quién le aseguraba que estaría a salvo bajo el cuidado de Kamui?, ¿qué era lo más seguro?

Con una filosa y, para nada, sutil mirada, Kamui dio un ultimátum a la joven princesa para levantarse y partir de allí. Soyo tenía la única seguridad de que él la necesitaba con vida. Pero a pesar de los pros de seguirlo aún se seguía sintiendo temerosa de su compañía.

Levantándose con cautela, sintiendo las piernas temblarle con pavor y la fuerza de su cuerpo reducírsele a cero, la princesa de Hinode se tambaleo hasta encontrar un poco de equilibrio en sus piernas y los brazos de Kamui…

¿Kamui?

El pirata de cabellera pelirroja la sostuvo en el momento de levantarse. Sujeto su brazo con fuerza sin llegar a dejar marcas, esperando que pueda ponerse en marcha. Pero, una de los defectos de Kamui era su actitud despistada, lo que llevaba a ser poco recatado en sus acciones con una dama. No midió su proximidad y se acercó demasiado al cuerpo de la azabache provocándole un palpitar insistente y tedioso en ella. Ignorando la prisa del pirata, Soyo lo observo directo a los ojos. Nunca los había visto tan cerca de ella, tan detalladamente.

Kamui, por su parte, no sabía que era lo que más le llamo la atención en aquellos segundos. La diferencia en la contextura de ella y la de él -y no nos extrañemos, Kamui no es un hombre que se dedique a prestarle atención a cosas tan simples como aquellas. Si no fuera por la comida y la búsqueda de la obtención del título del más fuerte, Kamui no tendría ningún propósito. A él no le llamaba la atención cualquier cosa y las mujeres no eran, siquiera, más importante que ver una nube pasar por el cielo- o la atención detallada con la que esos ojos femeninos lo observaban.

Pero algo desenfoco su mirada. El rayo incandescente chocando contra una roca, dejando fuerza eléctrica sobre la superficie rocosa por una milésima de segundos. La luz permitió que pudiera ver de manera nítida esas siluetas a su espalda, un grupo de guerreros los esperaban a la entrada de la cueva.

Kamui se movió rápido para enfrentar a ese grupo cubriendo como podía el cuerpo aterrado de Soyo. ¿por qué la proteges? se preguntó una y mil veces, él sabía la respuesta, era por su hermana. Pero algo muy en su interior le decía que había otra causa más allá de lo que él ya sabía.

La oscuridad de la cueva y la luz refulgente ensombrecían el rostro de esos nuevos visitantes. Sin apartar la mirada de esos sujetos, Kamui busco volver su vista más centrada, entre abrió sus ojos obteniendo la claridad necesaria. La luz eléctrica desapareció y el silencio acompañado de una suave y liviana llovizna acompaño al descubrimiento del supuesto agresor. Hattori Zenzou, rey de Oniwabanshu, se encontraba parado en aquellos lugares alejados de la civilización burguesa.

Poniéndose en posición de ataque, Kamui, estaba listo para un combate. No importaba estar en desventaja, el no perdería, jamás lo haría.

―no venimos a combatir―comento Zenzou con calma―no nos hace gracia pelear con alguien que está en desventaja― ese comentario hirió el orgullo del capitán pirata, quien frunció sus facciones en claro desacuerdo.

El pelirrojo no estaba en sus mejores momentos, se sentía fatigado. Podía sentir que acabaría desfalleciendo en unos segundos. No estaba en condiciones de, siquiera, razonar. Pero si estaba más que claro para él, que confiar en su ayuda no era una opción. Acababan de robar a su castillo, no buscaban la paz. No pudo hacer más que tomar de la mano a Soyo y pensar en una manera de escapar. Esto era una clara revancha o peor aún, una venganza. Después de todo ellos podían matar piratas sin ser juzgados, pero…

Kamui no pudo evitar caer desplomado al piso, no sin antes ver como su brazo llevaba una aguja incrustada. Zenzou enveneno su torrente sanguíneo con una especie de brebaje para dormirlo profundamente.

Al verlo tirado en el piso, la princesa no reparo en lo peligroso de la situación y se acercó con preocupación al cuerpo del pirata para examinarlo.

―no te preocupes, no está muerto―dijo tranquilo su majestad―deberíamos irnos, este lugar es propicio a conflictos―comento al ver los cadáveres ensangrentados desperdigados por el piso―dudo que corran con la misma suerte―

―espera―Soyo forcejeo al momento que levantaban a Kamui― ¿qué planeas hacernos?―

―princesa, debería estar agradecida. Estamos liberándola de este peligroso pirata―sonrió de costado.

―él no…―Soyo dudo de sus palabras, era su oportunidad de escapar de ese maniático, sí. Pero ella quería acompañar a Kamui y al resto de piratas en esa buena causa que tenían. El problema era que no les podía explicar aquello ―no… no lo necesito, Sougo me salvara―fue su absurda respuesta. Zenzou rio, ¿qué tipo de novela se estaba armando en la cabeza? Tal vez esperaba que su amado prometido la salve de esta desgracia, pero esas mierdas no siempre ocurrían.

Zenzou lo sabía muy bien, lo que a un rey lo regia era el honor y las leyes. Algo tan absurdo como lo era el amor no siempre funcionaba. Esa era una de las causas por la que busco desligarse de la unión entre los cuatro grandes reinos. Él no era tan despreciable como para seguir normas estúpidas, el honor era lo de menos y la libertad era lo que terminaba rigiendo su pueblo, sus palacios, su vida.

Sin contar, claro, que la iglesia y el parlamento eran enemigos importantes de su adorada libertad. Rio al recordar la voluntad de esos seguidores de dios. Si el perteneciera a ese sequito de asesinos glorificados, estaría deseando arrebatar el alma del pirata desfallecido. Ser pelirrojo era sinónimo de pertenecer a las sombras, de ser quien corrompiera en nombre de lucifer. Sonaba tan descabellado, pero así estaba la situación.

Levantando al pelirrojo y llevando a la princesa Soyo hasta su barco, un elegante náutico de batalla con más de cuatro velas amplias y fuertes y un centenar de cañones dispuestos a contraatacar, realizo una reverencia ante Soyo para que con gusto partiera a sus dominios flotantes.

Dentro de un salón extenso, para lo que era esa época, Soyo se acomodó en un sillón de cuero aterciopelado. Cientos de pieles de animales masacrados colgaban en sillones, se extendían como alfombras y se exponían como trofeos en las paredes. Soyo sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Trato de despejar su mente con una conversación simplona pero elocuente. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había pasado con esos vulgares piratas, pero aun si fuesen años ella jamás olvidaría esa educación refinada que le habían proporcionado.

Sirviendo una taza de porcelana con té importado, Zenzou se sentó a degustar lo que su sirviente les había traído.

―recolecta muchas pieles, ¿verdad?―pregunto sujetando su estómago―supongo que un rey puede darse los mejores lujos―rio con nerviosismo.

Zenzou mantuvo la vista, cubierta por aquel cabello frondoso que cubría sus ojos celestes.

―soy un aventurero, si quiere decirse. Me gusta tener trofeos de aquellos que caen entre mis redes―tomo un sorbo sonoro mientras Soyo sintió un escalofrió al voltear su cabeza y observar los cadáveres reclamando salvación―pero debo admitir que matar animales no es de mi gusto personal. Las pieles llevan años en el castillo, son una herencia de mis antecesores―

―entonces…―Soyo no sabía si preguntar o no pero…― ¿cu…cuáles son sus trofeos?―sus manos, rodeando la taza de porcelana, temblaron al esperar esa respuesta.

Zenzou dejo su tasa sobre el plato individual y clavo su mirada en la joven princesa.

― ¿qué es lo que tratas de averiguar?―su pregunta salió sin emoción, neutras con un espasmo de insistencia y apuro.

― ¿que nos harás?―sujeto su tasa con más fuerza― ¿le harás algo?―pregunto arrepintiéndose al segundo.

―acaso… ¿crees que será mi próximo trofeo?― Soyo asintió y Zenzou se rio finalmente, le hizo mucha gracia la inocencia. Sujetando su estómago y calmando la gracia que la chica le había provocado, limpio sus lágrimas―creo que está equivocada con todo esto―sonrió― en épocas sombrías como estas, uno espera aliarse a otros para combatir una posible guerra―

― ¿guerra?―pregunto sorprendida.

―no me sorprende que no estés al tanto―tomo otro sorbo de té e hizo una seña para que ella beba de ese elixir. Soyo aceptó la invitación y tomo un sorbo delicado para poder escuchar las palabras del hombre― Naraku se mueve bastante. En tiempos pasados solo abandonaban sus tierras para buscar objetos sustraídos o hacer negocios aislados. Últimamente, las puertas del gras castillo de los cuervos se ha estado abriendo un sin fin de veces si un propósito aparente. Por un momento pensamos que reclutaban soldados o algún propósito de subsistencia, pero resulta que sus tropas guerreras aumentan sin una explicación. Los cánticos de guerra y las corazas se escuchan cada vez con más eco, las centenadas de hombres pasaron a ser miles y millones. Estamos subestimándolos, ellos van ganando poder entre sus paredes. No falta mucho para que avancen, para que deseen comenzar una guerra por la soberanía absoluta―explico con franqueza.

Soyo mantuvo el silencio, sorprendiéndose de esas palabras.

―si… si tuvieran todo aquello, ¿por qué no has atacado?―pregunto confusa. No podía aceptar esa posibilidad.

―esperan un aliado―respondió―hay una fuerza por sobre el poder de los monarcas que dará la espalda a sus seguidores y comenzara el camino a la supuesta redención de las almas impuras, arrastrara a creyentes y aumentara el número de guerreros, una clara desventaja para nosotros―hablo serio― ¿sabes a qué me refiero? Tú los debes de conocer, Shige Shige cayó ante las creencias de la purificación de las almas, peleo con honor para proteger un sequito minoritario y autoritarista, por el bien de la cúpula eclesiástica―

―la iglesia―dijo directamente.

―exacto. ¿Sabes el poder que manejan? El poder, en tiempos impuros, era manejado por el oro y la gloria de un país guerrero y superior. Ahora, lo que mueve a un pueblerino es la creencia, incluso podría decir que maneja a los reyes gobernantes―rio―en tal caso, ¿Quién crees que gobierna a quién?―

Hijikata camina apuradamente hacia la entrada del castillo. Un mensajero real llego con noticias del exterior. Por un momento la mano derecha del rey se sorprendió de la rápida llegada de Yamazaki. ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? pensó. Estaba más que seguro que algo malo hubiera pasado con él como para que pegara la vuelta nuevamente al castillo de Hinode. Pero grata fue su sorpresa al ver que no se trataba de él, sino de otro mensajero.

Se acercó a al hombre tomando un paquete envuelto en lino y sujeto con cordones de cerda. Tres cartas acompañaban la entrega. Una llevaba el nombre de Sayaka grabado al dorso de esta y sellado con un broche negro y rojo. Debía mantener prudencia con su correspondencia, tanto Sougo como el dudaban de aquella mujer. Grano ese sello en su memoria, manteniendo la importancia en las palabras conejo nocturno la imagen de un kimono en su centro.

Se despidió del mensajero, el hombre debía descansar y consumir alguna de las provisiones, seguramente mañana a primera hora saldría con las respuestas a esas cartas.

Dando el pago correspondiente se adentró en los muros del castillo.

La carta que acompañaba ese paquete misterioso venía con el sello del clero, aquello no le haría mucha gracia a su majestad. Suspirando fue hasta los aposentos de Sayaka para entregar esa extraña carta.

Dos, tres, cuatro golpes y la puerta de madera gruesa se abrió dejando ver a una malhumorada mujer de ojos verdes y tez pálida. No era muy gratificante despertar tan temprano en la mañana, se podía escuchar el apuro de los criados por preparar todo a tiempo para el despertar de sus señores.

― ¿que se le ofrece?―preguntó con fastidio. Hijikata ignoro su rostro tenso y poco amigable, no era culpa suya que existiera gente loca que le enviara cartas a su nombre. Extendió la correspondencia con sus manos y comenzó a hablar.

―llego una carta, mi señora―se inclinó mientras ella tomaba ese pedazo de papel doblado en sus manos―lamento la interrupción―se despidió con un ademan.

La mujer había quedado estática en su lugar, pero en cuanto el joven se hubiese dado la vuelta ella cerró con fuerza su habitación. Seguro no era una carta muy grata o, quizás, un mensaje que debía llegar muy en el anonimato.

Caminando por el pasillo amplio, Hijikata medito en las causas para que su rey recibiera tal mensaje. El clero se estaba entrometiendo demasiado en sus asuntos, incluso en su ascensión al trono, los más poderosos, había puesto muchas trabas en su aceptación a tal honrado puesto. Hijikata estaba seguro que ellos veían en Sougo un modelo de oposición a sus aspiraciones, Sougo aceptaba la creencia como modelo a seguir del reino, pero las leyes que estos promulgaban eran tan endemoniadamente insoportables que él no estaba muy contento con seguirlas al pie de la letra.

Doblando en el pasillo a la ubicación de los aposentos reales, de sus dedos cayo la carta que menos importancia había tenido para él. Con su nombre escrito al dorso de esta, pensó en algún comunicado de antaño, que no había llegado a sus manos por ciertas causas. Su pasado de guerrero lo había mantenido alejado de sus familiares y allegados, mucho habían dicho haber enviado cartas, pero el servicio en aquellas épocas fue un infierno. Miles de mensajeros habían muerto en plena travesía y cientos de miles de cartas se perdieron en el tiempo. Hijikata no había visto cartas a su nombre, una que otra pero no completaba la inmensa cantidad que sus allegados le habían enviado.

Al ver esa carta solo pensó en la posibilidad de la obtención de alguna de aquellas cartas. La tomo sin mucha importancia y la dio vuelta para observarla detenidamente. No llevaba sello o nombre de a quien pertenecía, solo llevaba una flor de tono azul violáceo. Era una Miasota.

―Mitsuba―susurro mientras su voz se quebraba por los recuerdos del pasado.

Sentada en el gran comedor junto a su querido esposo a su izquierda, ocupando el lugar del patriarca, dueño del castillo inmenso que cubría una gran cantidad de hectáreas de su inmenso territorio. No era el país del sol naciente, como lo era Hinode, pero solía ser alumbrado por los cálidos rayos de sol que bañaban, con una extraña magia envolvente, las praderas y matorrales. El país encantado de Yottsu no Ken, era el único castillo que portaba cuatro tronos, tronos que ocuparían los descendientes electos por su antiguo, gran, soberano. Claro que nunca se llego a concretar tal deseo y las vidas de aquellos cuatro se redujo a un único heredero. No es que hubiese muerto o escapado de su destino, la nube oscura que nublaba el pasado de Yottsu no Ken llenaba de incertidumbre esa pequeña parte de la historia.

Un tesoro de grandes reliquias y fuertes guerras entrelazadas por la amistad y la familia inundaban el pasado, supuesto, del castillo. Los pueblerinos amaban narrar la magnificencia de aquel pasado, cambiando las narrativas y llenando los huecos con fantasías creadas de sus ilusiones. Los misterios del reino asombraban, maravillaban y llenaban de preguntas y conjeturas a cualquier visitante. Y Yamazaki no era la excepción.

Con una encomienda de parte de su majestad, venía a entablar una conversación amena con los reyes aliados de Yottsu no Ken. Pero su majestad, un hombre de sonrisa brillante y ojos claros brindo al mensajero de Hinode una cálida bienvenida. No era muy común ser parte de una cena llena de banquetes deliciosos y sirvientes de su mismo nivel sirviéndole como si fuera un señor de elite más.

Con los modales escasos a los que estaba familiarizado comió a gusto junto a esas personas tan buenas y elegantes.

―y bien, ¿cuáles son las noticias que nos traes de Hinode, joven Yamazaki?―pregunto entusiasmado como de costumbre. Mutsu, su esposa tomo su mueca por sobre la mesa e hizo una clara negativa a sus modales.

―déjalo que coma, luego hablaremos a gusto―su rostro calmado y angelical solía traerle calma a su esposo. Tatsuma sonrió y acaricio de manera inconsciente la barriga de su amante, su hijo no tardaría en llegar y mostrar que era un buen rey era parte de las enseñanzas que quería dejarle. Tomo ese comentario de su esposa y dejo un lapso de tiempo extra para que el joven Yamazaki termine de degustar sus alimentos.

Pero claro, el señor Sagaru Yamazaki no estaba muy convencido de las palabras de la reina. Después de todo su misión consistía en entregar un mensaje, no comer apetitosos alimentos

―no se preocupe―detuvo el joven. Sakamoto intento que prosiguiera con el almuerzo, pero Yamazaki prefirió dar el mensaje mientras comían a gusto―el rey de Hinode solicita una reunión con usted, mi señora―miro a Mutsu con total cuidado y respeto―pide una reunión urgente, se trata del señor de Rakuyou―explico con calma.

Sakamoto abrió los ojos no esperando ese mensaje, observo a Mutsu quien también tenía una expresión de asombro.

― ¿eso quiere decir que no nos reuniremos los cuatro reinos?―pregunto reciproco, solía ser una manera para destensar el ambiente―supongo que no le molestara que acompañe a mi esposa―ensancho su sonrisa llena de dicha―vera, no puedo dejarla partir con nuestro hijo en su vientre― ese comentario enrojeció a Mutsu quien, si bien, estaba acostumbrada a recibir demostraciones de afecto en público, no se terminaba de acostumbrar al afecto que profesaba por la familia que estaban creando.

Yamazaki acepto ese pedido, dentro de la solicitud de su majestad no conllevaba ningún impedimento, más que no encontrarse con el rey de Rakuyou.

Con el almuerzo alojado en sus estómagos, Yamazaki se despidió de ambos reyes y partió a las tierras de Hinode con la solicitud confirmada. Pronto llegarían al encuentro y algunas sospechas se aclararían.

― me pregunto ¿qué será lo que quiera Okita Sougo?―se dijo Sakamoto Tatsuma. Los rasgos de su esposa estaban serios, un camuflaje de sus miedos profundos. El moreno la tomo por la cintura, alojando sus manos en su vientre sintiendo los latidos de su heredero― ¿preocupada?―

―claro que no―dijo segura―tal vez pueda ayudar a mi tío, tal vez sea el momento de comenzar a salvarlo―entrelazo sus dedos, por sobre su vientre, con los de su esposo―creo que…―suspiro pesadamente―ir con cautela será lo mejor―le sonrió cálidamente mientras depositaba un beso fugas en sus labios.

―opino lo mismo. Si brindamos información a su majestad, deberá ayudarnos con Umibouzu―sonrió volviendo a besar su labios―no se da nada sin recibir algo a cambio―

Nuevamente fue despertado por la luz del sol filtrarse por su ventana. Hablaría muy seriamente con la servidumbre, Hijikata solía apañar esa conducta y solía aclararle que despertarse temprano era políticamente correcto para un soberano.

No era muy temprano, los rayos del sol se sentían bastante fuertes, le extrañaba que Hijikata no se encuentre en sus aposentos taladrándole la cabeza con sus discursos de lo que un buen rey debería hacer. Sin esperar a que aquello suceda, trato de sentarse en su lecho y comenzar a prepararse, pero un peso cálido en su pecho lo detuvo en pleno acto.

Con su rostro estupefacto observo como la chica pelirroja, de nombre Kagura, dormía plácidamente sobre su pecho. Con su bata, un vestido holgado sujeto por debajo del busto con un listo de algodón. La tela casi trasparente llevaba un total de tres capas para acentuar el color blanco marfil de la tela y que no se viera la piel que intentaba ocultar.

Si bien, la chica estaba haciendo grandes avances con sus modales, no estaba demostrando un apacible comportamiento en aquellos momentos. Claro que, al momento de dormir uno no podría recatar su compostura, desplegarse a su antojo era lo más cómodo y placentero que todo ser humano deseaba hacer, claro, si es que podía hacerlo. Kagura se encontraba destapada, aferrada al moreno con sus brazos sujetos a su pecho mientras la tela se alzaba cerca de su muslo permitiendo observar la piel perfectamente pálida de la chica. Su escote se encontraba desarreglado y desde la posición de él, podía mirar con suma atención sus buenos atributos. Se sentía sofocado, la presencia de ella lo estaba abrumando y no permitiría que aquello ocurra, menos con la iglesia observándolo a cada segundo. Se movió de bruscamente para zafarse de su agarre y reclamar su intromisión en sus aposentos.

―mierda―Kagura había rodado al lado opuesto a él y los rayos de sol chocaron contra sus parpados provocando que abriera sus ojos.

― ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí, estúpida?―se quejó. Kagura fregó sus ojos con el dorso de su mano. Aún estaba somnolienta y no tenía noción de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.― ¿acaso te gusto tanto que quisiste buscar diversión?―rio sobrante.

La pelirroja rememoro los hechos de la noche pasada y se avergonzó a más no poder sorprendiendo a sougo.

―no era nada de eso― respondió avergonzada. El rey de Hinode mantuvo su vista en ella, esperando a que de alguna explicación, pero al ver que no ocurriría se levantó para comenzar a vestirse, el día había comenzado al igual que sus obligaciones. Kagura, viendo que se levantaba de la cama lo detuvo sosteniendo su ropa de dormir. El leve tirón lo mantuvo quieto hasta que ella comenzó a hablar―quiero dormir aquí―ese comentario lo dejo mudo―tuve una pesadilla y quisiera evitar dormir sola―

― ¿se trata de Otose?―pregunto al observarla―ella te dijo algo de lo que no quieres hablar, ¿cierto?―sus ojos azules chocaron con el rojizo de él esperando comprensión a su silencio.

―no puedo decir mucho…―

―Kagura―

―Sougo―lo detuvo antes de que hable. Su nombre se escuchaba muy bien en sus labios―dame unas horas… en la noche, te contare algo―se acerco a él tomando su mano y rosando su mejilla―pero… déjame dormir, por un tiempo, a tu lado―se sonrojo.

―esto podría traer malos entendidos―trato de excusarse con ella. Tenerla cerca lo estaba volviendo loco, dormí junto a ella era toda una prueba. La pelirroja lo miro decepcionada y soltó el agarre de su mano.

―bueno… aun puedo pedirle a Gin-chan…― ¿Qué estaba diciendo? El sujeto de la permanente no parecía absolutamente peligroso, es decir, no presentaba ningún riesgo para su futuro cortejo hacia Kagura y… espera, ¿qué? ¿Lo había dicho? ¿Acaso planeaba cortejarla? ¿Estaba preocupado por perderla? Él estaba comprometido, ¿no? entonces, ¿Qué eran estos celos que sentía tan abrumadoramente?

―no puedes―le ordeno sujetándola― ¿por qué fui tu primera opción?―pregunto.

― ¿por qué no me dejas dormir con Gin-chan?―retruco.

―porque soy tu primera y única opción―aseguro sujetando su rostro―y eso… no puedes negarlo―

Apresurada, cerró la puerta con un fuerte golpe. La carta no debería de haber llegado de aquella manera. Sayaka solía tener un envió por paloma, una forma sutil para no ser descubierta por esos sirvientes de su majestad. Sentir que Hijikata pudo haber husmeado ese envió la ponía muy nerviosa, reviso el sobre encontrándose con ningún signo de haber sido abierta. Suspiro tranquila mientras tomaba una navaja para abrir esa preciada carta entre sus manos. Desplego el papel y comenzó a leer el mensaje:

"M _i estimada Hinowa,_

 _Lamento no haber enviado este mensaje por vías más seguras, pero mi urgencia por comunicarme lo más pronto posible contigo, sin negarme a unas simples palabras, me llevo a usar este medio tan peligroso._

 _Ansió verte pronto. Ya no recuerdo los años que hemos pasado separados, buscando los medios de llegar a estar juntos._

 _Si todo marcha según el plan, el tiempo y esta inmensa distancia no nos detendrá._

 _El señor de Rakuyou toma las decisiones que le aconsejo con total descuido, no piensa en nada mas que no sea su venganza. Realmente deseo que puedas llevar a bien esta situación, Soyo Tokugawa debe ir directo a la tumba para que todo salga como lo esperamos._

 _Se que debes estar enfurecida por la decisión que tome de enviar esta carta, pero te aseguro que no habrá problemas, compre al mensajero, su silencio lo acompañara a la tumba._

 _Te brindo toda la ayuda que necesites, así como tú me brindas la tuya. La muerte de Soyo abrirá un sin fin de oportunidades, el derrocamiento de Rakuyou, así como la ruptura de la gran alianza. Naraku se mueve, nuestra paga está asegurada y nuestros esfuerzos recibirán sus frutos._

 _Dejo esa parte en tus manos, Hinowa._

 _De tu amante, Hosen_ "

Hinowa releyó nuevamente la carta recordando la voz masculina de Hosen.

―hare todo lo que me pidas―comento al aire mientras sonreía con nostalgia― jamás te defraudaría, mi amante―

 **Ok, hasta acá de momento.** **No tengo ninguna aclaración o comentario extra, me alegro que les esté gustando. Espero y disfruten de la historia, comienzo a desvelar algunos misterios, esto será importante para la trama central que es la guerra.** **Pero dejo todo aquí,** **Nos estaremos leyendo** **¡Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

Acaricio las flores azules de cinco pétalos o lo que quedaba de ellas. En un pasado Mitsuba solía comentarle la importancia del lenguaje de las flores. El cómo, a través de ellas, se podían expresar libremente los sentimientos sin ser juzgados cruelmente por nadie. Era una especie de código que solían usar en las cartas. Muchas veces las palabras escaseaban, tenían miedo de ser descubiertos por lo que colaban entre los pliegues del sobre, esa pequeña y delicada flor.

Hijikata nunca espero un buen futuro para su relación, lo sabía, siempre supo que era lo que podría ocurrir si eran descubiertos. Pero jamás pensó que su secreto callado entre cuatro paredes iba a ver la luz del sol.

Tomo la flor Miosotis entre sus dedos, la única que aun poseía sus cinco pétalos correspondientes y beso ese mensaje que siempre mantenían en secreto.

 _´´― ¿Por qué te gusta tanto?―recordó cuando la vio recolectarlas. Habiendo tantas exóticas flores, ella tomaba siempre la más simple de todas ellas, eso lo asombraba. Y mucho más si recordaba cuanto sabia de los mensajes que estas llevaban consigo._

― _Por su significado―le sonrió delicadamente―significa ¨amor desesperado¨, aunque también se la conoce como ¨el eterno amante¨―lo observo mientras el pobre de Hijikata se sonrojaba a mas no poder―pero… me gusta más como un deseo eterno, ¿sabes? El lenguaje más pasional de esta pequeña flor es, ¨no me olvides¨―´´_

― Y nunca lo hare―lloro derramando lagrimas mientras recordaba esos pequeños momentos con su adorada Mitsuba.

Sus caminatas a parques lejanos cada vez que esta debía hacer un viaje por cuestiones de salud, lo llenaban de gloria. Era débil, pero no de espíritu. Haber pedido a su madre, viajar por los confines de aquellas tierras solo para toparse con la protección de Hijikata.

Su padre, el señor Okita, había optado por la peor de sus decisiones, ¿cómo pudo haber solicitado su ayuda?

Ninguno pudo evitar enamorarse.

Si tan solo no se hubiera ido solo, si no hubiera acatado las ordenes de su majestad el aun estaría en el castillo y nunca dejaría que Mitsuba tomara toda la carga de su responsabilidad. Porque la culpa fue de ambos, pero él estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella y un futuro donde pudiera verla sonreír.

Sintiendo sus memorias rememorar esos hermosos recuerdos abrió con cautela y congoja esa carta que llevaba varios minutos entre sus manos.

A resguardo de cualquier mirada, entre los muros de su habitación desplego las hojas amarillentas de una época de gloria, donde su amada seguía en la tierra de los vivos y el no podía evitar sentir que tocaba el cielo con las manos.

 _´´Amado Toshi:_

 _Me disculpo de antemano por las peripecias que te hice pasar. Sé que esta carta tardara en llegar a tus manos y no quiero que creas que es error del mensajero porque fue una decisión mia._

 _Cuando partiste a la guerra sentí congoja por tu seguridad, pero luego supe que tampoco estarías muy seguro aquí, en el palacio._

 _Temo decirte que papá se ha enterado.´´_

La tinta mostraba el temblor en las manos al describir aquello. Sintió como si pudiera ver a Mitsuba aterrada por lo que ocurriría. Temblando, sufriendo, buscando apoyo donde no había.

 _´´hable con Sou-chan, le pedí que mantenga nuestro secreto. Sé que si así no fuera, haría lo mismo que ti, Toshi, hablaría con verdad y falacias para salvarme._

 _Pero no quiero._

 _Acepto mi culpa, sé que fue un error enamorarme de alguien a quien no debía amar, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Nuestra posición social, mi compromiso arreglado, nuestra libertad, pusimos todo en juego y estoy segura que fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar´´_

Hijikata roso sus dedos por sobre el papel viejo con algunas manchas de humedad. Sintió las lágrimas caer sobre la tinta, manchando con dolor sus palabras.

 _´´sé que estarás angustiado´´_ la letra volvía a trazarse temblorosa. Se sentía tan asfixiante el ambiente, sentir su miedo, su pánico no le estaba haciendo bien.

 _´´pero no te preocupes, yo estaré bien. Seguro Sou-chan te conto todo, no tengo mucho más que explicarte, solo puedo decirte que si te pusieras en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo, ¿no es así?_

 _Aunque no te mentiré, tengo miedo. No tanto a lo que ocurrirá, sino a no verte nunca más._

 _Te ruego que vivas feliz, que sigas recordándome en esos momentos en lo que todo era risas._

 _Te amo ´´_

No pudo aguantar y presiono con suma impotencia esa dichosa carta.

El había servido a su majestad como soldado, uno leal a las normas de su majestad. Peleo en guerras pasadas al lado de Tokugawa primero y del esposo de su hermana, el señor Okita. Pero cuando fue llamado a proteger a los hijos del lord, nunca espero enamorarse de la joven Mitsuba. No estaba en sus planes enamorarse tanto de ella, traicionar a su majestad teniendo una relación pasional fuera de las leyes de ese nuevo mundo que Tokugawa I estaba creando para su nación.

Ella estaba comprometida y la castidad era una obligación a cumplir por parte de la dama. Ser amantes era cuestionado como herejía y ambos lo sabían, ¿entonces por qué cayeron en aquel juego? Hijikata lo había intentado una y mil veces, se alejó de ella tanto como podía, pero siempre terminaba cayendo a sus pies. Y las preocupaciones volvían a resurgir.

La última vez que la vio con vida, el prometió volver para alejarla de ese endemoniado castillo. Aunque jamás pudo cumplir su promesa, la guerra surgió sin previo aviso y ni siquiera tuvo permiso para despedirse.

El tiempo pasó y la fecha pactada para su matrimonio llego. Una gran sorpresa, decepción y vergüenza inundo el castillo al enterarse de que ella no era virgen.

La guillotina fue su paga, un método poco común, empleado como muerte honorable solo brindada a la realeza. Con cientos de ojos observando sus últimos segundos de vida, ¿Qué importaba el honor? Tu vida se escapaba de tus manos ¿y ellos hablaban de limpiar su buen nombre?

La había perdido, la había perdido para siempre.

Y todo seguía siendo su culpa.

.

Con un par de bocadillos y el té frio, Zenzou se levantó de su lugar haciendo una reverencia a la hermana menor de Shige Shige. Le brindo su brazo para que lo tomara y así caminar juntos hasta proa.

Los marineros se movían de un lado al otro, preparando las velas para zarpar en poco tiempo, los cañones estaban cargas y las balas apoyadas con pesadez muy cerca de ellos.

Fregar los pisos de madera y alistar el timón eran parte de todos los días. La pulcritud acompañaba el barco del gran rey de Oniwabanshu.

Incluso un grupo de los altos mandos del navío se encontraban en el centro del barco cerca de la vela mayor. Conversando, planeando y marcando estrategias en cartograma. A Soyo le llamo la atención aquel accionar, sentía que se estaban preparando para una pronta guerra y temía que aquella guerra fuese contra los piratas que deberían estar próximos a llegar a la isla. Dirigió su atención a Zenzou, que un movimiento de cabeza le negó todos y cada uno de sus miedos.

― Recuerde que no estamos aquí para combatir con piratas, si no para negociar una alianza―explico llegando a popa.

Alejados de la muchedumbre y el bullicioso cantar de los marinos, quienes narraban historias de altamar entre sus pegadizas prosas, comenzaron con una conversación que Zenzou esperaba tener con su majestad. Una conversación que ponía en el foco al pirata Kamui.

― Dígame, princesa de Hinode. ¿Qué tanto sabe del pirata que la acompaña?―pregunto cortando el silencio que se había generado―tengo entendido que su secuestro se dio hace ya algunos meses. Poco falta para el equinoccio, me pregunto si conseguirá volver con el rey Okita― sonrió de lado.

Soyo enmudeció, nadie sabía nada de todo aquello. Es decir, no veía a Sougo pidiendo ayuda para su rescate, al menos no a un rey como lo era Zenzou. El trono de Oniwabanshu pertenecía a un hombre que se desentendió de la antigua alianza de los cinco reinos, pasando ahora a ser solo cuatro.

― ¿A qué se debe tal cuestionamiento?―trato de mantener la compostura. Zenzou se mostraba como una persona buena y honrosa pero aun así, no podía confiar en él tan a la ligera.

― No sabe sobrellevar una plática negociadora, princesa, mucho menos la veo con callos en sus manos―inclino su cabeza mientras tomaba con cautela sus delicadas manos―no creo que haya entrenado. La subsistencia en un mundo sin leyes, como lo es la mar podría llevarla a la muerte en dos segundos― Soyo si libro de su agarre y lo miro seria, ¿Qué buscaba exactamente?―es bastante sabido que la información que manejo no la sacaría de entre los muros del castillo de Hinode―explico respondiendo a su pregunta―mi esposa, la única vidente del castillo, tuvo cientos de premoniciones. Una de esas premoniciones fue enfrentamiento, vio a un soberano y a un pirata de dudosa procedencia―sonrió de lado―no tengo muchos detalles, sus visiones no son buscadas, aparecen en los momentos justos, de allí mis coocimientos―explico.

― Su esposa… ¿se refiere a la reina Sarutobi Ayame?―Zenzou no pudo evitar reír por aquello, hace mucho que no llevaba el apellido Sarutobi. La nostalgia lo invadió momentáneamente antes de aclarar ese pequeño error.

― Hattori Ayame―respondió sonrojando a Soyo por su error―y ahora que la menciona, vengo con un mensaje importante de su parte―comento.

Soyo levanto su mirada dirigiéndose al hombre de cabellera enmarañada y ojos azules.

― ¿Mensaje?―

Zenzou aclaro su garganta irguiéndose para soltar un mensaje sumamente importante, esperaba que ella lo comprendiera.

― Ella dijo: _´´mi señora de Hinode, he tenido una visión importante con respecto al futuro que nos depara, moveré los hilos del destino con la escasa, pero muy necesaria, ayuda de los antiguos. Pero hay cierta información que no puedo descifrar sola, pido su solemne ayuda´´_ ―el mensaje que comenzaba con tal premisa puso los pelos de punta a la joven princesa.― ¿Qué dices? ¿Nos ayudaras?―

― ¿De qué se trata?―

El rey de Oniwabanshu tenía la manía de rodear una conversación para terminar soltando lo más importante en el momento menos esperado. Una estrategia muy llamativa para él.

― Digamos que tiene que ver con el rey y los príncipes de Rakuyou― sonrió mostrando su pulcra dentadura― cadáveres vivientes, dirían muchos. Yo los llamaría simples fantasmas que se aferran a la vida―

― No comprendo que tienen que ver en todo esto, los príncipes murieron hace tiempo. El rey de Rakuyou…―

― Vive, es un muerto en vida―concordó― ¿pero quien puede asegurar el deceso de los príncipes?―Zenzou se acercó a Soyo para murmurarle unas palabras― ¿usted sabe cómo murieron?―se alejó viendo claramente la confusión que Soyo tenía, y es que no era para menos― devorados por tiburones―explico―cayeron junto a su madre en la mar, atestada de esas inconfundibles criaturas―comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro buscando la manera de aclarar las ideas de la joven ante el―se encontró el cadáver despedazado de la señora de Kouan, Kouka, pero nada de esos niños―

Sin poder articular respuesta busco calmar su respiración. Recordaba, muy levemente, haber jugado con esos niños alguna vez en el pasado. Pero la muerte de ellos fue tan repentina tan alejada de sus días de diversión en conjunto, que había olvidado sus rostros, incluso jamás se había sentido en la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar que había ocurrido con ellos. Muchos miembros de la cúspide real prefirieron guardar respeto, acallando las incógnitas y dando el espacio necesario a los difuntos, Kankou merecía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Recuperando el aire, articulo unas palabras casi inaudibles.

― ¿Cómo paso?― y es que, ¿Qué más podía preguntar?

― Te sorprenderá escuchar que hay un traidor, un hombre al cual Ayame llama como ´´el gris´´―murmuro lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por su interlocutora― busca la obtención del reino de Rakuyou para acaparar todos y cada uno de los castillos, así como las tierras. Si no se lo detiene se volverá el soberano de todo, incluso de tu tierra natal, Hinode―

― Pero aun no comprendo, ¿en qué puedo ayudar yo?―

― Ayame me dijo: ´´los dos hermanos surcan el océano junto a su familia. Uno de ellos, el mayor lleva el mayor peso de los recuerdos, mientras la menor ve una nebulosa en su pasado´´ además que me aclaro su importante afección por la flor sagrada de los cuatro reinos―saco un pedazo de papel donde se dibujaba muy grácilmente una flor conocida por Soyo―parece una campanilla, exótica y elegante, ¿no lo crees? Esta es la flor favorita de Umibouzu Kouka, la esposa de Kankou―

.

Después de alistarse para sus futuras encomiendas reales, abrió la puerta de su habitación dejando a una adormilada Kagura. Había dado la orden de que nadie entrara a sus aposentos hasta la hora del almuerzo, que momentos antes él se encargaría de ir a despertar a esa molesta pirata.

― Su majestad, muy buenos días―se inclinó Shinpachi con sumo respeto al momento que entregaba a este un pergamino con listas de deberes reales marcadas para ese día en particular. Sougo suspiro con pesar por su desdicha.

― ¿Dónde está Hijikata?―pregunto aburrido mientras ojeaba sus deberes.

― Hijikata-san había subido a sus aposentos para entregarle una encomienda―explico el sujeto de corta vista― ¿se ha podido encontrar con él?― pregunto con mucho respeto.

― No, no lo he visto. Seguramente…―fue un flash casi imposible de borrar, la idea de que Hijikata lo vea dormir plácidamente en su alcoba abrazado por una pirata con la postura sugerente que tenía durante esos segundos en los que sus ojos se abrieron, termino por preocuparle.

Si bien era el rey, pero también podía ser juzgado parcialmente por cualquiera que lo vea en una relación ilícita como aquella. Y no es que Kagura fuese su amante, sino que su propia imagen se mancharía con una vista a las piernas desnudas de Kagura descansando sobre el cuerpo del prometido de Soyo Tokugawa, próxima reina de Hinode.

Tragando fuerte y sin responder a la pregunta de su consejero partió rumbo a las habitaciones de sus más fieles sirvientes. Un espacio alejado de la escalinata, resguardado del ruido, respaldado por la guarda imperial y las comodidades reales, un lujo si se podría decir.

Llegando a la puerta de su mano derecha y más allegado consejero, este abrió la puerta sin esperar un permiso para ingresar. Tal vez hubiera preferido hacer uso de la educación que le habían enseñado antes de abrir y ver las flores diminutas de color azul desperdigadas por el suelo.

Hijikata no reparo en su presencia, estaba más perdido en sus lamentos que en el espacio que lo contenía. La carta amarillenta y el sello impregnado en ella aclaraban las cosas para él. Okita Mitsuba seguía soltando el peso de su muerta sobre ellos.

― Fue mi culpa―soltó de pronto el de cabellera negra―debí dejarla libre…―volvió a sollozar mientras sus lágrimas impactaban con la alfombra dejando manchas humadas llenas de dolor.

A Sougo le tembló la boca, no sabia exactamente que decir a eso. Él estaba al tanto de la última carta que su hermana le había enviado a Hijikata. Además tuvo la oportunidad de poder salvarla y por deseos de ella no lo hizo. Pudo mandar al frente en más de una ocasión al bastardo de Hijikata y salvar su vida, pero… _´´por favor, Sou-chan´´_ sus palabras insistentes detenían su habla.

 _´´― ¿Dejaras que tu hermana se muera por una simple promesa?―´´_ las palabras de su padre dolían inmensamente, no por el cariño que el manifestaba tener, sino por la verdad que aquello implicaba. ¿Estaba dispuesto a sacrificar la vida de Mitsuba por una estúpida promesa? Le dolía admitirlo, pero estaba al tanto de que haría cualquier cosa que ella le pidiera.―

 _´´― Tu eres su padre, ¿qué te detiene para salvarla?―´´_ pregunto con el dolor en el pecho que le generaba el tenerlo al frente. Su odio hacia su progenitor no era algo que no se sepa, ese hombre no estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por su preciada hija. Incluso había sido capaz de vender su libertad a un simple millonario con tal que la jerarquía perdure. Ese compromiso al que arrincono fue el detonante de la traición de Mitsuba y por ende se, entre segundos, deceso.

 _´´― Nuestro buen apellido no puede seguir manchándose por situaciones absurdas―´´_ no le sorprendió esa respuesta, era natural pensar en el honor y el buen nombre que portaban antes de lo que realmente era importante… como lo era una hija. Le dolía porque Mitsuba si lo apreciaba.

Sougo aún se cuestionaba si había hecho lo correcto.

Durante esos años, Mitsuba quiso escapar junto a Hijikata pero la guerra asolo el castillo y Toshi tuvo que partir como un guerrero leal a su reino y a la corona. La guerra fue cruenta y salvaje, destructiva y longeva. Seis años en batalla, solo oyendo el sonido de los cuerpos caer y los huesos romperse. Ya no tenía el olor florar de Mitsuba, sino el hedor a sangre coagulada, cadáveres en estado de descomposición, el vómito aroma a muerte.

En cuanto volvió y el enterarse de la muerte de Mitsuba sin la posibilidad de reclamar nada, partió lejos. Herido, el dolor por haberla perdido fue lo que más lo rompió.

 _´´― Mi hermana hizo esto por ti, no lo desperdicies―´´_ Sougo comprendió su desespero por pagar la misma cuota por su infidelidad, de proclamarse como el amante de su adorada Mitsuba, pero su hermano menor había sido claro. Lo odiaba por ser la causa de su muerte, pero al mismo tiempo era consiente que no existía otra manera para que su adorada hermana fuese feliz, al menos por lo que quede de vida.

Lo obligo a seguir con vida. Si quería pagar por la muerte de su amante que lo hiciera en vida llevando ese peso hasta su vejez.

― sabes que estas pagando por su muerte― le hablo claro mientras Hijikata no dejaba de soltar lagrimas y mirar esa carta amarillenta― serás mi consejero hasta que te mueras. El consejero de la mujer que amaste, así no podrás olvidarla jamás. Ni a ella, ni tus malas decisiones― su consejero asintió levemente ante sus palabras.

Sougo no soporto más estar en una habitación con el aroma a miosotas. No podía evitar hacer una conexión con su hermana.

 _´´― Sou-chan, quiero que mantengas este secreto―´´_ le murmuro su hermana en cuanto se sentaron en los campos florales ´´― Cuando Toshi se entere, será por mi causa. Envié una carta para que sean entregadas en el momento correcto, asegúrate de mostrarle la indicación de la ubicación―´´ rio a pesar de todos los problemas que la consumían.

 _´´― Hermana…―´´_

 _´´― Lo siento, Sou-chan―´´_ musito cabizbaja interrumpiéndolo _´´― Te estoy dejando muchas responsabilidades. Debería de ocuparme de estos temas pero…―´´_ se mordió el labio atemorizada _´´―mañana lo sabrán todo. Ya no hay escapatoria―´´_ musito tranquila.

´´Ya no hay escapatoria´´ esas palabras se le hicieron eco en su cabeza en cuanto cerró la puerta de Hijikata detrás de sí.

Siempre sintió algo extraño con su hermana, era muy pacífica y solía deslumbrar a todos con su aura, pero por alguna causa preveía todas las acciones importantes antes de tiempo. Aun así no quiso modificar nada de su futuro. Sougo llego a pensar que era una bruja o alguna mujer de esas estaba manteniendo contacto con ella. Pero resultaba imposible ambas opciones cuando ambos pasaban el día, juntos a menos que se viera con Hijikata, y este parecía ajeno a tal tema.

Recordó el momento en que comenzó a temerle al océano, memorias de un pasado ligado con su hermana. Cuando escapo del castillo llevando algo sumamente importante. Agradecía que su recado nunca le hubiese pasado nada, pero en una intersección unos piratas lo hicieron colapsar cayendo por la popa. El agua inundo sus fosas nasales, su respiración se acortaba y una mano pequeña se estiro sacándolo de las fauces del océano.

 _Doce años tenía cuando vio una cabellera rojiza, húmeda y brillante delante de sus ojos._

 _Doce años tenía, cuando el llanto de un bebe, resonando en el aire lo angustio…_

Detuvo su andar por el pasillo

Su cabeza estallo de dolor, estaba forzando sus memorias más de la cuenta. La jaqueca comenzó a hacerse intensa, se sujetó la sien masajeándose para apaciguarla.

Ese día había estado llena de malos recuerdos.

.

Soyo no pudo comprender que era lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo con todo aquello. Sentía que las dudas dentro de ella gritaban desvelando el gran misterio que Zenzou plasmaba en la flor de los cuatro reinos.

― Tenemos en mente que puede ser un mercader, o posiblemente algún guerrero, guardián o viaje por navíos mercantiles de gran envergadura… poco podríamos pensar que se volvieron en unos ruines piratas― mientras Soyo miraba aterrada hacia otra dirección, Zenzou clavaba su vista en la princesa. El rey de Oniwabanshu estaba al tanto de quien se trataba ese par de hermanos, pero quería apurar el conocimiento de la futura reina de Hinode con respecto a su captor― ¿se encuentra bien?― pregunto tratando de aguantar la risa.

― Si―respondió con dudas― ¿Podría ver a Kamui? Quisiera saber de su estado―

― Claro, está subiendo la escotilla―respondió tranquilo mientras su majestad pasaba a su lado― ¡Ah! Pero, princesa, se me olvidaba. Mi esposa dio una alerta hacia usted, dijo que _´´es mejor conocer a quienes están en tu entorno antes de socializar con ellos, el amor puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina´´―_ lanzo una sonrisa de complicidad a lo que Soyo no supo si tomarlo de buena manera o aterrarse por ser descubierta. Después de un insistente ´´si´´, partió a ver al capitán de los piratas.

Zenzou se estaba divirtiendo mucho con esa princesa. Si bien sus últimas palabras no se las había dado su esposa, más bien fue una pequeña percepción que tuvo con respecto a la insistencia de saber por la salud de su acompañante, le dio la idea de que esa mocosa de cabellera azabache destilaba un afecto romántico por ese tal Kamui.

Se apoyó en la orilla levantando la mirada al cielo.

― La juventud en estos años están incomprensible―musito― si hubiera sido yo, ya le hubiera robado la virginidad― rio soberbio.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **He vuelto.**

 **¡Los extrañaba!**

 **Les comentare que hasta que avance más con la historia o me saque de encima otra de las que tengo, publicare cada dos semanas XD.**

 **Quiero acomodarme bien e ir adelantando lo más que pueda XD.**

 **Les agradezco la espera, este fic es el que más trabajo lleva porque mantiene una manta de misterio y tengo que ir soltándolas de apoco. Pero como dije, lo seguiré publicando y de paso les traeré más capítulos dentro de poco.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

Adormilado, se mueve cómodamente en la alfombra, sintiendo un extraño calor en su pecho. Sin importarle la extrañez que le provoca el sentir la alfombra y no las suaves y delicadas sabanas del castillo, el hombre de cabellera plateada se recuesta nuevamente consumido por el cansancio y la satisfacción. Un aroma a lavanda lo hace sonreír mientras intenta arrastrar sus manos para frotar sus adormilados ojos, pero un cuerpo se interpone. Con una respiración apaciguada y de confort, la mucama que llamo su atención desde hace algún tiempo se encontraba recostada en su pecho.

Parpadeo bastante, no recordaba nada de anoche. Su mente estaba confusa. Se disputaba con sus ganas de seguir durmiendo o reaccionar a lo que tenía sobre su cuerpo. Tratando de abandonar ese estado de pereza, sus neuronas comenzaron a funcionar y recordaron los últimos momentos en los que paso despierto. Su semblante pasó del estupor y la confusión a una mezcla compleja de felicidad, por tenerla en sus brazos, y preocupación por lo que ella podría estar viviendo.

Recordó todo lo que ella había llorado y las disculpas incesantes que le hacía tanto al rey como al pueblo, sintiéndose una verdadera villana de toda aquella situación. Acomodo su flequillo pensando en las posibilidades que podrían existir para verla tan aterrada de ser descubierta, siendo que estaba más que claro que Tsukuyo era una víctima.

Bajo un poco su mirada hasta la herida en su brazo, la sangre había dejado de escurrir hace horas. Gintoki tuvo que romper su propia ropa para cubrirla y detener el sangrado, no tenía planeado moverse ella se veía exhausta por tener tantas cosas encerradas dentro suyo. Absorto en todo lo ocurrido pego un salto cuando el golpeteo en la puerta se oyó, seguido de una voz muy reconocida para Gin. El consejero y ´´madre´´ del castillo comenzaba con sus intentos de despertarlo apenas amanecía.

― ¡Abra la puerta! sus clases comenzaran en unos minutos, debe desayunar a gusto― Shinpachi se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta. Lo usual seria que entrara y le abriera las cortinas, pero cierto permanentado estaba apoyado contra la puerta descansando en la alfombra.

― Si, en unos minutos bajare― dio el aviso antes de escuchar los pasos de ese insoportable consejero partir.

Gin suspiro, agradecido de que no insistiera. Por su parte, Tsukuyo se removió apenada dándose cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba, de la posición en la que estaba con un hombre y los hechos del pasado día que él había vislumbrado. Se alejó con el rostro ruborizado, mientras Gintoki comenzaba a extrañar esa sensación en sus brazos, pero no dijo nada, de momento quería escuchar las respuestas que ella le daría a sus preguntas.

― ¿Qué ocurrió, Tsukuyo?―

.

Doloroso fue su despertar, su abdomen dolía como el infierno y su cabeza aun daba vueltas. Trato de reconocer el sitio donde estaba con la poca visión que tenía. No se acostumbraba a la luz tenue de la habitación, además que el mareo no pasaba y todo le daba vueltas. Estaba herido, de eso estaba más que seguro. No recordó cómo fue que cayó en esas condiciones y no le interesaba saberlo, pero… su cuerpo adormilado le tiraba indirectas de que si debía preocuparse por los hechos de la pasada noche. Levantándose un poco de la reconfortante cama el dolor agudo de sus heridas se intensifico provocándole una mueca angustiante en su rostro. Se hubiera levantado de su lugar si no fuera por la mano desnuda de esa chica sobre su pecho.

― No es bueno que se levante― le aconsejo mientras los recuerdos aparecían acompañados de pequeñas lagunas.

Recordó el naufragio, la cueva, la pelea donde se salió de control. Recordó los ojos de esa molesta princesa aterrada en cuanto quiso ayudarla a levantarse y la multitud de guerreros a las afueras de la cueva. Fue un flash que apareció en su cabeza cuando recordó al rey de Oniwabanshu rodeándolo con sus hombres.

― ¿Dónde estamos?― la cuestiono desconfiado.

Un lugar tan pulcro no era lo acostumbrado para él, iba en contra de la suciedad y desprolijidad de los piratas. Lo primero que pensó fue en ser ´´esclavo´´ de ese sujeto insoportable. No lo permitiría quería escapar de alguna manera. Su cabeza ya comenzaba a idear maneras de salir sin ser descubiertos. Tomaría a Soyo y la arrastraría lejos de ese barco.

― En el barco de Hattori Zenzou, él nos rescató de…― Kamui la miro molesto, esa chica no comprendía la situación en la que estaban o ¿acaso…? Rio al comprender la situación, ella estaba siendo rescatada, alejada de él y de paso de la misión de rescate de su hermana y la liberación de Matako.

― ¿Qué estas tratando de decir?― su voz sonó gutural provocando en la chica frente a él un miedo indescriptible.

― No nos quiere hacer daño, dijo que deseaba advertirte de un problema mayor― explico la situación sin decir mucho hasta que el propio rey de Oniwabanshu lo hiciera. El pelirrojo siguió mirándola con desconfianza― déjame ver tus heridas― se inclinó para acercarse a él y de paso sacar las vendas de su brazo, pecho y abdomen.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Kamui, se preguntó muchas veces que era lo que realmente la movía a esa chica. ¿Sus deseos por ser parte de esa tripulación? ¿Qué era lo que realmente la motivaba? En su castillo estaba mucho más segura, rodeada de guardias y soldados, ¿No sería lógico que, una princesa como ella, quisiera volver desesperadamente a su castillo en vez de aceptar, pasivamente, una aventura en un barco pirata en donde su vida correría peligro a cada segundo?

Además estaba ese miedo hacia su persona que terminaba expresando a cada segundo pero que rápidamente intentaba ignorarlo para avanzar. Incluso en esos precisos momentos, Soyo no paraba de mirar sus extremidades estando alerta de cualquier movimiento del pelirrojo ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera ayudarlo?

Para Kamui era más simple hablar de estrategias de ataque y desconfianza. Analizar a Soyo no le sería nada fácil, sus motivos no se regían por uno u otra causa, sino más bien por una necesidad de no seguir obligaciones, de no casarse, de ser libre y, ¿Por qué no?, de acompañar a Kamui en su viaje para salvar a sus compañeros.

A Soyo le atraía Kamui, de alguna forma, no sabía cuál era la causa pero sentía un apego por él. Tal vez fuese esa pequeña envidia que les tenía a los piratas por no tener obligaciones, ni un reglamento que termine con su libertad. Aunque, irónicamente, ellos tampoco lo eran. Ellos tampoco tenían esa libertad utópica de la que se aspiraba, pero si sentían el fresco viento golpear sus rostros, ver praderas, montañas, el océano, viajar sin rumbo, conocer lugares exóticos, tenían una libertad que ella, con sus obligaciones, nunca podría aspirar a llegar.

El sonido de una canción de cuna llamo la atención de ambos. Soyo quedo maravillada por la nana que se escuchaba de boca del rey de Oniwabanshu. Distinto fue para Kamui, quien no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia.

― ¿Les gusta?―pregunto cantarín mientras se acercaba a ese par― No me acuerdo de la letra―rio apenado mientras rascaba su nuca restándole importancia― pero recuerdo que hablaba de un pequeño conejo que era protegido por el cuidado de su mamá― sus palabras fueron demasiado certeras para Kamui, este noto la mirada divertida del rey.

― ¿En serio?―pregunto maravillada― Sería muy interesante escucharla― Zenzou sonrió de lado encontrando un puente para llegar a Kamui quien miraba expectante toda esa situación.

― Es una la canción de cuna que la reina de Rakuyou le cantaba a sus pequeños― soltó de manera inocente.

La respuesta causo un sobresalto en el corazón de la azabache al recordar que Kamui tenía relación con ese castillo. Un rápida mirada al pelirrojo saco todas sus dudas, este portaba un aura amenazante contra el rey Zenzou.

Para el pirata no era extraño que ese molesto rey supiera de su identidad, la primera vez que intento crear una alianza expuso su conocimiento acerca de sus raíces reales como los de su pequeña hermana. Lo que si fastidio al chico, fue la actitud de la azabache ante esos comentarios. Estaba más que claro que ella tenía conocimiento de su vida pasada.

― ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?―pregunto sin mosquearse.

― ¿Por qué alegas que fui yo quien le brindo el conocimiento?― respondió con otra pregunta antes de quedar al descubierto.

El chirrido de los dientes del pelirrojo le dieron la clara indicación de su desacuerdo por haber hablado. Pero Zenzou no tenía la culpa, él no podía ignorar que esa chica este navegando con un extraño, tenía que abrirle los ojos a ciertas situaciones, claro, sin dar muchos detalles para que no afecte a la misión. Lo justo y necesario para fastidiar al pirata y comandante del navío Yato, Kamui. Que divertido era fastidiarlo.

Viendo que no obtendría palabra alguna de Hattori, desvió sus ojos a los de la princesa de Hinode quien tembló bajo su mirada. Con vos gutural y de sentencia cuestiono a la susodicha esperando encontrar una respuesta que lo dejara conforme.

― ¿Que tanto sabes?― a Soyo le tembló el labio inferior al no saber que decir al tiempo que veía insistentemente a Zenzou para que este pudiera brindarle una mano.

― Lo necesario―el rey del Oniwabanshu llamo la atención de Kamui para comenzar a hablar― no debes de preocuparte, no somos tus enemigos, deja de actuar a la defensiva― se acercó al pirata mientras este se preparaba para levantarse de esa cómoda cama― venimos a hacer negocios, no a entrometernos en tu vida― soltó una sonrisa ladeada. Una pequeña mentira no haría nada de momento, después de todo estaba seguro que Kamui tomaría ese pequeño empujón con mas que gratitud. En un futuro, pero lo haría, su esposa se lo había afirmado.

― No hare ningún trato con un Rey―soltó serio.

― Suponía que dirías eso, pero ¿No te gustaría saber que es lo que depara el destino para ti si sigues con esta absurda actitud?―

― No, en absoluto― negó mientras tomaba su vieja camisa manchada de suciedad.

― ¿Y si te digo que tu hermana tendrá un fatídico destino?― la voz misteriosa y cantarina del rey de ojos azulados, helo la sangre de Kamui al pensar en tal posibilidad. Levanto su vista al hombre tratando de descifrar que tanto de aquello era verdad― En unos días será la gran fiesta de Hinode ―

― La celebración, el equinoccio― susurro Soyo al recordar las festividades del castillo. Cada cuatro años se celebraba la llegada de la primavera en el castillo de Hinode, una festividad anual que solía tocar al rey que agasajaba crear una atmosfera de paz entre la unión de los cuatro reinos. Una fiesta para mantener la alianza, una fiesta para demostrar el poderío de los cuatro tronos contra el mundo.

―Los cuatro reinos se juntaran en el palacio del sol naciente. Degustaran sus alimentos, beberán, se embriagaran y tendrán charlas extensas con desconocidos―sonrió sintiendo la victoria en sus labios― ¿Sabes quien asistirá? El rey de Rakuyou, Umibouzu Kankou, el soberano que cerró las puertas de su castillo a cualquier visitante ajeno a el, caminara decidido por los pasillos del enorme castillo gobernado por Okita Sougo, encontrándose con la cabellera pelirroja de tu hermana. Dime, ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá cuando ese encuentro se de?―

Kamui trago saliva al sentir los ojos del gran Umibouzu sobre Kagura. Recordar el momento donde perdió a su madre, donde los gritos ahogados de su hermana lo aterraron y el esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer para poder sobrevivir. Ese miedo que lo carcomió durante la tarde en la que viajaron en el navío principal del rey, la traición familiar que precesión y los gritos desaforados de su madre siendo devoradas. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo, dolor e impotencia.

Titubeando en su decisión, termino por separar sus labios para poder articular alguna palabra contra lo que acababa de decir.

― ¿De qué se trata?―pregunto decidido.

Hattori esbozó una reconfortante sonrisa. Dejo escapar el aire porque a pesar de saber que el aceptaría el trato después de escuchar sus palabras la duda de una negación por su parte seguía carcomiendo.

― Cuando lleguen tus camaradas hablaremos más tranquilamente― musito mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse― per debes estar preparado, mucho se está en juego― frunció el ceño mostrando la seriedad de los hechos― todos podemos llegar a perder mucho, no eres el único que debería sentir miedo― sus ojos se desviaron a los de Soyo. La azabache sintió un temblor producto de aquello que podría significar la guerra por una sobrevivencia. ¿Qué tanto se perdería?

.

Para Kagura esa había sido la peor mañana de toda su vida. Estaba apenada por los gritos de las mucamas buscándola por los pasillos, solicitando la aparición de la pelirroja que, según ellas, se había fugado. Y es que precisamente, Kagura no estaba en su habitación sino en la alcoba de su majestad. Prácticamente se encontraba encerrada. Salir no era una opción, provocaría una confusión y un gran escándalo.

Tratando de mantener la calma escucho como dos sirvientes se paraban cerca de la puerta que la sostenía para hablar del conflicto que creaban esos piratas.

― Debemos dar aviso a su majestad de la ausencia de esa pirata―decía una alarmada por la situación ― ¿Dónde se encuentra el señor Sakata?― pregunto con histeria.

― No quiere salir, se niega de abandonar su habitación. Tratamos de abrir la puerta pero no nos lo ha hecho fácil― explico una segunda mujer de voz más apacible― Lo peor de todo es que el señor Hijikata tampoco ha salido de su cuarto. Su majestad dio el aviso de no molestarlo de momento― explico fatigada por los hechos, esa situación estresaba a la mayoría.

― Tampoco he visto a Tsuki en la mañana― una tercera se acercó indignada― Esto se está volviendo un caos. El señor Kondo no vendría durante estos días por acompañar a su esposa y el joven Shinpachi está sumamente atareado con los preparativos de la fiesta. Estamos solas en esto― se quejó la mujer ― ¿Qué haremos?―

― Lo único que podemos hacer es dar aviso a su majestad por la desaparición de esa chica― suspiro la primera comenzando a calmarse― sigan insistiendo a Sakata que salga de sus aposentos. Yo iré a hablar con su majestad― dando órdenes cada una partió lejos del pasillo dejando sola a Kagura. Está teniendo la oportunidad de poder escapar abrió un par de centímetros la puerta pero para su mala suerte el griterío de las mucamas comenzó a crecer.

― ¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayan tomado las sabanas de su majestad para lavarlas?―esa pregunta la alarmo intentando buscar una manera para escaparse de aquella situacion.

― El día de hoy hemos estado muy atareadas―se excusó la otra. Kagura se metió entre la ropa limpia de Sougo buscando un escape rápido al sentir como la puerta se abría.

― Eso no es excusa, recién comienza el día. No pueden estar quejándose desde tan temprano― la recrimino ―seguramente volviste a pasar la noche leyendo tus novelas románticas en vez de ponerte a dormir― la mujer mayor iba soltando sus reproches mientras sacaba las sabanas de la cama real.

― ¿Cómo lo supiste?―pregunto emocionada mientras levantaba la ropa sucia que Sougo había usado el día anterior― fue tan bonito, por fin Anabela termina expresando su amor por el lord― suspiro por lo grato de su lectura.

― Deja de soñar despierta, esas cosas no suceden en la vida real. Ningún lord, rey o señor feudal se fijaría en una campesina―soltó con sinceridad. La joven a su lado soltó un grito de dicha al darse cuenta que su compañera conocía el libro.

― ¿Lo leíste? No es cierto que es magnífico―soltó risueña― anoche no pude evitar sonreír y quedarme en vela recordando ese momento, ese idílico momento de amor entre Anabela y Leonard― Kagura se acomodó en el estrecho rincón sintiendo la curiosidad por las palabras de esa chica escandalosa e híper- romántica.

― No de nuevo―se quejó por enésima vez la mayor harta de sus conversaciones por el esperado amor eterno y fantasioso de sus novelas.

― Si―grito intentando controlar su emoción― el momento en el que Anabela se acerca a Leonard y con su nerviosismo y sincero sentir termina de acortar la distancia entre ambos sintiendo el la respiración tibia y acogedora de su amado danzando en sus labios hasta el más bello y puro tacto, el momento culmine en el que sus labios se humedecen por la muestra de afecto más icónica del amor―sonrió victoriosa por el logro de sus personajes― Un beso―

Kagura se hizo para atrás tapando su boca con ambas manos mientras se sonrojaba por esa palabra. Se sentía extrañamente incomoda e incapaz de poder calmar su ritmo cardiaco. La culpa la carcomió, estaba haciendo las cosas mal. Se estaba enamorando de alguien que seguramente no la querría, que seguramente se casaría con alguien más y ella volvería al lugar de donde procedía, el océano rodeada de piratas y amigos, una familia que amaba pero que al mismo tiempo… Kagura presiono sus labios sabiendo que lo que sentía por Sougo no era comparado con nada más, el afecto era distinto.

Incluso, la noche anterior su imaginación le había jugado una mala pasada, en donde ella se acercaba a él para intentar besarlo en medio de la noche, con su rostro dormido, descansando en la almohada. Kagura volvía a intentar besarlo, pero el sueño se transformaba en pesadilla, una donde su cabeza estaba separada de su cuerpo y el lugar donde estaban era el campo de batalla.

 _´´― Lo mejor que puedes hacer es vivir tu vida feliz, antes que la guerra explote―´´_

Las palabras de Otose volvían a resonar provocándole un ahogamiento doloroso en su garganta.

― ¡Ah! Su majestad― la voz de la mayor alarmo a la joven amante de las novelas románticas. La presencia del rey siempre era tomada con sumo respeto. Kagura logro ver, a través del montón de ropa limpia, que Sougo estaba en la habitación. Se lo notaba tranquilo, aunque de un momento a otro terminaba por vigilar cada rincón buscando algo en concreto. ― ¿Se le ofrece algo?―pregunto cortezmente.

― Nada, solo venía a cambiarme― sus ojos rojizos encontraron los azules de Kagura ocultos entre su ropa. Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en su rostro.

― Ya nos retiramos― dijo la más joven tomando toda la ropa a su alcance y alejándose de la habitación.

― Avisen a todos que dejen de buscar a Kagura―ordeno― no se escapó, solo se está escondiendo. Yo mismo la buscare― la pelirroja se sintió nerviosa al escucharlo hablar en ese tono tan creído.

El asentimiento de las dos mujeres y el posterior sonido de la puerta cerrándose les dieron, a ambos, la oportunidad de cerrar la puerta. Pero Kagura no se levantó de su ubicación y Sougo comenzó a dudar si realmente había visto los ojos azules de esa insoportable pirata.

Suspirando con cansancio, se acomodó en el pequeño espacio donde sus prendas de vestir se colgaban y alejando la tela de sus trajes ceremoniales se topó con el rostro avergonzado de la chica. ¿Dónde estaba la ruda y mal hablada pirata que conoció en un principio?

― ¿Qué ocurre?―cuestiono confuso.

Kagura no levanto la vista, se mantuvo callada por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hablar. Estaba sentada con las piernas flexionadas cerca de su pecho y sus brazos abrazándose para darse confort. Su cabello pelirrojo se mezclaba con el sonrojo en su rostro dando un espectáculo de tonalidades que contrastaban con sus ojos brillantes y llamativos.

― ¿Recuerdas… que te prometí contarte lo que dijo Madame Otose?― Sougo asintió silenciosamente mientras esperaba a que continuara― Y te lo contare durante la noche, pero…―se apeno mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus piernas― ¿Podría pedirte un favor?―

― Puedes quedarte a dormir, ya te había dicho que…― Kagura negó con la cabeza.

― No hablo de eso― suspiro con fuerza para comenzar a destensarse y girar su rostro al de él― Quiero probar algo― fue un espasmo nervioso lo que lo sacudió en cuanto la mano derecha de ella acaricio su rostro mientras se acercaba con cautela hasta él.

― ¿Qué?― se relamió los labios intentando mantener el control de sus acciones. Su garganta estaba seca, necesitaba hidratarse. Esa situación iba para una sola dirección y a pesar de que este mal no la detendría por nada.

Sus ojos color océano no paraban de descender desde el rojizo color de su iris hasta los labios de su majestad con claras intenciones de llevar a cabo su experimento. ¿Qué se sentiría besar a alguien amado? Como en esa novela de Anabela y Leonard, ¿Cómo seria esa experiencia única entre dos personas que se amaran? Aunque aún no sabía si el la quería, si había una mera atracción por su parte, aun así quería probar esa experiencia.

― Algo―susurro cerca de Sougo provocando un ritmo acelerado en su pecho― Cierra los ojos― ordeno mientras su otra mano rozaba su cuello manteniéndolo donde ella lo quería.

Sin apartar sus ojos de ella de un sutil tirón la atrajo más hacia el mientras que con su otra mano entrelazaba sus dedos y retiraba con sutileza su suave toque de su mejilla marcando el ritmo de ese acto.

―Solo si tú también lo haces― la voz errática de él la dejo embobada momentáneamente y termino por bajar sus parpados lentamente mientras sentía el acercamiento de los labios de él hacia los suyos.

Fue el tacto tranquilo y armónico lo que termino de marcar el cierre total de sus parpados, solo para sumirse en las miles de sensaciones que ese rey molesto le causaba. El hormigueo de en sus manos, ansiosas por perderse en el cabello castaño de su acompañante. Ese ardor lleno de satisfacción oprimiendo el pecho y resaltando la emoción y alegría por no ser rechazada, sino más bien por ser tomada con afecto, tranquilidad y cuidado.

Con un común acuerdo se separaron manteniendo el silencio entre ambos por unos minutos tratando de buscar respuestas en los ojos del otro. Pero fue Kagura quien no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro lo que termino por avergonzar, de manera muy notoria, al rey de Hinode. Sin saber porque sus acciones eran de un mocoso tan precoz termino por cubrir su rostro buscando ocultar ese bochorno. Esa tonta chica provocaba muchas cosas en él, cosas que ya no podía decir, simplemente, que era mera atracción sexual.

― ¿Puedo…?―murmuro nuevamente mirando al suelo, Sougo regreso su mirada sobre ella esperando a que hablara― ¿Podemos… volver a hacerlo?―la pregunta dejo nuevamente sin aliento al Okita que no supo cómo responder. Realmente quería decir que ´´Si´´ pero su voz salía quebrada, poco audible. Suspiro para calmarse y recuperar un poco de la seguridad y la confianza que un rey como el portaban.

― Todo lo que quieras―reclino su cabeza hasta volver a tocarla con cariño y mucho aprecio.

Esta vez se permitió estrecharla en un abrazo mientras ella, teniendo las manos libres, entrelazo sus dedos en sus cabellos, erizándole la piel con cada tacto. Esto no debería ser nada para Sougo, había sido un libertino en sus años pasados, pero ahora… ahora se veía sofocado por un simple beso, se sentía perturbado por el tacto de ella y embriagado por los suspiros que ella soltaba. ¿Realmente estaba llegando a ese punto? ¿Realmente se estaba enamorando? ¡No, él no se estaba enamorando!

A penas se volvieron a separar Kagura volvió a acercar su rostro, pero esta vez para apoyar su frente contra la de él. Sougo la miro fijamente, él realmente no se estaba enamorando de ella…

Él ya estaba consumido por ese amor irreal y estúpido.

Para su maldita desgracia, Okita Sougo, se había enamorado de una pirata… una hermosa pirata.


	19. Chapter 19

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

Después del complicado intento por espantar a las mucamas que estaban fastidiando puertas afuera, Gin pidió a Tsukuyo para que lo acompañe. Estando en esa habitación con la posibilidad de ser nuevamente interrumpidos, Gin opto por alejarse y tener esa conversación importante en completa paz.

Sus años como pirata lo habían ayudado a desenvolverse ágilmente cada vez que necesitaba escapar del enemigo. Esas mucamas no se alejaban mucho de un posible enemigo, gruñendo y gritando por que salga bien vestido, eran un dolor de cabeza.

Amarrando unas cuantas sabanas, creando un soporte en uno de los pies del armario, el mueble más pesado de los que había en esa habitación, Gin tomo a Tsukuyo de la cintura y bajo con sumo cuidado por una de las ventanas.

A pesar del miedo que ella pudiera tener acepto su mano sin ningún pero, creyendo en él.

― No tengas miedo― y no lo tendría, a pesar que bajar unos cuantos metros por una soga hecha de sabanas amarradas, significara mucho peligro.

Una vez en el césped húmedo que dejaba la mañana, salieron corriendo lejos del campo de visión de cualquier curioso. Si bien Tsukuyo no había temido bajar por la ventana en manos de un pirata, si le temía a un reto por parte de sus superioras. Desde pequeña se le había enseñado el respeto y la obediencia, sería una gran vergüenza para ella ser regañada en público.

Pero su conciencia la estaba acechando con más fuerza y no podía dejar escapar esa oportunidad de contarlo todo.

Escondidos detrás de uno de los muros del castillo, viendo como los sirvientes del castillo se movían de un lado a otro lejos de su ubicación les provoco un suspiro de satisfacción. De momento no serían interrumpidos.

― Supongo que ahora puedes hablar tranquilamente― comento despreocupado mientras sobaba su omoplato destensando los músculos de esa zona. Su cuello estaba tenso y su espalda dolía un poco, ¿Acaso ya estaría viejo? Pensó preocupado.

― Fue hace mucho― comenzó a hablar Tsuki sacándolo de sus insulsas cavilaciones― Si quieres saber todo, debes saber que esta historia empieza en mi infancia y…―

― Escuchare todo― musito tranquilo― Solo dilo― una sonrisa fue lo que calmo su angustia comenzando nuevamente con su relato.

― Fue hace mucho― volvió su mirada al frente visualizando los hechos de su pasado― Yo tenía seis años. Mi familia pasaba un gran problema económico y los cobradores presionaban mucho a papá. Recuerdo que lo golpearon mucho la última vez que vinieron, al menos la última vez que yo estuve ahí― sus ojos nostálgicos le dieron una idea, a Gin, de lo que le pudo llegar a pasar.

― Te vendieron― respondió seguro. Ella solo acepto en silencio.

― Ellos lo vieron conveniente―sonrió apenada― Veras, mi hermana mayor era mejor en las tareas de cosecha, yo siempre tuve el rol de la limpieza del hogar y esa tarea no era tan indispensable para seguir viviendo. A demás que mi mamá las realizaba mejor que yo― Suspiro agotada― No era indispensable, así que me vendieron. Con eso pagaron hasta la próxima primavera, prácticamente no tendrían problemas.

»Mi siguiente hogar fue un prostíbulo. Gracias a mi corta edad solo fui educada para complacer al cliente y ayudar a las prostitutas a prepararse. Durante mi estadía aprendí muchos métodos de seducción. Se me dictaron tres reglas que debía tener en cuenta para el resto de mi vida. La primera de ellas fue la obediencia absoluta a mis superiores. La segunda era la sumisión ante mi cliente, brindar mis servicios de manera completamente pasiva sin quejarme de nada. Y la última y más importante de todas…― Tsuki hizo una pausa al recordar el calvario― ´´la vida de una prostituta no es de nadie más que de su dueño, si escapan o se niegan a un trabajo la muerte las espera´´―Gin trago saliva pensando en esas repulsivas vivencias que ella habría pasado. E incluso medito la posibilidad de que alguna mujer de los prostíbulos a los que sus camaradas y el asistían… ¿y si él era tan mierda como ellos?― No te sientas mal por ello― suspiro cansada de la mirada condescendiente de aquellos pocos que sabían de su pasado― no era un mal trago en sí. Estábamos acostumbradas a ello, era como si fuéramos peces y viviéramos en el agua. Nunca fuimos conscientes de lo que nos rodeaba, era tan habitual, tan natural que no importaba.―

― Aun así, suena como un verdadero calvario―

― Y lo fue, para algunas que estaban acostumbradas a la libertad― presiono sus puños estrujando su falda amplia― Hinowa… ahí fue donde la conoci.

»Ella fue quien me ayudo a sobrellevar esa estadía. A pesar de ser quien más sufría por todo ello. Era una de las más codiciadas y solía estar con la frente en alto, pero a veces suspiraba tristemente. Se había enamorado en su juventud y le dolía tener que traicionarlo con su cuerpo.― Miro a Gintoki esperando que el comprendiera lo que su vieja amiga había sufrido, aun si ella misma sabía que Hinowa no merecía perdón por sus actuales actos.

»Trece días antes de cumplir quince años, de ser aceptada para comenzar con el trabajo un impacto de cañón cayó sobre nuestras tierras inundando de pavor y gritos el lugar. Cuando salimos a ver lo que ocurría, solo recuerdo el sonido estridente que me dejo temporalmente sorda mientras pedazos de cadáveres caían a mis costados. Sabía que la mayoría gritaba, que el ruido sería muy fuerte y que pronto podría recibir un impacto de cañón, pero mi aturdimiento fue tan grande que no pude moverme. Fue ahí cuando Hinowa me salvo― Gin abrió los ojos asombrado de que esa bruja la ayudara― Gracias a ella, no solo escape de ese bombardeo, sino que escape de cumplir mi deber como prostituta―

»Los días siguientes a esa destrucción vagamos sin rumbo, quedándonos en los graneros buscando un lugar para dormir. La comida la hurtábamos de los puestos de comida y solicitábamos empleo y vivienda cuando la oportunidad se nos presentaba. Era una vida fea, para la mayoría, pero fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Después de ahí, todo cambio.

― ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?― los ojos amatistas de ella se trasportaron al pasado, en específico el punto de quiebre, donde su relación con Hinowa comenzó a resquebrajarse.

― Llegamos a la costa, esperábamos embarcarnos en un barco pirata y zarpar rápido de esas tierras. Teníamos planeado hacernos pasar por un par de hombres. Cortamos nuestro cabello y manchamos de suciedad y ron nuestros cuerpos. Hinowa presiono con tiras de tela su pecho para parecer lo más similar a un hombre― explico su travesía― Pero, ni siquiera habíamos subido al primer barco donde nos enlistaríamos cuando una voz nos gritó desde la proa del barco más cercano, más lujoso, digno de un rey.

»Al principio temí por nuestra vida, pensé que habíamos sido descubiertas o relacionadas con algún posible pirata. Solo cuando ese hombre se enfrentó a nosotras pude sentir su mirada severa sobre nuestros cuerpos. Me congele de solo pensar que mi vida corría peligro. Pero cuando tome la mano de Hinowa buscando comprensión, ella me rechazo. Sus ojos enamorados y soñadores se centraron en ese hombre, no existía nada más para ella que él.

»Cuando llegamos dentro del barco, él se presentó como Hosen― Gin abrió sus ojos al escuchar la mención de la mano derecha del rey de Rakuyou― es un nombre bien conocido, no me sorprende que lo conozcas. Por esas fechas el rey de Rakuyou había perdido a sus hijos en el gran atentado del famoso viaje a Hinode― era muy conocido ese viaje. El último, en mucho tiempo, que había hecho en altamar― Hosen, se había convertido en la mano derecha del Rey alguno tiempo atrás. Por aquel atentado fue acusado el amigo y anterior mano derecha del rey. Fue condenado a muerte por el brutal fallecimiento de la esposa del soberano Kankou, Kouka, y sus dos hijos Kagura y Kamui― para Gin cada vez eran mas sorpresas las que recibía, principalmente por las palabras de Tsuki.

Aunque no podía mentir al decir que desconocía la historia de la procedencia de ese par de hermanos Yato. Gin los había conocido durante su juventud dentro de los muros del castillo de Rakuyou. Supo muy bien de su supuesto deceso. Incluso mantuvo contacto con otro viejo amigo, el cual le brindo información de donde podían llegar a estar. Ese viejo contacto era de una clase mucho más baja que un príncipe o un rey, pero tenía un intelecto que lo ayudaba a subir los peldaños a pasos agigantados. Con su ayuda pudo saber que ese par de niños seguían vivos. Pero, claro, el día en que se cruzaron fue en parte una casualidad.

Gin los había buscado por varios años después de comenzar su viaje al exilio. Cruzándose con camaradas y algún que otro sujeto bueno, consiguió hacer contacto con el joven que lo guiaría hacia su objetivo. Varios años menor que él, pero aun así bastante maduro, mucho más que él mismo, cabe recalcar. Incluso se volvieron a cruzar. Se ven todos los días desde que llego a Hinode, pero por razones de investigación ambos mantienen las formas. No se conocen y actúan como completos desconocidos.

Ese sujeto le había marcado varios sujetos sospechosos ante la traición de Hinode y otros casos que buscaban develar. Para Gin, Tsukuyo era más que una de esas personas que debía seguir a sol y sombra. Si bien todo había comenzado como una investigación secreta, rogaba que ella no tuviera nada que ver, pero…

Allí estaba, escuchando la relación entre ella y los principales sospechosos a la traición de Rakuyou, ¿Y que sucedería si ella había cooperado? Si solo vio todo pasaría sin problemas, pero… ¿Si ella misma había actuado contra la corona?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo por completo, el llevaba un gran peso desde hace muchos años. No podía hacerse para atrás, si ella era culpable, entonces ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer?

― Hinowa estaba enamorada de Hosen, de eso era de lo único que estaba segura― comenzó a hablar sacándolo de sus cavilaciones― Ella lo ayudaba en más de una ocasión. Ambos aspiraban a un mundo donde pudieran vivir libres. Buscaban una forma de no ser el objetivo de un rey ambicioso.

»Durante su juventud, y aunque no estoy muy al tanto de los hechos en específico, ambos sufrieron en carne propia los asesinatos y matanzas, los abusos, los golpes, la denigración. Hosen tenía una hija, una esposa. Ambas fueron asesinadas al rehusarse a ser vendidas a los prostíbulos más cercanos. Mientras Hinowa fue obligada a recibir clientes prestando su cuerpo. Ninguno estuvo muy complacido con la labor de los reyes. Tenían visiones muy esperanzadoras, casi fantásticas.― dejo una espiga de silencio antes de comenzar nuevamente― Querían la unificación de las naciones.

― ¿Y cómo harían eso?―

― Robando cada trono de las cuatro naciones― explico seria― matar a los príncipes y a la reina, el bastión de la cordura de Kankou, era el primer paso para conseguir su meta. El rey se sumiría en una profunda depresión y Hosen reinaría en su lugar dictaminando que el rey era un incompetente. Pero algo fallo en su plan, los príncipes no habían muerto y la vida de ambos perjudicaría la unificación de los cuatro grandes reinos.

»Así que armaron algo más elaborado. El rey de Hinode, Tokugawa I fue la principal víctima. Esperando algún movimiento de parte de Kamui, Hosen prefirió ir ganando terreno. Hinowa se casó con él, en ese entonces, rey de Hinode y tomo un puesto como reina. Desde su lugar, no le fue tan difícil envenenar tanto a padre como a hijo llevándolos hasta la tumba― sus ojos se cristalizaron sabiendo que parte del peso de sus muertes recaía en su espalda al no haber hablado― Yo permanecí siendo mucama por varios años y jamás me digne a advertirles― sollozo arrepentida― Gintoki la consoló en silencio dejándole un espacio para que se recuperara ― Gracias― musito apenada.

― Siempre puedes cambiar las cosas, nunca es tarde― dijo Gin ―Todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad para redimiros―Tsukuyo pensó en sus palabras un par de minutos, encontrando ese momento para decirlo todo, aun si eso significara terminar ahorcada en plena plaza central. Secando sus lágrimas, acomodo su vestido para proseguir con su relato.

― Teniendo el castillo de Hinode prácticamente en sus manos, el parlamento salió con una extraña revelación. A pesar de que Tokugawa I no tenía más que un hijo varón, el cual había muerto, el puesto de soberano no quedaría en manos de Hinowa sino en su sobrino, el joven Okita Sougo, actual rey de hinode.

»Esa noticia enfureció a Hinowa. Pero Hosen consiguió calmarla de alguna forma. Encontraron un punto de cruce entre el rey Okita y el pirata Kamui. En cuanto supieron del interés del hijo mayor de Kankou en la flota de Hinode, Hinowa dejo esparcir el comentario de que ese pirata sería capaz de vencer a cualquier soberano con su horda de soldados dentro de su tripulación. Sabiendo el orgullo de Okita Sougo, su majestad, Hinowa manipulo los hilos para que la flota real se embarcara a territorio peligroso, aguas infestadas de piratas.

El secuestro se dio sin problemas y el plan de Hosen marcho a la perfección.

― ¿A qué te refieres con secuestro? ¿Acaso todo aquello fue planeado?― pregunto aún más sorprendido de las palabras de Tsukuyo.

― Si, gran parte de la flota eran veteranos de guerra. Se podría decir que muchos de los supuesto sirviente del rey Okita son unos simples traidores a la corona― Gin no podía creer lo que oía, ¿Incluso en un reino como lo era el país del sol naciente, tan reservado, tan leal, habían traidores?― Muchos estaban y siguen estando, en contra de que su soberano sea alguien fuera del legado directo de los Tokugawa. La sangre podrida de los Okita es rechazada por la gran mayoría. Ha habido muchos conflictos con los Okita, el peor de todos es la traición que cometió Okita Mitsuba, hermana mayor del rey. Negando su destino, termino engañando a su prometido con otro hombre, un desconocido para la gran mayoría. Sin mencionar que se ha hablado de un hijo.

― Escuche hablar de Mitsuba y de su traición, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con un hijo―

― Se habla que de esa relación clandestina surgió un hijo―explico rápido intentando no alejarse del tema principal― pero solo ha quedado en un rumor. Ella jamás confeso nada al respecto y su ejecución impediría que alguien descubra todo lo ocurrido―

― No comprendo la causa de la severidad con la que los llaman ´´sangre podrida´´ Mitsuba no sería la primera en cometer traición y la condena…―

― No es por esa traición― aclaro rápido antes de que continúe― Mitsuba manejaba un contacto de suma importancia, el cual nunca se supo quién era. Solo se sabe que era una mujer que manejaba la hechicería. Y como sabrás, ese tipo de prácticas están penadas en un reino regido por la religión, de ahí se les dice ´´Sangre podrida´´ o consumida por el diablo.

»Pero no me gustaría que nos fuéramos del tema principal, aun no expió mis culpas por completo― Gin acepto en silencio y la dejo proseguir― después de facilitar la captura de Soyo por parte del enemigo, fue como un regalo caído del cielo para Hinowa, el que Kagura haya sido capturada.

»El plan se desfiguro rápidamente. Necesitábamos que Kagura escapara del castillo, con amenazas o lo que fuese. E incluso causar su propia muerte― Gin se preocupó, jamás había estado al tanto de la amenaza que rondaba a la pequeña Kagura hasta el momento― aquello serviría para hacer explotar de ira al gran pirata kamui.

― Entonces el mataría a la princesa y la guerra estallaría― dijo Gin comprendiendo el plan. Tsukuyo acepto en silencio.

― Con la muerte de Soyo ya no habría mas vuelta atrás. Kankou, deseoso por exterminar a todos los piratas iría contra ellos asesinando así a su propio hijo. Desencadenando una depresión en él, sacándolo completamente del juego. Hinowa estaría en ruinas de igual manera al perder a la princesa, único camino que tiene Okita Sougo para llegar al trono.

»Los otros dos reinos solo caerían gracias a la unión de ambos reinos, uno gobernado por Hinowa y el otro por Hosen. Lástima que no conseguí mi cometido― su voz sonaba mas feliz que a una lamentación― La hija del rey de Rakuyou me resulta tan simpática que no fui capaz de hacer nada para perjudicarla.

― Por eso Hinowa te lastimo― tomo su brazo inspeccionando la herida.

― Ella era muy buena― su mirada anhelante no mentía― desde que ese hombre apareció todo fue un verdadero calvario, el cariño que ella le profesa la enceguece demasiado. Hinowa haría lo que sea por él, a pesar de ser algo realmente malo―bajo la mirada a sus manos, las cuales ahora estaban entrelazadas con las de Gin― Me gustaría ayudarla, que vuelva a ser como era antes, una buena hermana mayor―

.

Viendo al horizonte y aun con las vendas en su cuerpo Kamui divisa a lo lejos un barco que se acerca a todo babor hasta la orilla de la isla. Aliviado de encontrar su barco en ´´perfectas´´ condiciones, o al menos para lo que debería ser después de un enfrentamiento que tuvieron.

― Nos hemos cruzado con Katsura― grito desde proa, Abuto― Tuvo que hacer un desvió, el barco de Takasugi lo intercepto, ya tiene noticia de Naraku y…― el rubio dejo de hablar cuando fijo su vista al navío lujoso que descansaba en la orilla. Dudaba que su capitán, estando en las condiciones en que se encontraba, fuese capaz de robar un barco de ese tamaño. Sin olvidar que llevaba, a su lado, solo a Tokugawa Soyo― ¿Capitán?― cuestiono desconfiado.

Desde la cámara del capitán salió el rey de Oniwabanshu con su típica tranquilidad alarmando a la mayoria.

― Bienvenidos piratas― saludo antes de crear un gran revuelo― El día de hoy les serviré té y galletas, claro, solo si me ayudan en una gran misión― sonrió elocuente mientras les hacia una reverencia.

― ¿Capitán?― volvió a cuestionarlo sin escuchar el parloteo del rey.

― Los planes cambiaran bastante― explico rápido. Los ojos de Abuto exigían más información pero de momento solo quería ser lo más escueto posible para marcar su ruta con destino a Hinowa― Es por Kagura― no necesito decir mucho más para aceptar la comprensión de todos los allí presentes. ― En una hora partiremos, busquen los alimentos necesarios para…―

Fueron segundos donde los ojos rojizos del vasallo de la princesa la vislumbro saliendo de la escotilla. Había estado comiendo algunas deliciosas galletas antes de salir al exterior y cruzarse con los piratas que nuevamente habían hecho aparición. Sus ojos color café fueron en todas direcciones reconociendo gran parte de sus rostros, incluso Jiiya estaba allí.

Pero lo que más llamo su atención fue el cuerpo apresurado en bajar que se lanzó a abrazarla con pánico contenido. Nobu, había estado conteniendo sus ganas de ir en su búsqueda dejando atrás a ese grupo de tontos piratas. Fueron las peores horas de su vida. Llego a pensar que no la volvería a ver jamás.

― Princesa―dijo aliviado al hacer contacto con ella.

Abuto esperaba la orden completa de su comandante, pero este no podía recordar las palabras que estaba a punto de soltar. Ese sirviente lo había despistado con su grito de preocupación. Tratando de volver su atención a lo importante, se encontró en más de una vez dando miradas al dúo que se abrazaba.

Para Abuto fue toda una revelación, las manos de su capitán se presionaban con fuerza en puños tensos y estresantes. Aunque al mirar su rostro se note impasible ante esa escena. ¿Serán celos? Se cuestionó por unos segundos antes de negar rotundamente. Su capitán era un hombre fuera de la norma, no se enamoraba y no mostraba mayor interés por una fémina a no ser que fuese su propia hermana y la joven Matako, una relación que jamás se podría dar y eso, hasta el propio Kamui lo sabía. Entonces, ¿Que era?

― ¿Comprendieron?― grito fuerte, ¿Acaso estaba molesto?― No quiero que ´´Nadie´´ pierda el tiempo, todos muévanse. Zarparemos en menos de una hora y ´´Todos´´ tenemos que recolectar alimento― Abuto no fue el único que quedó pasmado al ver sus ojos amenazantes directos a Nobu, ignorando de lleno a Soyo. ¿Se permitía seguir ignorando lo que era inevitable de ver?

Con un grito de afirmación todos salieron disparados a buscar los alimentos. Soyo salió con varios piratas a recorrer los alrededores. Nobu no se quedó atrás y siguió a su princesa.

Mirando desde la distancia, Zenzou ríe divertido por la actitud tan atolondrada del joven pirata. Que chico tan divertido, tal vez sea momento de que el gran Zenzou brinde su mano divina para alumbrar un poco el obscuro camino del pelirrojo.

― Cuanta nobleza de parte de ese sirviente― comento de forma inocente acercándose hasta su posición― Un guerrero protegiendo a una princesa en apuros― movió su cabeza meditándolo― Creo que lo he leído en alguna novela romántica― sonrió divertido al ver como sus puños se presionaban aún más, estaba a punto de sacarse sangre― No me sorprendería que él fuera su amante, se nota que se preocupa demasiado por ella― Zenzou pudo tener su semblante serio más claro al moverse unos centímetros adelante de él― ¿Viste como la abrazo?― su pregunta fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

Kamui se alejó de su parloteo y dio unos cuantos pasos al frente.

― Capitán, ¿A dónde va?― pregunto Kamui sin dejar descuidado su trabajo de recolector.

― Me aburro de escuchar a su ´´Majestad´´―respondió burlón― Prefiero salir a caminar, cuida del barco― se despidió con un ademan de mano.

Para Zenzou fue un divertido juego. Incluso, no había pasado desapercibido que justamente el capitán Kamui había optado por tomar la misma ruta que la princesa.

― Ahora que lo pienso― murmuro llamando la atención de Abuto― Ese cuento… ¿No trataba de una princesa y un pirata?― rio despreocupado― Bueno, nunca se me ha dado bien recordando novelas románticas―

.

Después de escuchar la puerta de su habitación cerrarse junto a un ´´Nos veremos luego´´, fue cuando Kagura por fin pudo salir de su escondite. Estaba apenada por su osadía, por la facilidad con la que fue correspondida y por la promesa de volverlo a repetirlo.

Rápidamente volvió a atar su cabello, lo había amarrado en un principio pero ese rey lo desarmo en medio del beso. Suspiro con cansancio.

― ¡Señorita!―la voz alarmada de una mucama llamo la atención. Ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando ella apareció frente suyo tomando su muñeca con apuro― El Rey la estuvo buscando por horas, tiene que ir a entrenar― dijo tironeando de ella― Mas tarde le llevaremos unos aperitivos, ya ha perdido el desayuno. No debe ignorar las comidas y…― en medio de su reto comenzó a darse cuenta de algo que la sorprendió horrores.

¿De que habitación salió esa joven pirata?

― Comprendo anciana, no se enojó o le saldrán mas arrugas― trato tranquilizarla evitando ser arrastrada con tanta brusquedad por el pasillo.

― ¿Por qué la joven Kagura…?― no sabía cómo terminar su frase. Le habían dicho que su majestad estaría en la habitación cambiando su ropa… y esa chica salió de allí… ¿Acaso…?

― ¿Qué?―Kagura no se dio cuenta de su descuido al ser descubierta saliendo de los aposentos del rey.

La mujer lo medito unos segundos. La chica pelirroja no parecía verse afectada por sus palabras. Durante el tiempo que paso con ella, se dio cuenta que era una chica demasiado inocente en el tema de ´´relación entre amantes´´. Podría ser que ella solo estaba ocultándose, que no viera nada –aunque sabía que su majestad pidió la habitación para cambiarse-, que fue una simple coincidencia que vaya a parar allí. Después de todo aun recordaba las palabras de Gintoki, compañero pirata de la joven: ´´Claro que no sabe cómo se hacen los bebés. No voy a andar contándole sobre el sexo abiertamente, Kagura es una niña, su hermano lo sabe´´.

Si bien se notaba que era una maleducada de primera, pero al mismo tiempo fue educada de manera puritana. La chica no estaba enterada de nada. Siendo toda una mujer no sabía cómo procrear y cuál era el procedimiento para concebir.

― ¿Anciana?―Kagura movió sus manos delante de ella― ¿Ya murió? ¿Puedo ir a comer?― la mujer se molestó y partió arrastrándola.

Kagura no recibiría un reto por llamarla ´´Anciana´´, pero si recibiría una educación severa con respecto a su comportamiento. Si no sabía lo inapropiado que era entrar al cuarto de un hombre, ella se lo explicaría. Si no sabía cómo hacer un bebé, ella la instruiría. La educación la alejaría de hacer actos tan poco gratos como esos, esa chica tendría que aprender a comportarse.

― Después de las prácticas ven conmigo, responderé a todas tus preguntas―

― Pero eso lo hará el Rey Sádico― explico tranquila alterando a la mujer conservadora que la arrastraba por las escaleras.

― ´´Su Majestad´´―remarco con severidad― La instruirá, pero si tiene una consulta que no desea preguntarle a nuestro rey, o no se siente conforme con la respuesta que le brindan, ven a verme. Responderé lo que sea― en beneficio de abrirle los ojos y demostrarle los errores que estaba cometiendo.

Para esa mujer Kagura merecía ver la realidad de sus actos, que esas simples acciones acarreaban situaciones comprometedoras y que si no se cuidaba no solo podría cometer un error, sino que su imagen podría quedar por los suelos. Gracias a la vergüenza, ella se enderezaría, comprendería el buen accionar de una dama y dejaría las vulgaridades de los piratas, o eso pensaba.

.

Desde que fue capturado con Tokugawa Soyo y el anciano Jiiya por parte de sus camaradas, Kamui, sentía una irritación por ese tipo. Nobu representaba la imagen más despreciable de la realeza, el perro de una monarquía. Un idiota e iluso que creía ciegamente en su majestad.

Las acciones de ese tipo, poniéndose en su contra, siendo prepotente e incluso intentando matarlo en un momento de vulnerabilidad lo ponían en un blanco fácil para su radar de desconfianza. Nobu era motivo de preocupación. Aun si fuese solo uno, si fuese un solo soldado contra una docena de piratas, nadie sabía con exactitud que estaba dispuesto a hacer un sujeto así por su reino. Ciego por cumplir con sus obligaciones. Hechizado con la palabra ´´Honor´´. Era simplemente repugnante.

Cuando llego al sector más abundante en suministros se topó con la imagen melosa de ese par. Recolectando frutas y algunas plantas como la última vez, Soyo y Nobu no paraban de comparar una y otra con los dibujos del libro. Las palabras de ella y su rostro risueño. El semblante de él con sus afirmaciones sin ningún tipo de objeción, ´´Un simple perro servicial´´, pensó con asco kamui.

― Tenemos que irnos de inmediato, así que muévanse― hablo gutural acercándose a su grupo.

― Pero aún no hemos conseguido suficiente― reprocho uno de sus camaradas.

― Nos queda tiempo para continuar y…― volvió a quejarse otro.

― Olvídenlo, comerán cuando lleguemos al castillo― ordeno serio dejando a todos sin palabras. Si bien, Kamui era de temer, no lo era realmente para ellos mismo. Después de todo eran una familia.

A Nobu no le pareció una buena idea, el suministro era esencial para continuar. No solo por ese grupo de piratas, Soyo, su principal causa por permanecer tranquilo allí.

― No me parece conveniente― se opuso el joven sirviente acercándose al pirata.

Kamui enarco una ceja divertido. ¿Ese idiota lo estaba retando? Los ojos rojizos de ese hombre se centraron en su objetivo. Si bien no estaba armado, sabia como defenderse en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo si así debían terminar. No le agradaban los piratas y ese pelirrojo no era la excepción.

Miro por el rabillo del ojo a su princesa dándose cuenta que ella aun seguía en sus propias cosas. No se percató del reto tácito que se estaban dando. Para Soyo, lo más importante en esos momentos estaba a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, oculta entre los matorrales.

― ¿Debo aclararte que no he pedido tu opinión?― pregunto irónico― ¿No estás acostumbrado a recibir órdenes y a acatarlas sin objeción?― realmente se divertía con ese tipo.

― Aun así debo oponerme― volvió a hablar posicionándose nuevamente enfrente de él― No es conveniente navegar durante tanto tiempo sin las provisiones necesarias― miro lo recolectado, era escaso, apenas y dos cestos se habían llenado― Y estas no son suficientes― seguro de sus palabras señalo las cestas de muchos piratas que estaban casi vacías.

Kamui tenía muchas razones para detestar a ese sujeto, pero ya estaba llegando a su límite y no es que fuese una persona bastante comprensible. El pelirrojo no daba segundas oportunidades a nadie, aun no comprendía como Nobu seguía vivo después de intentar matarlo.

― ¿Te estas oponiendo, simple esclavo?― si buscaba una pelea, Kamui no se la negaría en lo más mínimo. Solo debía abstenerse a las consecuencias.

A pesar de tener muchas heridas por sanar. Kamui era un gran guerrero incapaz de perder, ya había mordido el polvo en más de una ocasión en el pasado.

― Me opondré a cualquier cosa que ponga en riesgo el bienestar de la princesa Soyo― aclaro acercándose.

Los piratas allí presentes no sabían si aprovechar esos minutos para seguir recolectando o si detener a su capitán y volver lo más pronto posible al barco. Después de todo el joven pirata era demasiado testarudo para detener un combate. La única capaz de detenerlo era su propia hermana. Gintoki y Abuto ayudaban en la misión, pero eran las palabras y golpes de Kagura lo que detenía a la bestia.

Ninguno se atrevería a meterse en el medio, a pesar de ser una familia y que Kamui no los mataría, sabían el mal carácter que tenía cuando se metían en su camino. Abuto era el más castigado, aunque la mayoría sospechaba que ya se había vuelto una manera de jugar para el pelirrojo. Abuto no necesitaba hacer nada malo en sí, para terminar colgado de una soga. Sospechaban que a Kamui le gustaba torturar a su camarada.

Ya poniéndose en pose de pelea, fue el grito fino y alegre de Soyo lo que saco de su conflicto. La chica se levantó risueña esperando a que todos comprendieran su alegría. Nobu no tardo en acercarse a ella pensando en que pudo ser herida, pero al ver su semblante feliz descarto esa posibilidad de inmediato.

― ¿Le ocurre algo, princesa?― pregunto desconcertado.

Más que dirigirse a él o a cualquier curioso, Soyo miro solamente a Kamui mostrando su puño cerrado. Al abrirlo se encontraron cuatro semillas y una de ellas ya estaba brotando.

Los piratas se preocuparon por la princesa, ese endemoniado pirata no era tan amable con esa chica, así que no se asombrarían si también terminara castigada en la vela mayor.

― Las acabo de encontrar― se acercó al pelirrojo susurrándole para que solo él la escuche. La historia de su madre, su ritual de respeto a su memoria, todo era secreto y ella no era quien para develarlo― son semillas de la flor de tu mamá― explico muy bajo― Podemos plantarlas en tierra y tendrás muchas de ellas. No tendrás que pasar días buscando una flor para…―

― ¡Tenemos que zarpar, apresúrense!―grito Kamui sin dejarla terminar. Escuchando un ´´ ¡Si, capitán!´´― Ella no me perdonaría si pusiera antes de la vida de Kagura una flor― Soyo lo observo caminar unos pasos antes de detenerlo.

― Yo me hare cargo de ellas― Kamui no respondió, solo camino directo al navío dejando a Soyo caminar unos pasos detrás de él.

El escalofrió que sintió Nobu al ver como ella se acercaba a ese estúpido y violento pirata lo puso en alerta. ¿Por qué la veía tan alegre? Y lo que más preocupación le daba, ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

.

― Te tardaste― no tuvo que verla para saber que ella estaba allí, cruzando la puerta.

Ella chisto la lengua molesta.

― Me atraparon al salir… de tu habitación― murmuro eso ultimo bastante bajo― Gin-chan me dijo que si me atrapan en una situación comprometedora debía hacerme la desentendida― explico acercándose― Supongo que me creyeron― Kagura tomo un lugar alejado de él, esperando comenzar con las prácticas de combate.

Las peleas con espadas eran la muerte. Ella prefería golpear a unos y otros con sus puños, o usar su pistola.

Sougo ataco rápido dejándola bastante sorprendida, no se esperó comenzar tan rápido con el enfrentamiento. A pesar de que pudo escapar a las dos estocadas, su majestad llevaba la delantera al saber pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Esquivando el filo de su espada, no se percató que la pierna de él apareció golpeando sus tobillos tirándola al suelo.

― ¡Eso fue trampa!― Sougo rio por sus palabras, la idiota ni siquiera había desenfundado― ¡Maldito rey sádico!― volvió a gritar mientras se levantaba del suelo.

― Estas desconcentrada, ¿Sucedió algo interesante en la mañana?―su sonrisa soberbia sonrojo un poco a la chica― Tal vez tenga que motivarte un poco― suspiro posicionándose a su altura― ¿Qué te parece si, por cada vez que caiga al suelo, tendrás un plato de comida?―ella no alcanzo a responder cuando su propio estomago ya chillaba de hambre aceptando la propuesta― Pero―volvió a hablar sacando a la pelirroja de su ensoñación con la comida― Cada vez que seas tú la perdedora, me darás un beso sin quejas―

― Todo sea por la comida―acepto estrechando su mano.

Aunque perder no estaría tan mal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de ficker** **:**

 **Les agradezco esperar por este fic, son muy pacientes. Últimamente se me volvió medio romántico todo XD aprovechen porque después será la guerra de la que ya se está hablando.**

 **Espero que la pasen muy bien este fin de año y que el próximo sea mucho mejor :) .**

 **.**

 **Spoiler para el próximo capítulo** **:**

 **Zenzou habla con Kamui acerca de lo que se avecina, una alianza y una futura traición.**

 **Naraku trata de comprar a un grupo peligroso, con mucho poder y seguidores.**

 **Kagura recibirá una visita inoportuna, Otose quiere conversar de sus nuevas visiones.**

 **Sougo vuelve a tener recuerdos vagos.**

 **Y Soyo descubrirá parte del pasado del pelirrojo… un encuentro que ambos tuvieron en su infancia.**

 **.**

 **Con esto me despido. Nos leeremos el próximo año.**

 **¡Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

Como un rufián que se esconde entre las sombras, el cuerpo corpulento del sicario camino de forma sigilosa por los pasillos de la gran catedral. Sus gárgolas poco lo intimidaban. Los cuervos que lo acompañaban, su guadaña inmensa y dictaminadora de la muerte ahuyentaban mucho más.

El grupo de seguidores a su espalda y el hombre robusto al frente, soberano al que custodiaban, se abrieron paso entre el grupo de fieles y miembros del clero. El hedor a sangre hacia crispar a muchos transeúntes. Escalofríos, era normal sentir al lado de esos extraños.

¿A que iban un montan de hombres dictadores de la muerte y los juicios injustos, a una iglesia de Dios? Simple y llanamente a hacer negocios.

Los guardias, protectores del sumo pontífice se percataron de los cuerpos cubiertos de túnicas negras e hicieron paso para su llegada. Era una visita prevista, que el señor, soberano de todo, venía esperando hace mucho tiempo.

Con el lujo excesivo y estrafalario de un señor de fe, él los recibió tan lleno de euforia como de dudas, pues sus negocios lo estaban comprando pero sus leyes lo oprimían.

― Bienvenidos señores de Naraku―les hizo una alabanza sin encontrar una respuesta de esos hombres serenos― Me sorprendió su carta señor Sada Sada― el susodicho, un hombre de contextura amplia y sonrisa desquiciada, hambrienta de poder y vicios, recorrió la amplia sala oliendo el aroma a control, soberanía y mucha avaricia.

― Lamento demasiado ser tan inoportuno, pero necesitaba hablar con usted acerca de nuestra última platica―esa voz pesada y asquerosa, de ese hombre tan soberbio, fue atendida por el líder de la iglesia.

― Me esperaba que fuese algo así―su semblante se tornó serio. Él anciano, de alrededor setenta años, se sentó al otro lado del escritorio a pensar en las palabras dichas― Temo que tendré que rechazar su oferta. Si bien la iglesia tiene una relación bastante resquebrajada con los cuatro reinos, aún tenemos un atisbo de prosperidad en su alianza―confirmo tranquilo― El futuro rey de Hinode aún está bajo el escrutinio del parlamento. Si sus actos siguen siendo bien contemplados por los ojos de Dios, como sumo pontífice no encuentro una razón para crear una guerra contra los cuatro reinos―

― Comprendo su punto, mi señor―Sada Sada era un hombre muy persuasivo. No permitiría jamás perder un aliado tan poderoso e influyente― Pero, si me permite aclararle, puedo nombrar muchas faltas de esos cuatro soberanos contra las leyes de nuestras creencias.

»Sin ir muy lejos, el Rey de Rakuyou perdió a su familia negando el ingreso de cualquier miembro de la cúpula eclesiástica a su dominio. Dio vuelta la cara al sumo pontífice y se encerró en su castillo pecando de perezoso.

»El Rey de Yottsu no Ken es un estúpido avaro, sin un gran interés por comprometerse en las cuestiones de la iglesia. Un idiota ególatra que solo sabe vivir por su esposa y los secretos que su reino oculta.

»Incluso, quien parece el más centrado, el Rey de Yakuza es un hombre traicionero. Pensar que él sabe varios detalles acerca de la relación secreta que Okita Mitsuba tenía con esa bruja desconocida, debió de hervirle la sangre. Solo recuerde como ese hombre oculto toda prueba de la traición. Puedo asegurarle que sabe más de lo que quiere decir.

»Y así llegamos al más infernal de sus problemas, mi soberano, el Rey de Hinode. Un joven inmaduro que se vio sumido en el libertinaje, que tiene una relación sanguina con la principal traidora de nuestra iglesia: Okita Mitsuba, quien fue su hermana –cabe aclarar-. A pesar de estar en la cuerda floja y bajo la mirada severa del parlamente, ese niño se atrevió a burlarse nuevamente de usted. Con una pelirroja pirata en su castillo, teniendo una cercanía absurda con él. Infidelidad, traición, burla y deshora. ¿Qué pasaría si no estuviera manteniendo su celibato? Sería lo mismo que mofarse en la cara de Dios, ¿O me equivoco? ―

Sus palabras enrojecieron de furia al anciano cubierto por las telas de su túnica. Estaba al tanto de cada una de esas infracciones, pero aún seguían apostando a esa alianza. Llevar a todos lados el dulzor de las palabras ´´Paraíso´´ contextualizada en buenas acciones, ayudaba a mantener a su rebaño bajo control. El pontífice temía perder ese poder. Eran cuatro reinos contra la iglesia después de todo. Aun si sabía que era un hombre de suma influencia y los pueblerinos lo seguirían con ojos cerrados.

― ¿Y acaso esperas que abandone a esos fieles?― no era honorable ni por asomo, pero quería mas de esos detalles, de ese plan escrito meticulosamente por la facción Naraku.

― Mi señor―con su voz llena de dulzor y comprensión, Sada Sada se levantó de su asiento y se arrodillo a su lado sujetando su mano― Puedo asegurarle que nuestros ruegos son muy insistente. Nosotros somos verdaderos hombres de Dios, nosotros daríamos nuestra vida por él. Si ellos son fieles como se dicen ser, lo seguirán― con el ego alto por esa reverencia de parte de Sada Sada, el pontífice se vio dubitativo― Mi grupo llevara a cabo el más grande exterminio de los traidores a la iglesia. Nosotros seremos los jueces de esas almas, y los haremos pagar con saña por su desacato― era demasiado bueno para ser cierto― Tantos hombres y mujeres cometiendo una sarta de pecados, tantas brujas ocultas bajo la imagen de buenas señoras. Mi señor, encontraremos a cada una de ellas, de ellos y los haremos pagar. Antes de la muerte probaran el sabor de la tortura del infierno― Sonriendo ampliamente, Sada Sada ya lo tenía comiendo de su mano― ¿Conoce a la renombrada ´´Santa Inquisición´´?―

― ¿Cómo no conocerlo?―por fin hablo con el ´´Si´´ en sus labios― Es un importante y extenso trabajo en beneficio de Dios, del pueblo y de los fieles―acepto risueño― Un método ideal para acabar con tanta barbarie―

.

En el amplio comedor se encontraba Kagura degustando vorazmente sus alimentos. Para la suerte de ella y sus grandes habilidades, había derrotado siete veces a ese imbécil del Rey. Y, como habían pactado, siete variados platillos fueron dejados delante de ella para su disfrute.

Gin que se encontraba hambriento, miraba con suma envidia la cantidad de comida delante de la pelirroja. A él solo le habían servido lo justo y necesario, era un recordatorio que para la próxima no podría faltar al almuerzo.

Hijikata, quien trataba de dejar su dolor, permanecía inmune a la situacion.

― Su majestad― Shinpachi irrumpió el tan atrasado almuerzo. Se acercó, con cautela, a la cabeza de la mesa llamando la atención de Gin, quien miraba sutilmente a ese par. ― El barco que llevaba a Sayaka a su destino acabo de partir― su mensaje le dio bastante paz al joven rey ― Y… bueno, hay una mujer en la entrada que quiere ver a la señorita Kagura― eso llamo su atención. Su mirada severa le dio la indicación de que necesitaba más datos al respecto ― No nos quiso dar detalles. Dijo que usted comprendería, fue a verla hace poco en compañía de Kondo y la señorita Kagura… Su nombre es Otose y…―Sougo se levantó de su asiento de forma abrupta.

Hijikata quien estaba metido en sus propias divagaciones salió de su ensoñación.

― Lamento abandonar la mesa, pero tengo cosas que hacer― Kagura no se inmuto en su pronta desaparición. Él desaparecía cada tanto por sus ´´nobles obligaciones´´.

Gin siguió el cuerpo de Sougo desaparecer de la habitación acompañado de Hijikata. Con Kagura devorando sus alimentos, el albino solo hizo una seña a Shinpachi quien se situó a su lado.

― Si crees en profesáis lo comprenderás― respondió a modo de respuesta. No necesitaba que él preguntara, con verle la cara sabía que estaba cuestionándolo.

Gin asintió.

― La conozco― afirmo― A veces anda profesando en bares, contando sus visiones― Shinpachi presto atención a los susurros de su viejo amigo y colega.

Shimura Shinpachi era un viejo amigo de Sakata Gintoki. Ambos eran colegas desde que el de lentes era un niño. La traición a Rakuyou y la muerte temprana de Kouka, seguida de la desaparición de los dos herederos al trono, los separo. Mientras Gin buscaba por cielo y tierra a esos pelirrojos, Shinpachi investigaba por el reino aliado de Rakuyou, uno donde pensaban que se escondía el traidor. El albino jamás pensó que atinarían tan bien. Con Sayaka como cómplice de Hosen, mano derecha de Umibouzu, tenían una conexión a la muerte desgarradora de Kouka. Pero…

Gin no se veía capaz de confesar tremendo pecado.

― Dime, ¿Encontraste al traidor?― Tarde o temprano lo cuestionaría y a pesar de que confiaba en Shinpachi, aún no estaba preparado para decirle a alguien acerca de lo implicada que Tsukuyo estaba en el asunto.

― Tengo algo, pero prefiero esperar. Aún es muy pronto para dar nombres― Trato de ser sincero sin dejarla en evidencia.

Shinpachi acepto, confiaba demasiado en Sakata Gintoki, sabía que podía conseguir lo que se proponía, aun si era un estúpido vago.

Atentos a que nadie más los escuchara, no fueron capaces de saber que su amada amiga si estaba prestando atención a su escueta conversación.

Siguiendo con sus alimentos, creo una pancarta alrededor de ella. Nadie pensaría que estaba atenta a sus palabras. Kagura sospecho siempre que le ocultaban mucho más de lo que querían admitir. Desde su hermano, Abuto, Gin y, ahora Shinpachi. ¿Qué tanto era lo que no podía saber? ¿Qué era eso que investigaban? ¿Por qué la dejaban afuera? No solo la curiosidad la embargaba, si no que a cada segundo pensaba en esa premoción que Otose le dio. Ella le hablo de muchas cosas, que inconfundiblemente se relacionaría con su familia, con su pasado, porque eso era lo que había ido a buscar.

¿Y si su premonición se mezclaba con ese algo que ocultaban? ¿Y si la clave de su victoria, de la salvación de aquellos que morirían, estaba entre esos secretos? Seria se reclamó. De ahora en adelante centraría más su atención es esos secretos ocultos. Kagura quería llegar al fondo de eso.

.

Atravesando la escotilla, Soyo se escabullo en el almacén de las hierbas y los alimentos de Katsura. Por poco y se olvidaba que habían cambiado de barco antes de atacar el castillo de Oniwabanshu. Para su suerte, los cuatros caricaturescos que Zura dibujaba le daban indicaciones que ese no era el habitad del asesino Kamui.

La figura de un deformado pato, con ojos saltones y rasgos muy inusuales –Similar al traje que uno de sus seguidores usaba- le parecían hasta espeluznante. Con poses muy excéntricas y poco gráciles para esa figura amorfa, Katsura lleno sus obras del color blanco y amarillo de aquel pato.

― Si Kamui los viera… tal vez terminaría tirándolos por la borda―se dijo así misma mientras plantaba las semillas en tierra ― Aun si no es su barco, seguro lo haría― soltó una risilla antes de apenarse por su comentario tan soberbio. Con el poco tiempo que lo conocía no podía creerse a sí misma intentar saber que es lo que haria.

― ¿Qué cosa, mi señora?―la sorpresiva aparición de Nobu la alarmo demasiado. ¿La escucho decir esas cosas?

― ¡No… Nobu!―casi grito de puro susto. El joven bajo por la escotilla manteniendo su calma característica― Solo pensaba en lo cómicas que son los cuadros de Katsura―señalo con el dedo las piezas de ´´Arte´´ almacenadas a un costado.

Mirando las pocas que estaban a la vista, comprendió sus palabras.

― No me sorprende viniendo de un hombre tan estrafalario―

― Eso mismo pensé―aun con el calor en sus mejillas, trato de huir de su comentario.

― Cualquiera querrá tirarlas―acepto de forma cómplice, aun si en su mirada había tintes de triste melancolía.

― Si, ¿Quién no querría?―suspirando de alivio ella comenzó a levantarse― Ya termine con mi trabajo aquí, creo que es mejor subir y…― Nobu la detuvo sosteniendo su mano. Fue un acto inconsciente, pero no estaba muy conforme con dejarla ir ― ¿Nobu?― saliendo de sus divagaciones termino por soltarla.

― Perdone, no era nada― mordió su lengua intentando que sus palabras no se deslizaran de su boca.

― ¿Te encuentras bien, Nobu?― preocupada por la actitud tan extraña y poco centrada de su amigo, Soyo lo cuestiono.

Cansado de ocultar sus emociones la atrajo nuevamente a él. Esta vez su movimiento fue más delicado y pausado. Ver sus orbes café, su asombro en su semblante, su aroma similar al rosedal de Hinode, su piel fría por las temperaturas y pálida trasparentando sus venas; Soyo era llamativa ante sus ojos.

De pronto sus mejillas se enrojecieron y él se dio cuenta de su insistente cercanía al rostro de su princesa, ¿Qué estaba a punto de hacer? Liberándola con culpa en su pecho, giro su rostro para concentrarse y dejarla ir.

― Si, vaya. Yo cuidare de sus semillas― dándole la espalda espero hasta que ella saliera de la bodega.

― Gracias― musito apenada antes de desaparecer de allí. Ese acercamiento tan sorpresivo la alarmo demasiado. Tal vez fue su imaginación, su sirviente jamás haría algo así.

Nobu era un joven muy centrado en sus obligaciones, él jamás la vería de otra forma que no sea ´´Su princesa´´. Era lealtad al rey, la corona y al pueblo de Hinode… nada más.

Saliendo de la bodega, Soyo exhalo el aire que había contenido desde que Nobu se había acercado a ella tan despreocupadamente. Su sirviente término por tomarse la molestia de invadir su espacio personal, uno que ella trataba mantener ajeno a cualquier persona, no por nada era muy tímida.

Sus pasos pesados se dirigían a la alcoba del capitán. Estaba en el barco pirata de Katsura Kotaro y mientras los piratas tenían una conversación fluida con el Rey de Oniwabanshu, ella tomaría un merecido descanso.

A penas la flota inicio su viaje, zarpando en dirección al reino de Hinode, su cuerpo comenzó a sentir la fatiga que hasta ese momento no contemplaba. Después de un arduo enfrentamiento en aguas del Rey Zenzou y una agotadora pasantía en la isla de Obi Hajime, Soyo no podía hacer más que pensar en un descanso muy bien merecido. Tal vez fue cuando el barco marco una ruta, que su se reactivó.

Abriendo la rechinada puerta de roble, se liberó de su incomodo calzado. Su cerebro poco estaba funcionando, por lo que sus inhibiciones se apagaron al igual que su razonamiento. Ver la cama, tan cómoda al frente suyo la hizo olvidarse de todo.

Se desvistió, casi por completo, dejando solamente su ropa interior en su cuerpo. Abrió las sabanas y como pudo se cubrió con las pieles de animal. Con su cabeza apoyada en la mullida almohada su mente se transportó al mundo de los sueños. Pronto su cuerpo comenzó a destensarse, ella quedo prácticamente inconsciente.

― De cualquier forma, lo primero que hay que hacer es ir a Hinode― la voz de Kamui se escuchó en la parte exterior de la cámara del capitán ― Lo que ocurra luego ya lo veremos…― después de girar la perilla y abrir el cubículo, el pelirrojo se quedó estático al ver como esa princesa dormía plácidamente en la habitación.

― Parece profundamente dormida― Zenzou lo sobrepaso dirigiéndose hasta la cama, que originalmente era de Zura. Pasando su mano por su frente, removiendo su flequillo, buscando indicios de que este consiente, el rey esposo del oráculo sonrió complacido ― No creo que tengamos grandes inconvenientes― Kamui quiso objetar, pero este no lo dejo― Tenemos mucho de qué hablar y, creo que no te gustaría hacerlo afuera. Un gran tifón se acerca―

Era verdad, aun no estaban en plena tormenta pero si se podía divisar a lo lejos las nubes eléctricas y amenazantes. El heredero de Rakuyou chisto molesto.

― Por eso te dije que era mejor estar en tu flota―

― No digas eso―rio divertido― ¿Cómo podríamos dejar sola a la princesa? Las tormentas asustan, ¿Sabes?― el pirata no estaba muy convencido, después de todo a él no le importaba mucho― Aunque… si mal lo recuerdo, Soyo tiene a su sirviente― Kamui lo observo detenidamente― Él puede protegerla de esos truenos y relámpagos, acunarla para que no sienta pavor. Tienes razón, es mejor irnos― levantándose para partir, su interlocutor lo detuvo.

― No saldré de mi barco ahora, debiste pensarlo antes―se escudó en su propia mentira, una que él mismo creía.

― Vaya, vaya, deberías calmar tus emociones. Parece como si ocultaras tus emociones en puras mentiras, ¿Alguna vez eres sincero?― la pregunto no le gusto y con una sonrisa que decía mucho más de lo que expresaba, el Rey se silenció. No quería romper esa alianza, además estaba bastante conforme con su sutil reacción.

― ¿No es mejor continuar? Puede despertarse―señalo a la durmiente Soyo con su cabeza.

― Cierto, es mejor continuar― acomodándose en un taburete mientras el capitán del barco pirata se reclinaba en una pared esperando a que hable― Te contare toda la visión que Ayame tuvo― dejando las burlas y las sonrisas, ese hombre de la permanente marco un serio rostro de preocupación― Pero no es nada agradable, como ya te lo he dicho, Hay más sangre que victorias. Mas torturas que salvación, mas muertes que vidas salvadas. Me temo que esta guerra será más que una sarta de enfrentamientos. Sera una cruenta persecución en la que cualquiera puede morir y muy pocos pueden vivir―

.

― La verdad es que no esperaba ser recibida por su majestad―Otose ingreso primero a la biblioteca del Rey, seguida muy de cerca por el joven de ojos rojos― Pero comprendo porque quiere verme, ¿Esta angustiado?― Sougo no respondió a su pregunta. Él siguió su ruta hasta el sillón principal, al frente de esa anciana.

― Quiero saber que ocurre. ¿Qué tanto le dijiste?―

― ¿Qué te ha dicho?―

― Nada―negó crispado por el recuerdo de su rostro dolido― Pero no ha estado de buen humor desde que llego de su sesión―

― Se preocupa mucho por ella, ¿No?― nuevamente cambio la dirección del tema. Pero Sougo no se iba a dejar engatusar.

― Deja de desviar mis preguntas. ¡Responde!―

Tomando el tiempo en que Kagura comía su almuerzo tardío, el castaño –soberano de Hinode- se apresuró a recibir a esa visita tan inoportuna e insistente. Dejando que Hijikata se quedara a custodiar la puerta de ingreso, ambos estaban libres de hablar de ese tema tabú entre ambos sin ser descubiertos. Y es que, una bruja en un castillo cristiano era una gran contradicción. La brujería era un pecado, una actividad pagana que era condenado con la muerte.

Para su suerte él era el Rey y quien dictaminaba esas muertes. Agradecía que ningún miembro del parlamento este enterado. Tenía que sacarla de las fauces del castillo lo más rápido posible, pero la incertidumbre quemaba. Ansiaba saber porque había tanto misterio.

― Tiene razón. Demasiado me arriesgo estando en este castillo―suspiro acomodándose en ese mullido sillón― Pero, quería aclarar que, yo venía a hablar con Kagura. Si me permite verla responderé a sus preguntas― condiciono su estadia.

― ¿Crees que estas en condiciones de poner clausulas?―enarco una ceja cuestionando su atrevimiento. A esa mujer se le estaba olvidando que dentro de poco seria Rey.

― Claro―afirmo segura― Puedo leerle ese futuro tan complejo que su protegida sabe, incluso expandir mis visiones y mostrarle muchos otros sucesos que ella no sabe. Puedo darle los detalles que ayudaran a mantenerla con vida durante los años venideros…―

― ¿Mantenerla con vida?― Su pregunta murió en cuanto esa mujer asintió tranquilamente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Por qué la vida de ella corría peligro? ¿Por qué podía sentir que ese peligro no solo rondaba su vida?

Otose saco de su bolsillo una pipa y la encendió gustosamente. Calo de ella antes de exhalar el humo por su boca. Su expresión taciturna decía mucho más de lo que estaba a punto de revelar.

― Aun no puedo ver quién es el traidor. Por más que haga esfuerzos sobre humanos no puedo ver su rostro―asevero con preocupación― Ese hombre, ese grupo de traicioneros se irán contra la corona de Hinode, Rakuyou, Yottsu no Ken y Yakuza…―

― Eso es imposible― atónito quiso detenerla, ¿A quién se le ocurriría ir contra una alianza tan inmensa? No tenían manera de poder derrotarlos― No hay ejercito tan inmenso como para plantarnos cara―

― Me temo que si lo hay―suspiro cansina― Los resguardan en una inmensa fortaleza alejados de la civilización, muy cerca del reino de Oniwabanshu. Los cuervos los protegen― ´´Naraku´´, pensó de inmediato.

― Se de ellos y de sus inmensas ganas de barrer con nosotros, pero… sigo insistiendo que es remotamente imposible tomarlos como una verdadera amenaza―

― No debes confiarte. Como dije Hay un hombre al que no puedo ver, que con sus palabras endulza los oídos de sus seguidores. Es un hombre que tiene el poder de mover masas y de hacer, incluso, a sus sirvientes que se vayan contra usted.

»Dejando eso de lado, me gustaría platicarle lo conflictiva y caótica que será esa etapa en la vida de todos. Desde ya puedo asegurarle que el punto de quiebre comenzara el día del equinoccio, en plenas festividades.

»Muchos aliados y personas cercanas a usted morirán, de las formas más aterradoras que pueda pensar. Para desgracia o fortuna, ya que el destino no debería intentar cambiarse con visiones -tarde o temprano caemos en lo mismo-, la imagen de todos ellos se vuelve borrosa en cuanto quiero saber más de ellos.

»Lo mejor que puede hacer es hablar con Sarutobi Ayame del reino de Oniwabanshu, la magia que ella posee es mucho más asertiva que la mía.

― ¿Prácticamente me estás diciendo esto porque sabes que seré un estúpido espectador que está atado de pies y manos?― soltó con fastidio e impotencia― A pesar de saber esto, ¿No conseguiré nada?―

― Todo se puede cambiar, hay muchos pasajes para su futuro― volvió a fumar con la mirada perdida― Pero… en todos hay desgracias. No puede añorar una guerra sin perdidas, eso es completamente imposible―su rojiza mirada estaba posada en la mesa situada entre ambos.

La mujer tenía demasiada razón, no podía negarlo. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba ese picor de impotencia clavándose en su pecho. Lo único que tenía para hacer era prepararse para una fantasmal guerra. Aunque ¿Cómo lo diría? Es decir, no podía salir tan campante a hablar de una guerra que nadie más veía, no podía decir que una bruja pagana fue hasta su castillo a advertirle. Mordió sus labios con fastidio.

― ¿Cómo está la niña?―la pregunta sorpresiva de Otose llamo demasiado su atención. La imagen de una pequeña de ojos rojizos iguales a los de él reapareció en su cabeza. Viendo su confusa mirada, pues él no esperaba que esa mujer supiera de su existencia, Otose prosiguió a ser más específica― Me refiero a la pequeña que cuida Jirocho―

― ¿Cómo sabes de ella?― Casi grito cuando esa anciana le hablo de ella. Tanto tiempo ocultando el secreto para que esa mujer lo saque a la luz en pocos segundos.

― Soy amiga del Rey de Yakuza y una vez me vi en la total libertad de ver su destino―explico tranquila― La niña que tanto rumor levanto verdaderamente existe, me sorprendió bastante― dejar a Sougo con la boca abierta y la tez pálida era un triunfo gustoso, claro si ella fuese una vil mujer― No te preocupes, jamás pondría en riesgo a un viejo amigo―

El Rey de Hinode se levantó de su asiento bastante estresado. Esperaba que las palabras de esa anciana sean verdaderas, de lo contrario estarían en serios problemas. ´´Estúpido Jirocho´´ lo insulto en su cabeza antes de comenzar a caminar por la biblioteca.

― ¡Espero que así sea!― asevero acercándose a la montaña de libros.

― Deberías decírselo a Hijikata Toushirou― Sougo se detuvo en su búsqueda, la miro detenidamente― Él tiene que saber de la existencia de su hija. Con una guerra en camino nadie puede saber quién será el próximo―

Estaba al tanto de ello, pero… le prometió a su hermana que esperaría hasta hablar con él. Aun no era el momento, _´´Cuando una carta llegue de mi parte, muchos años después… díselo, Sougo. Hasta ese momento guarda el secreto´´_ Las palabras de su hermana seguían repitiéndose insistentemente en su cabeza.

― Lo sé. Pero aun no puedo hacerlo, no es el momento― perdiéndose en la multitud de libros, Otose descansó su fatigada espalda en la comodidad del sillón.

― A veces es mejor hablar antes, nadie sabe cuánto tiempo nos quede― para ella era todo un misterio el camino que tomaría su vida, ¿Y si moría antes de tiempo? Claro que no, la bruja podía estar segura que en todos esos destinos que ella había visto, ambos se conocerían. El problema era el tiempo que tendrían. Podía ser un día, una semana, toda la vida, ¿Quién sabe?

La charla con Okita Sougo aún no acababa, lo pudo ver en su determinación al momento de traer el mapa que buscaba.

― Aun no me dices nada con respecto a Kagura, quiero saber qué es lo que ocurrirá y que tanto le dijiste― Sí que tendría mucho tiempo en esa biblioteca hablando largo y tendido.

¿Y pensar que en un principio se mostró muy escéptico? Tal vez fuese el humo que soltaba por su pipa, sus hierbas ayudaban a un poco a calmar ese motor de desconfianza. Claro que la duda seguía en sus ojos.

― Claro, no habrá problemas― Después de todo su propio pescuezo estaba en alto riesgo de perecer de la misma forma.

.

Soyo comenzó a despertarse. Aun se sentía sumamente fatigada, parecía como si no hubiese dormido absolutamente nada. Con la conciencia a medias, mantuvo su cuerpo quieto por el dolor del cansancio. Sus parpados bajaban con insistencia, buscando comodidad en el mundo de sus sueños. ¿Por qué despertó? Suponía que era el dolor de sus extremidades, las insistentes voces que escuchaba a sus espaldas y el movimiento del vaivén del barco. El sonido torrencial de las lluvias y la fuerza de las mareas no permitían que descansara como ella quería… aunque, ¿Voces? ¿Había dicho bien?

― Prácticamente nuestro enemigo no será fácil de derrotar―la voz de Kamui tan risueña como ansiosa la hizo temblar. Un escalofrió la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

― Desde luego que no, ya vez lo serio del conflicto― Esta vez era Zenzou hablando con su calmada y característica voz ― Ayame me insistió bastante en las probabilidades de una derrota, no debemos confiarnos. Y mucho menos ponernos en quisquillosos―una pausa se hizo en medio, Soyo no podía comprender que estaba sucediendo a sus espaldas, pero podía imaginar que Kamui no tenía una sonrisa como de costumbre― Una alianza con Hinode, en específico, será nuestra salvación―

― Mientras no sea Rakuyou estoy…― Trato de objetar pero la voz cansada de Zenzou lo detuvo. No era fácil hablar con ese insólito pelirrojo.

― Ya te lo dije, no te pongas quisquilloso. Rakuyou será un fuerte aliado, estamos en un momento crucial donde es mejor tener amigos que enemigos― otra pausa se generó en la conversación de esos dos. Soyo podía sentir una fuerte tensión en el ambiente.

― Si lo atacan en combate no are nada al respecto― severo, la azabache cubrió su boca pensando en lo desalmado que sonaba aquello. Saber que era su padre y que lo dejaría morir…

El insistente golpeteo de la suela de las botas de Kamui en el piso demostraba sus ansias de presenciar ese momento… o eso pensaba ella.

― Me pregunto si serias tan frio como para verlo perecer. Me pregunto ¿Qué dirá Kagura?― el refunfuñó de él llamo la atención de ambos, despertando la curiosidad en Zenzou― Hace mucho que me preguntaba esto, pero… ¿Qué tanto sabe Kagura?― Kamui parecía reacio a responder sus preguntas― Por lo que veo, nada. Me lo suponía, de hecho. ¿Sabes? Deberías hablarle de su pasado. Ella debe querer saber sobre su procedencia, su linaje y las obligaciones de las que acarreara en algún futuro―

― No lo necesita, Kagura es mucho más feliz en el barco que lo que era en el castillo―

― Cierto―concordó con él― Pero si sacas sus obligaciones hay muchas cosas que ella querría saber―una leve risa se escuchó de él― ¿Qué me dices de la amistad que tenia con Gintoki y Shinpachi? Esos tres eran muy unidos― Soyo cubrió su boca al escuchar el nombre de ´´Shimura Shinpachi´´, el consejero de Hinode. ¿Acaso él…?― ¿Qué me dices de la princesa y el futuro Rey de Hinode? Esos chicos pasaban mucho tiempo con ambos, ¿No?― la azabache no pudo evitar temblar. Zenzou se tomó la libertad de darle una pequeña pista de esa relación que mantenían en el pasado, pero no fue lo completamente consiente hasta ese momento― Creo que Ayame me comento de esa amistad/enemistad con Okita Sougo. Incluso lo rescataste cuando su barco se rompió en pleno viaje a Yakuza, ¿No? Llevaba a la recién nacida hija de Okita Mitsuba e Hijikata Toushirou― el barco se tumbó bastante hacia un costado, regresando nuevamente a su estabilidad. Soyo comenzó a marearse― Para ese entonces habías decidido dejar en el olvido toda tu vida. Pero tuviste un buen gesto cuando pediste a Abuto y sus camaradas que dejaran en el olvido al barco de Hinode. A pesar que estaban en pleno hurto.―

― Fue hace mucho, no lo recuerdo― nuevamente una ola arremetió contra el barco desestabilizándolo por un momento― Creo que vez cosas que no existen. Ese barco no tenía nada para robar, incluso mis compañeros aceptaron retirarse. No iban a perder municiones cuando no obtendrían nada a cambio―

― ¡Oh!, entonces nunca hubo un acto de nobleza― respondió irónico.

― No soy de esa forma. No hago cosas desinteresadamente― aunque en parte fuese verdad, Kamui tuvo ese estúpido acto de camarería que mantuvo después de pasar su infancia con ese mocoso. Aunque en la actualidad no tenía molestia en pisarlo como una cucaracha, en esos años tomo la decisión de hacer lo correcto por una ultima vez.

― Pero eres capaz de crear un gran conflicto con un reino solo para salvar a tus camaradas, ¿No?― volvió a cuestionar el rey de Oniwabanshu.

― Se necesitan hombres para que él barco se mueva, para que nuestros trabajos salgan bien―

― ¿Y qué me dices de Matako? Ella no es parte de tu tripulación― Silencio. Soyo aguanto el aliento en cuanto la pregunta se deslizo de los labios de Hattori. No sabía si quería escuchar la respuesta o prefería desaparecer antes de que diga algo.

En el exterior una ola inmensa volvió a tumbar su barco, de una forma mucho más brusca. Kamui chasqueo la lengua y se colocó su chaqueta.

― Estos idiotas ¿Que están haciendo?―mascullo antes de salir del cuarto y revisar como su tripulación trataba de salir del zarandeo de las olas y la violenta tormenta.

El viento y la lluvia se colaron por unos segundos en que el capitán Kamui salió de la habitación.

― Vaya, parece que alguien no quiere ser sincero― soltó una risilla antes de quedar nuevamente en silencio. Sus celestes ojos se dirigieron al cuerpo lánguido de la princesa, ¿Acaso la había escuchado sollozar? ― Puede ser doloroso ahora, pero… todo puede cambiar―acaricio su cabeza dándole un poco de paz.

Se sentía mal por no darse cuenta en que momento había despertado. Fue una pésima idea preguntar por Matako en esas instancias, tendría que haberse controlado.

La hermana menor de Shige Shige volvió a derramar lágrimas entre sollozos cada vez más audibles. Ella no sabía porque debería de dolerle, pero… lo sentía y mucho, esa incertidumbre, ese desgarro.

Sin decir nada, agradeció ser acompañada por Zenzou.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola, he vuelto XD**

 **Quería poner más cosas, pero prefiero cortar acá y seguir en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Tengo mucho que no aparezco por este fic, perdón la demora.**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Nos veremos dentro de poco (la semana que viene).**

 **¡Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

Ese era un momento de suma importancia para ella. La noche anterior tuvo un sueño de errática belleza. La crudeza de los colores brillantes y vividos, los destellos de colores, plumas rebosantes de suavidad y pulcritud, la imagen de dos ángeles deambulando por un jardín de ensueño, recuerdos de su tierna niñez. Era el perfecto reencuentro con sus padres fallecidos, allá en el limbo. ¿Acaso estaba muerta? No claro que no, para nada. Estaba viva, muy viva.

En esos momentos no entendió el significado de ese sueño tan llamativo y añorado. Tantas palabras aflorando de sus muertas gargantas, dando la palabra de amor y felicidad hacia su retoño. Lástima que esas palabras se esfumaran tan deprisa, lástima que despertara con el inicio de un parto que sabía muy bien, pronto comenzaría.

Para Mutsu, la imagen de sus progenitores solo era una clara señal de la bienvenida de su hijo, quizás querían conocerlo, darle fuerzas durante el nacimiento o simplemente, hacerla saber que la acompañarla en ese momento tan especial.

Los gritos y retorcijones llenos de dolor despertaron a su esposo que, alarmado, llamo a la comadrona a cargo de su embarazo.

Fue un despliegue veloz y muy profesional. Ayudada por otras mujeres, trasladaron a la madre a bajar de la cama matrimonial y recostarla en muchas pieles desplegadas en el piso. Con cuidado, pusieron sanas esperando controlar la sangre.

En medio de la preocupación de su majestad, una de esas mujeres pidió que por favor salga, dentro de poco todo estaría bien. Aterrado hasta la medula, paseo incesantemente por el pasillo mientras escuchaba los gritos de dolor de su esposa. Los ruegos e imploraciones no se hicieron esperan pero, para su suerte el llanto del bebé comenzó a emerger junto al silencio que la fatigada Mutsu dejaba en la habitación.

Incapaz de aguardar un segundo más, pidió entrar en la habitación, casi exigió ver a Mutsu. La mujer a cargo de su parto alzo, radiante, al pequeño Sakamoto Ryoma, primogénito del rey Sakamoto Tatsuma, soberano de Yottsu no Ken; y su esposa, la reina, Sakamoto Mutsu.

Mientras la noticia comenzaba a dispersarse por el castillo y los súbditos de su majestad vitoreaban el nacimiento del heredero, Mutsu comenzó a cerrar sus ojos con cansancio extremo.

Por un momento pensó en su madre y en el cómo murió durante su segundo parto, uno del cual ni ella ni su hermana menor salieron con vida.

´´Por favor… déjame aquí´´ pensó antes de sumirse en su inconsciente. Esa noche la última imagen que sus ojos llegaron a captar fue la sonrisa de Tatsuma acunando a su hijo. Rápidamente fue contagiada por esa dicha y esbozo una cálida y reconfortante curvatura en sus labios.

―Tranquila, pequeña― el sonido cantarín de su mamá la tranquilizo enormemente ―No te pasara nada―

―Tu vida está muy lejos de terminar aquí. Eres nuestra esperanza… vivirás hasta envejecer, feliz y muy saludable― abriendo sus ojos se encontró con sus padres, cada uno recostado a cada lado.

Al frente veía el cielo. Una hermosa tarde de primavera, una hermosa tarde familiar. Con risas que se escuchaban de eco, y danzas resonando tan animadamente.

―Al final tu tío, Kankou, tenía mucha razón― su papá suspiro con resignación ―Ese hombre era el indicado― ella lo miro con alegría.

Ambos entrelazaron sus manos con las de ella. El recuerdo de sus intensas peleas por permitir una relación con el idiota de su esposo por más de diez años, fue tan extenuante, tan desgastante que ninguno de ellos pudo darse el permiso para disculparse por aquellas cosas que se dijeron hace tiempo.

Su madre, tan afligida al momento de su elección, tan preocupada por su futuro y destino rogo e imploro que buscara otro pretendiente. No era el simple hecho de ´´No me agrada para ti´´, era todo el misterio que manejaba el reino de los cuatro reinos, era toda la tensión que tenía con la iglesia, eran esas cosas y mucho más lo que provocaba escalofríos a su madre.

Por otro lado, su papá era tan testarudo e insoportablemente sobreprotector que cuando lo vio con claras intenciones de robarse a su hija se opuso con absurdos argumentos. Si bien perdió y termino por aceptar su derrota, tuvo que ser sincero cuando afirmo que la presencia de él no provocaba ningún temor en sí, era la respuesta positiva de su hija ante sus insulsos cortejos.

―Sí que lo es― aceptando, solo en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, Mutsu cerro ese absurdo conflicto, todo estuvo perdonado hace mucho tiempo, solo que las circunstancias y la testarudez no permitía que se lo dijeran.

Sakamoto había hecho bastante de las suyas en más de una vez. No podía dejar de ver a su suegro sin llamarlo ´´papi´´, cosa que molestaba al **señor Umibouzu**. No había dado una primera impresión muy satisfactoria y la forma de pedir matrimonio fue sin tacto prácticamente. Incluso a ella le causaba muchos dolores de cabeza, y podía llegar a comprender la irritación que su padre tenía al ver a su única hija al lado de ese tipo.

Pero… las complicaciones de salud, las muertes repentinas y una gran lista de calamidades, entre ellas la presión que Sakamoto comenzaba a sentir al ser Rey en un mundo que entraba en conflicto, los había alejado. Mutsu nunca se pudo despedir gratamente.

―Siempre estaremos contigo― fueron sus palabras antes de desaparecer, como pequeña **garúa** aterciopelada que ascendía a la misma nada, seguida de la desaparición de esa realidad creada en su cabeza.

Sus parpados, cansinos y pálidos comenzaron a levantarse ¿Qué había pasado?

Estaba cubierta por colchas, pieles y sabanas. Sentía una punzada en su cuerpo, más específicamente en su parte baja, ´´Cierto, acabo de dar a luz´´ medito antes de aclarar su vista. Sentado sobre la cama, con un semblante tenso y mortificado, Sakamoto suplicaba que nada sucediese.

―Tatsuma― musito con cansancio mientras intentaba reacomodarse un poco. Su cuerpo estaba entumecido, ¿Cuántas horas había pasado en esa postura de letargo?

Él se levantó rápidamente para acercarse a ella.

―No te muevas― la detuvo ―Tuviste una hemorragia, Mutsu. Perdiste mucha sangre, te debilitaste y por eso terminaste desmayándote― explico preocupado.

―Ya veo― suspiro. ´´Así que por eso me siento agotada´´

―Llamare a la comadrona, ella sabrá cómo ayudar…―Mutsu tironeo de su camisa, no estaba preparada para dejarlo ir.

―Quédate, estoy bien― pidió con calma

― ¿No quieres ver a Ryoma?―ella torció su gesto, moría por tocar a su pequeño. Ante la mudez de ella, Sakamoto rio por su gesto ―Ya lo traigo― y antes de que ella reclamara, él desapareció por los pasillos del castillo.

Esperaba que no se demorara mucho, quería saber que se sentía tocar la piel de ese niño que había estado en su vientre durante ese último periodo de tiempo.

.

Sougo se había pasado toda la tarde atendiendo sus problemas. No había dado indicios de querer salir de la biblioteca, ni siquiera se acercó a ella a reclamar su premio por haber vencido en combate a la pirata.

Además, Gin y ese súbdito del rey sádico mantenían secretos mutuos, no estaba de más pensar que esos dos se tenían cariño. Seguramente Sakata Gintoki se aburrió de las mujeres y comenzó a probar otro tipo de gustos, no por nada elegía a un sumiso joven con mala vista.

Con eso en mente, decidió abandonar el área de entrenamiento, que en esos momentos estaba lleno de soldados en plena práctica. Escabulléndose de los gritos de mami Shinpachi, dejo a Gin con su ´´Intimo´´ amigo.

―Tal vez fue amor a primera vista―se dijo así misma pensando en las pocas veces que cruzaron caminos dentro del castillo.

Aunque algo la detuvo en esos instantes.

La última conversación que su amigo Gin y ese plebeyo de Shinpachi conversaban la tenía muy intrigada. ¿Qué sabían que no podían decirlo en voz alta? ¿Qué tipo de traidor rondaba en el castillo?

Rebosante de dudas, despreocupo su ruta. Guiada por su mero instinto, sin ver al frente, choco estrepitosamente con una de las mucamas. La mujer, rubia y de un hermoso tono suave en sus ojos, se disculpó por el choque.

―No estaba viendo al frente― Kagura podía comprenderla, ella también estaba divagando.

En silencio comenzó a ayudarla. Las sabanas, que por suerte estaban sucias, fueron levantadas y depositadas en la canasta. Eran tantas y cada una con un aroma distinto. Kagura tenía el olfato sensible, tanto que podía reconocer de quienes eran esas sabanas. No demoro mucho en descubrir cuál era de Sougo, la obvio y dejo que Tsukuyo la levantara. Su pulso se volvía errático por ese cara de niña.

―Gracias― dijo antes de acomodar la última sabana en la cesta.

La brisa otoñal que aventaba las hojas secas al interior del castillo, arrastro el aroma de esa mucama. Algo no era como de costumbre, su olor estaba turbado por otro. Era la destilación de la pobreza, la perversión y el alcohol; Tsuki había pasado mucho tiempo con Gin.

Analizándola un poco más, ella se acercó a la rubia para seguir examinándola, encontrando una prueba sorprendentemente alarmante… Tsuki tenía una marca en su cuello, una que trataba de ocultar estirando el cuello de su traje. Gin había cruzado la línea.

― ¿Gin-chan te comió?―esa frase la escucho de una mujer de esos cabaret a los que andaban de tanto en tanto. Al parecer, al actor de procrear se lo asociaba con él canibalismo, pero en un sentido metafórico (Después de todo, esas mujeres no habían perdido ninguna parte de su cuerpo).

Fue un alarido involuntario y el flaqueo de sus manos desparramando nuevamente las sabanas. Rápida y avergonzada cubrió su marca en el cuello. ¿Había sido descubierta?

Kagura bufo antes de echarse a levantar nuevamente las sabanas. Al parecer hablar de ´´ciertos temas´´ escandalizaba a las mujeres. Tampoco es como si estuvieran cubriéndose de una vulgaridad… ¿O sí? ¡Ja! Ella misma vio a Gin haciendo muchas vulgaridades, incluso al resto de sus camaradas piratas; como beber alcohol y eructar, tirarse flatulencias en lugares cerrados, o gritar a los cuatro vientos que serían capaces de apostar a sus suegras por un poco de oro, claro, si es que las tuvieran.

―No… no es eso, nosotros…―mientras vacilaba entre sincerarse y seguir ocultando la verdad –no por nada, sino que la vergüenza la consumía-Tsuki enmudecía después de algún monosílabo inentendible.

― ¡Oh! ¿Gin ya llamo a la cigüeña?―pregunto curiosa avergonzándola aún más― ¿Tendré un hermanito? Kamui se pondrá feliz― vislumbrando un futuro que de momento ni existía, Kagura siguió ignorándola unos segundos más, mientras fantaseaba con un pequeño hermano menor con los ojos de pez muerto y la permanente natural. Lo imagino andando por el barco, teniendo que vigilarlo porque podría caerse. Al ser hijo de Gin, seguramente no tendría muchas neuronas y a cada segundo su vida peligraría.

―No hay bebé, ni nada parecido―tomo todas las sabanas y las puso nuevamente en la canasta―Solo… comenzamos una relación― musito ―Todavía no es formal, pero puede serlo más adelante― Kagura la miro decepcionada, eso no era lo que se esperaba.

― Entonces ¿No te comió?― con la presión de su sangre en su cabeza, Tsukuyo grito un fuerte y sonoro ´´No´´ antes de salir del campo visual de esa pirata. Ya había perdido mucho tiempo, pronto subirían a buscarla y no quería que alguien más se enterara de lo que ese vil pirata le había hecho a su cuello.

´´ ¡Le había dicho que solo un beso más y ya!´´ se quejó en su fuero interno. Pero claro, ese hombre era astuto, Tsuki jamás especifico a donde iba el beso.

Kagura tenía ganas de vociferar alguna palabrota como lo hacía cuando estaba dentro del barco de su hermano. Pero no podía hacerlo, ese castillo inmundo le decía que tenía que actuar de una forma protocolar con la que no estaba familiarizada. ¡Maldito sea el mundo!

¿La causa? Quería un hermano, pero ni para eso servía Gin.

Cruzada de brazos termino de llegar a una habitación, lugar de descanso para su majestad.

.

Después de limpiar sus lágrimas consiguió reconfortar su corazón. Para su mala suerte, Soyo nuevamente se había enamorado de alguien que no la veía de la misma forma.

Sintiendo la calma de las aguas por las que transitaban, decidió salir a proa, buscando paz en el gélido aire pre-invierno. Un golpe helado más los susurros en las olas agitadas (por momentos), ayudaría a desconcentrar a la joven, que por segunda vez consecutiva había entregado su corazón a los tiburones.

Tal vez sea ingenua toda su vida, tal vez no comprenda el sabor de la dicha y la correspondencia. Soyo se sentía demasiado desanimada como para entablar una conversación animada con algún miembro de la flota.

Disculpándose con cada uno de los piratas que trataban de acercarse a ella para ofrecer cualquier tipo de ayuda y terminar de hacer su estadía un poco más placentera, Soyo llego a proa agradeciendo no encontrarse con la cabellera pelirroja del capitán.

Suspirando pensó en lo mucho que echaba de menos a su hermano mayor. Las historias de aventureros que atravesaban océanos y mares inmensos, tierras desconocidas y montañas incapaces de tocar su pico. Shige Shige siempre las narraba, algunas veces en canciones otras tantas con luces y sombras. Las tardes a su lado eran las más divertidas, y recordarlas dolía demasiado.

Cada vez que se sentía perdida, recordar a su hermano decir ´´El destino tiene muchos caminos´´, como burla a lo predestinado. Solía animarla con esas palabras, diciéndole que dependiendo de las elecciones que tomaran su vida se desenvolvería de diferentes maneras.

Pensar en eso le hizo dudar del destino que estaba forjando. Hasta ese momento siempre se vio como la esposa del rey de Hinode, por su pueblo y por el trono y la corona siempre lo seria, pero… cada segundo que pensaba en ello, el peso en sus hombros se hacía más y más pesado.

Si bien nunca quiso seguir ese destino, ella lo afrontaría por todo lo que las murallas y su difunta familia habían peleado por proteger. El único problema que comenzaba a surgir (y no, no hablamos de Kamui), es que ella misma era más consiente de la libertad que se le estaba por negar. Ya sea el derecho a amar, de conocer, de dar la palabra, todo le sería injustamente acortado, censurado. Soyo sería el adorno de su primo por el bien de su pueblo.

Entonces, ¿Por qué siquiera se había ilusionado por ese pirata?, ¿Por qué había llorado al no ser especial para él? No había razón ¿De que valía crear un lazo o siquiera intentarlo, si cuando llegue a Hinode ya no sería libre?

―Mi señora, se resfriara― Sin escucharlo llegar, el joven sirviente dejo en reposo una manta cálida sobre sus hombros. La tristeza en sus ojos lo preocupo, ¿Qué tanto pensaba?― ¿Le ocurre algo?―

― Nobu, tu siempre has intentado regresar lo más rápido posible al castillo, ¿Podrías decirme la causa?―pregunto sumida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cómo podía preguntar algo así? Ellos estaban capturados por el enemigo y si bien no habían demostrado querer hacerles daño, sabía que su suerte podía tergiversarse si ese ´´negocio´´ salía mal.

Tal vez quiso responder de esa forma a tal cuestión, pero los ojos compungidos de su señora le dijo que algo no andaba bien. Medito sus palabras esperando no desanimarla, una sonrisa de su parte sería un gran logro.

― ¿Cuánto falta para llegar a tierra?― era un tono de amenaza. Kamui no estaba de buen humor y saber que los cálculos que su compañero había hecho fallaron, solía sacarlo― ¿Abuto podrías repetirlo?― el murmullo del rubio dio la respuesta poco audible a su capitán, quien no se vio satisfecho.

En una distancia moderada, Nobu se dio vuelta para observar las estupideces de ese grupo, mientras Soyo agachaba aún más la cabeza. Algo dolía, ella estaba que fuese su estómago.

Kamui dio una orden bastante habitual, incluso para sus tres rehenes, colgar a Abuto del mástil mayor. Era una forma de castigo, pero al mismo tiempo de desahogo. Al verse tan sobrecargado siempre recaía en sus juegos sádicos.

Soyo se dio vuelta, fijando sus ojos en el pirata. ¿Qué le había visto?

― ¿Mi señora?― Nobu se sentía muy incómodo, ¿Acaso ocurrió algo con esos dos?

Para mayor incomodidad del rehén, el pirata paso de tener su vista periférica a centrarse solo en ella por varios, incomodos, segundos. Antes de que ella hablara Kamui dio vuelta la cara y siguió con sus tareas. Soyo quien pensó nuevamente en una oportunidad, volvió a caer a la realidad.

― Creo que tienes razón― Decaída, bajo la mirada y busco escapar de ese sitio― Hace tanto frio aquí, ¿Me acompañarías a la cámara del capitán?― su pedido fue acatado con total seguridad.

Comenzando a marchar dentro de la habitación, Kamui miro de mala gana al sirviente. No estaba de buen humor para verlo y mucho menos para ver una escena así; Nobu llevaba acompañaba a Soyo, con una mano reposando en el hombro derecho de ella.

Pasando al lado del pirata, Nobu le advirtió con la mirada. Para el sirviente de Hinode estaba más que claro que algo sucedió entre ellos, y que ese algo lastimo a su princesa. Su rabia no paraba de emerger a cada segundo que veía la insistente sonrisa del pelirrojo.

― ¿Ocurre algo esclavo?―su pregunta se vio llena de matices. Por un lado estaba la curiosidad, pues no recordaba haber hecho algo malo en esos días. Por otro el interés de provocarlo en una pelea. También estaba costumbre impregnada en su sonrisa, era típico verlo de esa forma. Aunque, un destello de incomodidad y molestia comenzaba a entintar su sonrisa forzada.

―Nada― Soyo los detuvo antes de cualquier problema― ¡Tengo frio, Nobu!― suplico. No quería perder a la única persona que podía escucharla, en esos momentos, en una pelea.

Tironeando fuertemente, sin permitir que ninguno de los dos reclame por su accionar, consiguió adentrar al guerrero dentro del cuarto.

Una vez que sus siluetas dejaron de ser visibles, el hijo de Kouka dejo de sonreír. Frunciendo el ceño mostro su molestia en su semblante. Sus ojos celestes no dejaron de ver por varios segundos la puerta del capitán.

―Vaya, vaya― Zenzou se acercó apoyando su brazo en el hombro ajeno ―Parece que la tendrás difícil ¿Eh?― en silencio, Kamui se deshizo del brazo del Rey. Se alejaría lo más que pudiera de ese tipo― A menos que no aprendas a abrirte con las personas terminaras perdiendo mucho― Gruño a modo de queja tomando su lugar detrás del timón ― Este chico es un obstinado― rio apoyándose en la borda― Debes tener bastante paciencia para ser su compañero, ¿No es así?― el cuerpo amarrado de Abuto comenzó a oscilar entre el poste mayor de la vela en la que estaba amarrado y la borda. La ventisca lo hacía tiritar tanto de frio como de pánico. Sería una mala experiencia caer al agua en tales condiciones.

―Ni sabes cuánto. Kamui es muy testarudo― en medio de su desdicha, Abuto podía decir comentarios mal intencionados cubiertos del orgullo que le daba su capitán, puesto que esa testarudez lo había llevado a la victoria en más de una vez― Pero comprendo el mal humor que tiene a penas comienzas a hablarle. Esta más que claro que crees que nuestro capitán es un hombre enamorado ¡Ja! Kamui es imperturbable cuando se trata de mujeres. No puedo decirte lo mismo de un hombre, pues no he visto nada de eso, pero las mujeres que no sean Matako o la pequeña Kagura no le generan importancia― explico seguro antes de que el viento lo azotara contra la vela mayor.

Zenzou se mofo de la desdicha del pirata, pero aún más lo hizo por esa poca comprensión en los gestos y palabras de su propio capitán. Podría ser que Abuto aun lo vea como a un niño, como ese hermanito que aún no termina de madurar y sigue jugando con su imaginación, viendo batallas de dragones en las estrellas y peleando contra monstruos imaginarios, pero Kamui comenzaba no estaba vacío, el también sentía. Seguramente lo hacía de una forma un poco menos ortodoxa, pero eso no lo alejaba de sus capacidades de sentir, después de todo era un humano, un hombre.

Si bien era verdad que las emociones no nos afectaban a todos de la misma forma, pero el rey de Oniwabanshu estaba seguro que había un cariño aflorando en él, uno que era causado por la pequeña princesa. No negaría que no sabía la naturaleza de ese sentimiento. Es mejor no hablar de certezas, Hattori solo podía hablar de corazonadas.

―Aun así, morir con la duda es algo imperdonable―musito al momento de que el cuerpo del rubio volvió a pendular sobre la borda ―No está seguro de no amarla y esa es una pregunta que debería hacerse con más ímpetu. Buscar una respuesta y apresurarse. La vida es corta y en estos tiempos el alma se convierte en fugitiva del cuerpo― Sus filosofías de vida eran extrañas.

Abuto no supo que decir, porque las dudas que tuvo unos días atrás volvía a resurgir, ¿Podía ser que su capitán se enamorase?

.

Kagura estaba en la habitación, recostada en la cama esperando a que Sougo volviera. Ya era de noche y la luna, cubierta por el manto de las nubes, alumbraba poco y nada la cruda noche helada. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo? ¿Quién había llamado a su encuentro? ¿Por qué era tan importante? No es como si lo necesitara para dormir, es solo que estar a solas la llenaba de miles de fantasmas. Las preocupaciones comenzaban a azolarla y tenía que repetirse una y mil veces que no tenía por qué flaquear a cada momento.

Ella era fuerte, ¡Claro que lo era!

Unas voces viniendo desde el pasillo la alarmo enormemente, ¿Sougo? Había alguien más con él, ¿Hijikata? Las preguntas quedaron en el aire cuando ese rey entro a sus aposentos. Lo escucho quejarse y refunfuñar por el tiempo que demoro y por lo extenuante de su trabajo. Sus pasos comenzaron a andar de un lado a otro, dejando las palabras ´´Me cambiare´´ en voz alta, seguro estaba consciente de que ella seguía despierta.

Kagura podía imaginar la sonrisa creída y burlona de ese idiota, ¿Sougo, ese idiota, pensaba que se voltearía solo para mirarlo cambiarse? ¡Claro que no! Incomoda siguió dándole la espalda. Aparento estar dormida mientras se controlaba para no removerse más de la cuenta. ¡Maldición! La curiosidad proclamaba por darle una pequeña vista.

― Vaya, me falta una sola prenda para desnudarme―no aguanto deslizar la última palabra sin que sonara de lo más satisfactorio del mundo. Él estaba consciente de que ella se hacia la dormida y tentarla era todo un placer. A cada palabra, podía notar como su cuerpo se tensaba. ¡Qué mala era para fingir!

Tentada hasta la medula, miro por sobre su hombro con sumo sigilo. Lástima que Sougo estaba preparado para cualquier movimiento.

No estaba desnudo para nada, tenía su pijama puesto, más una sonrisa socarrona en sus labios. El cruce fugas de sus ojos, causo en ella un arrepentimiento por mirarlo y regreso a sus intentos fallidos por querer hacerse la dormida.

El rio, como era de esperarse.

―Si querías verme sin ropa lo hubieses dicho, Kagura― acomodo su cuerpo al lado de ella, cubriéndose con las sabanas y pieles.

Rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos y beso su cuello esperando romper con su pésima actuación.

―Me debes algo ¿No?― ella volvió a removerse antes de enfrentarlo. Estaba roja, abochornada por ser descubierta ―Pudiste ganar siete combates, te aplaudo por eso. Pero tengo que recordarte que yo tengo dieciséis victorias― la estrechó un poco más, Kagura se lo estaba permitiendo.

―Puedes besarme quince veces― Sougo enarco una ceja en protesta, ¿No eran dieciséis? Kagura entendió sus dudas y paso a colocar la palma de su mano en la zona de su cuello ―Este cuenta como beso―

Se sentía estafado, pero lo acepto con diversión.

― ¿Me estás diciendo que desperdicie un beso?―abrazado a ella, entrelazo sus piernas rozando todo cuanto podía de su piel ―Entonces, esta noche aprovechare cada oportunidad―

Sin dejar ese pequeño rubor, Kagura estaba más que ansiosa por eso. Podía ser muy precipitado, pero cada vez que estaba a su lado, Sougo creaba muchas emociones en su interior.

Acercándose a su boca para devorarla su mente comenzó a volar en las palabras de madame Otose.

― _Me sorprende que me preguntes de estos temas, creí que eras escéptico―Otose bebió un poco de licor mientras Sougo seguía preguntándose porque esa mujer estaba ahí contándole cosas que él tomaba como posibles ´´Verdades´´. La mierda esotérica no era lo suyo para nada ―Supongo que intentas indagar mucho más en las palabras que le dije a Kagura, ¿Cierto?― el castaño miro a otra dirección y se mordió el labio inferior ―La señorita tiene sus propios fantasmas, es mejor que no indague más. El destino es una cruel fantasía, nosotros profesamos con respecto a las decisiones y caminos que cada uno va tomando, pero nada nos dice que de un momento para otro el camino elegido termine siendo desechado y retomen otro―_

Dejando que su cuerpo repose en su lecho, él se subió para seguir con ese insistente y encendido beso. Kagura comenzaba a marearse, sentía su rostro hervir, el fuego carcomiéndola desde su interior provocando cosquilleos en ciertas partes de su cuerpo.

Sougo la estaba besando de una forma diferente a la de esa misma mañana.

― _Si trata de averiguar qué es lo que ella sabe, las cosas podrían salirse de control y el futuro de ambos tomaría un matiz más oscuro que él ya los rodea― sus palabras tensaron al joven que insistentemente comenzó a replantearse si debía o no confiar en ella. Una parte rogaba por que fuese una charlatana y nada más ―Pero puedo responder a tu pregunta con lo poco que vi. Con una guerra en camino, ya debes ir sabiendo que se perderán muchas vidas. No hay guerra sin muerte._

 _»_ _Como dije hay demasiadas posibilidades en su futuro. Sean inteligentes a la hora de decidir, la muerte ronda como un chacal, esperando devorar su siguiente presa._

 _»_ _Lo único certero que puedo ver en mis visiones es el cariño mutuo que se tienen, aseguro firmemente que ella es esa persona especial y amada. Protege y valora el tiempo compartido a su lado, porque de un momento a otro ustedes se separaran―_

Separando sus labios por unos tantos segundos, Sougo acaricio su rostro con preocupación.

 _´´Ustedes se separaran´´_

No quería pensar en nada similar a eso, pero podía comprender a que se refería. Después de todo Kagura era una pirata y él un rey comprometido con su prima. Estaba obligado a casarse si es que quería seguir con el legado de su tío, pero… nunca había dudado tanto de sus obligaciones.

― ¿Qué ocurre?―su preocupación no pasó desapercibida para ella, que de inmediato lo cuestiono.

―Nada. Solo pensaba que ese beso cuenta como uno― trato de ocultar su angustia avergonzándola. Vaya que lo consiguió.

― ¿Uno? Pero…― Kagura no estaba segura si aguantaría otros catorce besos con la misma intensidad.

―Lo siento, china. Pero yo tengo que ejercer mis derechos― sonrió divertido antes de arremeter contra ella una segunda vez.

― _Tiene razón en mi escepticismo, así que permítame dudar de sus palabras― Sougo estaba dispuesto a encontrar una manera de rebatir sus palabras ―No me alejare de ella. Muy bien dijo, el ´´destino´´ no existe, yo forjare mi camino. Siempre hay otro camino, siempre― se repitió intentando creer en sus propias palabras. El tiempo hablaría, después de todo._

Jamás dejaría su camino en manos del destino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Hola!  
Se supone que estaba en Hiatus, pero me salí unos momentos XD  
Acá otro capítulo, les quiero decir que falta poco para el reencuentro de Kagura y Sougo con Soyo y Kamui X3 espero que lo estén esperando.  
Últimamente estoy muy motivada con este fic.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Señor Umibouzu:**

 **El padre de Umibouzu: El papá de Mutsu es familiar de Kankou y llevan el mismo apellido.**

 **Garúa: Lluvia muy fina que cae con persistencia.**


	22. Chapter 22

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **Advertencia: Hay una pequeña escena (no muy gráfica) de violencia.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escuchaba el martilleo al otro lado del calabozo. Los gritos infernales y desmedidos de los hombres, compañeros piratas, clamaban por muerte. Pero nada ni nadie intentaban siquiera aligerar el peso de su tortura. Parecía que ante más ruegos que vociferaban más doloroso se transformaba todo. El sonido de las ruedas estirando los cuerpos tensos, los clavos en sus cuerpos, los látigos cortando la piel, incluso el ácido que vertían en sus bocas causaban un eco en las paredes capas de enloquecer de pavor a quien lo oyese.

Matako no estaba lejos de desear quedarse sorda. Si bien ella no había sufrido en carne propia los abusos del maltrato, al menos no en ese nivel de violencia, sí que fue obligada a ver como sometían a sus compañeros.

Recordar el primer día le generaba escalofríos. No habían cruzado por la puerta de ingreso cuando un hombre encapuchado pidió que la sentaran en una silla. Amarrada le impidieron cerrar los ojos mientras un corpulento hombre cercenaba la pierna de uno de sus compañeros. Sangre y gritos comenzaron a esparcirse. En medio de gritos de clemencia y ruegos porque Matako no diera la información que manejaba, el sicario prosiguió con los dedos de sus manos.

Entre gritos de parte del pirata como de su secuestrador, ansioso por que le de lo que ella tanto ocultaba, mando a llevarlo a la cámara de torturas. La compañera de Takasugi jamás había visto tanta crueldad. El asco que le provocaron, por las escenas de mutilación y el olor nauseabundo de la carne quemada, la hicieron vomitar. Sus ojos no dejaron de derramar lágrimas, ¿Qué tanto estaban haciendo? ¿Qué tanto debía aguardar?

Nunca olvidaría como la vida de ese amigo pereció. Abriendo su boca, con su cuerpo tensado en un poste, derramaron por su garganta una buena cantidad de aceite caliente, seguido de un poco de ácido. Ver como su cuerpo se iba desmoronando aterro a más de uno que estaba allí. Tan aterrador como repugnante, Matako pasaría todos esos días viendo torturas tras torturas, cada una más desgarradora que otra.

Si no podían dañarla por ser la pieza clave de sus investigaciones, dañarían su psiquis hasta desmoronarla por completo.

Así era, así había sido. Ella se mantuvo en silencio sujetando su collar (una piedra morada con destelles amarillos entremezclados que pendía de su cuello), hasta que nuevamente, como aquella vez, era retirada de su celda para ser partícipe de un hecho cruento y muy violento.

Esperaba que Shinsuke y el resto pudieran acabar con ese calvario, aunque una parte de ella le decía que tenía que buscar la manera de escapar por su propia cuenta. Tal vez fuese un suicidio pero si podía intentarlo lo haría.

.

Preocupado por la salud de su señora, dejo que ella se acomodara en la cama, la arropo lo mejor que pudo para que su descanso fue de lo más placentero. Para su mala suerte aún tenían un trecho largo hasta llegar a Hinode. Esperaba que la salud de Soyo no se vea cubierta por alguna extraña enfermedad.

De soslayo miro una manzana a medio comer sobre el escritorio del capitán. La brillante fruta roja le recordaba la escasez de los alimentos, ¡Estúpido pirata! Parecía desconocer sobre la importancia de viajar sin alimentos suficientes. Si fuese un viaje sobre tierra podía llegar a comprenderlo, pero ¿En el medio del océano? Es verdad que tenían animales marinos para pescar, pero nuevamente tenían un gran inconveniente: La agitada marea, las tormentas y los vientos voraces que guiaban las velas a su antojo. Con una enorme flota, compuesta por los barcos de Oniwabanshu, Kamui y el propio pirata Katsura (quien quedo junto a la tripulación de Takasugi), debían usar todas las manos posibles para mantener en pie al barco. No tenían siquiera tiempo para respirar.

Es verdad que aún quedaban suministros y que en algún momento la tempestad se acabaría, aunque lastimosamente la **Diosa Eris** parecía ensañarse con sus navíos. El sol, inexistente, no dejaba saber cuántos días habían pasado. Eterna la tormenta que no permitía que calmen su fatiga.

Aunque, claro que tuvieron calma, una calma que no paso de la media hora.

El barco volvió a mecerse con violencia, Nobu no se alarmo ya se estaba acostumbrando a esa brusquedad sorpresiva de los océanos.

―Nobu― Soyo se sentó en la cama, estaba muy descompuesta ―Estoy mareada― era comprensible.

La chica intentaba mantener sus alimentos dentro de su cuerpo estrujando su estómago y cubriendo su boca, como si pudiese controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. Su acompañante se acercó a ella y acaricio su cabeza tratando de darle paz.

― ¿Quiere agua?―pregunto extendiendo uno de los cuencos que aún no habían sido derramados.

Ella acepto, pero no fue capaz de dar ni siquiera un sorbo cuando los gritos de los piratas comenzaron a aterrarlos, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Nobu no llego a levantarse cuando la puerta del capitán se abrió estrepitosamente. En un segundo un pirata abrió la puerta estrepitosamente. Algo no andaba para nada bien.

― ¡Salgan!―grito en medio del pánico― Este barco…―una oleada de agua, proveniente de la borda lo arrastro lejos de la entrada.

Soyo se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y acompañada de Nobu, quien comenzó a arrastrarla salieron de la habitación, solo para encontrarse con una caótica tormenta.

Las olas chocaban entre ellas con fuerza sin parar, algunas emergían veinte metros sobre ellos, parecían tener la intencionalidad de querer sumergirlos en el fondo del océano.

El cielo, teñido grises con matices azules y negros, mostrando lo eléctrico que podían ser los truenos y relámpagos. Terror, fue lo que sintieron. La lluvia torrencial empapo toda su ropa a su paso. Soyo fue más consiente de los vaivenes y antes de siquiera poder comprender lo que sucedía vomito todo lo que tenía en su estómago.

― ¿Qué están esperando?―el grito de Abuto llamo la atención de ambos.

Kamui se acercó sin mediar palabras y soltó la mano soltó el agarre de Soyo y Nobu. Alzo a la chica como si fuese un costar de papas y guio al sirviente junto a un anonadado Abuto.

― ¡Apúrense!― Zenzou grito desde la proa de su navío, mientras agitaba los brazos con rapidez.

Hasta ese momento, Nobu no era consciente de que el barco en el que se encontraba estaba desolado. Los únicos tripulantes eran ellos cuatro.

― ¿Abandonaremos el barco?―pregunto sin poder creérselo. Siempre pensó que los piratas eran fieles a sus barcos y… la sonrisa de Kamui lo despabilo, ese no era el barco de él.

―Después se lo compensaremos a Zura―respondió Abuto en su lugar. Kamui ignoro esas palabras, ya que no estaba en su lista compensar la pérdida de un barco.

Soltando una cuerda sujeta al mástil menor, el capitán entrego una al sirviente de Nobu y otra más a su camarada. La oscuridad, las ráfagas de viento y el vaivén de las aguas confundieron bastante al chico que no comprendía que harían con esas cuerdas. Agudizando su vista pudo percatarse de las intencionalidades de estos. La cuerda de cada uno estaba sujeta a la vela mayor del barco de Zenzou. Un grupo de tripulantes esperaba a que se lanzaran para poder tirar de la cuerda y, por fin, subirlos al barco.

―Muévete― Kamui pateo a Abuto para que se apresurara.

Viendo que su plan seguía como él lo había pensado, decidió subirse por el barandal lanzarse.

― ¡Espera!― Soyo, descompuesta como estaba, pidió que se detenga, ¿Acaso tenía miedo? ― ¡Nobu! ¿Qué pasara con Nobu?― su malestar no la mantuvo consiente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, pero saber que ella saltaría y él quedaría atrás la alarmo. El joven Imai era su compañero, su sirviente, ¡No! él era su amigo.

Él joven Imai sonrió con ternura, saber que era importante para su señora era lo más gratificante del mundo. Acaricio su cabeza antes de ver que el pelirrojo la tomaba con fuerza para no perderla en el tramo.

―Iré detrás de ustedes― La calmo cuanto pudo.

Kamui bufo con fastidio, ¿No se daban cuenta de la situación de riesgo en la que estaban? ¿No podían dejar esas cursilerías para otro momento?

― ¡Capitán!―De pronto Abuto vocifero con insistencia mientras señalaba adelante. Una ola de más de veinte metros comenzó a emerger con fuerza, lista para caer sobre el barco de Katsura. La madera agrietada empezó a astillarse por la violencia de la marea, pronto el barco Joui quedaría sumergido en lo profundo del océano.

Nobu se sujetó de su cuerda y sin pensarlo más, ambos saltaron por la borda. Apenas sus pies dejaron el navío, la tormenta furiosa arraso con la embarcación, quebrándola y varias partes.

Kamui fue el segundo en propulsarse y tal vez, si hubiese saltado en el mismo momento que Nobu todo estaría bien. A diferencia del guardián de la princesa, Kamui y Soyo estuvieron a punto de ser golpeados por las olas, claro, si no fuese porque el pelirrojo opto lanzar a la heredera de los Tokugawa antes de verse arrasado por la fuerza del agua.

Atónitos, Abuto y Zenzou se preocuparon por ver la solitaria soga mecerse por el viento. Soyo, quien consiguió mantenerse a salvo no podía creer que él desapareciera de esa forma. Kamui no se encontraba por ningún lado…

― ¡Kamui!―grito la princesa sacando de su estupefacción a todos los tripulantes.

Si bien, el capitán era un desalmado, sabían que guardaba su preocupación por otros debajo de su macabra sonrisa. Para ellos no era difícil creer que pudiese hacer algo desinteresado (solo en ocasiones extremas, tampoco era un alma caritativa ni mucho menos), lo que los dejo estupefactos fue no verlo en la cuerda… ¿Acaso él…?

― ¡Capitán!―los piratas se arremolinaron en la borda. Tenían que traerlo de regreso a como de lugar. Un camarada y, más importante, el chico que criaron durante tantos años no podía perecer de esa forma ― ¡Capitán!―Abuto volvió a gritar siendo que su voz era opacada por la insistente lluvia y el ruido de las olas golpearse.

― ¡Kamui!―preocupada, Soyo quiso acercarse, pero Nobu la retuvo.

― ¡Se caerá!―Las olas seguían empapando la proa y popa, cada tanto algún hombre se veía arrastrado por la marea.

Soyo quiso contra argumentar pero el grito desesperado de Abuto se silenció rápidamente por un puño que vino desde la parte baja del barco.

― Ya te escuche Abuto―escalando como podía, silencio de un golpe en la mandíbula a su camarada― Demasiado tengo la lluvia como para que andes gritando―resoplo molesto.

Sorprendidos, se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo llevaba un **cuchillo de abordaje** en su mano. Seguramente escalo ayudado por el arma blanca, aunque…

― ¡Hey, idiota! ¡No habrás perforado mi barco! ¿Verdad?― esta vez era Zenzou quien se quejó. Antes de escuchar las excusas del ladrón, mando a que revisaran el interior de su flota.

Ayudado por sus compañeros, Kamui subió a babor arrastrando el cuerpo de otro pirata más. No se habían percatado del cuerpo desfallecido que este llevaba. Nobu lo identifico rápidamente, era el sujeto que les dio el aviso antes de que se hundiese el inmenso Joui de Katsura.

― ¿No eres un rey? Debes tener el suficiente oro como para reparar los gastos, ¿No?―pregunto inocentemente.

Nobu no solo reafirmaba que ese tipo era un verdadero idiota, sino que al mismo tiempo comprendía –en parte- porque tenía tan fieles seguidores. Por fin podía ver, que aparte de ser un sujeto despiadado era tan humano como para apreciar a su familia. Pasando desapercibido con su idiotez innata, el pelirrojo ocultaba sus pequeñas y buenas acciones.

Para la suerte de Zenzou y toda la tripulación, las perforaciones que ese idiota había hecho no eran la gran cosa, no llegaron a atravesar el grosor de su coraza, así que estaban a salvo.

No demoraron, desde el hundimiento del Joui de Katsura, salir de la tempestad de la tormenta. Pero así como estaban felices de ver nuevamente el sol brillar, la preocupación por la salud de Soyo comenzó a crecer.

La fiebre no bajaba y Nobu comenzaba a desesperarse.

.

Bansai estaba sentado, junto a Elizabeth, a un costado del cabaret. Gracias a las cuerdas del **shamisen** ambiento, aquel sitio de vicios, en una triste y melancólica reunión de dos viejos conocidos, dos ruines piratas. En la barra, Katsura Kotaro y Takasugi Shinsuke tomaban alcohol mientras se pasaban la escaza información que habían recolectado.

Hace mucho tiempo que no bebían. Eran antiguos amigos, casi hermanos, pero preferían seguir sus propios caminos y reunirse cuando el momento lo ameritaba.

―Entonces…―comenzó a revolver el licor de su vaso con un movimiento de su muñeca ―Se puede decir que no estamos en un bueno momento ¿he?―pregunto el susodicho Zura.

―En absoluto, Zura―acepto ―El enemigo no será fácil de derrotar y a pesar de que puedo dar crédito de que Matako no hablara…―bebió un trago largo de licor puro antes de comenzar a suspirar. Sabía que ella no hablaría, pero… ¿Qué tanto podía aguantar una persona que diariamente era torturada? ―El tiempo se acorta y no puedo dar fe de que eso ocurra hasta que los reinos comiencen a moverse― explico tranquilo.

―Lo sé―concordó ―Nuestro maestro murió por el bien de la paz y aun así…―maldijo en su interior ―Aun así no sabíamos que Oboro fuese su sucesor legítimo. A pesar de que el flujo de las venas de dragón se calmaron con la muerte de Shouyo… Oboro es el último descendiente. Si Naraku lo encuentra…―

―No lo hará―corto el hilo de pesimismo de su compañero ―Ya te lo dije, ¿No? Solo tenemos que apresurar las cosas, en cuanto nos reunamos todos en Hinode el plan entrara en marcha y la guerra estallara― Takasugi llevo su mano a su pecho, un relicario similar al que Matako llevaba colgaba de su cuello ―Ella es la única que conoce su ubicación exacta…―

―Por eso es que la capturaron―Katsura resoplo ―Tal vez hubiesen tenido la misma misericordia con Ikumatsu si supieran que ella también ocultaba su ubicación― la melancolía de la tragedia cruzo por sus ojos, color café, hundiéndolo en la depresión.

Ella, Ikumatsu, había sido la mujer que lo acompaño por un largo tiempo. En plena cúspide de su formalización y con el deseo ferviente de sentar cabeza, de formar una familia y dejar de una vez por todas, la piratería… la tragedia inundo su vida.

Era una marca eterna, un claro indicio que jamás tendría una vida tranquila y hogareña. Katsura nunca llego a concretar el matrimonio, solo quedaba el dolor de una gran perdida y un camino arduo para alcanzar la paz. Los señores de Naraku no sacaban sus ojos de ningún enemigo, y Kotaro era uno de ellos.

Takasugi no dijo nada al respecto, cada uno llevaba sus pesares como podía. Incluso él tenía problemas para continuar con su camino. Un compañero, un camarada, un lazo fuerte de fraternidad no se rompía jamás. Ikumatsu había sido parte de su familia, así como Matako lo era para él.

―De cualquier forma―Zura volvió a hablar ―Gintoki nos espera en Hinode. Kamui va en camino junto a Zenzou y el resto de mi tripulacion―

―Cierto, no tenemos que hacerlos esperar―ambos tomaron lo poco que tenían de alcohol en sus vasos ―Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir, Zura― levantándose antes que su camarada, Takasugi sintió la mano de este detenerlo.

Él giro su cabeza para ver que ocurría.

― Takasugi…―molesto a mas no poder, inhalo y exhalo aire antes de gritar― ¡No es Zura, es Katsura!―

La puerta del cabaret se abrió saliendo un sujeto de estatura baja, otro hombre con tocando un instrumento de cuerda y por un último un inmenso pato arrastrando a un noqueado ´´Zura´´

― ¿Shinsuke?― Bansai no pudo ignorar el hecho, su capitán actuaba bastante fuera de lo común cuando estaba cerca de sus viejos camaradas.

―Ignóralo, Zura es un idiota― ¿Cómo era posible que se preocupe por cuestiones tan banales como esas, cuando estaban en plena guerra? Takasugi negó con la cabeza el hecho absurdo que su camarada desencadeno.

Llegando cerca de la orilla un grupo de barcos empezaban a desembarcar, alzando sus anclas, listos para zarpar. El único que se mantenía anclado era el más grande y fuerte de la flota, el gran Kihetai, morada de Takasugi.

― ¡Qué bueno que ha llegado Shinsuke-dono! Me encontré con algunos piratas ruines― Takechi Henpeita, otro fiel seguidor lo esperaba sobre la embarcación ―Tengo noticias sobre la ubicación exacta de Obi Hajime― esas sí que eran buenas noticias, el último pirata que trataban de encontrar por fin era atrapado.

―Después nos encargaremos de él― calo su pipa antes de soltar el humo ―De momento nuestra brújula solo marcara el castillo de Hinode― acatando ordenes, comenzaron a levantar el ancla y desplegar las velas, la travesía por fin iniciaba.

.

Cansado de todo, de los entrenamientos y las fuertes reprimendas de Shinpachi, Gintoki pasó las últimas semanas tratando de recuperar las energías con diez horas de sueño. No era normal dormir tanto, pero realmente las necesitaba. Recostar su cuerpo después de un día tan arduo y cansador en ese mullido colchón lo transportaba directamente al mundo de los sueños, no podía evitarlo.

Para su desgracia los gritos de Shinpachi siempre lo aturdían. La madrugada llegaba y ese crio abusivo corría las cortinas y tocaba el clarinete en sus oídos. Según el cuatro ojos, era porque él no lo escuchaba gritar, ¡Ja! Como si eso fuese cierto.

Incluso su infortunio no acababa ahí. Por algún motivo Kagura comenzó a desaparecer cada cierto tiempo. Al principio no lo percibió ya que sus huidas eran imperceptibles y muy alejadas unas de otras, pero afinando su capacidad de percepción descubrió que estas ´´desapariciones´´ no eran en solitario. Kagura salía de la habitación de entrenamiento y, casi instantáneamente, su majestad hacia exactamente lo mismo.

Los celos de padre/ hermano mayor no tardaron en aparecer, y de la forma más sensata reclamo al niño rey.

― _Cada uno tiene su perspectiva―_ Esa fue su desinteresada excusa. ¡Vamos! ¡Ni siquiera se esforzaba por negarlo! Su cara lo delataba o, mejor dicho, el mismo se delataba a través de su mirada intencional. Estaba más que claro que quería hacerlo consiente de su relación clandestina.

Iracundo, comenzó a abrochar su botones. Con el alba dándole las buenas mañanas, Shinpachi golpeaba incesantemente la puerta de su dormitorio desde el exterior.

―Levántate, tienes que entrenar― ¡Mierda! Ya lo había escuchado más de una vez.

Odiaba estar al servicio de ese niño sádico. El pobre pirata no podía comer a gusto por los entrenamientos matutinos que a cada día se intensificaban más. Ni siquiera tenía un segundo para encontrarse a solas con Tsukuyo, y ni hablar de lo abusivo que se veía su majestad llevándose a su pequeña Kagura a vaya saber dónde ―porque, convengamos, Gintoki prefería pensar que la arrastraba a un lugar privado donde pelear o insultarse sin ser recriminados por la mirada severa de Hijikata―. Sus días eran un maldito infierno.

― ¡Ya voy!― harto de las presiones vocifero con odio― ¡Ya te escu…!― El pirata, miembro de la tripulación de Kamui sintió una punzada en su pucho.

― ¿Gin?―Shinpachi se incomodó por el silencio de este. Sakata no era una persona que se callaba cuando estaba enojado.

―Nada― musito silenciando sus preocupaciones ―Creo que me salió un sarpullido― y no era más que la pura verdad, al menos para él.

Suspirando con calma, Shinpachi volvió a pedir que saliera.

―No me asustes así― pidió con paciencia ―Bajare a la sala. No te demores mucho― después de una afirmación, el chico de gafas se alejó de la puerta dándole privacidad.

Dentro de la habitación, Gin miraba asombrado su pecho. En la parte izquierda, justo debajo de su clavícula, las consecuencias de haberse rascado comenzaron a colorear de rojo el sector. Tratando de aguantar la comezón prosiguió a cerrarse nuevamente la camisa, lástima que el ardor volviera con más insistencia.

Sujetando su pecho con dolor se reclino en el piso. Ardió tanto como ser rodeado por brazas, punzo como mil agujas y presiono su pecho como si le estamparan una roca contra sus costillas.

Pero, así como apareció se esfumo. Repentino y casi pareciendo una alucinación de su propia mente, Gin se sentía como si nada de eso hubiese vivido. Enderezándose con cuidado abrió de un solo tirón su camisa, lo que encontró lo sorprendió.

En su pecho apareció la marca de una cruz.

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

―Esto… ―sus palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar el sonido de los cascos de caballo al frente del castillo.

Por los arcos de los ventanales se podía ver más allá de los muros. Pero en esos momentos lo único que atraía la atención de todo Hinode era la magnitud de sus visitantes. Los gritos vociferantes de los soldados y el chirrido de la pesada puerta de Hinode abrirse, Gintoki no podía creer lo que veía.

Los aldeanos y soldados se inclinaron ante su presencia, rindiendo tributo a sus creencias. Desde la altura, Gin podía darse cuenta del poder que manejaban en los aldeanos. La religión mueve montañas.

La iglesia, el clero había llegado a los dominios de Hinode para una larga estadía. Cuatro días hasta llegar a la grandísima y pagana fiesta.

En la entrada, Sougo se acercó al caballo del obispo. Bajo su cabeza en forma de salud.

―Los estábamos esperando― para su desgracia así era desde algunos días.

Con severidad bajo de su caballo y analizó detenidamente al supuesto rey de Hinode. Hizo una mueca de rechazo y comprendió rápidamente que sus ideas no estaban desacertadas.

―Muy joven― musito por lo bajo ―Espero que la experiencia no demore en llegar a usted, y la sabiduría lo acompañe desde su más tierna infancia, su majestad― Sougo se tragó sus palabras y acepto su ´´humilde´´ consejo.

―Deben estar hambrientos, el camino ha sido largo―extendió un brazo hacia su castillo ―Acompáñeme por favor, deben descansar por tan arduo trabajo― con el paso del tiempo había sido muy fácil aprender a ocultar sus emociones. Por más que en su rostro se veía la cordialidad que su hermana se había esforzado por inculcarle, en su interior solo estaba la idea de soportar a esa montaña de vejestorios antes de que explote de rabia.

Seguramente, una de las peores tareas de un rey.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **:  
Diosa Eris: Es la diosa griega del caos y la discordia. En la mitología egipcia es conocida como: Epic; y en la mitología romana como Éride.**

 **Shamisen: instrumento de cuerdas japonés.**

 **Cuchillo de abordaje (para la marina):** **Tiene una empuñadura completamente de latón y una hoja de doble curvatura.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:  
Espero poder terminar el próximo capítulo hoy en la tarde (tarea casi imposible), si puedo lo subo hoy, sino mañana o pasado (Aunque el próximo era por el cumple del sádico 7w7)**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 23**

 **.**

 **.**

No era para nada cómodo, esa situación era tan tensa que se podía sentir la densidad en el aire, el aura de precaución de unos y las miradas analíticas de otros. Sougo, estando al frente de la mesa, no sabia que decir exactamente. Ver a los ocho señores que la iglesia envió, sentados en su mesa y derrochando **cenizas** sobre sus alimentos, lo tensaban. Shinpachi e Hijikata, siguiendo a su señor muy de cerca sentían la incomodidad en el ambiente, ni hablar de d Gintoki y Kagura, aunque esta última solo meditaba en lo cohibida que se sentía al ser observada tan detenidamente. Ella podía percibir que algo no andaba bien, principalmente cuando su cuerpo se movía y algunas hebras caían sobre sus hombros. Las miradas de esos hombres se crispaban con asco y desprecio. ´´La maldición del diablo´´ pensó ella con burla.

Con el tiempo corriendo en medio del almuerzo, Sougo decidió aligerar un poco el ambiente. Dio una mirada comprensiva a los piratas antes de hacer sonidos con su garganta llamando la atención.

―Me sorprendió bastante la impronta de su carta― asevero un poco con la mirada ―Principalmente en estos momentos, cuando está más que clara nuestras negociones― explico de forma ambigua el conflicto con Kamui e hizo alusión del secuestro de su prometida.

―Desde luego que comprendemos sus decisiones― el patriarca, miembro con más poder jerárquico (dentro del grupo de visitantes), aclaro su garganta y dejo a un lado sus alimentos ―Pero las palabras de la Señora Sayaka nos pusieron en alerta. Nosotros no venimos a juzgarlo, mi señor, espero que comprenda la situación. Nosotros venimos a evaluar sus acciones por el bien del pueblo, de su gente― severo hizo una mueca de disgusto, nuevamente, hacia Kagura ―Usted comprenderá que hay pecados imperdonables y que la vara de Dios es completamente justa― Sougo y Gin se percataron de esa mirada ―Este atento, porque nuestro señor ya le ha enviado una señal de advertencia. El rojo de las llamas del infierno no se presenta en cualquier persona―

Kagura, quien se mantuvo lo más calmada posible, no pudo evitar enojarse por ese desacertado comentario. Tomando con furia su servilleta la tiro sobre la mesa antes de levantarse repentinamente. Hijikata se alarmo por la escena al igual que Gin y Shinpachi, esto se estaba saliendo de control.

― ¿Infierno?―pregunto con burla ― ¿Cómo sabe que el tono de mi pelo es igual a las llamas del infierno? ¿Quién te dio tal conocimiento?― Golpeando la mesa con ambas manos se enfrentó al inmutado patriarca ― ¡Oh! Ya comprendo―rio divertida ― ¿Que tantos pecados arrastro este viejo para ser arrojado a las llamas del infierno?― Ahora Sougo sí que se lamentaba por no detenerla en un principio.

Hijikata se espantó por esas palabras, con solo mirar el rostro del alto clero se dio cuenta que estaba entrando en cólera. Kagura puse en cuestionamiento a un hombre al que jamás se lo juzgaba, al que nadie podría dudar de su devoción y gratitud a Dios y al pueblo. Buenas acciones, según las palabras de ellos, era impensable ser ensuciadas con falacias y calumnias.

― ¿Quién eres para acusarme de forma tan injusta? Ni siquiera tienes fundamentos, seguro que ni sabes leer― Kagura enrojeció de rabia, ¿Quién se creía ese tipo que era?

Gin sujeto a su querida amiga junto a Shinpachi, mientras trataban de acallar sus palabras. Sakata estaba seguro que ella gritaría insultos y puras blasfemias en contra de ese sujeto, no quería ni pensar que tipo de castigos le impondrían si así fuese.

Por otro lado Sougo atino a levantarse de su asiento al mismo tiempo que Hijikata se disculpaba con estos.

―Lo sentimos, en nombre de su majestad y de todos los aquí presentes, señor― haciendo una seña, indico a esos dos piratas a inclinarse ante ese hombre.

―No creo que unas simples disculpas arreglen el alboroto, señor Hijikata. Okita Sougo, tendría que castigar a esta hereje antes de que se salga de control. Por el bien de nuestras creencias, del pueblo. No permita que la manzana podrida pudra todo a su alrededor― un tirano, eso era.

Sougo trato de mantener la calma, pues sabía que sus palabras no debían de tomarse a la ligera. Estaba en jaque prácticamente, ni siquiera había llegado su coronación y el gran título que lo solventaba (momentáneamente) podría ser sacado con un simple chasquido del clero.

―Me encargare― mordió su lengua antes de negarse a su petición, aunque… ―Tendrás tareas de limpieza junto con Tsukuyo― dictamino sorprendió a todos allí. Gin pensaba muy seriamente en que ese crio le daría un verdadero escarmiento, pero no fue asi.

Hijikata lo miraba como si estuviese demente, no podía dar un castigo tan simple delante de esos hombres, mucho menos si la infracción había sido grande.

― ¿Solo eso?―el patriarca se sintió humillado ante sus palabras ― ¡Insulto nuestra sabiduría y la palabra del señor!― espeto con enojo.

―Lo sé― acepto tranquilo ―Pero el acuerdo con su Kamui, el pirata era ´´Mantenerla viva y no hacerle nada´´― aclaro nuevamente ―Ese pirata despiadado tomaría cualquier movimiento en falso para lanzar a mi prometida a los tiburones― por enésima vez hizo hincapié en el trato y el secuestro ―No podemos darnos el lujo de fallar. La vida de mi prometida vale mucho― aunque sabía que esas palabras eran para preservar su seguridad, a Kagura le dolió escuchar esas últimas palabras ―Aun así tomare medidas, ya no volverá a ocurrir―

Dando orden a Shinpachi para que se encargue, tanto de Gin como de Kagura, mientras él junto a Hijikata seguían con los problemas que esa encendida discusión dejo.

―Tienes un muy buen punto, su majestad― saboreo el título con burla una vez que Shinpachi y ese par desaparecieran del comedor―Aunque sigo percibiendo algo extraño. Desde que me presento a la pirata supe que las palabras de Sayaka no eran del todo desacertadas. Pero, como dije, no vengo a juzgar. De momento estará a prueba, mi señor―termino sus alimentos ―La sentencia la dará el sumo pontífice― Sougo trago en seco, nada estaba saliendo bien ―Es demasiado blando con esa mujer―

Asintiendo, solo por mera inercia, él pensaba una y mil veces en la mirada decaída que Kagura tenía al momento de nombrar a Soyo, su prometida.

Podía sonar estúpido, pero hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta en eso. ¿Qué sucedería cuando el intercambio se dé? Él tendría que casarse con Soyo para obtener el trono, mientras ella volvía a esa inhóspita vida de pirata. ¿Y si dejaba el trono? No, no podía. Era inaudito que abandonara ese camino con una guerra a poco tiempo de estallar. Pero… ¿Eso quería decir que se separarían?

Suspiro con pesar.

En esos momentos maldecía la voluntad de su tío.

.

Empapada en sudor y aun así tiritando de frio, Soyo se encontraba en un pésimo estado. Cuidada muy de cerca por sus sirvientes quienes se turnaban para vigilarla, ella no recuperaba la temperatura óptima de su cuerpo. Lo peor era que el clima seguía tan inconsistente como cuando partieron de la isla. Ya no había tormentas tan fuertes como la que hundió el barco Joui, pero si persistían las lloviznas y la marea agitada.

― ¿Cómo está?― Abuto ingreso a la recamara del capitán, en el barco de Kamui.

Recostada en la cama, con Nobu sentado a un lado y varias hierbas desperdigadas en cuencos de madera y hierro, la joven no parecía querer despertar aun. Si bien había abierto los ojos cada cierto tiempo, su cuerpo seguía fatigado.

―No mejora―acepto con pesar.

Abuto se acercó dejando una cubeta de agua dulce. El líquido solo llegaba a la mitad del recipiente, pero era suficiente para cuando ella despertara de su letargo.

Nobu agradeció el gesto. Desde que ella cayó enferma recibió muchas visitas, prácticamente todos los camaradas de Kamui ―incluyendo a Zenzou― se acercaron para ver su estado y ayudar en lo que sea. Aunque había una persona que no hizo acto de presencia: Kamui.

El guardián de Soyo no estaba sorprendido por la actitud tan apática del pirata. Se lo veía venir desde el momento en que cayó enferma. Kamui ni se había mosqueado en dirigir la mirada a ella, en ningún segundo.

Soyo se quejo entre sueños, sus labios se movían intentando dar con un nombre. No fue difícil descifrar que intentaba llamar a su difunto hermano mayor, ella realmente lo extrañaba. Con la ayuda de Abuto la levanto de la cama y la hizo beber un poco de agua fría. Su cuerpo estaba caliente y no mermaba en ningún momento su temperatura.

―Zenzou envió un halcón a su esposa― Explico mientras la princesa tosía escupiendo el líquido ―Pronto llegara con medicinas― Nobu no pudo más que rogar porque eso sea así.

En proa, Kamui miraba la marea bajar y subir. Se empapaba con las lloviznas mañaneras y se dejaba azotar por las fuertes brisas de la tarde. Su cuerpo se helaba con el pasar de los días, pero por más extraño que parezca él no quería refugiarse para nada.

Desde que Soyo enfermo, desde que ese perro guardián la alzo con sumo cuidado entre sus brazos y desde el maldito segundo en que ella llamaba entre delirios a Nobu, Kamui prefirió tener su cabeza ocupada todo el día. Algo le molestaba y, para su desgracia, tenía una idea de cuál era la causa pero no quería admitir nada, absolutamente nada.

¿Qué se supone que significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué las emociones lo hacían actuar tan deliberadamente? El muy idiota podía enfermar, podía caer en un estado gripal más fuerte que la de ella y aun así, sabiendo de los riesgos, persistía su testarudez en medio de su razonamiento. ¡Era ilógico!

Su cabeza se llenaba de las obligaciones de un pirata, de preocupaciones comunes por salvar a sus compañeros, de las malas vivencias que tuvo con su hermana antes de encontrarse con Abuto… y aun así su conciencia le recriminaba que no había visto ni una sola vez a Soyo. Pero ¿Por qué mierda tenía que estar preocupado? No estaba grave, ¿no?

― ¡Capitán!―el grito de Abuto detuvo el despliegue de la vela ―Debería descansar un poco. Ha desplegado y plegado cientos de veces esa vela―

No es que no se diera cuenta, pero moverse y ocupar su mente en otras cosas calmaba su frustración. Y si, Kamui estaba más que frustrado por no comprender sus propias emociones, por no ser capaz de calmarse y mantener la cabeza fría en todo momento, Kamui esta irritado.

Quedando estático, comenzó a pensar como castigaría a su subordinado. No estaba de humor para que Abuto le recordara que estaba actuando de forma extraña, para que señalara tal obviedad. El pirata tuvo que quedarse callado antes de desatar, de forma indirecta la furia de su capitán.

Quince minutos después, Abuto se columpiaba de cabeza en el mástil mayor mientras sus camaradas lo miraban con pena. Los castigos a su compañero se hacían cada vez más persistentes y ya no tenían un sentido de lógica o el más mínimo interés de excusarse, Kamui solo lo castigaba por algún motivo desconocido para el resto de la tripulación.

― ¿Le sucede algo al capitán?―pregunto uno de sus camaradas.

― No sé qué podrá ser, pero de momento es mejor dejarlo solo. Kamui hablara con nosotros cuando lo vea necesario― uno de los más viejos de la flota pirata trato de calmar la preocupación de sus compañeros. Una de las reglas era comprender y dar su debido espacio a quien tenga problemas. Después de todo tarde o temprano ese compañero se acercaría a conversar de sus preocupaciones.

Kamui, aun si se lo veía reacio a compartir alguna inquietud, cuando se sentía sofocado por algún tema en concreto acudía a ellos con toda seguridad. Uno de esos momentos fue durante su infancia. El preciso momento en que encontraron la flor favorita de su madre, Kamui se quebró en llanto. Ese día se había abierto a ellos y confeso todo lo ocurrido, incluso su procedencia. Ellos raptadamente comprendieron porque ocultaba sus orígenes, como piratas se aprovecharían de cualquier oportunidad para sacar provecho, pero… ¿Qué pasaba cuando ese ´´provecho´´ venia junto con las tragedias de un compañero? Para ese entonces, niño o niña, los hermanos Umibouzu eran parte de su flota, amigos, aliados que no podían abandonar y mucho menos entregar al supuesto ´´peligro´´.

Asintiendo al consejo de su compañero, todos volvieron a los trabajos matutinos.

El pelirrojo abría la escotilla refunfuñando. No se podía creer que el idiota de Abuto lo dejara en evidencia. Aunque lo que más lo mosqueaba era que estaba siendo un completo idiota e inmaduro, ¿Qué tan grave podía ser ir a verla en su estado actual? Toda su flota hizo, ¿Por qué él no lo podía?

Sin bajar aún a la bodega escucho ruidos provenientes de su habitación. Nobu hablaba con alguien, con una voz apacible y casi inaudible. ´´Soyo´´ pensó sin ánimos. Una risa suave seguida de una fuerte tos. Unas disculpas y el rechinido de la cama… Kamui pateo la escotilla con fuerza, el golpe dolió pero poco le importo.

― ¿Celoso?―y ahí estaba Zenzou, aguantando una risilla.

Incapaz de decir una palabra sin mandarlo a la mierda, Kamui descendió por la escalera y maldijo su suerte. Ese rey era un gran dolor de cabeza.

¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en que el gran pirata Kamui, un asesino despiadado, estaría celoso? Presiono su mandíbula gruñendo por esas malas interpretaciones. Jamás estaría celoso, ¡Jamás!

Buscando un lugar para dormir acobijado, solo un par de horas, se encontró con una cubeta llena de tierra. En la parte superior, al descubierto, se encontraba una semilla brotada. Por un momento pensó en arrojar la cubeta al océano y buscar al culpable de tal estupidez, pero el libro de hierbas y un cuenco pequeño con agua lo detuvieron. Con una simple ojeada en la página abierta, Kamui recordó lo que Soyo le había dicho.

El último día en tierra, en la isla de Obi Hajime, ella se puso a la tarea de cuidar y preservar las semillas de la flor de los cuatro reinos. Él no solo lo había olvidado, sino que jamás se tomó en serio las palabras de ella. ¿Por qué tanta necedad en cuidarlas?

―Ya llego el halcón de Ayame― la voz del Oniwabanshu lo sorprendió, no se había percatado de su presencia ―Imai se está encargando―recargado en la escalera, Zenzou sonrió soberbio.

―Bien― no le gustaba esa actitud de él, ¡Maldición! Parecía saber que era lo que estaba pensando, le molestaba muchísimo ―Estaba empezando a extrañar mi habitación― Hattori rio ante la magnitud de su mentira.

―Claro, Capitán― tomo aire después de secarse las lágrimas ―Qué otra razón podría tener para esperar a que se recupere, ¿No?― pregunto irónico

― ¿Qué quieres decir?― pregunto con pocos ánimos ― ¿Estas insinuando que mis palabras no son sinceras?―

―Con todo respeto― pidió antes de proseguir― Pero eres un pirata, mentir debe ser uno de sus credos más importantes― Zenzou no podía aguantarse, ese pelirrojo era todo un idiota. Por otra parte, Kamui miro en otra dirección y es que si eran ciertas esas palabras. Cualquier método era válido para obtener lo que se quería ―Aunque este caso es bastante particular― calmando su diversión, el rey lo miro comprensivo ―No solo me mientes a mí y a toda tu flota, si no que también a ti―

.

Después de ser relegada a las actividades de limpieza junto a Tsuki, Kagura no había vuelto a verlo. Gin estaba muy ocupado con los entrenamientos, mientras ese idiota de Shinpachi solo aparecía de tanto en tanto para poner un poco de orden. Ignorándolo como su querido amigo lo hacía, Kagura recibió incesantes gritos de su parte durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche.

Limpiar no estaba en su sangre, ni siquiera cuando navegaba limpiaba los pisos. Sus hermanos piratas la malcriaban muchísimo, además que ninguno quería que rompiera otra vez alguna parte del barco. La pelirroja era demasiado bruta para esos trabajos.

Estaba desanimada. Sougo ni siquiera se cruzó en su camino y la cena no fue en el comedor, tuvieron que hacer un espacio en la cocina junto al resto de empleados.

No se arrepentía de sus palabras, ese viejo lastimo su ego se lo merecía. Pero, no veía justo que ella tenga que pagar por todo. ´´ ¿Qué esperabas? Ese hombre tiene el poder para mandarte a matar´´ Gin trato de hacerla entrar en razón, meterse con ellos era muy arriesgado, ´´ ¿Qué pasaría si te acusan de bruja? Terminarías en la hoguera. No seas imprudente, por favor´´ Shinpachi también recrimino su accionar.

Tsuki, quien caminaba delante de ella se dio cuenta de lo desanimada que se veía. Arreglando unas cuantas camas más, ella se detuvo en el pasillo con una sonrisa. Kagura espero su orden para poder terminar y liberarse de su castigo ―al menos por hoy―.

―Tiende la cama de su majestad― acaricio su cabeza con ternura ―Esa es tu ultima tarea por hoy― guiñándole un ojo dejo a la sonrojada pirata con un juego de sabanas en sus manos.

Pronto seria la hora de dormir y era demasiado peligroso ir hasta la habitación de Sougo con tantos miembros del clero rondando. Comprendiendo la ayuda que Tsukuyo le dio, se alejo del pasillo antes que alguien más se percate.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación comenzó a escuchar pasos por el pasillo, así que ingreso rápido. Doblando en la esquina, Sougo y el patriarca seguían la misma ruta que Kagura, aunque el religioso tenía sus aposentos en el ala este, sitio para las visitas.

Al Okita no se le escapaba que esa compañía era para vigilarlo. Hijikata, quien iba a su lado también pensaba lo mismo. Ese anciano era muy obvio.

―Bueno, joven Okita, hasta acá lo acompaño― dijo deteniéndose en la puerta de su majestad ―Recuerde que mañana tenemos una misa importante, será la liberación de los pecados― Sougo asintió e hizo una reverencia antes de dejar a Hijikata a cargo del patriarca.

Esperando atentamente que entrara a su habitación Sougo ingresó exasperado por la presencia sofocante de ese hombre. Era inaudito que en su propio reino se sintiera vigilado, y lo que peor era es que tenía que tolerarlo, al menos hasta la coronación oficial.

Una vez con la puerta cerrada suspiro pesadamente. Espero unos segundos hasta que los pasos se fueron haciendo cada vez más lejanos, se acercó a la cama y se desplomo en ella, estaba agotado.

―Idiota, déjame espacio―un cuerpo a su lado se removió con brusquedad, como queriéndolo tirar de la cama.

No demoro en levantarse al reconocer su voz, ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo ahí?

― ¿Por qué…?― corto con su pregunta al verla. Recostada cubriendo su cuerpo con las frazadas, ¿Acaso esa no llevaba puesta una de sus camisas a medio cerrar? Trago en seco.

―Se suponía que dormiríamos juntos, ¿O no?―Pregunto malhumorada. Ya tenía demasiado con ese comentario sobre lo importante que era Soyo para él.

―Lo sé pero…―incapaz de dejar de verla aparto un momento su mirada para concentrarse ―Puede ser peligroso, principalmente para ti si te descubren ingresando a mi habitación― era lo más sensato de hecho, la única que no percibía el peligro era esa pirata tonta.

Kagura le dio vuelta la cara antes de inflar sus mejillas. Toda la tarde había estado escuchando de lo riesgoso que podría ser ese asunto, y lo comprendía pero no podía aguantar sus ganas de querer verlo un rato. Hasta la fecha se encontraban cada noche en la habitación de Sougo, ¿Cómo esperaba que de un momento para el otro ese contacto tan cercano se rompa y ella se quede sin hacer nada?

―Quería verte― mordió su lengua en cuanto se expreso tan sinceramente.

No estaba acostumbrado a verla tan sincera. En su cabeza seguía persistiendo la pirata malhablada que le hacía gestos groseros.

Sonrió levemente antes de subirse con cautela a la cama. Ella no parecía querer mirarlo en absoluto, seguía refunfuñando por lo bajo. No comprendía de que iban sus quejas, Kagura estaba tan centrada en sus inquietudes que no se percató de cuando él tomo su rostro y la giro para besarla.

Perdiendo sus ganas de seguir enojada siguió con el beso hasta terminar recostada en la cama. Ella elevo su pierna derecha a un costado de la cintura de él. Fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta que solo tenía su camisa puesta. Kagura estaba prácticamente sin ropa debajo de esa prenda. Paso su mano por la pierna de ella, desde su rodilla hasta sus muslos.

Rio entre besos.

― ¿Mi camisa?― le daba gracia verla tan atrevida.

―No tenía otra opción― se excusó ― ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a buscar mi ropa de dormir? Me hubiesen atrapado― apenada dio sus absurda explicación.

― ¿Pero solo mi camisa?―su rostro se sumergió en su cuello, besando toda su piel― Pudiste quedarte en ropa interior― se alejó un poco para ver sus facciones más claramente.

Ciertamente Sougo estaba jugando, nunca pensaría que ella quisiera algo más que ser besada. Kagura era virgen ¡No! Era más que eso, Kagura no sabía absolutamente nada de mantener relaciones. Apenas si había dado su primer beso hace unos cuantos días. Recién estaban calentando. Y aunque sonara ilógico para alguien como Sougo, quien en un pasado era un completo libertino, no podía contemplar la posibilidad de avanzar tan rápidamente con ella.

Es decir, Sougo nunca estuvo con una virgen, nunca se había enamorado antes, él prácticamente no sabía cómo afrontar una situación así. Si no era en una confrontación no podía permitirse lastimarla. No sentía placer en cosas así, si la persona no era un igual en habilidades ―y en este caso experiencia― su sadismo no le entregaba el gusto culposo por infligir daño. Además, seamos sinceros, si Sougo la amaba no podría herirla y menos en una situación así.

Ajena a los pensamientos del joven, Kagura aguanto la pena y miro al frente para encontrarlo.

― ¿No te gusta?― inocente y con el leve sonrojo tiñendo sus mejillas, termino petrificando al pobre Okita. Su confianza se desmorono, ¿Ella estaba propiciando un encuentro intimo? ¡Imposible!.

― ¿Me estas proponiendo algo?― la pirata enrojeció un poco más dándole una clara afirmación al chico ―Creí que no sabías nada de…―

¡No! Esto era más que inaudito. Y no hablamos de la indirecta que ella le estaba dando, sino que, ¿Qué debería hacer? Estar enamorado ya le estaba friendo la cabeza, ¡Vamos! Ella si quería hacerlo, pero él… él estaba anonadado.

―Si me enseñas… ― corto sus palabras rápidamente ―Puedo aprender―

¿Era enserio? ¡Esperen! ¿Ella, acaso, estaba preparada siquiera? Pero… ¿Preparada para qué? Ni siquiera sabía que estaba por hacer, ¿No? ¿O es que alguien más le aclaro algo?

Y peor aún… ¿Él estaba preparado?

― ¿Eh?― fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que sea la misma Kagura quien lo besara.

No es que fuese su primera vez, después de todo, él sabía que tenía que hacer y cómo manejar el asunto. Tal vez su nerviosismo sea algo pasajero por estar pasando por emociones y situaciones que jamás pensó en pasar. Tal vez solo se estaba haciendo problemas por cualquier cosa. Kagura no parecía estar asustada, ni tener algún problema, ¿Entonces porque angustiarse? Ella ya dio el sí, ¿Cuál era el problema?

La amaba, no podía estar más feliz en esos momentos.

.

Gin, por una vez en su vida despertaba muy temprano en la mañana. Por increíble que parezca, hace tiempo que no sucedía algo así. Muy raro e ilógico, tal vez se deba al ardor que sentía en su pecho. Frente al espejo de la habitación volvió a revisar la marca de su pecho. La cruz estaba muy bien marcada, como si lo quemasen con un barredor de brasas.

― ¿Qué será?―se preguntó por décima vez.

Pronto, casi acabando de vestirse, comenzó el típico golpeteo en la puerta. Gin no se podía creer que Shinpachi ya este molestando, incluso cuando madrugaba tan temprano.

Pisando fuerte, mascullando insultos contra su amigo, se acercó a la puerta. Preparo su garganta para crear un desfiladero de insultos al momento de abrirla. Pero sus ojos se encontraron con alguien a quien no esperaba.

Tsukuyo estaba parada en la entrada de su habitación, preparada para hablar largo y tendido con el pirata. Con su uniforme bien planchado hizo una reverencia y le brindo un ´´buenos días´´.

―Quiero que hablemos― musito.

Toda la tarde de ayer y parte de la noche pensó seriamente en el conflicto que la tenía como principal eje. Tsuki hablaría. De una maldita vez seria valiente y se enfrentaría a su majestad, mandaría al frente a su querida amiga Hinowa y explayaría todo el plan detallado de Hosen. Definitivamente Tsuki tenía un gran peso que quería en su espalda. Aun si fuese condenada a la horca, ella prefería expiar sus culpas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Alejándose de la puerta hizo espacio para que entrara al cuarto.

― ¿Ocurre algo?― Enarco una ceja sintiéndose muy incómodo por la pena y preocupación en el rostro de ella. ¿Hizo algo mal? Tal vez se había pasado con las marcas que usualmente le dejaba en el cuello. Seguramente terminaría prometiendo que jamás la marcaria ahí.

―Yo creo… que lo mejor es que hable con su majestad― suspiro acortando sus absurdas conjeturas ―Lo mejor es que el rey de Hinode sepa de Hinowa, su alianza con Hosen, la traición a Umibouzu y…― Gin se preocupó al comprender por donde iban las cosas ―Mi participación en todo el plan― hizo una pausa para poder asimilar su destino ―Hoy en la tarde confesare mi traición a la corona y al pueblo―

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Cenizas** **: supuestamente, para poder pelear contra el pecado de la ´´Gula´´ algunos le tiraban cenizas a sus alimentos para no poder saborear su sabor y caer ante la tentación.**

 **.**

 **Notas de la Ficker** **:**

 **¿Se esperaban Lemon? Mentes perversas XD ok no, si hay y se supone que sería en este capítulo XD pero no se pudo, veré si en el próximo se puede (O mejor, lo hare en un capítulo especial para que a quien no le guste no lo lea, eso lo iré viendo)**

 **Gracias por comentar, espero que les guste.**

 **Nos leeremos.**

 **¡Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 24**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue extraño recibir un llamado tan insistente de parte de su majestad, principalmente porque Kondo Isao había pedido un tiempo por el estado avanzado del embarazo de su esposa Tae. Estaba al tanto de la llegada del clero y, por obvias razones, comprendía que Sougo solicitara de su ayuda.

El Okita no estaba acostumbrado a tratar este tipo de temas. A pesar de pertenecer, desde siempre, a un selecto grupo de nobles nunca fue necesario para él comportarse de forma ´´noble´´ si se quiere decir. Eclipsado por el brillo de los Tokugawa, Sougo tenía la libertad de comportarse como se le diera la gana. Con riquezas y sin muchas obligaciones, cumplió una vida sorpresivamente satisfactoria, claro, hasta que le dieron el título de futuro Rey entre otras tantas obligaciones.

El ruego en las últimas palabras de su majestad, Tokugawa I, hirvió la sangre de muchos y expandió el desprecio por su persona. Antes era detestado por la presunta ´´Traición´´ que su hermana había cometido, ahora también lo era por ocupar un lugar tan importante como el liderazgo de una nación. Para muchos, él no estaba preparado para ese puesto, era demasiado para un joven que jamás fue preparado para tales tareas. Y si bien así era, Sougo se abrió paso ante el clero, traidores y varios concejales. El parlamento le dio el beneficio de la duda y con la mayoría optando por ver que salía de la elección de Tokugawa I, todo el reino se inclinó ante él.

Aun si los problemas eran bien manejados por Okita, el joven requería de una insistente guía a su lado, véase: Kondo. Por sí solo, Sougo aceptaba que no tenía madera de líder, Kondo por otro lado sí que poseía ciertas aptitudes envidiables para completar ese puesto. Tristemente el linaje pesaba más y si Sougo no podía hacer tal labor, se buscaría casar a la princesa Soyo con algún otro miembro de la realeza. Él, como primo de ella no podía pensar en dejar abandonada a la pequeña hermana de Shige Shige, así que decidió tomar las responsabilidades aun si no le gustaban.

Kondo vio una gran evolución en el desarrollo de su alumno, pero sabía perfectamente que aún se le hacía difícil abordar ciertas responsabilidades con la calma de un sabio y el liderazgo correspondiente. Por eso no dudo en acercarse al reino y pedir, de paso, a Shinpachi que cuidara de su esposa ya que él no estaría por unas horas en su disfrutable hogar.

―Su majestad― abrió las puertas de la biblioteca, lugar donde su señor estaba ― ¿Me llamaba?―

Sougo estaba sentado en una silla llena de libros y mapas por doquier. Adormilado sobre la mesa cabeceó antes de despertar por completo.

Habían pasado unos días desde la llegada del patriarca, mañana mismo seria la gran fiesta de la que todos hablaban, para su suerte y gloria el clero abandonaría su reino y él tendría más tiempo para ocuparse de otros temas, o eso pensó. La verdad es que Sougo estaba desesperado por arreglar un problema mucho más mundano que la relación con el patriarca, ese problema se llamaba: Kagura.

Las noches en las que la pelirroja se escabullía a su habitación para descansar a su lado lo estresaban demasiado. Y… ¿Acaso pensaron que paso algo entre ellos? ¡Ja! Para nada, Sougo no hizo absolutamente nada con ella. Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, el Okita se petrifico por unos segundos antes de acostarse nuevamente y comenzar a dormir, ignorando de paso a la pirata. ¿Por qué hacía eso? creía tener una respuesta, aun así rogaba por una explicación más profunda, una que Kondo pudiera darle.

¿Y por algo tan simple llamaba a su amigo? La respuesta era: Si. Odiaba admitir que estaba usando el tiempo valioso de su camarada solo por algo así, pero es que ni él mismo se reconocía.

Se sentía frustrado y al mismo tiempo incapaz de seguir con ella a su lado ¿Qué mierda ocurría?

―Bueno…― ¿Cómo abordar un tema absurdo con un hombre que recién llegaba y presentaba un perfil de angustia y confusión? Tal vez no lo pensó muy bien en un principio ―No quería molestarte, solo es una consulta de un amigo a otro, nada tiene que ver con las responsabilidades de un soberano― explicó para acompasar sus miedos.

Sorprendido, y es que lo era en demasía― Sougo no era de esas personas que hablaran sobre su vida privada ―, comenzó a reír por la actitud tan fuera de lugar de él. ¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por algo mundano? Y no es que sea una persona con poca comprensión emocional, que no sintiera ni mucho menos, solo que él prefería guardarse esas dudas para sí mismo y no expresarla a otro.

Sentándose al frente suyo, movió los objetos que le impedían verlo con absoluta claridad. Preparado para una charla que hace mucho no tenían, Kondo se acomodó con una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción.

―No me molestas, me da mucha felicidad que acudas a mí― mostro sus dientes con emoción, ensanchando esa sonrisa tan característica de él.

Para Sougo, él era todo lo que su padre no fue. Cualquier consulta que tuviese podía acudir siempre a él y jamás seria tratado mal, era una persona a la cual apreciaba muchísimo. Pero, aun si fuese un gran amigo no sabía cómo comenzar con la plática. No era pena, vergüenza o algo similar, Sougo estaba confundido por sus propias emociones que no sabía exactamente que decir.

Se notaba que estaba ideando una manera para hacer una consulta. Tanta concentración hizo que Kondo recordara una vieja plática que tuvo con Hijikata, la mano derecha del castaño.

― ¡AH!― Grito entendiendo todo ―Es sobre Kagura, ¿No?― Sougo no podía dar crédito de sus palabras, ¿A qué se refería? ―Te enamoraste, ¿No es así?―

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?― pregunto dudoso, no podía concebir la idea de verse tan transparente.

Convengamos que Sougo no tenía vergüenza en aceptar algo así, pero sí que trataba de ocultarlo por mera conveniencia. Si se descubrían sus sentimientos por ella nada saldría bien.

―Lo estuvimos platicando con Toshi― Esa era una respuesta que no tranquilizaba en lo más mínimo al soberano de Hinode, ¿Qué tan al descubierto estuvo actuando?

― ¿Platicando?― pregunto dudoso.

―Bueno, estábamos viendo que tan factible seria que por fin nuestro pequeño Sougo se enamorara― rio fuerte, al final sus hipótesis si habían dado en el clavo ―Y al final lo hiciste, aunque Toshi perdía cada tanto la compostura. Esta bastante preocupado por cómo vaya a salir todo lo relacionado a un tema con implicancias extramatrimoniales. Ya sabemos lo quisquillosa que es la iglesia― Sougo asintió con bastante pesar. Compendia las palabras de su amigo y más aún los conflictos que acarrearía tener a Kagura cerca, principalmente si se confirmase una relación con ella.

―Por más que me moleste admitirlo, Hijikata tiene toda la razón― suspiro desganado.

―Puedes estar seguro que sus preocupación son muy bien fundadas― concordó con él ―Pero eso no quiere decir nada, tienes un destino al cual acataras, respetaras a tu futura esposa aún si ella no es la indicada, aun si ella misma ni siquiera te acepte…― lo miro con pesar en sus ojos ―Creo que tanto Soyo como Mitsuba, desde donde vele por tu seguridad, desearían que por más que sean unos escasos días disfrutaras de esos sentimientos― se reclino sobre la mesa y apoyo cómodamente sus codos sobre el ― ¿Cuál es el pecado por enamorarse?― pregunto dubitativo ―Soyo me había dicho, hace ya un buen tiempo, que apreciaba a su primo, que lo admiraba a pesar de ser tan poco demostrativo― sonrió con calma ― ´´Que triste es que nos casemos, ni él me ama, ni yo sé cómo es el amor´´ dijo. En más de una ocasión me expreso que prefería romper con esas obligaciones y que tuvieran, ambos, la libertad de tomar a su compañero―

―Aun así comprendo que mi comportamiento no es el adecuado― acepto.

―No lo es― volvió a aceptar ―Tampoco lo es prometer amar por siempre a una persona cuando ni siquiera lo sientes, pero ahí estarás el día de tu boda―

― ¿Qué piensas que es lo correcto?―

―En momentos como estos lo correcto o incorrecto son temas a pasar― Kondo se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia él ―A través de mis palabras tienes la aprobación de tu prometida, estoy seguro que si la situación estuviese invertida tú le darías tu aprobación― entendía que las palabras que le estaba dando eran para hacerlo sentir menos basura, a pesar de que él no lo sintiera de ese modo ―A veces pienso que este tipo de obligaciones son más similares a un martirio. Así como espero que puedas ser feliz con quien lo desees, también espero lo mismo para Soyo. Ojala y todo esto no fuese necesario para cumplir con sus deberes―

.

Kagura estaba meditando en el insistente rechazo que había sufrido por parte de Okita Sougo, ese rey inmaduro no se mostró en ningún momento reacio a cualquier tipo de contacto entre ambos, entonces ¿Por que detenerse ahora?

― _No sabes ni siquiera lo que intentas hacer―_ esa misma noche en que intento llegar a más con él, reclamo una explicación. Su respuesta no era lo que se esperaba, jamás pensó en que su rechazo se debiese a la falta de conocimientos sobre el tema _―Duele y no será agradable la primera vez―_ sentencio antes de irse a dormir.

Él tenía razón, poco y nada sabía, pero había escuchado ―desde que comenzó a ser parte de la servidumbre como método de castigo― algunos comentarios por parte de otras chicas y realmente se sentía muy intrigada.

 _Fue la madrugada de su segundo día como mucama. Tsuki desapareció por par de horas en lo que ella se reunía con un grupo de mujeres las cuales la ayudaban con sus quehaceres. Tres, en específico, mujeres estaban esperando a su llegada en la cocina. El movimiento era arduo, minutos antes de que vayan a despertar a su majestad, todo tenía que estar en orden._

― _Buenos días, Kagura― saludo la inmutable chica de cabellera negra:_ _ **Golgo Izayo**_ _, quien deambulaba con unas cestas de pan para el desayuno._

― _Hoy te levantaste temprano, señorita―_ _ **Kurogane Misaki**_ _, la más joven de las tres, saludo despreocupadamente a la recién llegada, mientras seguía engullendo un pan recién robado de la correcta y fuerte:_

― _Mañana debes tratar de despertarte un poco más temprano―regaño_ _ **Miyamoto Shizuka**_ _, después de soltar un golpe sobre la cabeza de Misaki―Su majestad está esperando―recrimino levantándose para dejar en frente de ella un delicioso desayuno._

 _Kagura asintió sentándose. No prometía levantarse temprano, solo indicaba que había escuchado su orden, lo demás lo dejaba en manos de su inusual pereza._

 _Comió a toda velocidad para comenzar con sus tareas. No estaba motivada para hacer su trabajo, tender las camas, lavar y sacar el polvo no era lo de ella. Pero estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con esa anciana que prometió aclarar todas y cada una de sus dudas, la señora Hachirou._

 _Las palabras de Sougo durante la pasada noche habían hecho eco en su cabeza. No habían más excusas que no saber ´´lo que pasaría´´, si bien tenía una idea sí que habían muchas cosas que no comprendía._ _ **Hachirou Mom**_ _(forma cariñosa de llamarla), la anciana, aseguro que la ayudaría a comprender ciertos temas. Pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado, esa anciana mandona no aparecía por ningún lado._

 _Después de pasar el atardecer, el único momento donde se encontró tanto con una pensativa Tsukuyo, como con la señora. No llego a acercarse a ella cuando comenzó a insistirle en que masticara sus alimentos veinte veces, que se limpiara con propiedad sus labios, que mantenga su espalda derecha entre otros ítems molestos._

― _Hachirou Mom es muy exigente, pero con el pasar del tiempo te acostumbraras― musito con picardía la pequeña Misaki ―En cuanto ponga un pie fuera de la cocina puedes destensarte― explico con cuidado a no ser escuchado por Shizuka._

 _Kagura suspiro con pesadez, no solo no había encontrado oportunidad para tener una conversación en privado con esa mujer, sino que el almuerzo estaba a escasos segundos de acabar y ella ya estaba preparándose para marcharse. Intento perseguirla, pero en cuanto dio un paso en falso fue regañada por no terminar de mascar sus alimentos antes de levantarse de la mesa._

― _Provecho― Tsuki también se levantaba de la mesa, preparada para continuar con su trabajo ―Me adelantare, Kagura― aviso dejándola nuevamente con esas tres chicas._

 _Una vez desapareció, tanto Izayo como Shizuka se centraron en la pelirroja. Era muy notorio que estaba impaciente por conversar con esa vieja, la pregunta sería ¿Por qué?_

― _¿Tenías que hablar de algo con Hachirou Mom?―directa como siempre, Izayo comenzó a preguntar ―Es verdad que es como una madre para todas nosotras y que siempre estamos en constante búsqueda de sus consejos, pero dependiendo la consulta puedes…―_

― _¿Qué es el sexo?― Kagura pregunto sin tapujos._

 _El silencio se expandió incomodando a Shizuka, quien no se esperó una pregunta de ese tipo. Por otro lado estaba Misaki, que a pesar de no saber nada quedo expectante a la respuesta que pudiesen darle a ella. En conocimientos estaba en las mismas que la propia hija de Kouka._

― _Sospechaba algo así― la más seria comento pensativa, ¿Qué hubiese sucedido si esa pregunta llegaba a oídos de esa vieja? ―Si quieres, yo aclaro todas tus dudas― segura de su propia sabiduría decidió ayudar a su compañera._

― _¿Qué?― sorprendida por la propuesta de Izayo, Shizuka pego un grito levantándose de la mesa. Ellas no eran las indicadas para abrirles los ojos, el camino de la adultez tenía que ser explicado por alguien con experiencia._

― _¿Tu sabes sobre el tema?― Esta vez era la pequeña Misaki quien se acercaba para escuchar las palabras de la mayor._

― _¡Imposible!― tapando los oídos de la más joven, Shizuka puso un alto a esa situación. No estaba acostumbrada a hablar de esos temas, era demasiado pura para enterarse de eso ―A menos que tengas experiencia no puedes…―_

― _Si la tengo―Afirmo Izayo silenciando a la rubia._

 _Mientras el silencio se propagaba Kagura se ilusionaba, al fin sabría todo lo necesario para que ese estúpido rey no vuelva a rechazarla. Con la seria y avergonzada chica fuera de juego, Izayo se concentró en la pelirroja._

― _Hachirou Mom tiene muchas respuestas a cualquier pregunta que le hagas, pero cuando se trata de estos temas no es muy sincera al respecto. Exagera demasiado en lo que pasa una mujer durante el acto sexual así que, no es factible que consultes con ella― asevero rodeada de un aura de sabiduría. Kagura asintió y esta prosiguió ―Bien, ¿Qué quieres saber?―_

―Kagura necesito que tiendas estas sabanas, por favor― Tsukuyo se acercó a ella despertándola de sus pensamientos.

Sin dar respuesta tomo las sabanas y se dirigió al tendero. Desde esa tarde, Golgo explicaba alguna que otra pregunta que ella le hacía, confirmando el nulo conocimiento que tenía sobre el acto en sí. La primera vez que escucho todo el ´´procedimiento´´ se avergonzó y asqueo al mismo tiempo. No estaba preparada para saber tanto, se había sofocado con su propia curiosidad.

Pero aun si tenía un poco más de conocimiento de que se hacía, él siguió con su rechazo de manera insistente, ¿La excusa? No había nada en concreto. La segunda noche que pasaron juntos después de que la iglesia llegara a irrumpir en el castillo, el llego más tarde de lo esperado y ella ya estaba dormida. La tercera noche alego que estaba muy cansado para poder escucharla o hacer cualquier cosa. Incluso durante la mañana se escapaba lo más temprano posible.

―Idiota― insulto mientras estiraba las sabanas en el tendedero.

― ¿Problemas nuevamente?― Izayo se acomodó a su lado preparando la ropa que se le asigno. Las chicas sabían algo de la vida privada de la pirata, solo que no tenían idea de quien era ese tan mencionado ´´joven´´ que dejaba frustrada a la pelirroja.

―Algo así―acepto con molestia. Ya no se sentía dolida por el rechazo, estaba enojada por ese idiota ― ¿Tendré que tomar medidas drásticas?―con la inocencia en la punta de su lengua, Misaki se acercó a la reunión.

―Puedes atarlo de pies y manos y darlo como ofrenda a los demonios… ¡Espera! Creo que era a los dioses―pensativa, por más que se pensaba que su cerebro estaba vacío, la menor siguió meditando su respuesta ignorando a sus compañeras.

―No la escuches, lo mejor es pensar con la cabeza fría―aclaro la más centrada de las tres.

―Siempre tan aburrida― Izayo desacredito el consejo de la rubia y se acercó principalmente a Kagura ―Debes seducirlo y cuando este babeando por ti, te acercas a él, te apoyas en sus hombros y de un ágil movimiento le rompes su pe**―

― ¿Y te parece que eso es un buen plan?― Grito exasperada.

―Es más interesante que ´´piensa en frio´´― neutral como siempre consiguió enojar a su compañera. Era de lo más típico de ver, mientras una viajaba entre sus cavilaciones, las otras dos discutían sobre trivialidades.

Kagura las miraba con cansancio, era como ver a sus hermanos pelearse por una botella de alcohol, claro, agregándole violencia y bromas sucias de por medio.

Pensando muy seriamente en las palabras de Izayo, no estaba mal la táctica de ´´Seducción´´, está de más decir que dejaría el golpe en sus partes bajas para más adelante, eso seguro.

.

Si bien se divertía a costa del capitán pirata, comenzaba a preocuparse por él. No es que lo estimara al grada de velar por su bienestar, pero vamos que Kamui se comportaba de una forma alarmante para cualquiera, incluso Jiiya lo notaba.

Moviéndose de un lado a otro, rondando con sumo sigilo la puerta de su propia recamara y volviendo a caminar hasta las velas para seguir tirando de las cuerdas. Cada tanto, cuando el tiempo lo ameritaba y las olas del océano los mantenían en una completa paz, pedía un combate para calmar sus ansias. Está de más decir que su entusiasmo escalaba muchos niveles y los estragos eran enormes. A esas alturas se creía que el barco se hundiría antes de anclar en la costa de Hinode.

Debía hacer algo para calmar sus nervios o de lo contrario todo se sumergiría en el fondo del océano. Hablar no era una opción. Comprendía que Kamui no era un buen receptor para sus consejos y él no era lo más idóneo para entablar un dilema romántico. Zenzou aceptaba, de muy mala gana, que nunca fue una especie de… ¿Romántico?, ni mucho menos. Él era del tipo de hombre que le restaba importancia a los temas serios, a menos que tales ´´temas´´ lleven las palabras ´´Muerte´´ o ´´Guerra´´, en ese caso brindaría sus cinco sentidos y su casi nula empatía.

Incluso su propia esposa Ayame lo tildaba de un flojo y poco romántico, principalmente cuando este le aseguraba que su gusto iba encaminado hacia las feas, causa por la cual se casó con ella.

Su vida romántica, no tenía un poco de cursilería. Ayame se encargó de estamparle un escudo en la cabeza en cuanto le pidió que sea su esposa, claro que a la historia hay que agregarle un: ´´Eres la mujer más fea del mundo, cásate conmigo´´. ¡Ja! Sí que se lo merecía y mucho.

Desde ahí supo que su fuerte no era el romanticismo y ella lo acepto con el tiempo.

― ¡Que venga el siguiente!― Kamui seguía insistiendo en pelear.

Zenzou perdió la concentración en sus recuerdos para ver como el siguiente contrincante se acercaba al pelirrojo con resignación, estaba más que dicho como terminaría aquello.

Suspirando detuvo la pelea solo para ganarse una mala mirada de ese crio. ¿Quién se esperaría que en su vida hiciera de cupido solo porque un terco y testarudo pirata no puede comprender sus sentimientos?

― ¿Qué quieres?―sin ocultar su fastidio, Kamui abandono su postura de pelea y enfrento a la escoria que lo detenía.

Ya se estaba hartando de ese rey, poco faltaba para que tire su autocontrol por la borda junto al cuerpo sin vida de ese sujeto.

―Pronto pasaremos por el último tramo― señalo al norte ―No quiero arriesgarme y pasar por una nueva tormenta sin estar preparado― negó con sus manos― mi estómago no podría tolerarlo―

No era del todo una mentira, durante la última tormenta vomito lo poco que su estómago albergaba. Agradecía, tener suministros en su barco de lo contrario, por culpa de los celos de ese pelirrojo, moriría de hambre.

― ¿Y qué esperas que haga?― pregunto confuso.

Prácticamente tenía todo el derecho de restarle importancia. A Kamui no le afectaba en nada que el estómago de su majestad se descomponga.

―Necesito algunos hombres para mover las velas― se sobo el mentón intentando emular la una postura pensativa.

Enarcando una ceja fijo su mirada al cielo despejado de la noche. No había nubes demasiado amenazantes. Las pocas que se avistaban se encontraban dispersas por el cielo oscuro de la noche. Zenzou se mostraba tranquilo, demasiado confiado al hablar, ¿Qué estaría planeando? No parecía ser un hombre que se preocupara de más por una situación así. Incluso demostró bastante liderazgo y tranquilidad durante la gran tormenta que hundió al **junco** Joui de Katsura.

― ¿El día lo amerita?―desconfiado como siempre lo cuestiono.

― ¿Y el día ameritaba desplegar y plegar las velas cientos de veces?― comento con burla. Kamui gruño presionando sus puños, su paciencia se agotaba. Zenzou rio fuerte por su comportamiento ―Solo estoy siendo precavido― explico restándole importancia ―No quiero que una tormenta tan fuerte me ataque por sorpresa, además solo serán dos― hizo hincapié con dos de sus dedos levantados― ¿Qué dices?―

―Abuto no está disponible― dijo previendo su posible pedido.

Aunque para Kamui no estaban disponible ninguno de sus camaradas, por él que ese idiota rey se hunda en el océano.

―Rápida respuesta― sonrió ―Pero yo hablaba del anciano Jiiya e Imai Nobu― mostro los dientes con mucha diversión. El pirata quedo sorprendido, en parte ―La fuerza y determinación de Nobu serán de mucha ayuda. Por otro lado tengo que arreglar un par de problemas diplomáticos, cosas de la realeza― comenzó a parlotear para crear una verdadera excusa para sus planes―El anciano Jiiya es un letrado, será de utilidad para mis tareas reales―

― ¿Qué tramas?―pregunto desconfiado. En su interior sentía una profunda incomodidad. Una voz le dictaba que aceptara esa propuesta, pero al mismo tiempo, cada vez que la imagen de Tokugawa Soyo se aparecía en su mente, pensaba que era una estupidez. Si su madre estuviera viva lo instaría a verla a pesar de que él no quisiese y algo similar estaba haciendo Zenzou con él.

Viendo que no emitiría una segunda excusa lo medito minuciosa mente. Kamui quería centrarse en sus asuntos y de paso ignorar lo más que pudiera a princesa, algo no le gustaba de ella, por lo que… aquello que Zenzou estaba planeando no estaba del todo mal, ¿Verdad? No era idiota, comprendía que le estaba dejando el camino libre para ver el estado de Soyo.

Con el silencio entre ambos tensando el ambiente, Kamui volvió a hablar.

―Dudo que ese sirviente acepte dejar a su princesa―

―Como bien dijiste, es un ´´Sirviente´´, obedecer es su prioridad. Si bien su regla principal es velar por el bienestar de la princesa, ten por seguro que vendría a mi barco a ayudar― de su bolsillo saco un pequeño saco de hierbas ―Mi esposa salvo su vida, me debe una muy grande. Claro que tendrás que portarte como debe ser. Tanto tu como tus camaradas la cuidaran y vigilaran para que nada malo le suceda― explico seguro de sí mismo antes de tomar su silencio como una aprobación. Zenzou camino al lado del pirata deteniéndose cerca de él ―Tienes una pequeña oportunidad, no queda mucho para que lleguemos a Hinode― palmeo su hombro derecho antes de adentrarse al cubículo del capitán.

Kamui se mosqueo, recién estaba dándose cuenta que indirecta e inconscientemente daba una aprobación a las especulaciones estúpidas del rey de Oniwabanshu. ¿Cómo podía aceptar algo así cuando ni siquiera él comprendía esa situación?

―No me importa― se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo cierto es que sus ojos no podían despegarse de la puerta por la que Zenzou había ingresado, y esto lo enojaba aún más.

.

.

.

 **Aclaraciones** :

 **Golgo Izayo** **: Personaje del manga ´´13´´, One Shot de Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Kurogane Misaki** **: Personaje de ´´Dandelion´´, One Shot de Hideaki Sorachi.**

 **Miyamoto Shizuka** **: Personaje de ´´Bankara´´, otro One Shot de Sorachi Hideaki.**

 **Hachirou Mom** **: Es la madre de Honjou Kyoushirou (falso nombre)/** **Kuroita Hachirou (verdadero nombre), es el Host número 1 del distrito Kabuki-Cho.**

 **Junco: Barco favorito de los piratas asiáticos. Tenía unos 24 metros de eslora y podía llevar hasta 15 cañones. La mayoría de los juncos eran veleros rápidos de dos mástiles, pero otros eran barcos mercaderes reconvertidos que podían llevar una tripulación más numerosa y cargamentos más grandes.**

 **.**

 **Notas del Ficker** **:**

 **Mátenme XD no pude llegar al lemon, aunque ya ven que no falta mucho. El próximo capítulo será un cierre para las inseguridades de Kagura y Sougo, además de que al fin tendremos una hermosa escena KamuSoyo.**

 **Ya, después del próximo capítulo vendrá un especial, enteramente del OkiKagu, ustedes saben por qué 7w7, siento que es muy necesario estas escenas de por medio para la llegada del capítulo siguiente y el tan esperado lemon.**

 **Nos estaremos leyendo dentro de muy poco.**

 **¡Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 25**

 **.**

 **.**

Nobume salió de la habitación junto a Jiiya y Zenzou, este último haciendo una señal de victoria dirigida al capitán pirata. Kamui decidió hacerse el desentendido e ignoro su gesto mirando más allá del océano. Ese rey era un completo idiota con unas ideas un tanto descabelladas.

―Llegamos a un acuerdo― comento acercándose al pelirrojo ―Por esta noche me ayudara, no pude hacer más que eso― le susurro con complicidad ―Así que, para tu mala suerte― se mofo de lo exagerado que sonaba ese ´´mala suerte´´, Kamui tarde o temprano se lo agradecería para toda la vida, de eso estaba seguro ―Tendrás que cuidar de la princesa. Trátala bien, di mi palabra de que te comportarías― palmeo su hombro con diversión.

¿Se estaba burlando?

Ignorando sus palabras, cruzo miradas con Nobu. El plebeyo y perro guardián de Soyo no estaba para nada convencido de dejarla en manos de ese sujeto violento, pero sabía que no serviría de mucho negarse. Estaba en desventaja, si se oponía podían obligarlo a pasar más tiempo lejos de su princesa, por ende opto por un trato justo: Solo una noche, ni más, ni menos.

―Si le pasa algo…

―Abuto se encargara de que tú ´´trabajo´´ continúe con vida hasta llegar a Hinode― aclaro antes de escuchar sus amenazas.

Kamui llevaba tiempo odiando a ese tipo, desde que apareció algo en su mirada, en su forma de ser tan territorial le molestaba, ¿Qué era? ¿Qué podía ser?

Nobu dirigió su vista al rubio y pensó muy seriamente en sus palabras. Ellos eran amables y piadosos con su señora, si ellos cuidaban de ella todo estaría bien, ¿No? Guardándose sus advertencias, Nobu acepto calmadamente.

―No es un trabajo― aclaro ―Ella es más que eso―

La actitud y la mirada determinante le recordaron porque su actitud le desesperaba en grande. No eran celos, específicamente (aclaremos), si no que algo de su personalidad le traía recuerdos a su infancia. Cada actitud sobreprotectora lo arrastraba a los cuidados que él mismo ejercía con su adorada madre.

Kamui era un niño demasiado cauteloso cuando de cuidados de su madre se tratase. Siempre atento y servicial a los ojos de ella. Un buen niño que atendía a sus demandas por mas minúsculas que fuesen. La quería, la apreciaba tanto como a su calvo padre.

Su hermana era una mocosa bastante calmada, animada sí, pero mantenía las formas cuando de complacer a su madre se tratara. ¿Eran una familia unida? Vaya que lo eran. Entonces ¿Qué salió mal? Kamui no comprendía con exactitud cómo cambio su vida de un momento para otro, como pasó de venerar a su padre para odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas, como paso de sentir las palmas suaves de su mamá sobre su cabeza a llorarla en silencio.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado?

― ¿Capitán?―Abuto se acercó preocupado por su actitud. De cierta forma notaba como la presencia de ese chico Nobu afectaba su comportamiento.

No es que fuese un sujeto amigable, pero ciertamente no expresaba su rabia tan simplemente por unas cuantas palabras simplonas de un ´´rival´´. Lo que fuese que le afectaba era bastante delicado.

―Abuto― nombro al susodicho ―Te dejo el mando a ti― confuso espero que se retracte, pero eso no ocurrió.

― ¿Qué? Pero…― no era muy común que le dé el mando, salvo que la situación lo requiera. Kamui jamás daría su lugar de capitán a nadie, no confiaba en nadie para cuidar de su amada calavera ― ¿Seguro?― El pelirrojo no respondió e ingreso a la cámara del capitán, en ese momento Abuto creyó comprender el asunto ―Espere un momento― lo detuvo unos segundos ― ¿Acaso está enamorado?― No es como si todos estuviesen al pendiente de lo que hablaran esos dos, pero la voz de Abuto se alzó inconscientemente llamando la atención de todos. Y no era para menos, el rubio estaba cavando su tumba sin pensarlo.

Era absurdo preguntar algo así, pero Zenzou había entrado en más de una vez a su cabeza con esas teorías de enamorados que, viendo la actitud de recelo y preocupación por la situación entre Soyo y su guardia, no pudo evitar cuestionarse en voz alta. Aunque hubiese sido mejor que esas palabras se las guardase para sí mismo.

― ¿Qué, Abuto?― cantarinamente lo nombro antes de que se escuchase el grito del pirata en la habitación de Zenzou.

Nobu miro hacia donde provenía el chillido, mientras Zenzou se reía por sus propias cavilaciones. Pobre pirata, tan desdichado.

Por otro lado, el resto de la flota observo como el cuerpo de Abuto volvía a pendular del mástil mayor.

―A veces pienso que tu cerebro está podrido, Abuto― sonrió conteniendo su enojo ―Veamos… **Tetsuo** , serás el encargado de manera temporal― señalo al tranquilo hombre de cabellera negra quien solía mantener la calma de sus compañeros ― **Fujieda** y **Takeru** te acompañaran― ordeno, viendo como el chico de nombre Fujieda se arreglaba el pelo hacia atrás como si se tratase de un pandillero de la actualidad ―Tienes mi permiso de pegarle a 13 tanto como quieras― nombro el patético apodo que Fujieda solía implorar que usen.

― ¿Qué? Pero…― los ojos de Mondo Fujieda se dirigieron hacia su ´´capitán´´ temporal, este tenía una mirada serena, aunque claramente podía sospechar de una represalia por su anterior broma con insectos. No era un secreto que al idiota le gustase jugar bromas a sus compañeros, en especial al poco conflictivo Tetsuo.

―Claro capitán―dando un pequeño intervalo silencioso, el hombre de cabellera negra expulso un poco de humo de su pipa antes de sonreír sarcásticamente.

El joven bromista no estaba tan feliz.

Dejando al trio de piratas, Kamui abrió la puerta de su alcoba, no sin antes escuchar los gritos animados de Takeru sobre una futura travesía que le gustaría surcar.

Suspirando exhausto, cerró la puerta. Frente a él se encontraba otro dolor de cabeza, la princesa que había estado molestándolo en sus pensamientos. Recién en esos momentos se preguntaba qué era lo que se suponía hiciese.

Dormida en su cama, lánguidamente, se encontraba el cuerpo de la princesa de Hinode. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas, su frente resguardaba el sudor de hace unas horas mientras el color característico de su piel, tan vivo y tibio, volvía a recuperar su brillo dejando atrás el tono cadavérico que la embargo días atrás.

De sueño profundo, con una respiración acompasada y una sonrisa de disfrute en sus labios. Soyo sí que descansaba con bastante calma, una calma que seguramente ansiaba desde el día que fue capturada.

―Vaya, parece que esta todo en orden― dijo risueño con su sonrisa falsa. Trataba de sacar peso a la situación ―Si todo está en su lugar debería volver, esos idiotas pueden hundir mi barco en menos de cinco minutos― giro sobre sus pies y tomo la perilla.

― _Kamui._

¡No podía ser! Rápidamente se dio vuelta y miro a la durmiente Tokugawa, pero ella seguía tan sumida en sus sueños como el momento en que llego a la habitación.

También estaba que él mismo reconocía que esa voz tenue y delicada no era de esa princesa, sino… de su mami.

Atónito, miro a los costados de la habitación encontrándose con la nada. Tal vez era culpa del cansancio. Kamui no se olvidaba que estuvo muchos días bajo la lluvia, que dormía de forma irregular y que su mente no descansaba lo suficiente por culpa de una niña mimada.

Suspiro nuevamente. Miro por un segundo la perilla de la habitación y se obligó a desistir de la idea de abandonar la habitación. Con zancadas grandes llego al banco depositado al lado de la cama.

―Después de un rato iré a dormir― frunció el entrecejo con seriedad ―Abuto tenía razón, necesito descansar―

.

Shinpachi analizaba de pies a cabeza a su compañero Gintoki. Esta misma madrugada el pirata pidió expresamente hablar con él sobre un tema muy delicado. No estaba animado como de costumbre, ni siquiera pregunto en todo el día por el paradero de Kagura.

Después de cumplir con su trabajo, de marcar los errores de Kagura en su ´´castigo´´ y acompañar a su majestad con sus sabios consejos, Shinpachi hizo un espacio en su ardua agenda y se encontró con Sakata.

Luego de acabar con las prácticas de combate uno contra uno, debían caminar un trecho largo hasta el jardín amplio del palacio. Era el descanso después de la fatiga. Tiempo no tenían, ninguno debía levantar sospechas, así que intercambiaban información cuando la situación era segura. Aprovechando que Shinpachi era quien vigilaba al pirata, se acercó a este.

―Shinpachi― saludo mirando a la distancia ―Te tardaste, ya comenzaba a dudar―

― ¿Dudar?― pregunto confuso ―No serias capaz de ocultarme información, menos si es por el bien de nuestra amiga―

―Tienes razón, pero termine haciéndolo― sonrió con nostalgia

― ¿Qué tratas de decir?―

―Encontré al traidor― explico tranquilo ―Pero escapo antes de que pudiera hacer algo, ahora solo queda el ayudante― esas palabras fueron el preludio para explayar todo lo que sabía.

― ¿De quién se trata? ¿Por qué siento que…?― Shinpachi enmudeció y Gin comenzó a hablar.

Fue una total sorpresa encontrar en Tsukuyo a la susodicha traidora, una de tantas que rondaban al reino. La participación de Hosen fue más que comprensible, desde hace años se notaba como se inmiscuía en los temas del rey Umibouzu. Sumergir sus manos en un poder tan devastador como era el país de Rakuyou era sorprendente y admirable. Se notaba que costaba robarle el puesto a su majestad, los años pasaban y su lucha continuaba. La aparición de Sayaka, o más bien Hinowa, era acertada. Tomando en cuenta la demora que tendrían en someter y expulsar a Kankou de Rakuyou, comenzaron con otra gran potencia pero con una táctica más sutil y tentadora. Aprovecharon la muerte de la esposa del rey, sedujeron y atacaron de forma cobarde a su majestad y su siguiente heredero. el plan parecía ir en popa salvo por el gran obstáculo.

―Planean derrocar a Sougo― musito pensativo.

Hubiese hablado algo más de las tácticas a utilizar, pero la preocupación de Gin era entendible en estos momentos. La conexión que tenía con Tsuki era importante para él y los castigos por traición eran tan nefastos como el purgatorio.

― ¿Hablaras con Okita?― quiso saber. Cualquier respuesta que brinde, Shinpachi se encargaría a acompañarlo hasta el final.

―Si por mí fuera trataría de buscar una forma para solucionar el problema. Pero Tsukuyo está impaciente por eximirse y planea hacerlo lo antes posible― suspiro antes de rascar su cabeza ―Los temas del honor, el orgullo y demás estupideces reales no son para mi―

―Puedes darte a conocer― pensó en voz alta Shinpachi, atrayendo su atención. Gin no estaba conforme con el camino que tomo su conversación ―Si dices tu origen, tal vez si pides ayuda a Sakamoto…― Gin movió la mano deteniéndolo con cansancio.

―Lo utilizare como última opción― se encorvo con pesadez. Estiro su columna y sonó sus hombros, el tema lo puso bastante inquieto ―Si logro llegar a un acuerdo sin utilizar ese recurso, sería lo mejor― Shimura entendió sus palabras y calmo sus inquietudes.

Inconscientemente, Gin comenzó a preguntar sobre la pequeña (para él) pelirroja; una forma de despejarse de tanta tensión, hablar de traiciones ante un soberano que tenía todo el derecho y obligación de clamar muerte por tal aberrante acto, no solo era peligroso sino estresante. Su torrente nervioso lo asaltaba con desespero. Por tales situaciones, solían alejarse de estos temas de investigación cuando hablaban de la mocosa de Rakuyou. Aunque, de cierta forma, esos últimos día no hicieron demasiado contacto con ella. Castigada por culpa del clero, Kagura debía aportar horas de trabajo como sirvienta. Sin contar que Shinpachi ya no la encontraba en su recamara en la mañana. Sorprendentemente se despertaba antes de levantarla y se iba a dormir antes de acompañarla.

Si bien, el menor de los Shimura trataba de mantener las formas con respecto a la pequeña pirata, ciertamente actuaba como un hermano celoso. Debía mantener las formas, aun si le inquietaba la actitud tan despreocupada que tenia de acomodarse cerca de Sougo, el rey. Sin mencionar que su majestad no se negaba a sus acercamientos o rechazaba sus intenciones, ya sean inocentes o no.

Sus actos libertinos del pasado ya habían dejado una estela de malos comentarios entorno a su persona y eso era suficiente para malpensar la situación.

―Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco he visto a su majestad― las hipótesis no tardaron en llegar y la preocupación calo sus mentes en busca de una rápida acción.

Ansiedad, desesperación e incredulidad fueron carcomiéndolos. Pero con un poco de tiempo sus propias acciones comenzaron a sopesar.

― ¡Ja! Kagura no haría algo así― cruzo sus brazos el mayor ―No es muy cariñosa, el contacto físico no es lo suyo… ¿Verdad?― Ni siquiera el mismo se creía sus propias palabras, a su lado, Shinpachi mantenía el silencio preocupante por encontrar a la menor. Un poco más serio y, esta vez, aceptando los hechos se dirigió al joven a su lado ― ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra su majestad? Creo que antes de hablar sobre pecados ajenos, ese ¨Rey¨ debería ver cuánto abarco con su tercera pierna― dijo haciendo alusión al peso que llevaba Tsukuyo sobre su espalda y el pasado morboso de Sougo aunque, claro, él no podía hablar demasiado.

.

No noto el cansancio de su cuerpo hasta que comenzó a cabecear con insistencia. El asiento le era incomodo e inapropiado para un capitán. Cada tanto recordaba la causa por la que no estaba en su cómoda cama, mirando a Soyo descansar, siendo ella una simple prisionera. Se enojaba, refunfuñaba, soltaba un improperio y volvía a caer en el continuo cabeceo antes de repetir todos los pasos anteriores. De a poco iba aumentando más su fastidio, su rabia comenzaba a acumularse y casi no sabía cómo controlarla.

Al cabo de su tercer o cuarto intento fallido por dormir en la silla, se levantó de ésta y toco con insistencia, y poco cuidado, la cabeza de su majestad. Uno podría entenderlo como un acto cariñoso, brusco, pero solo era una manera más para intentar levantarla y retirarla de su descanso. Pero, al tocarla se dio cuenta que la fiebre persistía, por lo cual, el soporte de sus sueños cómodos seguiría estando al cuidado de la rehén.

Maldijo por lo bajo antes de volver a revisar su frente. ¿Qué tanto tenía que esperar?

Con el dorso de su mano reviso el calor de su mejilla, quería asegurarse que _su revisión_ fuese la correcta y el testeo esté en orden. Las yemas de sus dedos, heladas por la tempestad del exterior, brindaron a la frente de ella, un descanso de las altas temperaturas. Siguió acariciando, dejando danzar su caricia a través de todo su rostro, alcanzando su nariz, sus pómulos; buscando algún punto donde su temperatura sea estable para el cuerpo humano. A cada milímetro que deslizaba sus dedos no sentía nada diferente, el calor parecía ser el mismo, su textura suave quemaba bajo la languidez de la fría mano de él, incluso, cuando el pulgar de su diestra llego a su labio inferior la temperatura aumento aún más.

Elevo la izquierda hasta su cuello, percibiendo el ardor en su garganta. Elevo sus nudillos por su vena palpitante hasta rozar su fina mandíbula y todo lo largo de su contorno. Era extraño para él, que la única parte de su cuerpo, sus labios, queme mucho más que cualquier parte de su agobiado rostro. Incluso cuello, después de palparlo, mantenía un coordinado calor con el resto de su cara.

Enarcando una ceja, bastante confundido e interesado, deslizo su pulgar a través de todo su labio inferior. Degusto la textura reseca de estos y presiono levemente hacia abajo intentando sepáralo. Ella abrió la boca levemente con un, apenas audible, jadeo. Frunció el ceño, incomprendido y dejando su _investigación,_ prosiguió a continuar con el recorrido que previamente tenía marcado. Surco la comisura de su boca con lentitud, absorto por los jadeos suaves de ella. De forma fugaz, acelerando un poco su camino, llego hasta el labio superior. Fino, delicado y menos áspero que el inferior, Kamui se permitió un segundo recorrido.

Dándose cuenta que su temperatura corporal seguiría siendo tan alta hasta que la medicina no surtiera efecto, si es que sucedía antes de llegar a Hinode, el pirata ya pensaba –Con pesar- que pasaría esos días durmiendo en la bodega.

― ¿Tan enferma está…?― Mascullo con rabia. Sus palabras enmudecieron al verse capturado por la mano temblorosa de la princesa.

Perdida entre la realidad y la nebulosa ficticia de su inconsciente, Soyo se tomó el atrevimiento de hacer suyo ese _algo_ que calmaba su calor.

―Frio…― los dedos de ella, delicados y delgados, se arrastraron por la mano callosa del pirata que, absorto en los vidriosos ojos azabaches de ella, espero paciente a ver que haría.

Con su conciencia oscilando entre el mundo de los sueños y la realidad, deseosa por calmar un poco ese calor que la llevaba al delirio, deslizo con cansancio su lengua para lamer el índice del extraño. Pronto la calma helada llego a su lengua causando un suspiro de satisfacción.

No se esperó algo así. Su primera intención fue alejar su mano de la boca de ella, pero la desesperación en el tembloroso cuerpo de Soyo lo hizo repensar en la posibilidad de dejarlo momentáneamente. Estaba enferma, debía ayudarla a mejorar para obtener nuevamente su cuarto, ¿No? Podía sonar a una mentira, pero eso era lo que Kamui mantenía como única verdad.

La lujuria era un pecado que Kamui no portaba, no era regido por el placer carnal en ningún aspecto, _un bicho raro,_ diría Abuto. Por esta causa Kamui creyó que acciones como aquellas no lo afectarían, se creía inmune y de hecho lo había sido en el pasado. Para la tripulación era más que sabido que a pesar de ser un sanguinario y poco amable pirata, la popularidad de este jamás descendía. A veces, en un estado de ebriedad, Gintoki exponía las causas de tanta atracción, según él era la higiene que –como piratas- no todos poseían.

Teniendo esa suposición como única verdad, Kamui se vio obligado a marcar una línea de separación entre él y cualquier estorbo. Podría ser esta la causa por la que estaba seguro que si Abuto entrara a la habitación se sorprendería de la _permitida_ invasión a su espacio personal.

Pero, aun si mostraba el poco interés en el deseo sexual, no podía hacerse el frívolo y decir que nada de lo que sucedía no provocaba algo en él. Y es que, la lengua cálida de ella recorría con insistencia sus dedos congelados. Como un pedazo de hielo que lame insistentemente en verano, subía y bajaba su órgano muscular dejando un sendero acuoso escurriendo. En cuanto una parte de su mano se calentaba por la insistente fricción de su lengua, buscaba algo más; su palma, el pulgar, el dorso de su mano, lo que fuese que pueda propinarle calma a su agobiante temperatura. El jadeo producto de su estado, sumado al rostro febril que entintaba sus mejillas, causaban una incomodidad de la que no podía escapar.

Tal vez fuese la causa de todo ese pequeño espectáculo o, siendo más acordes a la actitud desinteresada de Kamui, solo era la calidez de la habitación comparada con la temperatura allá afuera. Lo que fuese comenzó a calentar su cuerpo, no desaforadamente como la fiebre en el cuerpo de la princesa, pero si sentía su cuerpo muy distinto a como estaba unos segundos atrás.

Retirando el frio de su diestra, Soyo no tenía nada más que lamer allí. La izquierda de ella toco el brazo, mas allá de su camisa, deslizándose a través de la manga. Era cálido, el grado corporal de él seguía pareciéndole más satisfactorio que el que tenía, pero no creía satisfacerla.

Observo, inspeccionando su cuerpo petrificado sin perder la seriedad con la que solía tratarla, buscando algo que pueda apaciguarla. Tocó sus labios con tranquilidad y percibió esa frescura que, desesperadamente, buscaba en su persona.

―Frio― musito con impaciencia, a él una corriente eléctrica surco su espalda.

Despegando el torso de la cama, irguiendo parte de su cuerpo. Percibió la rigidez en su semblante, la asustaría de estar en sus cinco sentidos, pero en esas instancias simplemente quería apaciguar su calor. Se notaba que no estaba en sus cabales cuando acerco su boca a los labios invernales de él. Y Kamui no entendía que tan perdido estaba como para no reaccionar antes de cometer un error.

.

Los pasillos eran tan sepulcrales dentro del castillo de Hinode como un mismísimo cementerio. Lúgubres, fríos, amplios, desolados. Siempre eran así, o al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. Si bien tenían una visita estricta, rígida y poco carismática como lo era el clero, ciertos piratas no se detenían a pensar en ello.

Molestando a quien se cruce por su camino, elevaban su voz sin darle importancia al ¿ _Quien podría estar cerca?_ Por eso, Sakata Gintoki, no vaciló al verla caminar con un cesto de ropa limpia, lista para preparar la cama de su majestad –Lo cual trajo malos pensamientos tanto a Gin como a Shinpachi-

Las quejas llovieron antes, siquiera, de tener un acercamiento prudente. Claro que no la expusieron deliberadamente, pero si la cuestionaron. ¿Dónde anduvo? ¿Con quién? ¿Qué hizo todo el día? ¿A dónde se dirigía? Y demás cuestiones ambiguas, pero que para ellos tenía demasiada relevancia.

Después de responder a sus preguntas con tal paciencia digna de una mujer que solo quería llegar a su cama (Compartida) y _¨Descansar¨._

―No eres el más indicado para hablar― replico en cuanto descubrió a donde iban todo aquel interrogatorio ― ¿Con cuántas estuviste? Si Tsuki se agarra una de tus pestes te acusare― Shinpachi miro con reproche a su descuidado amigo y calmo su espíritu ético solo para no levantar muchas sospechas en Kagura.

Gintoki sintió las palabras de su pequeña, más punzantes que en otras ocasiones. La mocosa –Para él- no solo marcaba su libertina vida pasada, sino que la utilizaba para defender a un rey con un prontuario igual o peor al suyo –Si es que cabía la posibilidad-.

― ¿Por qué lo defiendes? ¿Eh?― herido por sentirse menos que ese sujeto, sus celos de padre comenzaron a brotar por sus poros ―Explícame que tanto hacen cuando están solos― presiono sus dientes con fuerza para que su voz no escapara en gritos llenos de queja ― ¿Te toco? ¿Hizo algo? ¿Qué tanto lo ves? ¿Eh?― su actitud era similar a la de un mafioso del siglo XX.

―Nada― desvió su mirada para calmar la inquietud en su cuerpo ―Pelear como siempre, nada más― inflando sus mejillas, esa chica trato de aparentar estar ofendida para no ser descubierta. Una táctica muy provechosa, salvo con Gin.

Su vena se inflo y con su mano presiono su mejilla en un agarre fuerte. La obligo a que lo viera e inspecciono su mueca, algo no le cuadraba. Fugaz, su intento de ofensa se disemino en un parpadeo para volver a la actuación. Ese pequeño momento de flaqueo sirvió para deducir que estaba pasando.

―No utilices las artimañas que te enseñe, contra mí, tonta― Kagura trato de ignorarlo y continuo con su actin.

―Estoy enojada― esta vez, hasta Shinpachi noto la exageración de su _Enojo_.

― ¡Kagura!― llamo nuevamente.

―Nada― volvió a responder ―Nos llevamos mejor, pero no pasó… nada― ésta vez dejó cualquier intento por engañarlos. Su expresión, mas sincera y fácil de leer, no ayudo a calmar al pirata y al joven Shimura.

Ella estaba apenada, como si recordara algo que no podía expresar. Un hecho… ¿Intimo, quizás? Lo que fuese, no estaban muy a gusto con la actitud de ella.

Preparando sus pulmones para gritarle y exigir explicaciones ahora mismo, destenso su endurecida mandíbula. Los gritos del susodicho padre se escucharían sin problemas por cada uno de los recintos del castillo, pero la actitud centrada de Shinpachi evito que armara cualquier escándalo. Con sus manos cubrió las palabras llenas de reproches del pirata.

Aprovechando el momento, Kagura se despidió del par dejando un:

―Ya soy adulta― causando un casi infarto en el adicto a los dulces. La desolación en los ojos de esos dos era sorprendente, estaban viendo crecer a una amiga y, una hermana/hija respectivamente, bah, muy libre no la dejarían así como así.

―Mandare a la mierda a ese insulso rey― su plan maquiavélico comenzó a tomar forma en su cabeza. Ayuda de Shinpachi seguro no le faltaría.

Okita Sougo, rey de Hinode, se arrepentiría de meter sus manos en la privacidad de su pequeña ―Y es que, Gin pensaba lo peor en esos momentos―.

La mujer, ya que de niña no quedaba nada, pelirroja recorrió varios pasillos buscando escaquearse de la sobreprotección de Gintoki y de cualquier sujeto que la vea en una situación bastante comprometedora. Era una lástima no poder andar a sus anchas a pesar de tener el permiso del soberano, de lo contrario su cabeza seria clavada en una estada en la puerta de entrada al reino.

Como cada noche, con la guardia alta, ingreso a la habitación de Sougo. Preparo su cama y encendió los candelabros al bajar el sol. Llego al cuarto con un plan sumamente detallado, inspirada por la confianza y los ánimos de sus compañeras, Kagura sabía que podría hacerlo. No era una cobarde ni mucho menos, ya le demostraría a su ¨majestad¨.

Quedo a espera de que llegue. Mientras se imaginaba como lo asaltaría en su patética y acojonada confianza. Si volvía a ser rechazada dejaría de insistir y simplemente pediría una respuesta. Él la quería, o al menos eso le demostró, pero continuar más allá no se podía. ¿Qué tipo de densa barrera forjo alrededor de su libido? Ella no comprendía la importancia del celibato, de mantener una falsa castidad intacta hasta el matrimonio. Escucho poco del asunto gracias a sus compañeras. ¿Qué más detenerse ahora? ¿Qué cambiaría? Y, aun si su castidad fuese una verdad, ¿Cuál era el problema de perderla con quien se le dé la gana?

Estaba de más que sus conocimientos eran precarios, que no comprendía la totalidad de lo que era ser casto o no, pero para ella con ese minúsculo conocimiento no comprendía la importancia de entregarse solo a una persona ―siempre y cuando la fidelidad en la monogamia se mantenga, poco le importaba el resto―. ¿Acaso perdías valor como humano? Tal vez si hubiese sido criada dentro de ese reino comprendería más a fondo las causas, pero ella se crio con un insulso grupo de piratas que disfrutaban la vida y la libertad, que no preguntaban a una mujer si eran puras o no antes de irse a una habitación. Convengamos que no siempre eran prostitutas, y aun si lo fuesen, sabía que más de uno de sus hermanos se enamoró de una de ellas sin bajarles su valor por lo que eran.

A Kagura no le importaba con cuantas o con quienes estuvo antes de conocerla. El pasado era eso, _pasado._ A ella solo le interesaba que él tenía un ritmo cardiaco acelerado cuando se besaban, que sus piernas buscaban entrelazarse con las de ella para sentir un poco más de contacto, que a veces despertaba y lo descubría observándola dormir. Había sentimientos entre ellos. Sougo se encargaba que, con el poco tacto que podían tener durante la tarde, ella comprendiera lo que significaba para él. Los roces no faltaban, al igual que los susurros que arrastraban tanto dulces comentarios, como bromas o insultos entre ellos.

El sonido del pestillo y el crujir de la madera la hicieron brincar de la cama. El color borgoña en su mirada traspaso la oscuridad alumbrada por el insípido resplandor de las velas. Sougo no se esperaba encontrarla levantada y mucho menos sin cambiar su atuendo de mucama.

Kagura miro detalladamente su atuendo reparando en cada detalle de el. Tomó su tiempo para alcanzar sus manos y la anchura de sus hombros. El torso amplio de él y su atractiva yugular. Se perdió un rato en esa zona, deseando ver un poco más de lo que ocultaba la tela.

―Kagura― llamó.

Absorta por el movimiento sutil de sus labios, levanto su mirada un poco más.

Perdida en su mirada, su detallado plan del que tanto se jactaba comenzó a perder peso e importancia. Prácticamente lo olvido cuando el cuerpo de él se movió a través de la habitación y, con paso, robo un gemido de su parte al besarla. Kagura esperaba que no sea lo único que robe durante esa noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Tanba Tetsuo: Protagonista de Dandelion.**

 **Mondo Fujieda: Protagonista de 13.**

 **Gouda Takeru: Protagonista de Bankara.**

 **Piratas: el actuar de la ¨Familia¨ de Kagura parece ser muy linda y no se identifica con los piratas de esa época, lo sé, pero me gusta imaginar que ellos se comportan como una familia que se respeta. Que hacen cosas mal (como robar) y desastres a cada lugar que van (se alcoholizan, pelean y sobreprotegen a su única hermana). Es fantasioso, pero me gusto.**

 **.**

 **Nota del ficker** **:**

 **Por fin subo capitulo.**

 **El próximo capítulo no será muy largo, lo tendré para mañana o pasado. Sera lemon y no es necesario que lo lean si no quieren (Ya estoy escribiendo, por eso lo digo). Pueden saltarlo y esperar el 27 sin problemas.**


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

 **No todos los Tesoros son Oro y Joyas**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 26**

 **.**

 **Advertencia:** _Contenido erótico._

 **.**

Abandono las prendas pesadas e innecesarias en medio del fragor apasionado del beso. La capa característica de un rey, perdió su importancia al verse regada a los pies de la cama. La corona, símbolo inequívoco de su posición dentro de esa poderosa nación, termino teniendo el mismo destino. Estaba más que claro que la ropa no tendría ninguna razón de estar presentes sobre su cuerpo en cuanto ponga un pie sobre la cama, pero la ansiedad temblorosa de ella lo arrastro al lecho pasional donde sus deseos carnales se consumarían.

Aun si desconociera los hechos, Sougo no tardaría un segundo en descubrir que era primeriza en el asunto. Porque, a pesar de parecer tan determinada cada cierto tiempo sus movimientos dudosos paralizaban sus acciones. Decidida como era, se acobardaba en su pobre intento de seducción. La nebulosa en su cabeza y la vergüenza asfixiante por sentir como su cuerpo era despojado de sus prendas, impedían proseguir con su detallado plan.

Quedo grabado a fuego en su memoria como, en medio de su apacible y gustoso beso, las manos de él se centraron en el listo que ceñía su traje a su cintura. Su descolocada conciencia, llena del sabor sin igual de su lengua, la hizo perder el momento exacto en que los dedos de su diestra prosiguieron a desabotonar su uniforme. No regreso en sí, sino hasta que las pequeñas gotas de calor que sus yemas soltaban, al tocar seductoramente su espalda, hicieron acto de presencia en su piel.

Fue el ansia y las expectativas que impulsaron a su ingle a ascender un par de centímetros buscando el contacto ajeno. El roce se vio apaciguado por los pliegos de ropa que aminoraban las sensaciones, aun así la acción de ella tenso cuerpo desesperado por bucear en su misterioso cuerpo.

Trató de ser paciente y descender con lentitud su manga para así acceder cómodamente a su cuello, pero un impulso arrebatador lo hizo ver desesperado. Su izquierda arrugo las sábanas intentando calmar sus impulsos. Apaciguando su emoción, se zambulló en su cuello, mientras que sus dedos arrastraban, hacia abajo, la prenda entera. La obstrucción de su vista comenzó a desaparecer. Su clavícula emergió junto al nacimiento de busto prominente.

Comenzó a descender junto al escote de su uniforme. Su diestra dejo la parte superior para sumergirse en lo que su falda ocultaba. Ella arqueo su espalda y flexiono sus piernas mientras las juntaba con fuerza. Sentía una acuosidad extraña acrecentando su calor.

― ¿Qué…?― tuvo que ahogar su pregunto al sentir que invadía la apertura de su vagina.

Para ella era muy extraño sentirse tan incómoda. La sensación electrificante, placentera y quemante en su cuerpo incrementaban, así como la insatisfacción. Kagura se contentaba en primera instancia al saborear una nueva experiencia, pero esta dejaba de ser suficiente y la codicia por probar algo más la abrumaba.

Despojándola de su ropa interior, manteniendo un contacto mas directo entre sus dedos y su sensible piel, Se acomodo entre sus pecho y comenzó a erizarlos, inconscientemente, con su respiración cálida.

El vaivén en su entrada sirvió para mojarla, para que el ingreso de sus dedos no sea tan brusco y, a la vez, la vaya preparando para el acto principal. Fue lento y cuidadoso, presiono justo donde debía, penetrándola con un solo dedo. La intromisión fue rara e incómoda. Aun si ya estaba dentro, ella no pudo evitar presionar sus muslos. La sensación de que se desbordaría con tanto vaivén la extenuaba.

Su respiración se hizo pesada. Un punto extra en su excitación eran los ojos color borgoña de Sougo que eran incapaz de dejarla por un segundo. Después de endurecer sus pezones se encargó de estar atento a cada una de sus expresiones.

El morbo de ser vista mientras disfrutaba de un pronto orgasmo, acelero el proceso. Incapaz de mantener la calma, se sujetó del brazo de él, que apoya justo al lado de su cabeza. Forzando un silencio, presiono con fuerza y tenacidad sus dientes, no quería demostrar que tanto lo disfrutaba. No era cuestión de orgullo, si de vergüenza. Estaba actuando tan extraña delante de él, tan sensible y desesperada. Era nuevo para ella, no podía evitarlo, aun si en su fuero interno se reprochaba por lo tonta que sonaba estando avergonzada de sus propias acciones.

Las intenciones por silenciarse de ella no pasaron desapercibidas para el hombre que la provocaba. Un tanto molesto, y es que él ansiaba escucharla gemir, introdujo un segundo dedo manteniendo los cuidados del inicio. Ella presiono más su agarre y dejo salir una pequeña lágrima. Él se sorprendió de eso e inmediatamente retiro su segundo intruso.

― ¿Duele?― dándole unos segundos de paz mientras detenía sus movimiento, Kagura suspiro apaciguando su respiración. Se sentía frustrada. Estaba a punto de que algo viniera, algo que ella ansiaba aun sin conocer, y que termino dejando ir porque él se detuvo.

La vista se centró en lo colorada que estaba, sus labios mordidos con insistencia por ella misma y su peinado desaliñado, regado sobre las sábanas. Era una buena vista. Quedaría absorto, embobado por la apreciación de su estimulado cuerpo si no sintiera como las caderas de ella se movían penetrándose.

―Sougo…― sonó a desespero.

Kagura quería liberar su garganta reclamando sus movimientos fluidos de hace un momento, pero su voz se cortó en medio, dejando un ruego inocente en sus rosados labios.

Se le seco la boca, tuvo que relamer sus labios antes de retirar sus dedos del interior de ella. Tenía otros métodos para entregarle el máximo placer. Sus terminales nerviosas se desharían al sentir el ardor en su vientre y la humedad escurriendo por sus piernas.

La chica se preocupó al sentirlo lejos de sus paredes internas, ya estaba acostumbrándose a la intrusión. Podría quejarse y reclamar su ausencia, si no fuese porque su espalda se separó de la cama y su vestido termino de caer, lánguido, al costado de su lecho.

Su despojo repentino trajo alarmas a la cabeza de ella. Mientras su cuerpo era expuesto en su totalidad, su amante portaba más prendas de las necesarias. Pronto, las ansias por ver lo que la tela ocultaba, aplacando un poco la vergüenza de su desnudez, decidió comenzar a desvestirlo.

El chaleco fue arrebatado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sin ninguna queja. Él estaba demasiado concentrado en acaparar su cuerpo con toques provocativos. Los suspiros y ansias no dejaban a la pareja. Mientras ella ignoraba –o trataba de ignorar- Sougo persistía en hacer que se viesen. No podía mentir que deseaba burlarse un poco de su mutismo nervioso por el que pasaba. Tan directa, tan decidida que estuvo esa noche. No quedaba mucho de esa alma segura y burlona, la pena gobernó su estado.

Desajusto su cinturón, encargándose de liberar la camisola que se mantenía firme gracias al agarre del pantalón. Las manos de ella no tardaron en arrastrarse por debajo de la blanca tela de algodón. Sus dedos llegaron a rosar la dureza en su abdomen. Trazo una línea imaginaria desde el ombligo hasta su pecho. La tela que separaba a ambos, le permitía imaginarse el torso apetecible que tendría sobre ella.

Sus caricias hicieron suspirar a Sougo y ella ansió ver sus ojos. La mirada intensa debía ser un fiel reflejo de sí misma.

― ¿Te ayudo?―pregunto impaciente.

Quería ser despojado rápidamente de esa prenda, el cuerpo de ella merecía un buen análisis de pies a cabeza.

No llego a responder cuando este se irguió. Kagura apoyo su peso en su antebrazo, solo para mirar desde un mejor ángulo como sus brazos fuertes retiraban esa prenda de su cuerpo. Tuvo el deseo de abordarlo tan rápido como dejo un poco de su piel expuesta. El control no alcanzo a calmarla demasiado y antes de siquiera alejar la camisola de su torso, sintió la lengua de ella pasar por su abdomen. Gimió contra su voluntad. No se esperaba un movimiento de ese tipo, lo tomo por sorpresa.

Desechando la ropa, trató de recuperar el control de la situación. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, ella busco ese órgano motor que tenía en el interior de su cavidad vocal. Con sus manos ansiosas atrajo su rostro y consumo un beso desesperado. No se atrevía a mucho más, pero cualquier minúsculo movimiento de su parte lo provocaba.

― ¿Estas asustada?― pregunto al separar sus labios momentáneamente.

Besó su mejilla y cualquier resabio de angustia que escurriera de sus ojos.

―No. Tal vez. Solo un poco― murmuro aferrándose a su espalda ―No es miedo, es estar alerta― se dejó besar el cuello mientras ella seguía hablando, no quería que la malinterpretara, o la tildara de niña tonta. Probar cosas nuevas y desconocidas siempre era un reto. ―Como cuando me infiltre a un territorio ajeno junto a Kamui. Fue divertido, pero la posibilidad de que salga mal, estaba ahí― explico entre suspiros de satisfacción.

Sougo se detuvo, alejo su rostro de la yugular y espero unos segundos para hablar. Primero quería analizar sus palabras y gestos, la verdad se coló en las tiernas facciones de ella.

―No habrá cambios si te digo que nada saldrá mal, ¿No?― retorico, no espero una respuesta ―Te daré la seguridad que deseas…― reclino su cabeza hasta el oído de la pirata ―Con acciones― exhalo aire caliente en su lóbulo. Ella suspiro satisfecha.

Kagura entrego una mirada aprobatoria y dejo que él le demuestre lo segura que estaría en sus brazos. Al menos por esa noche.

Comenzó trazando con su lengua una oscilante línea imaginaria entre su hombro y el inicio de su mandíbula. Tenía el apetito voraz por dejar una marca rojiza en su piel marfil, y lo hubiese hecho si no fuera por el clero y demás impedimentos. Esa noche era un secreto entre ambos, no podía dejar una pista tan notoria, aun si así lo desease.

Siguió su ruta hacia abajo, sin despegar su mirada de las muecas tan llenas de placer sincero. Besó el inicio de sus pechos nuevamente y se maravilló del busto prominente de ella, una vez más. Capturo su pecho en una succión tranquila y cautelosa. Ella sí que sintió bien su maniobra, se lo demostró con varios suspiros obscenos que eran imposibles de controlar.

―Siento calor.

―Sentirás mas― aseguro a su acalorada compañera.

La sangre se agolpaba en su cabeza produciéndole un mareo fugaz. Sujeto las sábanas detrás de ella, solo para no forzarlo a que continuara con más insistencia. Quería enredar sus dedos en la cabellera de él y reclamar calma a su cuerpo.

Arrastro, como si de una boa se tratase, su mano serpenteante hasta llegar al otro pecho sin atención alguna. La única mano libre que tenía, despojo sin prisa el cinturón de su pantalón. El sonido de la hebilla chocando contra el suelo, despertó un poco de su ensoñación a la chica.

Sin intenciones, más que calmar esa acuosa sensación en la unión de sus piernas, flexiono una de sus piernas tocando el sexo de él. La liberó en cuanto presiono su rodilla con el bulto.

Ella capto su reacción e hizo un movimiento brusco en medio del vaivén que a él parecía fascinarle. Gimió contra su pecho y presiono sus puños lejos de su cuerpo.

― ¿Planeas alejarme de mi trabajo?― era ronco al hablar.

―Yo no tengo ropa, pero tu si― reclamo.

― ¿Quieres verme sin ropa?

Demoro un poco en responder. No era una pregunta maliciosa, estaba ansioso por seguir con sus acciones, sería capaz de entrar cualquier cosa con tal de no ser detenido en pleno acto. Las burlas pasaban a segundo plano, al menos de momento.

Ella paso de sus ojos a una mirada tan descarada del bulto entre sus pantalones. Para Sougo no se necesitaban demasiadas explicaciones y pronto, se encontró a si mismo libre de cualquier prenda que estorbara.

Reparando en marcas que paso por alto, tal vez por culpa de la poca iluminación, tocó las cicatrices cerca de su abdomen plano y suave. Nunca espero que un lienzo tan pulcro fuese ensuciado por marcas de ese tipo, parecían signos de guerra. Su amada, siendo un pirata, era de esperarse que combatiera en algún momento.

Siguió tocando suavemente sus marcas como si, de un momento a otro, le causarían dolor o comenzaran a sangrar.

Sin titubeos bajo hasta su ombligo y deposito un beso en el. Kagura se sintió amada, una vez más. Sougo comenzó nuevamente con sus intenciones. Aspiro el agradable aroma a peonia en su piel, encontró resabios de rosa y lirios dulces a lo largo de su cuerpo. Era una mezcla gloriosa de flores exquisitamente cuidadas en su jardín. El aroma se impregno en su piel o de algún modo ella estaba tratando de seducirlo con sutiles aromas dulces.

Recordando un poco el lenguaje de las flores, que su hermana se esmeró tanto en enseñarle, recordaba que la peonia –Particularmente la blanca que reposaba abundantemente en su gigantesco jardín- llevaba un significado agradable y acorde a las emociones de ambos: _Soy afortunado por tenerte_. Un mensaje oculto en su piel.

Era demasiado rebuscado para ser verdad, así que levanto la vista buscando sus ojos azules. Ella ignoro su insistencia por cruzar miradas, Kagura negaba verse en el reflejo borgoña intenso, ya que era consciente de que el mensaje llego a él.

Separo sus piernas levantándolas un poco para que no se crucen en su camino.

Sonrió con efusividad.

―También soy afortunado por tenerte.

Lo hizo apropósito, solo para avergonzarla, lo consiguió sin mucho esfuerzo. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y pidió que se callara. Okita se divirtió con su reacción, pero continúo con su plan, aprovechando su despiste ahondo en las profundidades de su sexo buscando calar en lo más profundo de ella.

Gimió fuerte producto de la sorpresa.

Tembló bajo su estimulo. Tiró con más ímpetu de las sábanas. Su tensa mandíbula flaqueo acompasada por las lamidas gustosas que él le daba. Por fin la escucha gemir roncamente sin intenciones de acallarse.

Desde su posición entre sus piernas, bebió el néctar salado y agridulce que escurría por su vulva. Tenía un gusto particular, satisfacía sus ansias y aumentaba mucho el morbo, al pensar que pronto ese líquido se escurriría a lo largo de su falo.

Con cada succión y lamida lograba destensar su cuerpo y liberar sus inquietudes. Ella se entregaba al placer y, la sola idea de unirse a él, parecía más utópico a cada segundo. ¿Cuantas veces escucho o leyó que la primera vez dolería? ¿Realmente eso iba a ocurrir? ¿Por qué no estaba al tanto de tal placer que rodeaba y quemaba su cuerpo? Si esto era un preludio de lo acontecería una vez permita la entrada de su sexo, podía permitirse una punzada de dolor, si luego lo sentiría tan bien.

Penetrándola con su lengua al mismo tiempo que jugaba con su clítoris, dejaba atento sus sentidos para grabar a fuego sus reacciones. El paisaje, más allá del valle de su pecho, era el paraíso. Su castillo se veía tan insulso al lado de su vista.

Los espasmos de ella comenzaron a retorcerla de dicha. Enarco la espalda sintiéndose próxima a la llegada del derroche de placer. De forma entrecortada, libero un ¨Sougo¨ clamando por alivio. No supo porque se le ocurrió bajar la mirada a su persona, si en cuanto lo hizo se encontró con la sensación de ser observada tan detenidamente por él.

Su mirada, calando su pena causo un morbo importante. La miraba tan interesado en cada uno de sus movimientos, prácticamente la estudiaba a fondo. Revisaba que estimulo necesitaba para hacerla grita, gemir e implorar.

Colorada, con los ojos entre abiertos y vidriosos, se miraron una última vez antes de que ella se tensara y elevara su rostro cerrando los parpados.

Kagura alcanzo la gloria.

―Esto…― ronca y débil voz, llego a oídos masculinos como el susurro del viento. Trago un poco de saliva, satisfecha y sorprendida de los hechos. ― ¿Esto era… necesario?―

Sougo saboreaba los restos de sus provocaciones que quedaron en su mano.

―Para aceptarme, debes estar bien mojada. Te dije que dolería… si no atendía bien la humedad de tu interior.

Dejo dos dedos acompasando su calma en la entrada de su vagina. Una leve calma, con destellos cálidos y disfrutables, la dejaron aminorar la increíble sensación desconocida hasta el momento.

Quien portaba una corona durante las tardes de trabajo, levanto una pierna de ella y comenzó a trazar un gustoso camino de besos, mordidas y toques. La idea de recorrer todo su cuerpo aun persistía, no dejaría un solo espacio sin palpar.

Atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos, sin dejar que volviera a tomarla por sorpresa, indago en lo atractivo que se veía seduciéndola. Con tan buena experiencia, no tuvo tregua para derramar una sinuosa y detallada mirada sobre el cuerpo que tantas prendas de ropa cubrían. Quería recorrerlo como él había hecho con ella, pero desistió de la idea tan pronto como llego. Por esta vez lo dejaría tomar las riendas pero, para la próxima ocasión eso no ocurriría. Ese rey debía agradecer al temblor de sus piernas y la fatiga de su cuerpo.

Sougo, inconsciente de sus ideas para futuros encuentros, prosiguió a morder muy cerca de la unión de sus piernas, dejo una que otra marca en medio de su recorrido. Eran sellos momentáneos, plasmados en un lienzo perfecto. Le gustaría decir que eran muestras de pertenencia, que ellas de ahora en mas no lo abandonaría y él mucho menos, pero la verdad era demasiado cruda como para perderse en fantasías.

Decidió que, aun si el futuro le era incierto, ese no era el momento para pensarlo. Aunque siempre dejaba un halo de esperanza para que sus caminos no se separen.

Besó su boca y dejo que su cuerpo se acople a la bella figura de su amada. El espacio entre ambos cuerpos, no existía. Sus sexos se rozaban con insistencia mientras él se encargaba de devorar la boca ajena. Suspiros y un abrazo mutuo de afecto.

La espera estaba siendo muy dolorosa para él, pero debía prepararla perfectamente para que el dolor se volviera en mito.

Dejo el beso sin alejarse demasiado de su rostro. Pensó en besar su mejilla para darle un poco de ánimos, pero no se dio cuenta que el de las dudas era él, y fue ella misma quien lo apaciguo con un sutil beso en la frente. Sougo entrecerró los ojos dejando que la calma lo consuma.

Se alejó un poco más para poder entrar en ella.

Antes de siquiera comenzar a tocarla con su falo, presiono su mano con fuerza al costado del cuerpo femenino. Si bien se mantuvo perfectamente centrado dándole la atención necesaria, algo dentro de él le gritaba que no se controlaría si entraba. Estuvo aguantando bastante por este momento.

Calmando las ansias, comenzó a entrar con cuidado. Fue abriendo paso a través de su interior, la segregación de su vagina permitió un ingreso menos complicado. Sus pésimas expectativas terminaron en la basura gracias al desliz poco conflictivo.

Levanto la mirada en medio del recorrido, ella no parecía sufrir por su intromisión. La sangre se agolpaba en su rostro, incluso más que durante el tiempo en que su lengua trazo todo su interior. Sus ojos se veían cristalinos y expectantes, y su boca rosada expresaba dulces y eróticos sonidos provenientes de su garganta.

Como un embrujo, no abandono el profundo azul que se concentraba en sus ojos cuando su cuerpo prosiguió a penetrarla más profundamente hasta llegar a completarse. Ella tampoco aparto la vista, aun si tuvo que abrir la boca un poco más para suspirar deseosa.

Esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbre, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba muy cómoda con él cubriendo su interior, la chica hizo un movimiento torpe de su pelvis. La avaricia por acaparar más en cuanto cubría un poco de su demanda carnal, seguía en aumento. La satisfacción que el sexo oral le brindo, quería volver a sentirla, quería un poco más.

Deslizó su falo fuera de ella, lentamente para que se diera cuenta de lo agradable que seria. Y, únicamente con el glande en su cavidad, comenzó el vaivén. Deleitándose con la fricción que marcaba el movimiento de sus caderas, ella desespero por acompañarlo, aun si era un poco. No estaba muy segura de sí sus intentos eran acorde a los de él, de si sus acciones estaban aportando a la situación o no, solo sabía que debía acoplar ese fuego en su bajo vientre de alguna manera.

Podría ser que la cordura desapareció de ambos y el sonido de la cama chirriar, culpa del movimiento incesante y taciturno, no aparezca en sus cabezas como una señal de alarma. Seguramente más tarde tomarían cuidados o crearían alguna excusa para escaquearse de los sonidos sexuales que emitían. O incluso, no necesitarían de ningún plan que los salve de los prejuicios, podrían contemplar que las paredes gruesas de la habitación protegerían su secreto de cualquier transeúnte nocturno que rondara por los pasillos.

Un nuevo beso resurgió por la impronta de acallar un poco los gemidos. Sus lenguas eran más calientes que antes, y las maniobras comenzaron a tener una forma desesperada y poco armoniosa. Se querían sentir completamente, todo el cuerpo de ella rogaba tacto de él y todo él clamaba por ella.

En esos momentos no podía comprender porque sus hermanos trataban el sexo como un tema tabú para ella. Aseguraban que no era muy bueno aun si salían de las habitaciones de los cabarets con una ensanchada sonrisa. El veredicto de que ella no debía pensar en algo tan insulso como eso, quito toda curiosidad, incluso ver como sus idiotas hermanos se dejaban someter por la lujuria. Ahora, con su primera experiencia ejecutándose, podía asegurar que esas palabras eran mentira. Incluso Sougo parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera. Y pensó por un segundo si podría caber la posibilidad de que esa satisfacción se debiera al acto en sí y no a la persona con la que compartía. No necesito pensarlo demasiado, su compañero era el principal aporte a su placer y en su cabeza no entraba la posibilidad de compartir tal entrega con alguien más.

La velocidad de sus embestidas comenzó a acelerarse en el mismo instante que Sougo se irguió para tomar un mejor apoyo. Levanto la cadera de ella y prosiguió a llevarla, junto a él, hacia la locura.

Kagura no trataba de no sucumbir ante las descargar eléctricas, tensando su cuerpo sostenido por el agarre de sus manos en las almohadas y sábanas. Su cuerpo no estaba haciéndole caso, y ese fino decoro que tanto se le fue impuesto parecía ser borrado de su memoria.

Eran gritos insostenibles que escapaban de sus cuerdas vocales los que ayudaban a liberar un poco esas sensaciones que carcomían su cuerpo. Trató de llegar a su boca, buscando silenciar los tonos altos de sus gemidos.

Sougo vio su intento fallido con bastante, ternura apiadándose de ella. Tiró de su brazo al momento que la sentaba sobre sus piernas. No había tregua de su parte, ni siquiera cuando su boca se halló asaltada por la lengua de ella.

Esta vez tenía más oportunidades de dar un aporte, claro que nada era comparado con quien si sabía qué hacer.

El orgasmo comenzó a sentirse cerca. Ella podía sentir una similitud, un poco más potente, con su primera descarga sexual.

El oxígeno parecía abandonar con tal beso desesperado, prefirió ahogar sus gritos de placer en el hueco entre el hombro y cuello de él. Se mordió el labio rogando que esa experiencia llegue rápido para que su palpitar pueda tranquilizarse y deje de aturdirla en sus oídos.

Ella no era la única que se desesperaba, Sougo tenía muchas tensiones y espasmos en su cuerpo experimentado. Progresivamente era abordado por el calor desmedido que el acto le brindaba. Su boca no era capaz de acallar gemidos, gruñidos y demás sonidos de goce. Ella lo estaba desquiciando.

Era erótica sin intenciones.

Abrazándola con fuerza, la culminación del acto llego con un derroche de sus propias secreciones mezclándose en su interior. Fue la descarga gloriosa de sus sexos, lo que termino por dejarla sucumbir al deseo profundo por dormir. Exhausta se deshizo en satisfacción y goce entre sus brazos.

Acomodo su languidez entre las sábanas, y cubrió bien la desnudez para que no enfermase. Y antes de acompañarla al lado de su lecho, ella yacía dormida con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Acuno su cuerpo preparándose para seguirla en el camino de los sueños. Después de todo fue una buena noche.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas del ficker** **:**

 **¡Miren el tamaño de ese pecado! XDD**

 **4k de puro lemon, ¿Qué alguien me explique cómo paso?**

 **Tal vez sea por la culpa de abandonarlas con la promesa de que les daría un lemon y no fue así XD, la culpa es la causante de esta perversión X3.**

 **Espero que lo disfrutaran 7w7**

 **Muchas gracias por esperar por un nuevo capítulo de este fic.**


End file.
